


If you love deeply, you're going to get hurt badly.

by masamunya, ramenluvwithu



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Angst and Feels, Bottom Charles, Bottom Erik, Brotherhood of Mutants, Calm Down Erik, Charles Always Says the Absolute Worst Thing He Could Possibly Say, Charles You Slut, Charles You Will Be Drunk, Charles in a Wheelchair, Charles-centric, Cocaine, Consensual Possession, Control, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drugs, Erik Has Feelings, Erik has Issues, Erik is not a Happy Bunny, Erik-centric, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feminization, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Masturbation, Forced Prostitution, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Genderswap, Heavy Angst, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, Hurt Erik Lehnsherr, Impersonation, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Mutant Hate, Mutant Powers, Other, Poor Charles, Possession, Post Beach Divorce, Post-Cuba, Powerful Charles Xavier, Pregnancy, Prostitution, Sharing a Body, Submission, Telepathy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:50:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 36
Words: 119,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4376108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masamunya/pseuds/masamunya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramenluvwithu/pseuds/ramenluvwithu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Había visto a Erik marcharse porque, quizás en una manera egoísta de ver las cosas, esperaba que él cambiara de opinión. Abrigaba esperanzas por él, de que se daría cuenta de que su utopía mutante era imposible y que podríamos seguir como lo habíamos hecho hasta ese momento. Pero no volvió. Nadie lo hizo.</p><p>Y la enorme mansión se fue quedando cada vez más vacía. Al cabo de unos meses, estaba completamente solo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'll live a lush life in some small dive.

_Negro, blanco, negro, blanco._

_Mis ojos vagaban por las filas del tablero de ajedrez, todas las piezas en su correcto lugar. No se volverían a mover de allí; nadie se volvería a sentar al otro lado._

_Ya no recordaba cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde los eventos de Cuba. ¿Un par de meses? ¿Tres, quizás? ¿Un año? ¿Una eternidad? Ahora, allí, en la soledad de aquella casa, todo parecía muy lejano, difuso, casi un mal sueño._

_Me sentía idiota. Un traidor. Creía hacer lo correcto, pero ya no sabía cuál era el paso siguiente. Había pedido soledad, la única que nunca me había abandonado, solo para no asumir que lo había estropeado todo para no conseguir nada. Creía en una causa que ya no me tenía sentido, por mucho que no dejase de pensar que era lo más correcto, y sentía que la coherencia había escapado de mi vida. Por eso había huido, una vez más, esta vez de la Hermandad. Por orgullo._

_Pasaba los días sin más compañía que la de mi conciencia, y me estaba torturando de una manera indecible. Extrañaba a Charles con toda mi alma, y era algo que no me atrevía a decir en voz alta, pero aunque lo hiciese, no habría nadie allí para escucharme. Era incapaz de dormir sin ver aquellos dos ojos azules como el cielo, mirándome, llorosos, suplicando algo que yo me había negado a escuchar._

_Era la culpa, y la culpa me estaba ahogando, y dos fueron las soluciones que encontré._

_Al principio había tratado de entregarme a mis instintos animales: era lo más fácil, y allí estaba Raven, siempre dispuesta a complacerme aún a pesar de no entender por qué daría la vida por mi. Ella era cualquier mujer, la que me apeteciese, y yo era lo suficientemente egoísta como para usarla. Cada noche, algo nuevo, algo con lo que desahogarme. El sexo y el placer eran buenas máscaras bajo las que esconder el dolor y el tormento, y me percaté, tarde, de que dejando a todo el mundo atrás para recluirme en aquel lugar, tampoco tendría eso para escapar de mis tormentos._

_Y así llegué a la solución dos: sexo sin explicaciones, sin palabras, sin nada que no fuesen acuerdos y dinero. Placer fácil, al que reconozco que me volví adicto. A veces pedía que viniesen hasta aquella casa que había comprado en los confines del mundo, otras veces salía a buscar a una mujer con la que pasar la noche por mi cuenta, especialmente cuando decidía que aquella velada quería tomar unas copas y pretender no desear exterminar a la humanidad aunque no tuviese fuerza moral para hacerlo, ya no. No me importaba con quién tener sexo, siempre y cuando no hiciese preguntas, y nadie osaba cuestionar cuando de dinero se trataba._

_Podría parecer deplorable, pero yo, sin más, disfrutaba._

Estaba ansioso. Había estado toda la tarde tratando de encontrar el rey blanco por la mansión y, simplemente, no aparecía. El tablero, en la mesa de la biblioteca, lucía incompleto a causa de esa maldita pieza que simplemente, se había esfumado. Era inútil tratar de jugar así, y era aún más inútil mi infructuosa y desesperada búsqueda.

Últimamente tenía esos ataques de ansiedad con más frecuencia, en los que simplemente escarbaba por toda la mansión tratando de encontrar al rey. Pero era lógico: ¿a quién podría gustarle ver un tablero de ajedrez con una pieza faltante, quién podría utilizar algo que ya no estuviera completo?

Eso me hizo pensar en que no culpaba a Erik por lo que había ocurrido. Una parte de mí lo odiaba, pero la otra lo entendía. Me recordaba repitiendo una y otra vez que no sentía las piernas en aquella playa, pero lo cierto es que no sentía el corazón. Había visto a Erik marcharse porque, quizás en una manera egoísta de ver las cosas, esperaba que él cambiara de opinión. Abrigaba esperanzas por él, de que se daría cuenta de que su utopía mutante era imposible y que podríamos seguir como lo habíamos hecho hasta ese momento. Pero no volvió. Nadie lo hizo.

Y la enorme mansión se fue quedando cada vez más vacía. Al cabo de unos meses, estaba completamente solo.

Así llegó la noche que cambió mi vida para siempre. Recuerdo que me aventuré a salir, harto de estar en un lugar que parecía encogerse y asfixiarme cada vez más. Lo tenía claro, sólo iba por alcohol, quizás compañía. En la universidad, aquella había sido una buena combinación, pero nunca tuve el suficiente tiempo para disfrutarlo.

Entré al primer bar que encontré: nada presuntuoso, pero sí muy escandaloso. Las luces de neón comenzaron a marearme después de unas cuantas copas y, en un momento de pánico, pensé que estaba cometiendo un terrible error, y a nada estaba de salir huyendo de allí cuando un hombre me abordó. Sentí su aliento susurrándome en el oído, y eso bastó para enloquecerme. Su boca encontró la mía, y yo, que hasta entonces nunca había besado a un hombre, me estremecí al recordar todas aquellas veces en las que Erik había estado cerca de mí, con su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío, y la forma en que me había sentido tentado a besarlo para acabar con la agonía de saber lo que se sentía, aunque jamás me había atrevido a hacerlo.

Él me arrastró consigo fuera del bar. Sabía que estaba mal, pero por un momento aquel extraño me había mirado y no había visto ni al profesor, ni al mutante o al hombre que sólo podía caminar por un suero: me había visto a mí, y en sus ojos sólo brillaba el deseo y la imperiosa necesidad de poseerme. 

Y eso me enloqueció. 

Ni siquiera llegamos a un hotel: en la parte posterior de su automóvil, sin que apenas pudiéramos vernos los rostros, besó mis labios, mordió una y otra vez mi cuello y sentí sus dedos dentro de mí. Por primera vez, después de todos aquellos meses, me sentí útil.

Y el placer no acabó ahí. Aquel hombre había rebuscado en sus bolsillos y había encontrado una pastilla que, juguetonamente, se colocó en la punta de la lengua. Su boca y la mía se juntaron de nuevo, y yo sentí cada sustancia química de esa droga alterando mis sentidos. El mundo se volvió irreal. Por un momento, Cuba, la mansión, los profesores, mis intentos fallidos de redentor y Erik se desdibujaron de mi mente. No existía más que aquel minúsculo espacio y el hombre que me acariciaba con lascivia haciéndome sentir vivo.

Al principio me había parecido divertido. Volví a la mansión sintiéndome dichoso, pero pasado el efecto de la droga, la miseria me hundió de nuevo. No quería esa realidad, ni aceptaba ese sufrimiento: ya no tenía a las voces en mi cabeza, pero sí tenía a la mía, y en ella, sólo existía el recuerdo de Erik, y eso era algo que me obsesionaba. Sabía que necesitaba olvidarlo, y me propuse hacer todo lo necesario para lograrlo.

Volví al bar, no sólo aquella noche. Comencé a encontrarme con más hombres, que sólo veían en mí sexo casual; no quería involucrar mis sentimientos con ellos, no quería seguir viviendo atado a cosas que nada más me provocasen daño. Algunos comenzaron a ofrecerme dinero y la idea me pareció absurdamente divertida: yo, Charles Xavier, vendiendo sexo por dinero. Pero no me quejaba, todo el dinero que me ofrecían lo consumía allí mismo en alcohol y más drogas.

Comencé a preocuparme menos por lo que alguna vez fui. El suero me apartaba de mis poderes, las drogas que me inyectaba, esnifaba o me tragaba me obnubilaban la mente, y me sentía libre, por fin. No más dolor, no más soledad, no más infiernos que atravesar. Y el sexo, bueno o malo, me hacía sentir menos solo e increíblemente deseado.

El tablero de ajedrez, con su pieza faltante, acabó de exasperarme. Con un manotazo, vi cómo todas las piezas se regaron en el suelo, y comencé a reír. Mañana seguramente volvería a acomodarlas de nuevo, esperando correr con mejor suerte y hallar al rey perdido.

Lo verdaderamente importante, es que por fin era de noche.

Alguien, en algún bar, seguramente ya estaba esperando por mí.

**

Estaba aguardado por él. Sus ojos me miraban con desesperación y deseo cuando llegó a mi lado e intentó rodear mi cuerpo con sus brazos, pero me aparté mirándolo con suspicacia. Sabía perfectamente que no podía tocarme si no pagaba primero.

\- No tienes piedad, Charles.  
\- Sabes las reglas, cariño.

Una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Sacó la cartera de su chaqueta y comenzó a contar varios dólares mientras mascullaba sobre el terrible día que había tenido en la oficina. Lo sabía perfectamente, de otra manera no estaría allí. Me había hablado de su estresante y frustrante trabajo, su fabulosa prometida y su monstruoso suegro mientras, echados en la cama, esperábamos que la cocaína nos hiciera efecto. Lo curioso es que para aquel hombre, todos los martes eran días terribles, y siempre acudía a mí a la misma hora.

Colocó los billetes sobre la mesa del bar, cada vez más generosos desde que nos habíamos conocido. Sus brillantes ojos verdes se encontraron con los míos. Era ridículo cuánto se parecía a Erik. El rostro alargado, la nariz recta, los labios delgados, el cabello claro. Sentí cómo mis pantalones comenzaban a estrecharse, y él, que era varios centímetros más alto que yo, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó tan profundamente que casi me ahogó. Le gustaba saber que aún podía tener el control de algo en su vida: la puta que había contratado esa noche. Nos separamos jadeantes y, acercándome a su oído, le susurré.

\- Has tenido un mal día, te haré olvidar.

Sentí sus dientes mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo de mi oreja y gimiendo:

\- Yo te haré gritar.

La fachada del bar lo hacía parecer como cualquier otro de la ciudad. Sin embargo, la parte trasera, donde conducía a mi cliente, se asemejaba más a un burdel que a un bar. Iluminado con luces cálidas, tenía pequeñas habitaciones que sólo tenían un colchón con una mugrosa sábana, una mesa y, por supuesto, ninguna puerta. Cualquiera podía asomarse a ellas y observar los espectáculos carnales que ya nadie se molestaba en disimular. Al principio, costaba acostumbrarse a ello, después, ¿a quién podría importarle?

Mi cliente estaba impaciente, pero sabía que no accedería a nada si no me preparaba algo, así que mientras cortaba la cocaína con su flamante VISA, tuve un ataque de ansiedad. ¿Qué estaba pasando conmigo, cómo había llegado a eso? Quise salir corriendo, pero una fuerza mayor que yo me mantenía pegado allí, aferrando las sábanas con desesperación. Comenzaba a ponerme ansioso y sólo rogaba por que todo eso acabase pronto.

Quería volver a casa a intentar dormir, llevaba al menos tres días sin hacerlo. De repente también estaba hambriento: no recordaba cuándo había sido la última comida de verdad que había tenido.

\- Tú primero - dijo el cliente, despertándome de mis ensoñaciones, mientras que yo me inclinaba con presteza hacia la mesa. Necesitaba la cocaína para poder continuar o saldría de allí gritando.

Mientras él esnifaba su parte, yo comencé a morderle y besarle el cuello, la espalda, los omóplatos. Cuando acabó, con su habitual violencia, me levantó de la cama y comenzó a desvestirme con fiereza, mientras nuestras lenguas se enredaban la una con la otra, apenas dándonos tiempo a tomar bocanadas de aire.

Sentí mi espalda contra la fría pared mientras sus dedos desesperados recorrían cada centímetro de mi piel. Yo sabía que no tenía que hacer absolutamente nada, más que esperar. Cada cliente tenía sus propias reglas y éste en particular era alguien a quien le gustaba hacer todo sin preguntarme nada. Sólo sentía mi mente volar mientras por el rabillo del ojo veía a otros hombres y mujeres pasar cogidos de la mano y perderse en aquellos laberintos de depravación. Él me arrojó a la cama con fuerza y enterró su rostro en mi entrepierna. Veía su cabello perfectamente recortado brillar a la luz de las tenues lámparas, y un estremecimiento me recorrió cuando comenzó a succionar mi miembro, haciendo que me aferrara a los bordes del colchón. Sus manos tenían apresadas mis rodillas y yo no podía más que incorporarme con suaves movimientos, ayudándolo un poco en su labor. Estaba a punto de correrme, cuando noté que alguien observaba desde el marco donde se supone que debía haber una puerta. No era extraño que alguien se quedara mirando, no sería la primera vez, pero aquel hombre… Mi mente invadida de placer no podía enfocarlo con claridad, pero a simple vista, parecía un maldito clon de Erik. Sus ojos estaban clavados en los míos y no pude evitar sonreírle, presa de la excitación, casi deseando tener mis poderes de vuelta para leer su mente y averiguar si le gustaba lo que estaba viendo.

No lo pude postergar más. Liberé con un grito todo lo que estaba dentro de mí y el cliente se incorporó satisfecho, mirándome. Sus manos soltaron mis rodillas y comenzaron a dibujar pequeños círculos en mi estómago. Buscó mis labios y culminó su labor con cortos y rápidos besos que a él lo dejaron sin aliento, tendido a mi lado. Recordé al hombre que nos miraba y lo busqué, pero ya no estaba allí. Tenía prisa por salir y encontrarme con él, antes de que se marchara. Era imposible que fuera quien pensaba, pero no podía dejarlo marchar, no sin hacerlo mío y que él me hiciera suyo.

Afortunadamente, el cliente a mi lado no tardó en dormirse, por lo que busqué mi ropa regada y me vestí rápidamente, contando de nuevo el dinero que me habían pagado. Era indignante que toda mi ropa comenzara a quedarme floja, así que trataría de no acabarme todo el dinero en drogas y compraría algo nuevo, quizás hasta algo para comer.

Salí casi corriendo de las habitaciones, mis ojos buscando ansiosos al hombre que me había mirado de aquella manera. Comenzaba a lamentar mi mala suerte cuando lo vi, sentado en la barra. Me pasé la mano por el pelo, agradeciendo la mala iluminación del lugar, pues seguramente mis ojeras se notaban a kilómetros pero… Realmente eso no había importado con clientes anteriores, y aquella ocasión no sería la excepción.

Llegué hasta donde se encontraba, colocando mi mano en su hombro, y sentí el respingo que lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Ah, de espaldas era simplemente perfecto. Me acerqué a él lo más que pude, tratando de que notara mi presencia, quizás hasta mi miembro endureciéndose cada vez más y más bajo los pantalones.

\- Noté que te quedaste mirando cariño. Ahora me encuentro disponible - le susurré, - sólo que tienes que pagar por adelantado o no habrá diversión para ti esta noche.

Le vi sonreír fugazmente.

Cuando se giró y nos miramos a los ojos, el mundo se me vino abajo.


	2. Stupid me to believe that I can trust in stupid you.

_Probablemente no habían pasado ni cuatro días desde la última vez que había abandonado aquel lugar al que ahora llamaba hogar por última vez para visitar la ciudad, pero yo sentía que había transcurrido una eternidad. Era ya de noche, y las luces brillaban en el medio de la oscuridad: las farolas, los neones, los coches, los carteles luminosos... La ciudad bullía, era un hervidero de sensaciones, pensamientos, miedo y contaminación, y yo atravesaba todo aquello sintiéndome un extraño, un forastero que solo buscaba placer fácil, un adicto sin remedio que ni siquiera intentaba buscar una solución. Tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos de mi abrigo, la cabeza gacha y un cigarrillo entre mis labios, un hábito que había llegado con el sexo y la bebida, y que ya casi parecía natural, y avanzaba por las aceras, buscando algo en concreto, el lugar al que siempre acudía, y no pude evitar sonreír una vez llegué a su puerta, apagando el cigarrillo contra el pavimento, pensando en que, como un león ante una presa, pronto podría saciar aquel hambre voraz que se había instalado en lo más hondo de mi pecho._

_El club no había cambiado; nunca lo hacía, ni siquiera aunque pasase una eternidad. Mucho ruido. Muchas luces, aunque también mucha oscuridad. Mucha gente, espíritus poseídos por mil demonios. El aire estaba viciado, y me costó una eternidad llegar al fondo del local, donde se encontraba lo que buscaba con tanta ansia._

_Una pequeña barra de bar se instalaba en una esquina, tratando de no robarle protagonismo a un estrecho pasillo oscuro que parecía llamar sin palabras a todo el que lo miraba. Ellas - aunque ya no era la primera vez que me percataba de que también ellos - siempre rondaban por allí, como animales enjaulados, esperando por alguien, tal vez una presa, tal vez para ser el alimento de la fiera. Las conocía a la mayoría, pues ya me había acostado varias veces con ellas, pero todavía había un mundo entero por explorar, en aquel turbio paraíso orgiástico de paredes que no cubrían nada y de cuerpos desnudos devorándose mutuamente._

_Aquella noche no iba a pensar: no tenía tiempo para ello. Me acerqué a la barra y pedí un vaso de vodka que bebí de un solo trago. Tenía unas ganas indescriptibles de desahogar aquella presión de mi cuerpo, pero también me odiaba lo suficiente como para torturarme con todos los errores que había cometido... en cómo podría haber apagado todo aquello que sentía y que no tenía cura y lo dejé marchar. Porque sí, sabía que Charles, o más bien la ausencia de éste, era la causa de mi angustia, de mi rabia inacabable, de todas las noches sin dormir. No podía dejar de pensar en él mientras penetraba a aquella mujer, pegada de espaldas contra la pared, no queriendo abusar de su coño gastado en esa bizarra noche: en mi cabeza solo estaba Charles, su piel pálida, que traté de comparar involuntariamente con aquella que estaba mordiendo y arañando, con las mismas pecas repartidas en toda su superficie. Tal vez había seguido acostándome con aquella chica menuda y de cabellos cortos que nunca había sido la favorita de nadie simplemente porque me recordaba a Charles, a todo lo que a veces pensaba que podría hacerle, pero todo lo que sabía que nunca le haría. Realmente no existía ninguna semejanza real, pero la primera vez que vi su mirada tan segura como necesitada, aquellos enormes ojos azules que gritaban que ella no pertenecía a ese lugar, supe que no podría ignorarla, que no podría no pagarle noches enteras solo para pensar y pensar en alguien que tal vez me odiaba por todo el daño que le había hecho._

_Me corrí dentro de ella tras unas cuantas embestidas que supe que le dolieron, pero en ese momento ya tenía bastante con mi propio sufrimiento como para preocuparme por el suyo. Sentía lágrimas correr por mis mejillas, sin poder controlarlas, y las sequé antes de que ella se percatase, aunque al fin y al cabo, era solo una puta. Le tendí un sobre con la cantidad que prometí darle al principio, minuciosamente separada, y salí de aquel pequeño cuarto sin puerta, uno de tantos que escondía aquel sugerente pasillo del club: podías atravesarlo observando al detalle todo lo que estaba ocurriendo entre los hombres y las mujeres que los ocupaban._

_Nunca me había gustado realmente mirar lo que otros hacían. Yo no estaba obteniendo nada a cambio, ¿dónde estaba la gracia? A pesar de esto, siempre que caminaba en dirección a la salida, no podía evitar que mis ojos revoloteasen sobre las diversas acciones, como quien ve el paisaje mientras anda por un parque: mujeres gritando descaradamente mientras las penetraban; hombres gruñendo, siendo más animales que seres humanos; hombres compartiendo mujeres; hombres con otros hombres; rostros contraídos en una mueca que trataba de expresar el placer que estaban sintiendo en el momento de..._

_Por primera vez, desde que había empezado a acudir a ese club y a hacer ese trayecto de forma rutinaria, me detuve. Algo había llamado mi atención._

_Había sido un gemido contenido. Nada singular, pero mis ojos acudieron allí y no pudieron menos que quedarse contemplando al propietario de aquel sonido como si acabasen de encontrar la luz en el mundo: aquel tono aterciopelado de su voz, sus ojos que apenas eran capaces de mantenerse abiertos... Estaba helado, sin poder dejar de mirar. Aquel hombre, a pesar de su cabello descuidado y grasiento, a pesar de sus ojeras y su barba de varios días, de su extrema delgadez y de las marcas de su cuerpo, era puramente Charles. Tal vez estaba demasiado borracho y aquello no era más que una fantasía de mi subconsciente, pero no podía dejar de mirarlo con descaro, notando cómo una nueva erección comenzaba a aparecer en mi entrepierna, incluso a pesar de que acababa de tener un sexo que no había distado mucho de ser satisfactorio, aún y a pesar del tormento de mi cabeza._

_Tenía la boca seca, la sangre en las mejillas y en mi pene, y no me podía mover de allí. ¿Por qué tenía aquel empeño en imaginarme a Charles en aquel lugar, abandonado y destrozado? ¿Y cómo podía excitarme con aquella imagen? Llevaba toda mi vida convencido de que lo que sentía por Charles nunca podría alejarse del plano de la amistad, y ahora... Sacudí la cabeza, notando cómo mis demonios pugnaban por volver a aparecer y ahogarme en la desolación, y decidí que era el momento de marcharme, dejar de pensar y tratar de no ser visto. No es que la educación fuese importante allí, pero seguía teniendo dignidad._

_Me senté en la barra del bar de la entrada, volviendo a pedir una bebida que esta vez sí traté de degustar, mientras que intentaba serenarme a mí mismo, convencerme de no volver allí y tener sexo con aquel hombre hasta perder la razón. Nunca había follado con alguien de mi sexo, ni siquiera había llegado nunca a excitarme, pero tenía una erección que gritaba todo lo contrario entre mis piernas. Me sentía miserable._

_No recuerdo cuánto tiempo estuve dándole vueltas a todo eso en mi cabeza, autoconvenciéndome de cosas que sabía que no eran verdad. Al primer vaso le siguió otro, y a éste, otro más. La realidad comenzaba a emborronarse, y yo incluso empecé a sentirme bien. Entendí por qué hacía todo aquello, lo gratificante que era olvidar ser la mayor escoria del planeta._

_Sentí una presencia a mis espaldas, algo que no llamaría mi atención si no fuese porque sentí una mano sobre mi hombro y porque estaba descaradamente pegado a mi, como una declaración de intenciones. No me moví, incluso el aire olvidando llegar a mis pulmones._

_\- Noté que te quedaste mirando, cariño. Ahora estoy disponible, sólo que tienes que pagar por adelantado o no habrá diversión para ti esta noche. - Era aquella voz de nuevo, ese acento inglés tan marcado, perturbado por el efecto de sabe Dios qué sustancias, haciendo que sus palabras sonasen ligeramente arrastradas, casi un alarde de sensualidad involuntario. Sonreí levemente, simplemente por el mero hecho de que aquella voz, o a la que tanto se me asemejaba, jamás diría una frase como esa, aunque al mismo tiempo sentí que todo el oxígeno olvidado entraba a un mismo tiempo en mis pulmones, y que ya no sabía si estaba excitado, tenso, triste o alegre._

_Creí que estaba soñando, o que, una vez más, era culpa del exceso de alcohol, pero en el momento en el que me giré para enfrentarme cara a cara con aquel ángel demacrado que parecía querer venir a atormentarme, caí dentro de algo que no existía y el mundo entero se deshizo. Había pensado que era otra persona, no más que cierta reminiscencia mezclada con mis propios deseos, y aunque distaba galaxias de la persona que yo había conocido, sí, era él. Él y solo él._

_Traté de evocar lo que recordaba de Charles, su elegancia y su vanidad, aquella cierta ingenuidad, sus ojos azules brillantes como dos estrellas, sus labios rojos como las cerezas, su cabello corto y siempre bien peinado, al igual que su rostro afeitado, sus trajes de sastre y toda su ropa que gritaba que era millonario. ¿Qué había sido de aquel hombre? Pude ver el reconocimiento en aquellos ojos apagados y hundidos, ahora rodeados por unas ojeras tan profundas que parecían tatuadas sobre la piel. Pasó la lengua por sus labios, una costumbre que no había perdido, solo que estos ya no parecían suaves, solo agrietados y llenos de heridas. Con sus ropa demasiado holgada y con más usos del que debería, aquel fantasma, por increíble que pareciese, seguía siendo él._

_Charles._

Había soñado noches enteras con ese momento.

A veces, mientras tenía sexo con algún cliente, me imaginaba que era el hombre que ahora estaba enfrente de mí, y tenía que morderme los labios para no gritar su nombre mientras era penetrado y el perfecto extraño que me poseía comenzaba a jadear en mi nuca, repitiendo como una oración mi mancillado nombre. Así todo era más sencillo, y el vacío después del éxtasis no me hacía tanto daño.

Pero él nunca había vuelto.

No hasta esa noche.

Trataba de mirarlo a través de la bruma del bar, pero las luces, el olor a tabaco, e incluso la cocaína que había esnifado hacía unos momentos comenzaban a marearme. Sentí que las lágrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos, pugnando por liberarse. No, no tenía ningún derecho a sentirme así: Erik había vuelto y estaba allí, frente a mí, mirándome, y en su expresión no había nada que fuera fácil de descifrar.

Quería tocarlo. Saber si era real. La palma de mi mano encontró su mejilla y lo sentí retroceder. Era tangible, el Erik de mis sueños, la persona a la que no veía desde hacía tanto tiempo, el hombre que aquel día en Cuba se había ido y me había abandonado llevándose todo de mí: a mi hermana, a mis piernas, al futuro que había confeccionado en mi mente donde existía un _nosotros_ …

\- Charles…

Negué con la cabeza y él guardó silencio. El bar no era un buen lugar para hablar, de ninguna manera. Algunos tipos habían comenzado a mirarme. Reconocía a algunos de ellos, y no quería ser importunado de ninguna manera, ya que necesitaba ese momento para hablar con Erik. Le hice una seña para que me siguiera hasta afuera del club, y a cada momento me giraba para ver si venía detrás de mí, y lo hacía: mantenía las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo, pero caminaba con la seguridad que siempre lo había caracterizado. Por el contrario, yo no podía controlar mi euforia. Mis manos temblaban mientras me cerraba el abrigo y rebuscaba en el bolsillo, tratando de encontrar las llaves de la mansión.

\- ¿Podrías pedir un taxi, por favor?

Era increíble que esas fueran las primeras palabras que le dirigiese después de todo ese tiempo, pero sólo quería salir huyendo de allí y llevarme conmigo a Erik. Él no hacía más que obedecerme, y por un momento temí que en realidad estuviera alucinando y ese hombre no fuera quien yo pensaba, sino algún sujeto que se parecía mucho a él. Había estado ya con bastantes de ellos para saber que no sería la primera vez.

El taxi aparcó y subimos los dos en la parte trasera. Era relajante alejarse de aquel bullicio del club. Me quedé hipnotizado mirando las luces de la ciudad y cómo toda ella parecía dormir en un sueño profundo y sereno, sin nada que la perturbara, ajena a ese mundo del que comenzaba a alejarme, lleno de cuerpos danzando al unísono, cediendo a sus bajas pasiones. Bajé la ventanilla sólo para sentir el aire fresco inundando mis pulmones, golpeando mi cara, disfrutando con mis sentidos intensificados lo maravilloso que era estar vivo. Sabía que era un efecto de las drogas, pero también sabía que era por Erik, que estaba a mi lado aunque permaneciese petrificado, mirando alternativamente hacia el frente y después echándome breves ojeadas. Creo que no pude evitar sonreírle cada vez que lo hacía. Me encantaba mirarlo, siempre me gustó. Recordé aquellas noches en las que jugábamos al ajedrez en la biblioteca hasta que nos terminábamos alguna botella, y cómo siempre acabábamos haciéndonos enfadar mutuamente con nuestros interminables debates. Ese era Erik para mí: el hombre que más de una vez me cubrió con una manta cuando me quedaba dormido en el sofá, con el que había buscado mutantes jóvenes para ofrecerles esperanza y con el que había hablado de fundar una escuela para todos ellos, bromeando con las asignaturas que impartiríamos, creyendo en utopías, planeando sueños juntos.

No dijimos nada incluso cuando llegamos a la mansión y entré, seguido de él. El lugar era un desastre en general, pero seguimos caminando hasta la biblioteca, uno de los pocos sitios que aún respetaba y trataba de mantener lo más limpio posible. Las luces diáfanas me permitieron observarlo con mayor claridad: estaba justo y como lo recordaba, y yo estaba demasiado necesitado de él como para esperar que fuera diferente.

Se sentó en uno de los sofás que no estaba invadido por los libros y yo lo imité, sentándome a su lado.

\- Erik…  
\- Charles. - Su voz sonó desesperada y ansiosa, pero segura. Aguardé, porque sabía que estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas. - Tienes que entender por qué he vuelto. He estado buscando la manera adecuada de darte una explicación, pero tienes que entender por qué hice lo que hice. Tú más que nadie.  
\- No tienes nada que explicarme, Erik. - Y era verdad. Él nunca me había prometido nada: yo sabía de sus intenciones desde que fuimos a Cuba, aunque abrigaba esperanzas de que todo sería diferente.  
\- Sabes que desde que descubrí que no estábamos solos, decidí acoger la causa mutante como mi principal propósito de vida. Hemos estado demasiado tiempo siendo oprimidos, luchando contra humanos que sólo nos hacían sentir inferiores, como si nuestra existencia no mereciera la pena, y yo no quería ese mundo para mí… ni para ti.

La cabeza comenzaba a darme vueltas. ¿Erik volvía a mi lado para decirme lo que ya sabía? Podría hablar una eternidad, ese discurso lo conocía. Creo que ni siquiera le prestaba atención. La cocaína, por otra parte, comenzaba a exigirme que satisficiera mis necesidades. Estaba eufórico. Verlo hablar así, con ese ahínco, esa pasión… comenzaba a excitarme. Además, me gustaba verlo allí, tan cerca de mí, y yo sabía la verdadera razón por la que había vuelto. ¿No era eso lo que todos querían?

Me aproximé más hacia él, y lo vi detenerse en una de aquellas frases que sonaban tan ensayadas. Me miró, confuso al principio, como si no entendiera por qué yo comenzaba a restregarme de forma casi felina contra él, sintiendo su calor, oliendo el sutil aroma a tabaco que se desprendía de su largo abrigo. En un momento, él estaba recostado casi enteramente en el sofá y yo encima, con las manos apoyadas en los reposabrazos, sintiendo su aliento cálido y ligeramente embriagante. La sangre comenzó agolparse en mi miembro, en mi rostro; era mi instinto tomando el control de mi mente, siendo incapaz de razonar en ese momento.

Deseaba sentir sus labios contra los míos, su mano en mi pene, que me desvistiera y me utilizara como lo hacían mis clientes, solo que esta vez sería diferente, porque sería él y no me importaría nada más.

Quería que me follara. Y se lo dije.

Y antes de esperar una respuesta de su parte, fueron mis labios los que encontraron los suyos. Mi lengua se abrió paso entre sus dientes, y sentí la de él correspondiéndome, mientras que yo saboreaba cada instante, cada sutil jadeo, sus manos rodeando mi cuello, despeinándome, tratando de profundizar aquel instante de Paraíso.

Con desesperación, llevé una de mis manos hasta sus pantalones, ansioso por hacer desaparecer la barrera que representaba su ropa, por sentir esa erección que amenazaba con volverme loco y hacerme perder la razón con el sólo imaginarme a Erik introduciendo sus dedos en mí, arañando mi piel, mordiendo cada centímetro. Sentí la suya rozando contra mí y ya no quise aguardar más, quería que mi boca se trasladara de sus labios a su miembro, y sé que él también lo deseaba, porque, una vez más… ¿no era eso lo que todos buscaban, ese instante de placer, la satisfacción del deseo carnal?

Pero nada de eso ocurrió. Sentí que una de sus manos me tomaba de la muñeca y, con un ligero empujón, me devolvió a mi sitio original mientras él recobraba el aliento y se sentaba, jadeante. Sentí que me volvía loco.

\- ¿Erik, qué ocurre? - Estaba confundido, dolido, la cabeza me palpitaba y sentía cómo todo mi cuerpo comenzaba a arderme, ya no sabía si de ira, frustración o tristeza.  
\- Charles, no sé qué es lo que esperabas de mí, pero no es esto lo que he venido a buscar.

Sentí que sus palabras me atravesaban como mil cuchillos a la vez.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - pregunté, todavía confuso. Sí, había comenzado a sentir el bajón de la cocaína después de aquel momento de éxtasis. Sabía que en cualquier momento me echaría a llorar.  
\- No vamos a tener sexo, Charles. Y sinceramente, no entiendo qué es lo que ocurre contigo, pero si puedo hacer algo para ayudarte…  
\- ¿No es esto lo que esperabas? ¿Qué querías Erik? - Sin control, las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas, haciendo aún más visible mi frustración. - ¿Querías que te hiciera una fiesta de bienvenida, que te horneara un pastel? ¿O que fingiera que nada ha ocurrido? Pues bien, no puedo hacer ninguna de esas cosas. Para lo único para lo que sirvo es esto, y si no te parece suficiente, puedes marcharte de una vez.

Las palabras salían de mi boca sin control, y había comenzado a temblar incontrolablemente, o quizás sólo yo tuviera esa impresión. Mordía tanto mis labios para evitar llorar más que sentí que mi boca se llenaba de sangre, con todo el sabor metálico inundando mi garganta. Tenía que salir de la biblioteca. Quizás todo era un sueño, sí, quizás una alucinación, ¿cuánto había dicho que llevaba sin dormir…?

Salí del lugar y escuché los pasos de Erik detrás de mí, siguiéndome a toda velocidad. ¿Por qué no se largaba y me dejaba solo? Me sentía humillado, ridiculizado, y sólo quería estar en mi habitación, meterme bajo las sábanas, dejar de sentir aquel dolor en el pecho que comenzaba a asfixiarme.

Me giré, quedando frente a él. Erik se detuvo.

\- Charles, necesito que me escuches… no sé qué ha pasado contigo, pero necesito que sepas que las cosas no debían ser así. - Su voz sonaba suplicante pero difusa, o simplemente yo me negaba a procesar lo que decía -. Esto no debió haber ocurrido en tu vida, yo no tenía derecho a hacerte daño y estoy sinceramente arrepentido.  
\- Sólo un favor antes de que te vayas, Erik. Cierra bien la puerta, que no quiero que nadie me moleste.

Cerré con un portazo mi habitación. Escuché los pasos de Erik alejarse. Cuando estuve seguro de que ya no podía escucharme, me arrojé a la cama, y sólo la pálida luz de la luna que se filtraba a través de la ventana fue testigo de lo mucho que luché toda la noche para detener mis lágrimas.

Me sentía como lo que realmente era: un inútil. Sólo esperaba, con un poco de suerte, no despertar a la mañana siguiente.


	3. My submission is your addiction.

_Estuve a punto de cruzar la puerta de la entrada; estuve a punto y no lo hice. Me quedé con la mano sobre el picaporte, pensando que en el momento en el que me fuese probablemente ya no podría volver jamás allí, que jamás podría volver a verle, después de haber estado tanto tiempo deseando encontrar su cara en los lugares más inesperados. Y lo había encontrado, roto y perdido en el medio del Infierno, y sabía que no estaba bien, que no podía dejarlo solo. No podía irme, sin más, a la primera de cambio. Charles necesitaba que alguien cuidase de él, y sabía que ese alguien tenía que ser yo, ya no solo para enmendar todo el daño que le había hecho, que no era poco precisamente, sino porque al fin y al cabo, era mi amigo._

_Mi único amigo._

_Pensé en subir a su habitación, en hablar con él, pero algo me dijo que Charles necesitaba estar solo aquella noche, así que decidí quedarme en la biblioteca y hablar con él al día siguiente. Seguía sin comprender lo que había sucedido, y mientras me sentaba en el largo sillón de cuero marrón y me repetía una y otra vez que Charles no era más que un amigo, un amigo que me necesitaba desesperadamente, no podía ignorar aquella nueva erección que tenía entre mis piernas, dificultando el pensar, doliendo y volviendo a hacerme sentir la peor persona del mundo._

_¿Qué había llevado a Charles a todo eso?_

_Ya no me estaba refiriendo a que se me hubiese abalanzado, a que hubiese cruzado una línea imaginaria que ambos siempre supimos que estaba allí, sino que no podía dejar de pensar en qué había sucedido, aparte de todo lo que significó Cuba, para que Charles hubiese acabado acostándose con hombres a los que no conocía en cualquier lugar a cambio de dinero. Cuán insignificante podía sentirse uno, cuán usado estaba y quería estar, cuán necesitado de contacto humano._

_Me acosté en el sofá, introduciendo las manos por dentro de mis pantalones y comenzando a acariciar mi pene, tratando de aliviar aquella erección que en un principio no comprendía por qué seguía allí, pero que se reavivaba con cada recuerdo de los labios de Charles contra los míos, de su ser por completo restregándose contra mí, de su aliento chocando contra el mío, de sus manos tocándome, de su cuerpo bajo mis propias manos. Traté de pensar que ahora era él quien me acariciaba, quien me masturbaba con violencia, y aunque se intensificó aquella desolación de mi ser, lo cierto es que no pude evitar que un gemido quedo se escapase de entre mis labios, mientras que me percataba de que estaba a punto de correrme y de que el placer había llegado._

_Aquello no estaba bien, y lo sabía, y no podía pensar en otra cosa mientras que me aovillaba en el sofá y cerraba los ojos, notando el olor de Charles contra mi nariz en aquella manta que había tomado prestada de un rincón. Había sido su desgracia, pero entonces quería ser su salvación._

_Haría las cosas bien, y eso fue lo último que me juré antes de caer rendido en los brazos de Morfeo._

_Al día siguiente me despertaron los escasos rayos de sol que se filtraban a través de la semicubierta ventana. Me senté, al principio un poco desconcertado por el lugar en el que me encontraba, aunque lo recordé todo al acto: cómo no hacerlo si hasta lo pensaba entre mis sueños. La mansión estaba sumida en un silencio absoluto, algo que me pareció exageradamente antinatural, pues aquellas paredes parecían estar destinadas al jolgorio inagotable de los jóvenes mutantes de la escuela, aquella escuela que ahora había muerto y que no tenía intención de regresar en una larga temporada, si es que alguna vez lo hacía. Había visto el principio de aquel sueño, y ahora, tristemente, me di cuenta de que lo había visto morir, también._

_Pensé en ir a la cocina, buscar algo comestible en los estantes, si es que realmente quedaba algo, y prepararle el desayuno a Charles, cuando escuché el sonido de unos pasos que se arrastraban escaleras abajo, la única señal delatora de que ya no estaba durmiendo. Pasé las manos por mi cabello, tratando de no parecer demasiado adormilado, mientras que me acercaba a la puerta, apoyándome contra el marco. No necesitaba avanzar más: sabía que él podría verme perfectamente._

_Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, y algo pareció cambiar en aquel rostro que parecía seguir cansado aún y a pesar de haber dormido, quizás no lo suficiente, quizás no todo lo perdido. Las ojeras no habían cambiado, y su cuerpo parecía tan cansado como la noche anterior. Sin embargo, no me esperaba allí, y había cierta alegría imposible de esconder en él por ello, lo cual me hacía sentir bien a mí, a un mismo tiempo._

_\- Estás aquí. - No era una pregunta, aunque tampoco parecía la mera afirmación de un hecho; parecía que trataba de convencerse a sí mismo.  
\- No podía abandonarte así, sin más. - Avancé un paso hacia el lugar en el que se había quedado, en el último escalón, como si el descubrirme allí lo hubiese privado de avanzar. - No otra vez. - Sus ojos huyeron de mí, y supe que había lágrimas luchando por no salir de ellos. - Quiero ayudarte, Charles._

_Estaba a su altura, a escasos centímetros de él. Me preguntaba cómo demonios iba a ayudarlo si ni siquiera sabía ayudarme a mi mismo: solo tenía claro que me tenía que quedar a su lado, entonces que lo había encontrado. Él había tomado aire muy profundamente, y en esos momentos lo estaba dejando escapar de sus pulmones como si le costase un mundo._

_\- Perdóname. Por lo de ayer. No debió haber sucedido. No estaba... bien. No sabía qué demonios estaba haciendo.  
\- No tienes nada de qué disculparte. Tú no._

_Nos quedamos callados, por un instante que pareció una eternidad. Sus ojos brillaban, tal y cómo había imaginado, dos cielos que nunca había visto tan oscuros como en ese momento. Quise acariciar su rostro, que apoyase su cabeza contra mi mano y que cerrase los ojos, complacido. Quise hacerlo, pero me contuve._

_\- Iré a preparar algo de desayunar. - Ni siquiera esperé a que él tuviese algo que objetar: desaparecí en la cocina antes de que pudiese replicar._

_La estancia era un caos, al igual que el resto de la mansión, pero al menos pude preparar café y unas cuantas tostadas con mermelada, aunque tuviese que lavar platos, tazas y cubiertos, y sortear un ciento de cosas que ni siquiera pertenecían a esa parte de la casa, destacando jeringuillas vacías que probablemente Charles había usado con una desesperación imposible de definir. Lo coloqué todo en una bandeja, pensando que más tarde tendría que bajar y poner orden, ya no solo en la cocina sino en toda la mansión, y pensé en que primero iría a ver dónde se encontraba Charles, antes de mover la bandeja de la cocina._

_Subí las escaleras, pensando en comenzar mi búsqueda por su habitación, y no me sorprendí cuando encontré la puerta cerrada y con el cerrojo echado, con el silencio alrededor que no me confesaba nada._

_\- ¿Charles? - Llamé a la puerta con los nudillos y escuché unos pasos que se aproximaban, pero no obtuve respuesta alguna. ¿Seguía sin querer hablarme, después de todo? - Charles. Sé que estás ahí. Abre la puerta, por favor._

_Escuché el inconfundible sonido del cerrojo y la puerta se abrió, despacio, ofreciéndome la imagen que, a día de hoy, no sabría decir si fue producto de uno de mis sueños o si, por el contrario y por ilógico que sonase, era real._

_Costaba encontrar a Charles por alguna parte. Tal vez estaba bajo aquella larga y ondulada cabellera pelirroja que hacía juego con su pálida piel pecosa, o quizás bajó el pintalabios rojo, la máscara de pestañas y el lápiz de ojos. Mi vista se detuvo en su análisis en la larga bata de seda negra bajo la que se escondía un suave vestido rojo que le hacía parecer tener una curvas que en realidad no tenía y unas piernas kilométricas en las que perder la vista, enmarcando aquellos pechos que parecían escalofriantemente reales. Llevaba un par de medias de color negro, de las que llegaba a ver su final en la parte superior de sus muslos, y unos tacones del mismo color, imposibles, y estaban mis ojos allí posados cuando me di cuenta de que, irremediablemente y aunque tratase de pensar con claridad, estaba excitado. Mucho. Más de lo que había estado nunca._

_Traté de ser racional, de recordarme que seguía siendo Charles, pero para cuando se mordió el labio inferior mientras que sus ojos azules me contemplaban con una lujuria indecible, supe que esa sería una tarea imposible._

_Avancé, acortando la distancia entre los dos, sin ser consciente de que estaba conteniendo la respiración. Mis brazos rodearon su cintura, antes incluso de que pensase en las ganas que tenía de hacerlo. No sabía a qué estaba jugando, era algo nuevo y desconocido para mi, y no podía conocer sus reglas, pero no necesitaba hacer muchos movimientos para ganarme: mi libido había explotado y la erección de entre mis pantalones era la mayor que había recordado nunca._

_Sus labios buscaron los míos, su lengua salvaje atravesándome con fiereza, y noté cómo una de sus manos se situaba en mi entrepierna, por encima de la tela del pantalón, acariciándome sugerentemente, haciendo que mi pene reaccionase a su contacto como si ya no me obedeciese. Contuve el aliento mientras que casi empujaba su cuerpo hasta dejarlo caer sobre la cama._

_No podía pensar en el hecho de que era Charles, mi cerebro no era capaz de unir esos dos conceptos, y menos mientras estaba sentado sobre la cama, tomaba sus manos y las colocaba sobre aquel relleno que llevaba en el pecho y que también parecía real al tacto, y por un momento temí que las piernas me fallasen de puro placer, pues acababa de intensificar aquella fantasía que yo me empeñaba en creer y que hacía de todo aquello la experiencia placentera que estaba siendo. Me desabrochó los pantalones y no tardé en sentir su lengua y sus labios, casi con gentileza, rodear mi miembro, lamerlo, chuparlo, haciéndome gemir como nunca nadie lo había hecho._

_Aquello no se alejaba demasiado de todas las experiencias que había tenido con prostitutas de lujo, que se sucedían con tanta frecuencia como era posible, por mucho que fuese complicado de relacionar, una vez más, solo que esto parecía una secuencia sacada de uno de los sueños más húmedos que había tenido nunca. Se apartó de mí antes de que llegase al punto álgido y el orgasmo me inundase, y supe que era el momento de que lo penetrase, de escucharlo gemir, de que gritase mi nombre porque, joder, era lo que estaba deseando y lo que había estado buscando él, porque era él aunque no lo pudiese ni procesar, desde que yo había entrado en la habitación._

_Hice que se pusiese a cuatro patas sobre la cama, y su exagerada sumisión solo me calentó todavía más. Levanté su vestido, dejando al descubierto una pieza de lencería femenina que hizo que el riego sanguíneo ya no bañase mi cerebro. Se la quité, bajándola poco a poco, rozando mis dedos contra su piel caliente, dejando su delicioso trasero a mi contemplación maravillada, a mi control y al alcance de mi erección, por mucho que quisiese que aquello no se acabase nunca._

_Me levanté de la cama, observando la imagen en conjunto, preguntándome cómo demonios era posible que hubiese acabado así, y en cómo podría quedarme en ese momento para el resto de mi existencia, por mucho que me doliese la entrepierna como si estuviese ardiendo. Me acerqué, solo para obligarle a levantar la cabeza tomándolo de la barbilla, e introduje un par de dedos en su boca, que él chupó sin dilación, clavando sus ojos en mí mientras lo hacía._

_Conocía mis puntos débiles, y sabía cómo provocarme._

_Cuando consideré que ya tenía suficiente de su saliva entre mis dedos, volví a mi lugar inicial, perdiendo mi vista sobre su pálida piel justo antes de introducir mis dedos en él, de escuchar cómo una serie de gemidos se escapaba de entre sus labios, exagerando el volumen solo para excitarme todavía más. Puede que ni siquiera necesitase que lo preparase para penetrarlo, pero sabía qué era lo que yo quería que me diese, y lo estaba haciendo tan bien que por un momento temí que estuviese leyendo mi mente, lo que me hizo enrojecer momentáneamente, aunque luego pensase en lo absurdo que resultaba pensar en eso a aquellas alturas._

_Saqué mis dedos de su interior, y separé sus nalgas justo antes de acercar mi boca, de lamerlo y de morderlo, justo antes de que acercase mi entrepierna y me restregase, adelantándome a la posterior penetración, que no se hizo de rogar, que acompañó a sus gemidos y a mis propios jadeos incontenibles, a sus_ fóllame, Erik _y a mis mil frases degradantes, que por alguna razón necesitaba decir, como siempre. Había algo en el sexo para mí, algo sagrado y casi místico, algo purificador y pecaminoso, lo único que yo conocía como verdad en el presente. Le mordía, lo arañaba, lo embestía y volvía a empezar mientras me negaba la realidad de que aquella puta idealizada no dejaba de ser Charles, que Charles quería que lo follase y lo había conseguido a través de mis fantasías sexuales, de esconder aquello que yo negaba desear._

_Me corrí, sintiendo que lo había dejado todo en ese momento, que mis piernas temblaban y de que el desayuno se enfriaba sobre la encimera de la cocina. Lo obligué a tumbarse en cama, boca arriba, y besé sus labios una vez más, justo antes de rodear su cintura, tumbarme sobre su pecho y rendirme, exhausto._


	4. Shut your mouth and get down on the floor.

Escuchaba la respiración acompasada de Erik sobre mi pecho. Un leve ronquido se escapaba de sus labios, lo que me indicó que ya se encontraba profundamente dormido. Jugueteé con su cabello sintiendo su suavidad, enredando mis dedos en él, disfrutando cada segundo de sentir su calor y peso sobre mí, rodeándome en un abrazo que me hacía sentir como si me encontrara justo en el Paraíso. Quería detener el tiempo, rodearlo con mis brazos y yacer por siempre en esa posición mientras aún sentía mis labios ardiendo por sus besos violentos y todo mi cuerpo adolorido, sí, pero pletórico de placer. Cada una de mis fibras permanecía sensible a lo que acababa de ocurrir, y me sentía tan eufórico y lleno de energía, que estuve a punto de despertarlo y pedirle que me follara de nuevo, una y otra vez, como si fuera el fin del mundo. Pero no lo hice. Sin embargo, me di cuenta de lo mucho que me gustaba contemplarlo mientras dormía, como si el mundo y sus demonios no existieran y el universo estuviera condensado en aquella pequeña habitación que olía a él, a mí, a nuestros más profundos anhelos, a los que habíamos liberado sólo unos momentos atrás.

Parecía irreal. Era un sueño del que no quería despertar jamás. El silencio acabó arrullándome y me quedé dormido, por primera vez, como si nada pudiera perturbarme, porque después de todo ese tiempo, ya no estaba solo.

Me desperté abruptamente en lo que parecían eones después. La luz crepuscular comenzaba a filtrarse entre las pesadas cortinas. Por un momento, el pánico se apoderó de mí cuando no vi a Erik sobre mí, pero es que sólo en algún momento, se había acomodado a mi derecha, y su sueño seguía siendo profundo y sereno. Agradecí que nada de lo que hubiera ocurrido fuera un sueño, que él por fin hubiera decidido quedarse. Recordé lo que habíamos vivido unas horas atrás y el placer volvió en oleadas de deseo. Tenía que controlarme, y lo más importante, tenía que deshacerme de toda esa ropa. Me encaminé hacia el baño, y mientras el agua de la ducha comenzaba a templarse, me desvestí, quitándome toda la indumentaria que había despertado aquel deseo en Erik. De alguna forma sabía que funcionaría, siempre lo hacía. Sólo había utilizado aquel atuendo con un par de clientes, ambos fetichistas y ambos con demasiado dinero como para encargarse de proveerme de todo lo que cumpliría sus más alocadas fantasías. Al principio me había negado, luego lo había encontrado absurdamente divertido cuando me había mirado al espejo y había visto a esa versión femenina de mí.

Sentí el agua correr a través de mi cuerpo y me estremecí. Los rasguños de Erik y sus besos aún escocían en mi espalda, y todo lo que venía a mi mente era él de pie frente a mí, sus dedos en mi boca, sus dedos en mí, su semen recorriendo mis muslos. Iba a enloquecer si no conseguía pensar en nada más hasta que él despertara. Me vestí lo más aprisa que pude y bajé a la cocina, donde encontré el desayuno que Erik había preparado. El gesto me conmovió. El café ya estaba frío y las tostadas cubiertas de mermelada comenzaban a suavizarse, pero devoré todo como si no hubiera comido en semanas. Y probablemente así era.

Revolví en los bolsillos del abrigo que había colgado al llegar la noche anterior y encontré un poco de cocaína, que esnifé más por costumbre que porque realmente la necesitara. En realidad me sentía de maravilla.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba en la cocina, simplemente leyendo cualquier libro que había tomado al azar y mordisqueando los restos de la última tostada cuando Erik irrumpió en ella, buscándome. Me levanté de la silla y caminé hacia él, feliz de verlo de nuevo, ansioso de rodearlo con mis brazos, quizás proponerle salir esa noche. No pensaba volver a lo que era, no si él estaba ahí, los problemas que eso trajera podríamos solucionarlos juntos, estaba seguro de ello…

Me detuve en seco cuando observé su postura impertérrita. Su mirada era penetrante y distante, como si quien estuviera frente a mí no fuera él, sino una estatua que lo había reemplazado. Lo vi palidecer y su gesto se transformó, como si no entendiera ni siquiera qué estaba haciendo en la mansión.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Erik? - le pregunté, caminando hacia a él, cuando lo vi retroceder. Me quedé de pie, estático. Estaba comenzando a asustarme.  
\- ¿Qué hemos hecho, Charles? - Su voz sonaba temblorosa y casi iracunda. Comenzó a darme miedo. - ¿Qué me has hecho?  
\- Podría detallarte lo que ha ocurrido, pero creo que tú también lo recordarás muy bien…

Quería que esbozara la misma sonrisa que yo había tenido todo el día, pero no lo hizo. Caminó hacia mí y me tomó de la mano derecha, apretándomela tan fuerte que comenzaba a hacerme daño.

\- ¿Qué me has hecho, Charles? - repitió, mirándome con fiereza.  
\- No sé de qué hablas, Erik. ¿Pero qué tienes, te encuentras bien?  
\- ¿Me preguntas qué tengo? Sabes bien lo que tengo. Te lo dije anoche Charles, cuando comenzaste a actuar tan extraño y te detuve. Pensé que todo había quedado solucionado, que habías entendido que no tenía ningún interés en ti, no de ese tipo. Eres mi amigo, Charles. ¿Por qué me has hecho esto?

No lo podía creer. Sentí que las lágrimas comenzaban a agolparse en mis ojos, ya no sólo por el dolor físico que Erik me estaba causando, sino por la manera en que me miraba y me juzgaba, creyendo que de verdad yo había obrado en su libre albedrío como si yo lo hubiera utilizado, como si yo…

Comencé a reírme de lo absurdo que era todo y él me miró, confundido e incluso un poco más enojado de lo que estaba al principio.

\- ¿Hacerte qué, Erik? ¿Crees que he entrado en tu mente y te he obligado a follarme? ¿Acaso te crees incapaz de encontrarme… _deseable_? - Las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por mi rostro y por fin lo entendí. Era todo tan simple. - No, amigo, no he sido yo. Y no lo haría, aunque pudiera.  
\- ¿De qué hablas, Charles? - Su ira cedió y dio lugar a la incredulidad.

Sonreí triunfante, aunque por un momento sentí que las piernas comenzaron a flaquearme. Había olvidado mi dosis del suero y creo que nunca había agradecido tanto ese descuido.

\- En Cuba, Erik. La bala.  
\- ¿Qué pasa con la bala? ¿Qué tiene que ver con todo esto?  
\- La sacaste de mi espalda, es verdad, pero ya me había causado un daño permanente. - Sentí que iba a derrumbarme en cualquier momento, y aunque él seguía sosteniendo mi mano cada vez con menos fuerza, estaba aterrorizado de que por fin supiera la verdad. - No puedo caminar, Erik. No podré hacerlo jamás. No sin un suero que Hank creó para mí y que me envía puntualmente. Ah, disculpa, ¿es que cuando me follabas no viste todas las marcas de las jeringas, no te percataste de la cicatriz mientras me embestías una y otra vez?  
\- Charles… Yo…

Afortunadamente, los reflejos de Erik aún seguían siendo más veloces que los míos, y me sujetó cuando por fin dejé de sentir que estaba siendo sostenido por algo. Sus pensamientos comenzaron a bombardearme con velocidad, ahora que había perdido el efecto del suero, pero no quería escucharlo, no quería saber de sus disculpas ni de lo que seguramente diría. Quería echarme a llorar porque me sentía humillado y utilizado, como si él no fuera Erik sino un cliente más, insatisfecho con su vida sexual, con su vida en general, y yo no fuera más que un juguete sobre el cual descargar sus frustraciones y al que luego podría abandonar.

Odiaba sentirme así, pero lo odiaba más porque lo había hecho la persona en quien más confiaba, a quien verdaderamente me había entregado en pos de cumplir lo que había anhelado desde que me di cuenta de que estaba irremediablemente atraído hacia él, y que para él no había sido más que un error, algo que nunca debió haber ocurrido, atreviéndose incluso a negar que había actuado en forma consciente, creyendo que yo lo había utilizado. Una idea fugaz cruzó por mi cabeza, y antes de que Erik pudiera hablar, me adueñé de su mente.

Si quería sentirse verdaderamente utilizado, quizás le daría ese gusto.

Allí estaba, en su cabeza. Podía verme a través de él, aferrado con todas mis fuerzas a sus hombros, tratando de no caer. Él había rodeado mi cintura con sus brazos, los brazos que ahora sentía como míos, y mi peso era tan liviano que no dudaba que en parte era por la fuerza física de la que Erik, ya de por sí, gozaba. La sensación de poder era maravillosa y embriagante, y sin embargo, no estaba seguro de poder controlar a Erik. Su voz sonaba como un eco en una muy ruidosa habitación, y a decir verdad, llevaba demasiado tiempo sin hacer uso de mi telepatía, al menos desde que había comenzado mi azarosa vida nocturna, y no estaba seguro de poder controlarla sin hacerle daño.

Conduje el cuerpo de Erik, que cargaba conmigo, hasta uno de los sofás, y me sentó allí. Pensaba probar qué tan buen control mental tenía, pero primero necesitaba hacer una llamada urgente, mientras Erik permanecía de pie frente a mí, como un títere, sin oponer resistencia, como si no hubiera alma en ese cuerpo. Colgué el teléfono y lo miré. Su mente era una turbulencia, sus pensamientos se enredaban con los míos y chocaban una y otra vez, y apenas podía entender unos cuantos _por favor, hablemos_ , que se confundían con mis propios pensamientos. La cabeza comenzaba a dolerme y sabía que era porque llevaba mucho tiempo sin hacer eso, además de que Erik había aprendido a levantar una barrera que, sin embargo, había cedido con increíble facilidad ante mí.

\- Nunca debiste haberme hecho sentir así, Erik. - dije en voz alta, como si aquello fuera a acallar las voces.

Traté de concentrarme en el cuerpo de Erik. Estiré los dedos de las manos una y otra vez, tratando de apropiarme de todas sus sensaciones. Era extraña la dualidad, y no dejaba de sorprenderme estar allí y verme también en el sofá, pero lo disfrutaba. Más de lo que había pensado.

\- ¿Me amas, Erik?

_Charles, por favor._

\- ¿Me deseas?

Su cuerpo respondió a mi pregunta. Sentí cómo una erección crecía rápidamente en sus pantalones y cómo la temperatura de su cuerpo se elevaba. Comencé a marearme, pues aquellas sensaciones llegaban a mí en oleadas tanto suyas como mías.

\- Ya no tendrás lo que buscas Erik, no conmigo.

_Charles._

\- Pero no me molestaría observar. - Sonreí, y en un instante, él de pie frente a mí, bajó sus pantalones y comenzó a acariciar su pene, aunque lo más correcto sería decir que era yo era quien lo hacía mientras mi verdadero yo observaba.

Comencé con movimientos suaves al principio, que después se fueron intensificando. Estaba maravillado. Tiraba una y otra vez, y el placer se iba incrementando. Escuchaba sus gemidos en mi mente, pidiéndome que me detuviera, pero no, no era el momento, ni tampoco quería hacerlo llegar al orgasmo. La noche era larga y lo único que yo quería saber era que tan a mi merced tenía a Erik.

\- Chúpamela, Charles.

Era su voz, pero era exactamente lo que yo le había hecho decir. Sonreí, satisfecho. Estaba feliz de comprobar que no me había equivocado: aún tenía mis poderes completos y podía utilizarlos esa noche. Caí de rodillas. Lo cierto es que el dolor físico era de Erik, y aunque también lo sentía, no podía dejar que todo acabara tan pronto. No aún.

No habían transcurrido ni unos veinte minutos cuando escuché un automóvil conocido deteniéndose en la entrada de la mansión. El dueño tocó la puerta y con mi voz grité un _adelante_ , y ahí estaba él. Sus enormes ojos azules hacían juego con su traje azul marino y, por supuesto, todo combinaba con su impecable cabello castaño oscuro. Me miró y corrió hacia mí, ignorando a Erik, a quien mantenía sentado en otro de los sofás, el más grande de la habitación.

\- Charles, cariño, ¿qué ocurre? - Se inclinó hasta quedar frente a mí. Recordé cuánto me gustaba este cliente que todo el tiempo olía bien, cuyo rostro cuadrado siempre me recordó a Erik. - ¿Has olvidado tu suero de nuevo, necesitas ayuda?  
\- Estoy bien, es sólo que… Necesitaba un favor.

El cliente era, quizás, el único que sabía de mi problema y de mi mutación. Habíamos hablado de ella la primera noche que había estado en la mansión conmigo, mientras se burlaba de mi oxidado letrero que ahora yacía perdido en el jardín y que anunciaba a la escuela como una esperanza. Quizás era también el único que se había tomado la molestia de preguntar por mis cicatrices, de acariciarlas y de tratarme no como a una puta, sino como a un amante.

Sin embargo, también era un cliente exigente.

Me rodeó con sus brazos y comenzó a besar mi cuello, mordisqueándome con suavidad. Hice que Erik me mirara. Sabía que estaba allí, había lidiado con su voz todo el tiempo de espera. El cliente se colocó a horcajadas sobre mí, susurrándome lo hermoso que me encontraba esa noche mientras sus manos se colaban bajo mi camisa y comenzaban a acariciar mi espalda, con suavidad al principio, con fuerza al final, como si temiera que en cualquier momento pudiera escabullirme. Sentí sus dientes en mi cuello y después su boca viajó a la mía, enredando mi lengua con la suya. Tenía que detenerlo. No podía continuar así, porque entonces el placer se apoderaría de mí, y no sabía si sería capaz de controlar a Erik si me encontraba en ese estado.

\- Detente - le susurré -, no es a mí a quien necesitas hoy.

Al principio me miró confundido, hasta que mis ojos le señalaron a Erik. Una sonrisa juguetona se dibujó en sus labios.

\- ¿Es qué quieres un trío hoy, Charles? Eso es nuevo…  
\- No, no quiero un trío. - Lo que pensé que no sería mala idea, pero realmente aún no era dueño absoluto de mis poderes y la voz de Erik comenzaba a resonar con más fuerza en mi cabeza, aunque no entendía lo que decía -. Quiero presentarte a Erik. Erik es… nuevo en esto.  
\- ¿Amigo tuyo?  
\- Algo así. Erik, ¿podrías ponerte de pie?

Me encaminé hacia él ya en completa posesión de Erik y observé cómo el cliente y él tenían casi la misma estatura. Otro detalle más que me había gustado de él, supuse.

\- ¿Y tú qué harás, Charles? ¿Observar?  
\- ¿Te molesta?  
\- Sabes que no. - Sus labios se posaron en los míos, como si realmente estuviera dándome permiso para estar allí. - Y bien, ¿Erik no habla? - inquirió el cliente, mirándome ahora en el cuerpo de mi amigo.  
\- Sólo cuando es necesario - respondí, con la voz de Erik. Traté de olvidar al Charles que estaba en el sofá. Ahora era Erik, su cuerpo me pertenecía completa y absolutamente.  
\- ¿Y qué es lo que me tienes que decir? - El cliente comenzó a acercarse lentamente, aflojando su corbata.  
\- Quiero que me folles.  
\- Eres una puta que sabe lo que quiere. Y eso me gusta.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el cliente ya estaba sobre mí, sobre Erik, sosteniendo mi rostro entre las manos y besándolo con fiereza. Su lengua buscaba con desesperación la mía y nos deteníamos solo para tomar aire y continuar besándonos como si la vida se nos fuera en ello. Me mordió el labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar, y cuando escuchó el leve quejido que emití, su erección ya era bastante tangible bajo la tela de sus pantalones. Mordió y besó hasta que ya no quedaba más por besar. Con fuerza, me arrojó en el sofá y comenzó a desvestirme, orgulloso de contemplar la piel de Erik bajo la luz.

_Charles, por favor._

No quería escucharlo, ¿por qué seguía escuchándolo?

\- Úsame.

El cliente pareció enloquecer. Él también se despojó de sus pantalones y, sin mediar palabra, me ayudó a girarme hasta que fui yo quien quedó sobre él. La fuerza de sus manos me llevó hasta su pene y yo comencé a besar sus muslos mientras él tiraba de mi pelo y gemía una y otra vez, como si estuviera viviendo el mayor placer de su vida. Llegué hasta su pene y comencé a chuparlo, besarlo y acariciarlo con la lengua mientras él movía las caderas rítmicamente, ayudándome con la labor. Sus piernas estaban sobre mis hombros y yo no podía más que disfrutar aquel momento, pero con pausa, tratando de no hacerlo llegar al momento álgido porque sabía que no era así como él quería culminar. Sentí su mano tirar con más fuerza de mi cabello, y mi lengua subió a acariciar su estómago, morder sus pezones y encontrar de nuevo su boca, que estaba ansiosa y sedienta de mí. De nuevo, intercambiamos posiciones. Él me ayudó a ponerme de pie mientras no dejábamos en ningún momento de lamer y saborear nuestros cuerpos, y me empujó hasta una de las paredes del lugar mientras comenzaba a masturbarme con fiereza. Por un momento pensé que perdería el control de la mente de Erik, pues comenzaba a sentir en mi propio cuerpo lo que ellos estaban viviendo.

El cliente estaba listo. Me giró contra la pared, y mientras susurraba groserías en mi oído, comenzó a introducir los dedos uno a uno en mí, tratando de humedecerme, y sentí que mis piernas comenzaron a doblarse, débiles ante el placer. Repetía una y otra vez que gritara y lo hacía, porque el dolor era real pero extrañamente delicioso. Trataba de aferrarme a algo, pero no encontraba más que la fría pared, y cuando por fin él introdujo su pene, gemí con tanta fuerza que pensé que me desmayaría. El placer llegaba con cada embestida que él le daba a mi cuerpo, mientras trataba de aferrarme a la pared inútilmente, intentando sostenerme para no desfallecer.

\- Más, más, más… - Gritaba, entre jadeos, mientras sentía que el cliente estaba a punto de partirme en dos.

_Charles, detente…_

_Perdóname._

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas, por las mejillas de Erik, cuando por fin alcanzamos el orgasmo. Sentí su semen escurrirse por mis muslos, mezclándose con el mío. Se alejó con suavidad de mí, besándome con delicadeza en los omóplatos, rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos. Me tomó de la mano y me condujo hacia el sofá, arrastrándome, pues apenas podía caminar. Se tumbó sobre mí y sentí su aliento cálido en mi rostro, mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas.

\- Ha sido maravilloso, Erik. Me encanta tu sumisión. Eh, Charles, ¿te ha gustado lo que has visto? - dijo, riendo y mirando al Charles que, aunque había contemplado toda la escena, él no podía saber que había vivido cada segundo de ella.  
\- ¿Lo disfrutaste? - pregunté, como Erik.  
\- Mucho. Demasiado. ¿Cuánto te debo, cariño? Me encantaría quedarme, pero mi mujer ha hecho una reserva…  
\- No es nada. Esta noche es gratis - contesté, colocando mi dedo índice en sus labios, para acallarlo. Él lo lamió sugerentemente antes de que una mueca de triunfo atravesara su rostro.  
\- ¡Suerte la mía! - Vi al cliente levantarse y comenzar a recoger su ropa regada por el lugar. Se vistió en unos minutos, incluso ajustándose la corbata con tanta facilidad como si allí no hubiese ocurrido nada. - ¿Cuándo volveré a verte, Charles?  
\- Yo te llamaré.  
\- No olvides invitar a Erik también. Sabes que no me molesta pagar, pero un polvo como este y gratis, no lo consigues tan fácilmente...

Se acercó a mí y me besó en los labios antes de salir caminando y perderse por la puerta de la mansión como si nunca hubiese estado en aquel lugar. El aire hedía a sexo y a sudor, y allí estaba Erik, echado sobre el sofá, completamente desnudo, mirando hacia la nada. Aún estaba en posesión de su mente, y la verdad, es que estaba aterrado de dejarlo ir. Comencé a sentirme miserable, vacío y la peor escoria del mundo. ¿Qué había hecho?

Hundí el rostro entre mis manos y comencé a llorar profusamente. Ya no escuchaba a Erik. Temía que ya no estuviera allí y que su conciencia me hubiera abandonado, y la desesperación hizo una presa de mí. Necesitaba despertarlo, hacerlo reaccionar. Su cuerpo aún se mostraba dócil ante mí. Lo vestí nada más con los pantalones, y pensé que la única manera en que quizás podría escucharlo y tranquilizarme era si consumía algo de droga. Mi cuerpo lo necesitaba. No quería sentirme tan solo y culpable por lo que había hecho. Dirigí el cuerpo de Erik hacia uno de los cajones del estudio, y allí estaban, un par de pastillas en colores llamativos que me invitaban a olvidar.

Sin ni siquiera pensar que aquel era el cuerpo de Erik y no el mío, las tragué con ayuda de un poco de whiskey que encontré en una de las muchas botellas olvidadas por todo el lugar. Cerré los ojos y dejé que los químicos hicieran su efecto. Poco a poco, fui relajándome. Las lágrimas dejaron de brotar de mis ojos. Desde el sofá, sentí cómo mi cuerpo se hacía menos pesado, y la culpa comenzaba a ser sólo un recuerdo.

Estaba flotando. No había voces, ni dolor, ni siquiera existía la mansión. Mi mente comenzó a divagar. El mundo no parecía tan sombrío… Erik no existía…

Me hice etéreo y dejé que el éxtasis me consumiera.


	5. Take what you need 'til your body's numb.

_La primera vez que fui capaz de volver a moverme con libertad me encontré de pie, pero ya ni siquiera sabía dónde. Tenía un vaso en una de mis manos, vacío, y lo estaba apretando tan fuertemente que dudé de su entereza, pero ese era el único trozo de realidad que tenía entonces: las luces de colores explotaban ante mis ojos, el mundo no existía y... me sentí bien, por primera vez en demasiado tiempo como para recordarlo. No me preocupaban ni nada, ni nadie. Parecía a punto de sufrir un ataque al corazón, probablemente no sería capaz de avanzar ni un solo paso, recordaba todo lo que Charles me había obligado a hacer, además de que ya no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba y de si se encontraba bien, pero me sentía feliz. Feliz como nunca, aunque fuese artificial, aunque un hombre me hubiese follado y yo no hubiese podido hacer nada por evitarlo, aunque estuviese manchado de mi propio semen y del de aquel perfecto desconocido, aunque estuviese casi desnudo y me doliese todo el cuerpo._

_Era la primera vez que me drogaba, y ojalá pudiera sentirme así eternamente._

_No recuerdo qué pasó a partir de ese punto, porque el no saber dónde estaba desembocó en un ataque de pánico que no pude controlar, pero sí sé que me quedé dormido, y que me desperté en la alfombra de la biblioteca, quién sabe cuántas horas después, ya sintiéndome vacío y triste sin el efecto de la droga, además de que necesitaba una ducha con urgencia y me estaba muriendo de hambre._

_Charles seguía allí, en el sofá, justo donde yo lo había dejado, o más bien, justo donde se había dejado a sí mismo usando mi cuerpo. Me acerqué, y pude comprobar que él también estaba dormido, y lo cubrí con una manta justo antes de dirigirme al baño a darme la necesitada ducha, seguida de una expedición al supermercado para comprar algunas cosas comestibles de las que la mansión ya carecía._

_Llegué e hice de comer, aunque sería más correcto decir que hice de cenar, llenando dos platos, uno de los cuales coloqué en la misma bandeja que había usado en el desayuno, y me encaminé con ella hacia la biblioteca una vez hube devorado el otro plato, pues tenía un hambre que parecía corroerme por dentro, probablemente producto de la droga, y no me sentí una persona viviente hasta que no tuve el estómago lleno._

_Coloqué el plato sobre la mesita de té que había frente al sofá en el que Charles estaba, todavía durmiendo. Me senté en el borde, contemplándolo, sintiendo cierto dolor por aquello que me había dicho hacía... ¿horas?_

_Tenía mejor aspecto que la primera vez que lo había visto. Al menos parecía descansado, aquellas oscuras ojeras casi totalmente difuminadas, sin aquella barba de varios días y con el pelo limpio y brillante. Acaricié su rostro, tratando de no pensar en lo que me había hecho, en cómo era posible que Charles lo hubiese perpetrado, ese hombre que yo sabía que jamás le haría daño a nadie. Me había usado en contra de mi voluntad para algo que sabía que yo despreciaría, y me estremecí recordando su placer inundar mi cuerpo, cómo trataba de acallar mis súplicas y consiguiéndolo con facilidad porque el deseo me ganaba la batalla. Me había forzado a tocarme delante de él, o más bien, él me había tocado, y antes de que pudiese reparar en ello, me percaté de algo que me hizo volver a sentirme como la mayor escoria del planeta._

_Me había gustado._

_Charles me había utilizado, me había arrastrado por los suelos y me había hecho implorar por sexo a un desconocido, y sí, había gozado con ello, aunque jamás lo admitiría._

_Se despertó, al parecer sorprendido de encontrarme allí, sus ojos azules como el cielo contemplándome como si no lo hubiesen hecho nunca._

_\- Hola - dije, simplemente.  
\- Hola - contestó, temiendo algo que no llegó. Le acerqué el plato, todavía humeante, y pude ver el agradecimiento en sus ojos mientras que lo tomaba entre sus manos._

_Él comía, yo perdía mi vista en un punto inconcreto del infinito. ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Qué podía hacer? Era todo tan confuso en esos momentos..._

_\- Lo siento, Charles._

_Charles levantó la vista del plato, volviendo a posarlo sobre la mesita de té, y se dirigió a mi._

_\- ¿Qué sientes?_  
\- Lo de tus piernas. Lo siento, lo siento mucho.  
\- No tiene importancia, Erik. En realidad, no es tu culpa.  
\- Sí, sí que lo es. - De golpe, el peso del mundo parecía haber caído sobre mis hombros. Charles estaba allí, después de todo, y yo me di cuenta del monstruo que era, del monstruo que Charles me había creído durante todo ese tiempo, de lo que le había hecho sin siquiera saberlo. Todo aquello era culpa mía. 

_Aparté la vista de él, siendo consciente de que había lágrimas en mis ojos y nunca había soportado bien el que alguien me viese llorar. Qué quedaba de mí, pues._

_Sentí sus brazos rodearme, su cabeza sobre uno de mis hombros. Cerré los ojos, rememorando el pasado, cómo lo había echado de menos cuando ya no estaba, cuando tal vez estaba agonizando sobre una camilla de hospital mientras yo me autoconvencía de que estaría bien aunque yo ya no estuviese allí. Jamás podría perdonarme por ello, y aún así, Charles parecía haberlo hecho._

_\- Erik. Me alegro de que estés aquí. Con eso ya es suficiente._

_Sentí sus labios contra una de mis mejillas, y volví a sentirlos en la comisura de la boca. Cerré los ojos, y cuando quise percatarme, Charles estaba besando mis labios, y yo volvía a ahogarme tratando de negar ese sentimiento, de contener todo aquello que sabía que era verdad pero que consideraba un ataque a mi ego, mi mayor debilidad._

_\- Charles, ¿por qué has hecho eso? - No había roto el beso, de hecho, yo mismo lo había alargado, lo había disfrutado, había enredado mis dedos en sus cabellos y los latidos de mi corazón habían aumentado significativamente. Había acabado como había comenzado, y simplemente había hablado en voz baja contra su aliento y sus labios. Él cerró los ojos, como si aquello le molestase profundamente._  
\- Quería hacerlo, y tú también.  
\- No, Charles. Ya te lo dije antes: eres mi amigo, y te quiero como tal. No más.  
\- Antes me echabas la culpa, Erik, pero dos no follan si uno no quiere, ¿entiendes? Yo no te obligué a nada: todo lo que hiciste fue por voluntad propia.  
\- Me confundiste, me volví loco, me...  
\- No me importan tus excusas, Erik. Te gustó follarme, tanto como te gustó hacerlo con mi cliente, tanto como te gustó que te manipulase. - Me miró fijamente, diciendo aquello con una mezcla de excitación y odio en su rostro. El mero hecho de verlo y que me dijese todas esas cosas ya endurecía mi entrepierna. 

_Tenía razón, pero nunca lo admitiría._

_\- No, Charles. ¿Por qué demonios me iba a gustar que me manipulases para acostarme con un hombre? Yo no soy tú. - No sé por qué acabé aquella frase así, por qué había necesitado ser tan premeditadamente cruel, pero aquello pareció volver a enfadarlo, y comencé a sentir su mente envolviéndome de nuevo, una sensación familiar que amaba tanto como detestaba.  
\- No, tienes razón, yo no soy lo mismo que eres tú, Erik. Tú eres peor que yo. Y te lo voy a demostrar._

_Había acabado aquella frase, y ya me estaba controlando. Me sentía un autómata, todavía tratando de pelear contra él, de mezclarme con su mente, de desaparecer por momentos por convertirme en uno con él. Se había colocado delante del espejo de cuerpo entero de su habitación, y me obligaba a mirar directamente a mi reflejo, mis ojos viendo lo mismo que él. Hizo que me mordiese el labio, mientras que una de mis manos se dirigía hacia mi entrepierna y apretaba mi erección sobre la tela del pantalón._

_\- Joder, Erik, estás tan duro... ¿Seguro que no te excita nada de esto? - Mis propios labios gemían y sonreían con malicia sin que yo no pudiese hacer nada por detenerlos, y ya no tenía claro si aquella erección era mía o de Charles, pero a él no pareció importarle mientras que me obligaba a desnudarme, prenda a prenda, otra vez, comenzando a acariciar mi pene cuando ya estuve desnudo, masturbándome y obligándome a no cerrar los ojos, solo para que él pudiese verlo todo, escuchar mis gemidos, sentir mi cuerpo ardiente estremecerse. Había inundado mi mente de un ciento de pensamientos obscenos, enteramente suyos, y me corrí antes de lo que creía, presa de una excitación sin precedentes._

_Me hizo sentarme en el borde de la cama, todavía delante del espejo, pareciendo alguien que acababa de tener el mejor polvo de su vida, y él me obligó a introducir uno de mis dedos en la boca, chupándolo, seguido de otro, notando la excitación de Charles a causa del reflejo del espejo._

_Para cuando me obligó a introducirme los dedos, mi cerebro ya había comenzado a gritarle a Charles, y al menos tuve la libertad suficiente como para poder cerrar los ojos mientras notaba aquel dolor mezclado con placer, mientras notaba aquel éxtasis ajeno mezclado con odio, rabia y excitación propia._

_\- Créeme... - El hecho de que me hablase mi propia voz me sonaba extraño, especialmente si lo hacía entre gemidos, jadeos y gritos contenidos. - Después de esta noche... agradecerás que te esté haciendo esto ahora._

_Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda cuando dijo aquello. ¿Es que pensaba hacer algo más? ¿Es que volvería a traer a alguno de sus clientes y me obligaría a ser su puta mientras él miraba?_

_\- No... Oh, no... Esta noche... no. Haremos algo mejor, Erik. Algo mucho... mejor._

_Estaba tumbado en cama, una vez Charles pareció cansado de torturarme con aquello, luchando por respirar con normalidad, sintiendo realmente por primera vez el dolor de mi cuerpo tras la experiencia con el cliente. Seguía mordiéndome el labio inferior, y sentía que sangraba profusamente, y Charles seguía controlando una de mis manos, deslizándola por mi pecho, mi abdomen, incluso mi rostro._

_Deseaba, y me contagiaba._

Charles, para.

Admítelo.

No.

No pienso parar hasta que no lo admitas.

No tienes ningún derecho a...

¿Dices que no tengo ningún derecho? ¿Acaso tú tienes derecho a todo lo que me has hecho hasta ahora? No; no pararé. No hasta que te arrastres y admitas que te gusta, que te ha gustado hacerlo conmigo y que siempre, desde que nos conocemos, has querido acostarte conmigo.  
_  
Cuando quise darme cuenta, estaba dentro de la ducha, otra vez, arrancándome de la piel las trazas de cualquier acto indecoroso que hubiese podido suceder, solo que esta vez yo no tenía control en absoluto. Charles disfrutaba con aquello casi tanto como cuando me obligaba a masturbarme delante del espejo o como cuando me forzaba a acostarme con su cliente, todas aquellas sensaciones magnificadas, ser capaz de expandirse con sus poderes más allá de lo que debería, y sentir en mi interior la excitación de Charles como si fuese propia era la sensación más bizarra del mundo. Recordé aquella vez en la que le dije que el poder de controlar a los demás era algo que solo debería estar en manos de los dioses, y pensé que nunca había dicho una verdad tan grande como esa._

_Abrí el kilométrico ropero de Charles totalmente desnudo, pues al parecer Charles consideraba que la ropa era algo innecesario para mí en el interior de la mansión, descubriendo un centenar de prendas de todo tipo, desde la indecorosa cantidad de ropa femenina de la que ya había podido percibir un poco, hasta las camisas y jerséis que Charles acostumbraba a vestir cuando lo conocí. Era todo tan dispar y, sin embargo, estaba curiosamente organizado._

_Me vistió con unos pantalones de cuero exageradamente apretados, sin ropa interior, y una camisa negra con apenas dos botones abrochados. Charles pretendía que aquella noche yo hiciese su trabajo, y me había vestido para ello, revolviéndome el cabello mojado y comprobando el resultado en el espejo. Me había percatado, al fin, e ir más allá de lo que ya me había hecho vivir me aterraba, pero Charles estaba pletórico, tanto, que me embargó. Ya no sabía dónde empezaban sus pensamientos y dónde acababan los míos, pero el control de Charles sobre mí comenzaba a excederse, y yo entonces no sabía hacer otra cosa que arrastrarme._

_Justo como él quería que estuviese._

_Eran las doce de la noche, y yo estaba de vuelta en el club en el que todo había comenzado. Me perdí entre la gente mientras todo me daba vueltas, y Charles comenzó a sentir una ansiedad que yo ya había tomado como mía._

_Necesitaba droga. YA. RÁPIDO._

_Llegué a la entrada de aquel angosto pasillo en el que me había perdido la primera vez. Estaban las mismas mujeres, incluso mi prostituta favorita, que fingía no conocerme, tan simple como siempre y tan atrayente para mí. Charles pareció molesto con eso, y me obligó a apartar la mirada, aunque yo ya ni siquiera lo sentía como una orden: estaba tan dentro de mí que sus deseos los creía como míos._

_Me acerqué a la barra, donde había un hombre de espaldas al que yo no conocía, pero Charles sí. Parecía estar inmerso en el interior de su vaso, y yo me senté en el taburete de al lado, peligrosamente cerca de él. Veía su perfil; aquel hombre me recordaba a... mí. Demasiado._

_\- Brandon. -_ Charles, no, por favor, para, para, te lo suplico. _\- Te llamas Brandon, ¿verdad? -_ ¿Por qué él, de todas las personas de este antro, Charles? - _Alguien me ha hablado muy bien de ti. Me han dicho que podrías... ayudarme._

_Estaba muy cerca de él, susurrando contra su oído. El hombre levantó la vista, atravesándome con sus ojos azules._

_\- ¿Y quién te ha hablado de mi?_  
\- Charles.  
\- Oh, en ese caso, has escuchado bien. - La expresión de aquel hombre cambió con la sola mención de aquel nombre. - ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?  
\- Cocaína. - Si ya había probado el éxtasis, Charles quería llevarme más lejos todavía, maravilloso.  
\- ¿Y me pagarás como él?  
\- Por eso estoy aquí. - Me acerqué todavía más a él, mientras que comenzaba a acariciar una de sus piernas, dirigiéndome hacia su parte interna. - Puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo. - Aquello salió de mi garganta como un gemido, y pareció surtir efecto en el individuo, porque sentí, rápidamente, cómo una de sus manos se deslizaba por dentro de mis pantalones y comenzaba a acariciar mi pene, con una maestría que me hizo ahogar un grito.  
\- Charles sabe a quién traerme, al parecer. - Lamió mis labios, mientras que masajeaba la punta de mi pene, de un modo que pensé que me volvería a correr. - ¿Quieres tomar algo antes de que pasemos a los negocios?  
\- Un whiskey estaría bien, cariño. - Dejó de tocarme, pero ya era tarde: volvía a tener una erección, imposible de ocultar bajo aquellos pantalones. 

_Aquel hombre, Brandon, pagó mi bebida y me llevó hasta una de las estancias vacías del pasillo. Fue rápido, y al parecer estaba habituado a aquello, además de que sabía cómo excitar, y no tardé en estar desnudo sobre el colchón mientras que me penetraba, me lamía, me mordía y yo gritaba. Creo que Charles incluso hizo que gimiese mi propio nombre, pues tal vez se había estado acostando con ese hombre fingiendo que era yo, pero el cliente no pareció percatarse. Me dejó exhausto, lleno de semen de nuevo, con el añadido de una pequeña bolsita de cocaína que esnifé lo más rápido que pude con manos temblorosas, o más bien lo hizo Charles, solo que en aquella ocasión no me abandonó, al contrario, se afianzó más en mi ser y por un momento temí dejar de existir para siempre._

_No recuerdo con cuántas personas me acosté aquella noche: tampoco importaba. No me controlaba a mí mismo, y a veces era como no estar allí, aunque el dolor y el placer eran más reales que mis sonrisas, que mis palabras, que todos los billetes y las pastillas que acabaron en mis bolsillos. Comenzaba a entender a Charles, y era algo que me atemorizaba hasta el punto de querer echarme a llorar._


	6. From this moment you will never be alone.

_La noche estaba a punto de acabar, y pensé que Charles ya se habría dado por satisfecho y me dejaría volver a la mansión, cuando un hombre me abordó, el hombre que curiosamente más me agradó aquella noche porque no se parecía a mí en absoluto, por primera vez, tal vez._

_\- ¿Eres Erik? - Vestía traje, como todos, y apestaba a alcohol, también, solo que su cabello era más largo, más castaño, sus ojos más azules, su piel más pálida.  
\- Sí - sonreí. - ¿Eres el cliente de Charles?  
\- Yo no lo podría decir mejor. - Me devolvió la sonrisa, sus dientes exageradamente blancos aún y a pesar de estar fumando. - Me dijo que tú también estarías dispuesto a... complacerme. Me he tomado ya la libertad de reservar una habitación y de prepararlo todo con antelación. ¿Vamos?_

_Le seguí, no porque realmente quisiera sino porque todavía no tenía libertad sobre mis actos, con aquella sonrisa en el rostro aún, preguntándome qué era lo que quería ese tipo, pues me había dado a entender que quería algo particular, algo que no pediría cualquiera._

Charles, ¿qué es lo que quiere este tipo?

Relájate... nada especial. Digamos que le gusta lo mismo que a ti.

_Lo entendí todo, pero ya estábamos dentro de la habitación y Charles seguía poseyéndome._

_\- Iré al baño - dije mientras colocaba las manos sobre sus hombros, rozando sus labios acto seguido. Era más bajo que yo, y era algo que agradecía. - Ponte cómodo. No tardaré. - Le aflojé la corbata, mientras que casi me restregaba a él, tal y como Charles había hecho conmigo la primera noche._

_Desaparecí en el baño, y allí estaba todo tal y cómo lo había temido: un vestido extremadamente corto, unas medias separadas, un par de tacones y una bata larga de seda, todo ello de color negro, acompañado de una peluca rubia y ondulada, un conjunto de ropa interior femenina y otra docena más de objetos mediante los que aquel hombre pretendía que me feminizase para él lo máximo posible._

_Charles quería que supiese lo que se sentía, y claro, yo gustoso lo estaba complaciendo, depilación incluida._

_Me obligó a mirarme en el espejo una vez acabado el proceso, y lo cierto es que no conseguí encontrarme a mí mismo, lo cual podía considerarse una hazaña: la peluca ocultaba los rasgos masculinos de mi rostro, el pintalabios disimulaba mis labios demasiado finos como para ser de una mujer, las pestañas postizas otorgaban a mi mirada un poder que de otro modo no tendrían, el vestido se ceñía a mi cuerpo al mismo tiempo que creaba la ilusión de unas falsas curvas, como yo mismo había visto en Charles, y el relleno y las medias completaban el conjunto, con aquellos tacones sobre los que pensé que no me sostendría, pero que Charles vestía como si no se diferenciasen de unos zapatos corrientes._

__Estás preciosa. _No sabía si pretendía reírse de mí o si lo decía de verdad, pues la seriedad en su voz me desconcertaba._ Tal vez fue demasiado generoso por mi parte ofrecerte a mi cliente. Aunque bueno, es el mejor que tengo, así que quizás se lo merece. No estropees mi trabajo, Erik. _Comenzaba a tocarme de nuevo, pretendiendo que estuviese duro antes de volver a la habitación, y lo cierto es que ni siquiera entendía cómo era posible que fuese capaz de conseguirlo una vez más._ Estoy convencido de que, después de esto, me darás lo que quiero.

Que te jodan, Charles.

No a mí, precisamente.

_Su risa resonó en mi cabeza, y por un momento lo odié con todo mi ser, pero lo olvidé en el momento en el que entré en la habitación, me acerqué a la cama y avancé hasta el cliente andando a cuatro patas sobre ella. Él estaba sentado de espaldas, quitándose el reloj de la muñeca, y comencé a besar su cuello, inundándome de su olor, que lo cierto era que me agradaba. Él reaccionó, raudo, empujándome hasta quedar sobre la cama, sobre mí, agarrándome de las muñecas, comenzando a morder mi cuello, a besarme, a tocarme. Ya no solo era el cliente que más me gustaba, sino el único que me estaba excitando realmente: Charles no necesitaba ayudarme en eso esta vez, por mucho que siguiese controlando mis movimientos._

_\- Eres una putita muy obediente, eso me gusta. - Me besó, explorándome con su lengua, moviendo sus caderas y haciéndome sentir su erección, restregándola contra la mía. - ¿Gritarás para mí? ¿Dejarás que te folle?  
\- Soy tuya - gemí, mientras que comenzaba a desabrochar sus pantalones. - Haz todo lo que quieras conmigo. Úsame. Hazme daño. Lo que desees, cariño. Todo._

_Pareció complacido con mi respuesta, y ordenó que me pusiera de rodillas en el suelo, introduciendo su miembro en mi boca hasta el punto en el que pensé que tendría arcadas, pero Charles parecía preocuparse por eso y era como si estuviese insensibilizado llegados a ese punto. Chupé, lamí, acaricié y tironeé hasta que dijo que era suficiente, que necesitaba follarme, que necesitaba romperme, recordarme cuál era mi lugar, y me penetró mientras me decía un ciento de cosas obscenas, la gran mayoría comentarios misóginos que ni siquiera tenían sentido a mis oídos mientras que pensaba que me estaba rompiendo con cada embestida, tirándome del pelo y obligándome a levantar la cabeza, mordiéndome, pegándome._

_Aquello estaba mucho más allá de todo lo que había hecho, y ya ni siquiera sabía si Charles me estaba controlando._

__¡Tú ganas! _Estaba llegando al orgasmo, usado como nunca, y mi orgullo ya ni siquiera existía._ ¡Me gustó! ¡Me gusta! ¡Y he querido follarte desde que te conozco, sí!

_Lo dije, y ahora estaba acostado en cama, al lado de aquel hombre del que ni siquiera sabía el nombre, respirando con dificultad, adolorido, quien sabe si a punto de morir, drogado, borracho, vacío._

_Pero libre, también._

_Y acurrucándome junto aquel cuerpo tendido, sudoroso, que apestaba a sexo y que me embriagaba, me entregué a mi subconsciente y me olvidé de existir._

Estaba quedándome dormido cuando unos amortiguados pasos se acercaron a mí. Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con los suyos: aún vestía el ceñido vestido negro que había usado con el último cliente, así como la peluca rubia que caía despeinada sobre sus hombros. Sus ojos sólo conservaban restos de delineador negro, y llevaba los tacones en la mano izquierda, los cuales dejó caer dramáticamente. Supuse que había dejado de respirar por unos minutos, asustado de lo que diría; pero, y eso no había dejado de repetírmelo, se lo había merecido, al menos hasta el momento en que había aceptado fuerte y claramente que le había gustado. Que le interesaba. Que necesitaba lo mismo que yo de él.

Me dolió verlo así. Continuaba frente a mí, y en sus ojos no había ira, ni reproche, ni siquiera parecía haber vida. Supe que me había excedido, no había tenido ningún derecho a utilizar a Erik de la manera en la que lo hice, despojándolo de su dignidad, de su confianza, había utilizado mis poderes de una manera horrible y me había desquitado con la persona que más amaba en el mundo, como si eso no me convirtiera ya en alguien indigno de su amor.

Lo vi caer de rodillas y hundir la cabeza en mi regazo, abrazando fuertemente las piernas que ya no sentía. Mi primer instinto fue rodearlo con mis brazos, tratando de contener los espasmos que parecían haberlo acometido y que también comenzaban a invadirme.

\- Erik, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento mucho… - repetía una y otra vez como si fuera una plegaria, como si de alguna forma eso pudiera sanar un poco su alma y darle un poco de paz a la mía.  
\- Charles - contestó, en apenas unos susurros. - He tenido todo el día tu voz en mi cabeza, ¿podrías guardar silencio sólo esta vez?

Levantó la vista. Me sorprendió no verle lágrimas en los ojos. Solo una expresión de cansancio surcaba su rostro.

\- Creo que debería llevarte a la cama - dijo, mientras me levantaba como si no pesara nada.

Una de las ventanas de la mansión me indicó que el amanecer se aproximaba. Me sentía verdaderamente agotado. Hacía mucho tiempo que no usaba mis poderes de esa manera, mucho menos con proyecciones tan lejanas y tan vívidas, y ni siquiera la cocaína me había hecho sentir mejor, pues su efecto se había esfumado hacía mucho. Me aferré al cuello de Erik como si no existiera nada más, sintiendo su corazón contra el mío, aspirando aún bajo todos los olores que trataban de nublarlo, su único e inconfundible aroma.

Escuché el sonido del picaporte y supe que el viaje se había acabado. Con una delicadeza que resultaba exagerada, Erik acomodó las almohadas y me recostó en ellas, como si temiera romperme. Me contempló unos segundos, antes de girarse para marcharse.

\- Erik, espera. - Le detuve, con la ansiedad reflejada en mi voz. - Sé que quizás me odies en este momento y te entiendo, pero por favor, no te vayas. No me dejes solo.  
\- Prometí que no me iría Charles, voy a cumplir mi promesa.  
\- Me refiero a que no te vayas de esta habitación.

Una expresión de sorpresa se dibujó en su rostro, a la que después le siguió una de sus amplias sonrisas, que solía usar cuando sabía que estaba próximo a ganar una partida de ajedrez.

\- ¿En este estado? Necesito una ducha.  
\- Sólo esta noche…

Levantó los hombros como dándose por vencido, e inmediatamente comenzó a despojarse de la ropa que llevaba. Se quitó la peluca, para después proseguir con el vestido y, de una forma ridículamente sugerente, las medias. Sentí como mis mejillas comenzaron a ruborizarse cuando estuvo de pie, frente a mí, completamente desnudo.

\- Sólo me quedaré aquí si prometes no decir ni una palabra.

Asentí, mientras él se metía a la cama junto a mí, cubriéndose con las mullidas sábanas. Erik estaba completamente desnudo, conmigo, y yo no podía dejar de pensar en cuántas ganas tenía de poder sentirlo por completo, de nuestros cuerpos rozándose juntos, en perfecta sincronía. Comenzaba a pensar que todo había sido una mala idea, hasta que él cruzó sus brazos sobre mi pecho, hundiendo el rostro en mi nuca, sintiendo su cálida respiración acompasada, provocándome escalofríos.

No habían transcurrido más que unos minutos cuando su calor me envolvió por completo y caímos rendidos los dos en un sueño profundo.

No me sorprendió el despertarme y no encontrarlo a mi lado. Erik siempre acostumbró a despertar antes que yo, sin embargo, su calor aún permanecía allí, por lo que deduje que no hacía mucho tiempo que se había levantado. El sonido del agua de la ducha confirmó que estaba en lo correcto. Revolví uno de los cajones de la mesita de noche, buscando algunos de los muchos sueros que acostumbraba a dejar por toda la mansión, pues no iba a permitir que Erik me llevara en brazos todo el día. Di con uno de ellos, y el hormigueo habitual recorrió mis piernas: podía andar, de nuevo. Con los sentidos nublados, sin ser muy consciente de lo que hacía, irrumpí en el baño sin llamar.

Lo primero que vi fue la espalda de Erik, por donde escurría una cantidad generosa de jabón. Sentí cómo comenzaba a endurecerme, y en un instante, me desvestí, ansioso de compartir aquel momento íntimo con él. Se percató de mi presencia y, sorprendido al principio y divertido después, abrió la puerta corrediza. Casi me arrojé a sus brazos, ansioso de saborearlo en ese momento, de retenerlo allí para siempre. Nuestros labios se encontraron, sedientos y ansiosos y, en un segundo, él ya me tenía contra la pared: sus manos habían apresado las mías, impidiéndome moverme, y su boca comenzó a explorar cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. Sentí escurrir el agua caliente de la ducha entre nosotros, mientras emitía gemidos cada vez más prolongados, pues la erección entre mis piernas comenzaba a enloquecerme. Erik no dejaba de besarme, tocarme y acariciarme, y cuando por fin me liberó del agarre, mis manos estaban tan ansiosas como las suyas, y desesperadas, como si fuéramos unos inexpertos. Sentí el pene de Erik contra el mío, y supe que era el momento que estábamos esperando. Le di la espalda y abrí las piernas, y él, entendiendo la invitación claramente, comenzó a introducir sus dedos uno a uno en mí, como si no quisiera hacerme daño, mientras yo me mordía los labios tratando de no correrme allí mismo, diciéndome que no era el momento, sufriendo aquel instante que debía ser placentero.

\- Erik, por favor… Por favor, fóllame ya.

Fue como si estuviera esperando mi autorización. Sentí su pene dentro de mí, al mismo tiempo que sus manos se apoyaban en mis caderas para ayudarse con la penetración, de forma pausada pero frenética, ansiosos los dos por llegar al orgasmo. Una de sus manos viajó hasta mi miembro y comenzó a masturbarlo mientras susurraba frases que no entendía, y no me importaba, porque podría morir allí mismo y todo habría valido la pena.

Ambos gemimos descaradamente cuando nos corrimos, casi al mismo tiempo. Sentí que las piernas comenzaban a flaquearme, presa de la excitación con la que me encontraba, pero Erik me sostuvo por la cintura, saliendo lentamente de mí, como si temiera lastimarme otra vez. Ambos estábamos agitados, y eché la cabeza hacia atrás para encontrarme, una vez más, con sus labios, donde profundizamos un último beso que nos dejó exhaustos. Me giré para quedar de nuevo frente a él y nos fundimos en un prolongado abrazo, tratando de recuperar el aliento, satisfechos de haber obtenido lo que queríamos, y esa vez sin hacernos daño. Sentí algunas de las cicatrices que la noche anterior le habían dejado en el cuerpo a Erik y, por fortuna, mis lágrimas se confundieron con el agua de la ducha.

Nos vestimos en silencio, como si no quedara nada más que decir después de lo que habíamos hecho. Erik se adelantó a la cocina, diciendo que prepararía algo para desayunar, aunque ya era más de mediodía, y supe que quizás era el momento que había estado evitando desde que había llegado la noche anterior.

La cocina olía a café y huevos. Erik había preparado una generosa porción de comida y estaba sentado en la mesita de la cocina, como si supiera que me asomaría en cualquier momento y estuviera sopesando todo lo que me diría. No tenía mis poderes después de haber escudriñado y jugado con la mente de Erik toda la noche anterior, y comenzaba a asustarme de lo que ocurriría a continuación.

\- Pensé que habría un poco de té… - dije, sentándome en una de las sillas que quedaban justo enfrente de él. Erik se veía maravilloso, con el cabello húmedo y una camisa blanca arremangada hasta los codos que seguramente había encontrado en su vieja habitación.  
\- Sabes que odio el té, Charles. Y sinceramente, debes agradecer que fui a hacer la compra, porque no entiendo cómo has estado viviendo todo este tiempo.

Encogí los hombros, sin saber qué decir. Realmente, los últimos meses, ¿años?, ni siquiera sabía si había estado vivo. Observé cómo Erik removía el café con una cucharilla, utilizando sus poderes, y de repente recordé todas aquellas tardes en las que lo había acompañado en sus entrenamientos, siempre presionándolo para ir a por más, por superarse, por ser el mejor mutante... Hasta que todo aquello había ocurrido. Nunca supe ver la oscuridad en Erik hasta que fue demasiado tarde, o quizás todo el tiempo lo supe y aquello fue lo que me fascinó. Ambas ideas me perturbaban.

\- Anoche… anoche hice todo mal. Lo siento. - Sostuve la taza con ambas manos, sintiendo su calor, tratando de insuflarme fuerzas que no sabía que tenía. Necesitaba disculparme, lavar mi conciencia. - Fue mi error. Un estúpido error.  
\- No parecía que lo sintieras, de hecho creo que lo disfrutabas bastante. - Una media sonrisa cínica cruzó el rostro de Erik.  
\- Sabes que no. Es sólo que el enfado me cegó, pensé que si vivías lo que yo, que si sentías lo que yo había vivido todos estos meses me comprenderías y entonces… - Y ahí iba de nuevo, mi voz quebrándose por enésima vez cuando hablaba con él.  
\- ¿Entonces qué? ¿Que diría _pobre Charles, esto no debió ocurrirle_? Pues te equivocas. Para ser alguien tan listo, te equivocas demasiado.

Las palmas de las manos comenzaron a arderme por el calor de la bebida. Sentí mis mejillas calientes y la vergüenza expandiéndose por cada centímetro de mi cuerpo.

\- Te lo dije, Charles. - La voz de Erik sonaba tranquila, sosegada, sin reproche. - Yo pensaba quedarme. Ayudarte. No irme de nuevo. ¿Qué crees que pensé aquella noche en la que te vi en el club, mientras un tipo…? Dios, ni siquiera puedo mirarte a los ojos y decirlo. Luego llegamos a la mansión y no vi a ninguno de los chicos, ¿dónde están Hank, Alex y los demás? ¿Por qué estás tan solo, Charles?  
\- Todos se fueron - contesté, como si no fuera obvio. - Reclutados, por voluntad propia… Erik, esto ya no es una escuela. Dejó de serlo cuando todo… todo se rompió - dije, señalándome el corazón. - No podía estar rodeado de gente, no lo soportaba. Hank hizo el suero para que no tuviera que depender de nadie, y pensó que eso podría ayudarme, pero ya estaba todo arruinado y no había marcha atrás. No tenía mis piernas, Raven se había ido y tú te desvaneciste, ¿qué se supone que debía hacer, cómo podía continuar así?  
\- Pero esta era tu escuela. Era tu sueño.  
\- _Nuestro_ sueño.

El silencio se cernió sobre nosotros. Sólo escuchaba mi respiración agitada, tratando de controlarme después de toda la palabrería. La cabeza comenzaba a dolerme. Supe qué era exactamente lo que necesitaba, pero tenía miedo de decírselo a Erik, e incluso tenía vergüenza de admitirlo frente a él.

\- Pues ahora estoy aquí, de nuevo, y prometo no irme otra vez. Vamos a reconstruir este lugar, ¿te parece? Convertirlo en el paraíso y refugio mutante que nuestros hermanos y hermanas necesitan. Sabes que podemos hacerlo. Supongo que aún tienes a Cerebro, ¿no? Podemos traer de nuevo a los chicos, claro, después de limpiar un poco el lugar. - La voz de Erik sonaba genuinamente emocionada. - No te digo que pretendamos que nada ha pasado, pero tratemos de no darle importancia… Charles, ¿qué dices?

Sólo podía asentir. Sus palabras se estrellaban contra mí sin sentido. Su esperanza ya no tenía lógica para mi persona, al menos no en ese momento, en el que mi cuerpo no dejaba de pedirme la droga que necesitaba. Me levanté abruptamente y sentí la mirada de Erik siguiéndome. La alacena. Seguramente allí tenía guardada algo de droga. Sentía que la ansiedad comenzaba a agobiarme ante todo lo que el futuro comenzaba a plantearme, ante las ideas de Erik, y no soportaba sentirme así, fuera de control.

Encontré un par de pastillas, y cuando estaba a punto de llevarme la mano a la boca para tragarlas, Erik me detuvo. Sentí su mano cerrarse sobre la mía, mirándome, entonces sí enfadado, quizás hasta decepcionado. No sabía leer su mirada, no sin mis poderes, no sin las drogas… Mi mente comenzaba a divagar y me sentía demasiado débil y en desventaja. Erik me intimidaba más de lo que pretendía admitir.

\- No me dejaste terminar, Charles.  
\- Erik, por favor. - Físicamente, Erik siempre había sido más fuerte que yo. Lentamente abrió mi puño y se apropió del par de pastillas.  
\- Esto se acabó. Si vamos a comenzar una vida nueva y enmendar todo el daño que nos hemos hecho, tienes que prometerme que esto se acabará. No más drogas, no más clientes, no más de tu mente en la mía…  
\- Lo necesito, Erik. Por favor. - Mi voz sonaba temblorosa y cansada. No sabía qué decir. Me entusiasmaba la vida nueva al lado de él, pero también me aterraba, y había sido tanto tiempo sin controlar mis emociones que no sabía cómo reaccionar.  
\- No lo necesitas. Me tienes a mí. Yo voy a estar a tu lado. Te voy a cuidar. No dejaré que… No permitiré que nadie más te use de esa forma, ni que te hagan sentir insignificante. Eres lo más valioso que tengo y no dejaré que nadie te haga daño. Pero tienes que prometerme que todo se acabó. - Colocó sus manos en mis hombros, con suavidad, sólo sacudiéndome ligeramente como si tratara de hacerme reaccionar -. Promételo, Charles.  
\- Lo prometo. Lo prometo, Erik - contesté, entre sollozos.

Sus manos viajaron a mis mejillas, limpiando mis lágrimas. Sentí sus labios posarse delicadamente en los míos antes de que me rodeara en un abrazo que pareció surtir efecto: dejé de temblar, y por primera vez estaba convencido de que eso, ese instante, ese momento, era lo único que necesitaba en mi vida. Y lucharía, al igual que Erik, por no arruinarlo.


	7. Promises, they are overrated.

Las páginas del libro levantaron el vuelo en mitad de la noche. Observé desde el balcón cómo se desperdigaban en torbellinos y se dirigían hacia los grandes jardines, como pequeños cometas siendo manipulados por niños caprichosos. Arranqué más y más páginas y las dejé volar, anhelando un poco de su libertad. Quizás, pensé, yo también podía volar, quizás si me arrojaba al vacío como ellas…

Unos brazos me tomaron de la cintura y me arrastraron de nuevo a la habitación, cerrando el ventanal con furia, sin ni siquiera tocarlo. Erik se colocó frente a mí, y parecía tan asustado y enfadado, que no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios estabas pensando, Charles?

Noté el cansancio de Erik bajo las ojeras que entonces se habían dibujado en su rostro, y estaba agitado, casi irreconocible para mí.

\- Tienes idea… No ni tienes idea… - Mascullaba una y otra vez mientras recogía los libros que estaban a mi alrededor. Había roto varios de ellos, cientos quizás. Él sabía que todas las noches lo hacía. Había comenzado como una manera de calmar mi ansiedad, entonces suponía que era ya un hábito.  
\- Lo siento, Erik.  
\- No digas nada y ayúdame.

Asentí y comencé a recoger el desastre que había creado. Habían sido largos, muy largos días. Al principio todo parecía marchar bien. La abstinencia me había postrado en cama por un tiempo que a mí me parecía eterno, pero del que ya no tenía muy buena memoria. Recordaba, eso sí, mis gritos a medianoche producto de alucinaciones que Erik apaciguaba hasta que me quedaba dormido, lo que no duraba demasiado. Siempre despertaba por una razón u otra: fiebre, náuseas, dolor… y él siempre estaba ahí.

\- Erik, ¿me perdonas? - pregunté sin estar muy seguro de qué era lo que había hecho.  
\- Charles, sólo… Guarda silencio y ayúdame.

Noté el fastidio en su voz y me aterrorizó la idea de que decidiera dejarme. Tal vez había acabado hartándolo y no era algo que le reprocharía, esa misma tarde habíamos discutido cuando me negué a comer lo que me había preparado y arrojé todo a la basura, sin ni siquiera tocarlo, reclamándole que no entendiera que no tenía apetito. Ni siquiera se había inmutado, pues continuó comiendo como si yo fuera un niño molesto teniendo una rabieta.

\- Esta era una buena edición de _On the Origin of Species_ … - musitó mientras echaba todo en una enorme bolsa negra de basura.

Me senté en el borde de la cama, observándolo mientras acababa su labor y colocaba la bolsa a un lado de la puerta.

\- En fin, si te apetece cenar he preparado unos pancakes que supongo que no odiarás como el estofado…  
\- ¿Por qué no te has ido, Erik? - Mi voz sonaba temblorosa, pero no podía evitar pronunciar aquellas palabras -. Sé que quieres irte. Debes estar harto de mí. No tienes porqué cuidarme, ¿sabes? Puedo valerme por mí mismo…  
\- ¿Vamos a tener otra vez esta conversación?  
\- Las veces que sean necesarias.

Erik bufó, resignado. Cruzó la habitación hasta llegar a mi lado y sentarse, pasando uno de sus brazos por mis hombros, acercándome a él, abrazándome con fuerza.

\- Hace mucho tiempo, realmente me parece que fue hace una eternidad, un hombre se arrojó al mar por mí, para salvarme. Me dijo que no estaba solo, que nunca más lo estaría. Me enseñó que había esperanza, una palabra que yo desconocía, y aunque honestamente a veces me pregunto si es verdad, si existe, quiero descubrirla junto a él.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas, incontrolables. Lo abracé con fuerza, hundiendo mi rostro en su pecho, sintiendo su calor. Erik completó el abrazo y nos quedamos así por un largo rato. No entendía por qué lo amaba tanto, ni estaba seguro de que fuera lo correcto, pero era todo lo que tenía y quizás era una de las mejores cosas que me habían pasado en la vida.

\- Te amo, Charles - susurró en mi oído.

Levanté la cabeza para mirarlo. No podía creer lo que había dicho. Me coloqué a horcajadas sobre él y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? - pregunté, perplejo.  
\- Tendrás que pagar si quieres escucharlo de nuevo - contestó, sonriendo divertido.  
\- ¿Así te parece bien? - Llevé mi boca a su cuello y comencé a besarlo con suavidad, dándole pequeños mordiscos que viajaban hasta el lóbulo de su oreja. Lo sentí estremecerse debajo de mí.  
\- No, no me parece suficiente…

Sus manos comenzaron a desabrochar mi camisa lentamente, mientras yo continuaba sobre él, besándolo con más fuerza, saboreando cada centímetro de su piel. Nuestras bocas se encontraron y sentí su lengua enredarse con la mía, su aliento consumiéndome y sus manos ansiosas sobre mi torso desnudo.

Sentí cómo Erik me levantaba y, sin mucho esfuerzo, me arrojaba sobre el colchón. Se deshizo de los pantalones mientras yo lo observaba, con la luz de la luna bañando su cuerpo. Estaba excitado, demasiado y, para cuando terminó de desvestirse, supe que él también. Rápidamente bajó mis pantalones y se deshizo de mi ropa interior, hasta quedar de nuevo sobre mí, besándome, mordiéndome, arañándome. Recorría ansioso mi piel mientras yo hacía lo mismo, repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez como si no existiera otra palabra en el mundo. Llevó sus dedos a mi boca y después de haberlos chupado, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando comenzó a introducirlos lentamente en mí. Mis gemidos se volvieron incontrolables mientras él se preparaba para penetrarme, y sus manos sostuvieron las mías mientras me embestía una y otra vez, las lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas. Sentí cómo mi espalda se arqueaba mientras Erik estaba dentro de mí y después, la cálida sensación que inundó todo mi ser. Habíamos llegado al orgasmo al mismo tiempo, y los dos caímos agotados, pero satisfechos. Limpió mis lágrimas con sus dedos, mientras me besaba lentamente, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

\- Yo también te amo, Erik - le susurré, con los ojos cerrados, de repente demasiado agotado para continuar hablando pero feliz, completo.

Esa noche no tuve pesadillas.

El día siguiente lo consumimos casi por completo en la cama. Despertábamos sólo para seguir besándonos, ansiosos, como si jamás hubiéramos tocado nuestros cuerpos con anterioridad. Hicimos el amor unas cuantas veces más, hasta que la noche cayó de nuevo y nos dimos cuenta de lo absurdamente hambrientos que estábamos y de cómo todos nuestros planes de poner en orden la mansión se postergaban una vez más.

Bajamos juntos y Erik se puso manos a la obra. Me encantaba observarlo, especialmente cuando lucía tan concentrado en faenas tan simples como cocinar.

\- Charles, he estado pensando… - dijo, lo que me sacó de mis cavilaciones -, creo que debería volver a la Hermandad.  
\- ¿Qué? - Sentí cómo el horror se apoderaba de mí. La Hermandad, la propia coalición mutante que Erik había formado después de… de que todo ocurriera.  
\- No me malinterpretes, por favor. - Apagó la estufa, para después sentarse frente a mí en la mesa de la cocina. - Sabes que ellos sólo me tienen a mí, y si pensamos reabrir la escuela, éste sería un buen lugar para ellos. ¿No crees?

Observé un leve temblor en una de las manos de Erik, que él se encargó de disimular tamborileando distraídamente los dedos en la mesa. Quizás me estaba volviendo paranoico.

\- Haz lo que quieras.  
\- Charles, por favor, no te pongas en ese plan. Sabes que no puedo abandonar a los míos… a los nuestros. Además, Raven podría acompañarnos. ¿No te gustaría verla de nuevo?  
\- Por supuesto que me gustaría verla. Pero no soportaría que te fueras. ¿Cómo sabré que no…?  
\- Porque hasta el momento tú has mantenido tu promesa, Charles. ¿Qué te hace pensar que no cumpliría la mía?

Un timbrazo del teléfono rompió el momento tenso entre los dos. Me incorporé casi de un salto para contestar. Erik me había comentado que ya había recibido varias llamadas en las que no se escuchaba nada más que el chasquido que indicaba que el teléfono había sido colgado, y quería saber de qué se trataba. Además, me urgía romper por un momento esa atmósfera pesada que se había formado entre nosotros, y el teléfono había sido un excelente pretexto.

\- ¿Hola? - inquirí, nervioso, mientras mi mente no dejaba de analizar lo que Erik me había dicho. Tal vez no era tan mala idea, quizás podíamos ser una familia de nuevo…  
\- ¿A qué juegas, Charles? - La voz grave al otro lado de la línea me produjo escalofríos. Por eso a Erik nunca le habían contestado. - ¿Crees que puedes simplemente terminar todo así? ¿Marcharte como si no tuvieras deudas que saldar...?

Colgué mientras sentía que el corazón me daba un vuelco. Erik me alcanzó, evidentemente enojado por la manera en la que lo había dejado hablando solo, pero preocupado cuando vio mi expresión. Seguramente había palidecido. Sentía que alguien me había arrojado un balde de agua helada.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, quién era?  
\- Nada importante - mentí sin mucha convicción -, es que… Verás, ¿crees que la comida estará lista? Estoy muriendo de hambre…

Erik asintió y lo seguí hasta la cocina, donde comimos casi sin intercambiar palabra. Tal vez incluso él intuyó que no era el momento más indicado para hablar teniendo en consideración mi primera reacción, aunque en ese momento ni siquiera me importaba lo que habíamos hablado.

Iba a recoger los platos cuando lo detuve y le pedí que me lo dejara a mí.

\- Bien, iré a darme un baño… ¿Vienes?  
\- Te alcanzo en un momento - contesté, rozando sus labios. Una amplia sonrisa fue toda su respuesta.

Por fortuna, no pudo ver lo nervioso que me encontraba. Las ansias habían comenzado a apoderarse de mí, y no fue hasta que escuché la puerta cerrarse que me levanté rápidamente y comencé a rebuscar por todos los cajones donde solía guardar pequeñas dosis de droga; sin embargo, no hallé nada. Supuse que Erik se había deshecho de todo, como una manera de prevenir que intentara recaer de nuevo en el vicio. Pero la mansión era muy grande. Corrí a la biblioteca, y en uno de los cajones de mi escritorio, donde él no se había atrevido a husmear porque estaba bajo llave, lo encontré. Apenas era una raya de cocaína, pero era suficiente. La extendí, y estaba a punto de esnifarla cuando me detuve.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Claramente le había prometido a Erik que no más drogas. Habían sido largos y angustiosos días de desintoxicación, había sufrido cada momento de ellos al igual que él y, aunque no me sentía limpio del todo, supe controlarme bastante bien. No podía ser tan cobarde… No debía traicionar a Erik así…

Estaba en una ruleta rusa. Mis sentidos se amplificaron de nuevo, como si hubieran estado encerrados en una pequeña caja de Pandora y ahora regresaran al mundo a vivir cada una de las sensaciones que este tenía para ofrecerme.

Tenía de nuevo, conmigo, esa sensación de ser invencible. Y aunque amaba a Erik con todo mi corazón y los días que había estado con él habían sido los mejores de mi vida, aquella simple llamada me hizo saber que no lo merecía. Necesitaba volver a ser lo que era. Quería de ese sexo insulso y vacío, de ese que no le hacía daño a nadie, sin compromisos ni promesas que cumplir. No sabía cómo era amar y ser amado, no entendía cómo se podía querer a alguien que ya estaba tan roto…

Sólo deseaba que Erik encontrara a alguien que le hiciera feliz, que lo llenara, que supiera amarlo, que no lo decepcionara. Yo podía soportar todo eso con las drogas. Tenía que alejarlo de mí antes de que alguien le hiciera daño, antes de que yo le hiciera daño porque lo amaba demasiado como para permitirme hacer eso… Era mi turno de salvarlo…

Mi turno…

El aire frío de la noche golpeó mi cuerpo. Estaba en la calle, de nuevo, después de una eternidad.

Cuando el taxi estacionó en el club, comprendí aterrorizado que había roto mi promesa. Erik jamás me lo perdonaría. Y de alguna manera, eso me aliviaba.


	8. In another life I would make you stay.

_Había subido hasta el baño principal del segundo piso, el más grande de la mansión. Había abierto el grifo de la ducha, dejando que el agua corriese hasta que estuvo templada, y me había quitado la ropa, sin prisa, tratando de hacer tiempo mientras esperaba por Charles, aunque ese momento, cuando habían ya pasado unos veinte minutos, parecía no llegar nunca._

_Me miré en el espejo, casi sin quererlo, deteniéndome más cuando me percaté de lo cansado que parecía, de lo derrotado que estaba en comparación a hacía unas semanas. Tenía unas ojeras que denotaban días enteros sin dormir, y aunque lo cierto es que hasta yo mismo me percataba de que había algo que funcionaba terriblemente mal en todo aquello, me alegraba de tenerlas, me alegraba de que así fuera. Era un mal momento, pero al menos tenía a Charles, y eso era lo importante. Después de negarlo, después de haber peleado, de haberme frustrado, de haber hasta sangrado por ello, no podía decir que no lo amaba, y lo cierto es que ya no quería otra cosa en el mundo que no fuese él, que estuviese bien, a salvo y lejos de todo el pasado. Habría entregado gustosamente cualquier comodidad en mi existencia con tal de tenerlo a él._

_Decidí meterme en la ducha, sabiendo que Charles no subiría nunca. Desde que había comenzado a desengancharse de la droga, ya no podía saber qué esperar. A veces estaba inexplicablemente feliz, otras lloraba sin razón aparente. A veces solo quería quedarse a mi lado y hablar durante horas, otras parecía estar muy lejos de allí, como si alguien lo hubiese apagado con un interruptor imaginario. Cambiaba de ideas constantemente, como si ni siquiera él mismo estuviese seguro de lo que pensaba. Yo no hacía nada; tampoco es que pudiese hacerlo. Me alegraba con él, o lo consolaba y lo sostenía entre mis brazos hasta que caía rendido. Lo escuchaba, o trataba de hacerlo volver a la realidad con mis palabras, demostrándole que no lo abandonaría, no otra vez. Me adaptaba a sus cambios de parecer como si la cuestión siempre hubiese sido la misma, y no, nunca decía nada._

_La sensación agradable del agua contra mi piel siempre me ponía lamentablemente reflexivo, y lo cierto era que no podía poner en orden mis pensamientos, lo cual era algo nuevo para mí, pues siempre había sido capaz de lograrlo, independientemente de lo buena o mala que fuese mi situación. Mi obsesión por el control llegaba a esos extremos, y no tenía reparos en reconocerlo. Llevaba varios días con cierta ansiedad anidada en mi pecho, y no podía negar que a veces me preguntaba si siempre sería así, si Charles no mejoraría nunca, si mi existencia acabaría reducida a una lucha contra lo que yo mismo había roto, porque sí, era consciente de que había acabado así por mi culpa, y sabía que jamás podría perdonarme a mí mismo por ello._

_No se escuchaba nada más que el sonido del agua cayendo, y no podía dejar de preguntarme dónde estaba Charles, y la duda de si estaba bien me torturó hasta el punto que decidí apurarme en salir de la ducha y comprobar que nada malo había sucedido. Ni siquiera me había calzado, y ya estaba tratando de acallar a mi subconsciente, buscando a Charles por todas las habitaciones de la casa, comenzando por la biblioteca y su habitación y continuando por orden, una a una, gritando su nombre por los pasillos hasta que no me quedó más remedio que detenerme, en el rellano, con la sangre súbitamente congelada en mi venas._

_Charles había desaparecido._

_En un momento me sentí como si alguien me hubiese dejado sin oxígeno, y un montón de sensaciones me avasallaron a un mismo tiempo, tanto viejas amigas como nuevas desconocidas. Charles no estaba bien, yo lo sabía. No era solo la abstinencia; su inestabilidad emocional era un peligro latente para sí mismo. Se había ido, y quién sabía lo que podría hacer él solo vagando por ahí. Me sentí preocupado, incluso podría decirse que triste, pero, aún y sobre todo eso, otro sentimiento me inundó, probablemente la sensación que más conocía en el mundo, la misma que pensaba que quizás no volvería a experimentar nunca más._

_Ira._

_Me sentí traicionado._

_Charles me había prometido que dejaría las drogas, que se quedaría conmigo y que empezaríamos una nueva vida juntos, al igual que yo le había prometido no abandonarlo nunca más, ayudarlo a volver a ser el hombre que era cuando lo conocí. Amarnos hasta el fin del mundo, tal vez._

_¿Y qué podía hacer yo entonces?_

_Me dirigí a mi habitación, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que mis ojos comenzaban a empañarse por unas lágrimas de frustración que surgían de lo más hondo de mis entrañas, mientras que luchaba por no romper todo lo que encontraba a mi paso. Sentía el metal, rodeándome como siempre, vibrando y cediendo, levitando a mi alrededor. Tal vez mi problema había sido enterrar a Magneto. Quizás nunca debería haberlo hecho. Erik Lehnsherr no había hecho otra cosa que sufrir a lo largo de su existencia, ¿qué me hacía pensar que esa sería la excepción, la ocasión definitiva?_

_Salí a la calle, dirigiéndome sin dudarlo ni un solo instante al club en el que había comenzado todo. Las farolas y los coches vibraban a mi paso, saltando las alarmas, pero yo ya no estaba para cuando alguien aparecía para saber qué era lo que sucedía. No podía controlarme, y mi mente estaba demasiado centrada en Charles, en el hecho de que estaba deshaciendo todos nuestros planes como una burla, en ese odio irracional que siempre había sentido hacia el mundo, del que, paradójicamente, él siempre había tratado de salvarme._

_Crucé la marea de gente del club, llegando al fondo, buscándolo con la mirada, atravesando el pasillo angosto y mirando en cada una de las salas, ya sin siquiera disimular, esperando encontrarme con su rostro, hacer real todo aquello que me estaba carcomiendo por dentro y sentir que podría empezar a dejar de amarlo de aquella manera en la que lo hacía, aunque sabía que era mentira._

_Charles no estaba por ninguna parte, y comenzaba a desesperarme._

_Me acerqué a la barra y pedí un vaso de vodka puro, que vacié de un trago. El mundo comenzaba a darme vueltas, y aquel vacío que había sentido todo el tiempo desde que Charles ya no estaba en mi vida había vuelto, al parecer dispuesto a cobrarse intereses por el tiempo perdido. Había alguien a mi lado, un tipo al que pude reconocer como uno de los clientes con los que Charles me había forzado, o puede que realmente no tanto, a acostarme aquella noche en la que ocupó mi mente, y todo mi ser, para vengarse. Sentía aquello como si hubiese sido hacía una eternidad._

_Le pregunté a aquel cliente si había visto a Charles aquella noche, tratando de ser lo más cortante posible, demostrando que ya no quedaba nada del tipo que había tenido que ser cuando me conoció, y me dijo que sí, que había llegado no hacía demasiado, pero que se había ido con un tipo que al parecer era uno de sus clientes habituales, del que no me podía decir demasiado porque no lo conocía, solo que era un tipo no demasiado alto, pálido, de cabello castaño y ojos azules, y que frecuentaba aquel lugar solo para estar con Charles. Sin saber por qué, me di cuenta de que sabía de quién estaba hablando, aunque no hubiese sido la descripción más específica del mundo, aunque hubiese demasiados hombres con los que Charles se acostaba que cumpliesen con todas aquellas características: sabía que era aquel cliente, el último hombre con el que yo mismo había tenido sexo, el que me había llevado a un hotel y me había tratado como si fuese la peor zorra del planeta. Solo se distinguía por el hecho de que no se acostaba con Charles en el club, sino que siempre se lo llevaba a alguna otra parte, pero ya nada importaba porque yo no tenía ningún lugar al que ir a buscarlo._

_Le di las gracias al hombre que me había dicho aquello, escapando de su lado antes de que decidiese proponerme tener sexo a cambio de unos cuantos billetes, y me decidí a regresar a la mansión antes de perder el control sobre mí mismo en el medio de aquel lugar, antes de que la ansiedad acabase por matarme o haciéndome arrasar con el club. Necesitaba calmarme, pensar que todo iría bien y que Charles regresaría pronto, arrepentido por todo lo que había estado a punto de hacer, todavía desintoxicado. Trataba de pensar en demasiadas cosas al mismo tiempo, y no hacía más que empeorar mi estado._

_Estaba sentado en la biblioteca, con una botella en la mano de la que bebía directamente, únicamente acompañado por el sonido del reloj, que avanzaba, impasible, alargando más y más la hora de regreso de Charles. Me emborraché, tiré algunas cosas al suelo, rompí otras tantas. Yo mismo acabé en el suelo, sentado contra la pared, llorando y gritando cosas que no recuerdo, mientras que aquel hambre que nunca había podido acallar y que entonces me atacaba con fuerza se mezclaba con mi tristeza y mi ira, haciéndome creer que me volvería loco, en mis agónicos pensamientos mezclados con el alcohol._

_Me quedé dormido en algún punto de todo aquello, porque solo sé que me desperté sobre la alfombra, la botella vacía a mi lado y el sol filtrándose por las ventanas, punzando mi cerebro presa de la resaca. Las piezas del ajedrez estaban regadas a mi alrededor; probablemente las había barrido en algún momento de aquella funesta noche, pensando en que durante años había sido nuestra excusa para pasar noches enteras el uno junto al otro, y que entonces ya nada tenía sentido ni significado._

_No sabía qué hora era, si Charles había vuelto, si había pasado un día o una semana. Todo me volvía a dar vueltas, y seguía sintiendo aquel vacío aterrador en las entrañas, una sed que no se apagaba ni con todo el agua del planeta, un hambre que no se saciaba. Vagué por la mansión, una vez más, esperando una solución a todos mis problemas, algo que sabía que nunca llegaría, y me quedé en el jardín, sentado sobre el césped, ardiendo por dentro. ¿Cuándo pensaba volver Charles? Trataba de imaginar la situación en mi cabeza, qué le diría, qué me contestaría, pero mis pensamientos se nublaban y me di cuenta de que no era capaz de ser coherente, de que mis instintos básicos comenzaban a poseerme y estaba más cerca de actuar como un animal que como un ser humano._

_**_

_No tardó ni media hora en llegar desde el momento en el que la llamé. Le pedí que se diese prisa, le dije que en aquella ocasión nos veríamos en un lugar diferente, le di la dirección de la mansión y le dije que la esperaría. Ella nunca me había fallado, y aquella no era la excepción: me resultaba triste pensar que la única persona que siempre había cumplido con sus propósitos para conmigo fuese una prostituta a la que pagaba por complacerme, pero era tan cierto como que el sol salía todos los días._

_Se había quedado plantada en el medio del recibidor de la mansión, contemplando el entorno que seguía siendo caótico, pero sin hacer ni una sola pregunta. Pensaba en aquella noche en la que la había visto por última vez, mientras Charles me controlaba, y cómo le había molestado que lo hiciese, sus celos ocupando mi ser, obligándome a girar la cabeza. Aquello me excitó, incluso aunque mi fijación con aquella prostituta no fuese más allá del hecho de que me hacía pensar en Charles, por alguna razón. Le había pedido que no se maquillase: su piel era pálida, salpicada de pecas; sus ojos eran grandes y azules; sus labios, extremadamente rojos. Su cabello tampoco me ayudaba a pensar en otra cosa, castaño y con un corte ligeramente masculino, parecido al que Charles tenía cuando lo conocí. La primera vez que me había acostado con ella había sido por todo aquel conjunto de pequeños detalles, quizás el día en el que más miserable me sentí en toda mi vida, la ocasión en la que más lo había extrañado, pero desde que la conocía, cada encuentro era un juego en el que buscaba más cosas que me recordasen a él, más cosas que me ayudaran a vivir sin él. Nunca le había dicho nada a ella, pero sabía que la usaba para olvidarme de alguien o, mejor dicho, que la usaba para pretender estar con alguien. Parecía una chica lista, pero tampoco tendría nada que decir al respecto, pues por algo era una puta, al fin y al cabo._

_La llevé hasta la habitación de Charles, dejándola allí mientras iba en busca de más alcohol que ingerir y reflexionaba en si realmente era una buena idea tener sexo con una prostituta en cama de Charles, pero realmente no tenía una manera mejor de purgar mi ira, el profundo sentimiento de traición. Había una botella de whiskey en la biblioteca que probablemente era demasiado cara como para consumir sin razón aparente, pero consideré que si aquella no era una ocasión para utilizarla, ninguna lo sería, y regresé a la habitación tambaleándome, preguntándome cómo era posible que siguiese consciente después de haberme bebido un cuarto de la botella de golpe y sin siquiera detenerme a respirar._

_Ella estaba sentada sobre la cama, ya sin su bolso y el abrigo, con sus pálidas y bonitas piernas cruzadas, esperando a que yo le dijese algo. Me dirigí al armario de Charles y lo abrí de par en par, todavía sorprendido por todo lo que había allí dentro, y comencé a tirar ropa al suelo, sin saber exactamente por qué. La biblioteca y su armario eran las dos únicas partes de la casa que habían permanecido en orden, y tal vez esa era mi manera de demostrar lo enfadado que me sentía, lo mucho que me moría por odiarlo en esos momentos._

_Encontré la camisa azul cielo y la chaqueta de punto de color azul marino con la que siempre pensaba en Charles, la ropa que llevaba aquella noche en la que me había disuadido de marcharme, cuando habíamos mantenido una conversación que había marcado el rumbo de las cosas para siempre, quizás no del mejor modo posible._

_Me quedé parado durante unos instantes, sujetando las prendas entre mis manos con fuerza, y no supe por qué, pero me giré hacia donde la mujer me miraba expectante y le pedí que se las pusiese: si iba a profanar todo lo que Charles tenía, y si la había llamado porque necesitaba fingir de nuevo que él estaba conmigo, lo haría todo. Todo._

_Me senté sobre la cama mientras ella desaparecía en el baño. Abrí el cajón de una de las mesitas de noche, comenzando a sacar billetes y contándolos, todo lo que le daría a la prostituta aquella noche. No es que me sintiese generoso, sino que realmente pensaba que sus servicios en esa ocasión costaban más de lo que nadie podía pagar._

_Volvió a entrar en la habitación, pasados unos minutos, con toda la indumentaria, con la camisa a juego con el color de sus ojos y sus labios rojizos y húmedos, las manos en los bolsillos, como si la ropa acompañase a la actitud. Me levanté, rodeándola. Quizás en esos momentos pensaba que yo era un enfermo, pero en absoluto me importaba lo que una puta pensase. El resultado me había dejado satisfecho, y nunca me había percatado de la falta de feminidad de aquella mujer hasta que la vi así, con sus pechos imposibles de descubrir bajo la ropa, con sus ojos que trataban de escapar a los míos, con aquellas prendas que siempre habían parecido suyas, quizás un poco grandes, pero no demasiado._

_Coloqué las manos sobre sus hombros, percatándome de que aquello me estaba excitando más allá de lo que yo mismo había supuesto, y me pegué más a ella, haciéndole sentir mi erección contra la parte baja de su espalda, pues hasta en la estatura se asemejaba a él. No hizo nada: me dejó besar su cuello, ahogarme en el olor de la ropa de Charles, rodearla con los brazos, morder el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda. Le quité la chaqueta, dejando que mis dedos se deslizasen bajo la camisa, y la sentí contener el aire, como si aquello le gustase realmente, como si no le estuviera pagando para que me hiciese feliz. Introduje mi mano por la parte delantera de los pantalones, comenzando a acariciarla, pensando que ya hacía demasiado tiempo que no tocaba un coño, que no me embriagaba por ello, que no sentía mis dedos mojarse y que no la veía a ella deshacerse de placer mientras que la mantenía rodeada con mi brazo, mientras gemía y eso me sonaba como la melodía más hermosa del mundo._

_\- Erik...  
\- Cállate._

_Dejé de acariciarla, tratando de pensar de nuevo en Charles, no queriendo llorar pero fallando miserablemente: estaba demasiado borracho, roto y dolido, y ya nada importaba. La empujé contra la cama, casi con más violencia de la que debería, sacándome el cinturón del pantalón y moviéndolo con la ayuda de mis poderes, apresando sus muñecas, dejándola indefensa ante mí. Estaba sobre la cama, boca abajo, apoyada sobre sus codos y sus rodillas, y en ningún momento abrió la boca, ciñéndose a mis peticiones, incluso aunque sabía que le estaba haciendo daño._

_Le bajé los pantalones. Ella no llevaba ropa interior, y me detuve, contemplando su piel perfecta, pensando en las ganas que tenía de follármela, de lo duro que estaba mi pene, de lo destructivo y destructor que me sentía aquel día. La penetré, sin siquiera prepararla para ello, y un grito escapó de entre sus labios, pero yo no quería escucharla, no quería a aquella puta, quería a Charles, quería hacerle el amor hasta morir, quería hacerle daño, quería que sintiese lo mismo que yo y que le pesase en el alma hasta el resto de sus días, quería..._

_Morir, tal vez._

_Tuve un orgasmo con ese pensamiento, aún y a pesar de que era algo que me repugnaba, que me horrorizaba. Que me aterraba. Ella sollozaba en voz baja, tratando de que yo no la escuchase, que no le hiciese más daño. La liberé y la tomé entre mis brazos, incluso olvidando que no era Charles quien me correspondía, quien enterraba el rostro en mi hombro y quien olía tan innegablemente a él, a él y al sexo más autocompasivo que había tenido nunca._

_La acosté en cama y la cubrí con las mantas, todavía con la camisa de Charles puesta. Tenía sangre en los labios, probablemente de haberlos mordido con demasiada fuerza mientras trataba de olvidar que la estaba desgarrando por dentro, y mi lengua se deslizó por ellos, saboreando aquel espeso líquido metálico. Me tumbé a su lado, sintiendo que el tiempo no pasaba, y lo mucho que deseaba que se terminase ya, todo._

_Cerré los ojos, todavía con nuevas lágrimas cayendo, y mientras me abrazaba a mi artificio de felicidad de aquella noche, simplemente, me dormí._

_**_

_Tenía la sensación de que solo habían pasado minutos desde que había caído rendido. La prostituta seguía con los ojos cerrados, con mechones de brillante cabello castaño sobre ellos, probablemente demasiado exhausta como para moverse. Parecía dormida. Traté de encontrarme con lo que me había arrancado de los brazos de Morfeo, pero nada parecía haber cambiado: había sido un sonido procedente de la puerta principal, un piso más abajo._

_Me sequé las lágrimas delatoras del rostro y me puse los pantalones lo más deprisa que pude, invadido por una sensación que todavía no puedo describir: mi corazón parecía a punto de salirse de su sitio, mi cuerpo solo quería correr y mi cerebro solo quería gritar._

_Charles estaba allí._

_Apoyado contra el grueso portón de madera de la entrada, tenía los ojos cerrados, todavía con trazas de maquillaje, uno de ellos amoratado; los labios partidos y con manchas de sangre seca; su cabello largo y grasiento pegado a su cráneo. Parecía tomar aire como si le costase trabajo, y me pregunté cómo era posible que ese hombre en mi cabeza siguiese siendo alguien cercano a un dios, cómo era posible que aquella imagen idealizada que tenía de él perdurase aún y a pesar de que parecía los despojos de lo que algún día había sido un ser humano._

_Quise abrazarlo, acunarlo entre mis brazos, dejar que llorase sobre mi hombro, como un día sí y otro también, pero aquella vez era mi corazón el que estaba roto, y no podía hacer aquello. No podía ser débil, no podía dejar que me apuñalasen una y otra vez._

_\- Erik..._  
\- ¿Qué has hecho, Charles? - Quise sonar decepcionado; solo logré que fuese una pregunta desoladoramente triste.  
\- Yo...  
\- ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto? - Me prometí no llorar, y nunca pensé que esa tarea podría exigirme tanto esfuerzo. - Hicimos una promesa, Charles, ¡me lo prometiste! No más abandonos, no más drogas, no más... - Aparté la vista de él. Me di cuenta de que estaba gritando, y tragué saliva con dificultad. Nunca nada me había costado tanto.  
\- Lo siento, Erik. - Apenas era capaz de vocalizar, probablemente ahogado en los efectos del alcohol, las drogas y el puro cansancio del sexo. - Lo siento muchísimo...  
\- ¿Crees que volver y decirme que lo sientes será suficiente? - Apreté los puños, volviendo a sentir el metal temblando a mi alrededor. Él avanzó hacia mí, pero ni siquiera llegó a mi altura; se dejó caer de rodillas sobre la alfombra, enterrando el rostro entre las manos. Seguía luchando por no acercarme, besarlo, decirle que todo iría bien, que me tenía a mí y nada importaba, pero no podía hacer eso. - Si esto es lo que quieres, Charles, será mejor que no interceda en ello. He hecho todo lo que he podido, he soportado todo lo que he sido capaz, pero parece que no ha servido para nada. Lo siento. De verdad, soy yo quien lo siente. Tal vez nunca debería haber vuelto. - Sus ojos azules volvieron a atravesarme, al menos uno de ellos, pero yo había huido a tiempo, mi cuerpo temblando y a punto de desmoronarme. - Te quiero, Charles, pero no podemos seguir así.  
\- Erik, tú no lo entiendes...  
\- ¡¿Qué tengo que entender, maldita sea?! ¡¿Qué eres un maldito drogadicto y que no te llega con todo lo que yo te puedo ofrecer, que necesitas salir a que otros hombres te follen?! ¡¿Es eso?! - Varios objetos volaron hasta chocar contra la pared tras Charles. - Podría matarte en estos momentos. 

_Charles solo lloraba, aún y a pesar de que parecía estar muy lejos de allí. Me permití agacharme, tomándolo de la barbilla, mirando cualquier parte de su rostro que no fuesen aquellos ojos ahogados por la pena, la misma que él me estaba haciendo sentir a mí Besé sus labios, con un amor y un cuidado que no sabía de dónde surgían en ese instante, y tomé aire profundamente, sabiendo que lo que estaba a punto de decir lo cambiaba todo, y puede que para siempre._

_\- Voy a irme, Charles. Voy a volver a la Hermandad, donde me necesitan también, pero donde al menos sí que soy útil, y nadie me engaña y me abandona. - Me levanté, de nuevo, mientras que él seguía en silencio. - Puede que me lo merezca, después de todo, pero ya he pagado mis errores con creces. - Decía aquello con el corazón en un puño, sintiéndolo como nada de lo que había dicho nunca. - Adiós, Charles._

_Me acerqué a la puerta, ya sin preocuparme por todo lo que dejaba atrás. Necesitaba salir de allí; comenzaba a sentirme enfermo. Él empezó a llamarme, en voz baja al principio, casi a gritos al final, pero yo estaba decidido a no escucharlo, a no volver a su lado como el idiota enamorado que era._

_Sabiendo que no volvería a saber qué era aquello a lo que llamaban vida, crucé el umbral de la puerta y desaparecí en la nada, dejando que la realidad destrozase a Erik Lehnsherr y trajese de vuelta a Magneto._


	9. Your promises, they look like lies.

Me bastó un momento para comprender que aquello había sido una mala, pésima idea. Había atravesado las puertas de aquel lugar con una convicción que perdí a pocos minutos de estar allí, de pie, invadido por las luces, el olor a tabaco y los cuerpos sudorosos chocando contra mí. Mi ser parecía flotar en contra de mi voluntad cuando me acerqué a la barra y pedí lo primero que se me vino a la mente, temeroso de estar en aquel lugar pero demasiado asustado como para volver a casa, pues no sabía qué podría decirle a Erik o si al menos tendría el valor suficiente para aceptar que había flaqueado después de todo aquel tiempo durante el cual él me había cuidado. Sentí un nudo en la garganta que me hizo apurar la bebida, en un intento por no salir huyendo.

Estaba a punto de pedir algo más cuando lo vi. Supuse que llevaba tiempo mirándome, por la forma divertida y casi siniestra en que me miró y me sonrió. Después de todo, si yo había vuelto era porque su llamada me había aterrorizado, y comprendí cuán débil era al ceder así de nuevo, a caer en aquel vacío del que Erik poco a poco había comenzado a salvarme. Se acercó a mí y sentí sus manos rodear mi cintura mientras me estrechaba contra él.

\- ¿Dónde has estado, Charles? Te he extrañado tanto... - Su voz era un susurro en mi oído. Su aliento ligeramente embriagador me inundó mientras trataba de contener los escalofríos al sentir su barba rozándome el cuello. - Hueles tan bien… Pero sabes que no me gusta verte así.  
\- Creo que ha sido una mala idea… Yo no debería estar aquí… - balbuceé, en un vano intento por echarme atrás, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

El cliente ni siquiera parecía escucharme. Me soltó sólo para sacar su billetera y depositar unos cuantos dólares en la mesa para pagar mi bebida y la suya. Estaba impaciente por que nos marchásemos de allí cuanto antes y yo, que momentos antes habría dado todo por salir de aquel lugar, estaba entonces verdaderamente asustado de hacerlo en su compañía.

El trayecto no fue largo. Me devané los sesos todo el viaje pensando en algún pretexto para retirarme, pero sabía que sería inútil y en mi mente no podía dejar de contar los minutos que habían pasado desde que había salido de la mansión. ¿Erik habría notado ya mi ausencia? ¿Estaría enfadado, decepcionado?

\- Ponte cómodo - dijo el cliente apenas entramos en la habitación.

Sabía que estaba todo dispuesto y qué era lo quería, y aunque en ocasiones anteriores había disfrutado el sexo con él, más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir, entonces sólo quería volver con Erik. Temí echarme a llorar en cualquier momento.

\- ¿Podrías darme algo antes, por favor? - Si iba a hacer aquello, necesitaba valor. Él me entendió de inmediato.  
\- Sólo si prometes pagar.  
\- Sabes que lo haré - dije, mientras él me extendía un par de pastillas que yo tomé con desesperación. - ¿Alguna vez te he decepcionado?  
\- Me decepciona verte así cuando ya sabes qué es lo que espero.

El cliente se sentó en la cama y cruzó los brazos, mirándome de forma retadora. Bufé resignado porque de repente todo aquello había comenzado a parecerme divertido, y me dirigí al cuarto de baño, comenzando mi transformación: en unos minutos me había puesto el vestido negro, las medias, la peluca roja, me había pintado los labios y calzado los tacones. Me sentía eufórico, más de lo que pensé, y el cliente ni siquiera esperó a que llegara a la cama, poniéndose de pie y rodeándome con sus brazos. Sentí su erección contra mi cuerpo, restregándose, ansioso, al igual que yo. Sus labios buscaban los míos, sedientos, y en un instante yacíamos los dos en el colchón, él apresando mis manos y mordiendo mi cuello con ferocidad y yo gimiendo descontroladamente.

\- ¿Por qué te detienes? - pregunté, tratando de recuperar el aliento, mientras él me miraba fijamente.  
\- No dejaré que me abandones de nuevo, maldita puta - siseó, mientras con una de sus manos sostenía mi barbilla, haciéndome daño. - Eres mía. Nada más que mía.

No fui capaz de articular palabra alguna para responderle. Él quedó complacido. Me obligó a colocarme a cuatro patas sobre la cama, mientras murmuraba más frases misóginas. Sus dedos arañaban mi espalda y yo me mordía los labios tratando de no gritar o de pedirle que se detuviera, porque sabía que eso lo enfurecería. Entonces, sin prepararme para ello, me penetró. Sentí que me rompía, mientras mis labios comenzaban a sangrar y yo trataba de no ahogarme con el sabor metálico que atravesaba mi garganta. Me embestía con fuerza, con prisa, demasiado cegado como para pensar en que me hacía daño. Traté de no pensar en aquello, de imaginarme que estaba en otro lado y que aquel hombre no era más que Erik, aunque él nunca me hubiera lastimado de aquella manera…

Y susurré su nombre, como si aquello fuera a salvarme.

Sentí al cliente correrse dentro de mí, su semen manchando mis muslos y mi cuerpo cayendo pesadamente en la cama, rendido, adolorido, con ganas de llorar y arrepentido más que nunca de lo que había hecho. Solamente quería que todo aquello acabara y que me dejara marcharme, pedirle disculpas a Erik. Quizás podía encontrarlo, tal vez estuviera ya dormido, esperando por mí.

\- ¿Erik? - Le escuché decir. - ¿Has dicho Erik?

Estaba de pie, frente a mí, que seguía bocabajo tratando de recuperar el aliento. Noté, aterrorizado, lo furioso que estaba. Sus manos tomaron mis muñecas y me levantó de la cama como si no pesara nada.

\- ¿Quién demonios es Erik? ¡No te permito que menciones otro nombre que no sea el mío, para eso te pago!

No pude reaccionar a tiempo, y tal vez no lo hubiera conseguido de todas maneras. Su puño se impactó derecho contra mi ojo y caí en la cama, sin poder moverme. Noté cómo la cabeza comenzaba a palpitarme y no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero no sentía el dolor. Estaba demasiado asustado como para sentir algo.

\- Voy a follarte tanto que no vas a recordar otro nombre que no sea el mío - mascullaba o gritaba, no estaba seguro. De repente, los sonidos se habían amplificado y el zumbido en mi cabeza comenzaba a ser más molesto. ¿Es que pensaba matarme?

Jamás le había suplicado a nadie como ese día para que se detuviera. Ciego de ira por las drogas, inundado de celos y encontrándome demasiado débil para poder defenderme, el cliente me obligó a chupársela, para después follarme de nuevo con más ira, mientras sentía su mano cruzando mi rostro con varios bofetones más. 

Comenzaba a amanecer cuando pude levantarme. Él estaba profundamente dormido y yo estaba demasiado aterrorizado como para permitirme dormir a su lado o siquiera conciliar el sueño, pero tampoco podía marcharme o después me buscaría y todo sería peor. Peor, como si aquello no fuera ya el Infierno, como si no hubiera descendido ya a lo más profundo de él. Comprendí que había perdido la poca dignidad que me quedaba, pues a partir de mi propia debilidad había traicionado a la única persona que más amaba en el mundo, y entonces pagaba por ello, justo como sentía que lo merecía.

Tomé varias botellas del mini bar y me arrastré hacia el baño, teniendo cuidado de cerrar la puerta. Ni siquiera podía llorar. Lo único que hice fue ingerir todo el alcohol con la tonta y estúpida esperanza de que aquello no fuese más que una horrible pesadilla y que incluso la sangre que manchaba mis manos no era más que una ilusión: seguramente pronto despertaría y Erik estaría allí, acunándome como en las noches que había pasado a su lado, mientras me tranquilizaba y velaba mi sueño. Sí. Seguramente.

La noche había vuelto a caer cuando él se incorporó: estaba agotado, pero su sonrisa denotaba que estaba satisfecho. Había un poco de mi sangre en sus labios, que se limpió con el dorso de la mano. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y encendió un cigarrillo al que sólo le dio una calada, antes de sacar la billetera y comenzar a contar con lentitud casi cruel los billetes que dejó en la mesa.

No recordaba gran cosa de lo que había ocurrido, sólo que a media tarde él por fin se había despertado y me había encontrado demasiado borracho escondido en el baño como para poder oponer resistencia. Entonces todo estaba oscuro y por fin comenzaba a vestirse para abandonar la habitación, después de haberme utilizado de todas las maneras en que se podía usar a alguien. Se inclinó sobre mí y depositó un beso en mi frente junto a un _nos veremos pronto_ , antes de tomar todas sus cosas y marcharse.

Necesitaba volver a la mansión. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había salido? Me levanté con dificultad y me vestí evitando ver mi reflejo en alguno de los espejos que decoraban el lugar. Me costaba respirar, andar, moverme, así que tomé más alcohol y hallé más pastillas que habían sobrevivido de milagro. Me tomé todo sin pensar en lo que hacía.

Lo bueno de aquella ciudad es que a nadie le importaba lo que hicieses mientras tuvieses con qué pagar, así que el trayecto a casa no fue tan largo como pensé. El taxi se detuvo justo enfrente de la mansión. Solo anhelaba que Erik continuara allí, tal vez ni siquiera se había percatado de mi ausencia. Todo a mi alrededor parecía irreal. La mansión estaba sumida en un silencio sepulcral, pero ver las cálidas luces que se reflejaban desde el interior me animó un poco, porque significaba que había alguien allí. Quizás todavía pudiera arreglar las cosas; yo también le había perdonado cosas a Erik, ¿por qué él no haría lo mismo conmigo?

Me acerqué tambaleante a la puerta y comprobé con felicidad que estaba abierta. El salón principal a oscuras, excepto por unas luces provenientes de la biblioteca. Me apoyé en la puerta, tratando de recuperar el aliento: la cabeza me daba vueltas, apenas podía respirar y sentía que las piernas comenzaban a flaquearme. Quería llegar a mi cama y dormir, quizás quitarme la sangre del rostro aunque ya ni siquiera sabía si aún la tenía… Se estaba tan bien allí, en un lugar rodeado de silencio...

Entonces lo vi.

Erik estaba en la cima de las escaleras, y yo era incapaz de ver su expresión, pero no estaba preparado para lo que ocurrió después. Apenas pude susurrar su nombre, porque necesitaba que me dejara explicarle qué había pasado, por qué había salido y cómo prometía no hacerlo de nuevo, cuando la avalancha de su ira se dejó caer sobre mí. Sus palabras me llegaban como ecos lejanos, y aunque traté de avanzar hacia él, caí de rodillas, sin fuerzas, llorando porque esa no era la reacción que me esperaba de su parte, aunque sabía que la merecía.

Sentí varias cosas estrellarse a mis espaldas y tuve miedo de lo que pudiese hacer acto seguido. Erik ni siquiera me permitía hablar, cegado por el odio y el coraje que me tenía.

\- Podría matarte en estos momentos - escupió, como si realmente lo hubiera considerado.

Fue en ese momento cuando me destrocé. Mi cuerpo temblaba y sentí que el corazón se me saldría en cualquier momento. Quería gritarle que lo hiciera. Que por piedad, acabara conmigo, que lo merecía y que entendiera que si había actuado de forma tan egoísta era porque sabía que estaba hecho trizas y que jamás, desde que él se había marchado por primera vez, había logrado reunir todos mis pedazos y era inútil estar con alguien así, alguien que jamás podría recuperarse por completo. Él era la parte que siempre me había hecho falta y nunca quise aceptarlo hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Erik me besó. Sus ojos rehuían de los míos, pero aquel beso no fue cruel ni llevaba desprecio... Fue como…

Fue como si se despidiera.

Lo escuché decir adiós, y aunque grité para que volviera, no lo hizo. La única respuesta que recibía era la del viento azotando los árboles que rodeaban la mansión. Erik se había marchado. Para siempre. Otra vez.

Me incorporé como pude. Cada paso se volvía un tormento y las lágrimas cegaban mi camino, pero necesitaba llegar a la cama. Tal vez todo era una pesadilla. Quizás él sólo necesitaba estar un tiempo a solas y volvería. Yo sólo necesitaba dormir.

Mi habitación era un desastre. La ropa estaba dispersa por todo el suelo, las sillas volcadas y la cama revuelta. Seguramente Erik se había encargado de la decoración, pero estaba demasiado agotado como para ordenar todo, aunque fuese para desvestirme a pesar de que la ropa que llevaba encima hedía a sexo, alcohol y la sangre ya se había secado formando grotescas manchas marrones. Estaba tan absorto en el desastre que no me había percatado de que me observaban. Había alguien en la cama, apoyado contra el respaldo, mirándome. La tenue luz de la habitación apenas me permitió distinguir su pálida piel que contrastaba con la camisa azul - _mi_ camisa azul - que vestía. Quizás estaba alucinando. ¿Erik había llevado a un hombre a la mansión y se había acostado con él en mi cama? La cordura comenzó a abandonar mi cuerpo y lamenté no tener mis poderes, porque me sentía demasiado débil como para intentar arrastrarlo fuera de la cama. Sentí las lágrimas recorrer mis mejillas, una vez más, como si esa fuera la única manera en la que podía solucionar las cosas.

\- ¿Quién demonios eres? - mascullé, furioso. Quería golpearlo. Hacerle daño. Erik no tenía derecho a haber llevado a alguien a mi cama, a la cama que habíamos compartido juntos, mucho menos a vestirlo con mis prendas.  
\- Yo… lo siento mucho, esto es… Vaya, es incómodo, pero si Erik ya se fue yo debería hacer lo mismo...

La voz no era la de un hombre. Era suave, dulce, casi musical. Era una mujer. En un instante estaba cerca de mí, mirándome con atención. Sus ojos azules brillaban con curiosidad, y cuando extendió una de sus manos hacia mí, retrocedí instintivamente.

\- Esa herida no se ve bien, ¿quieres que te ayude con ello?

Sonaba genuinamente preocupada. Se levantó de la cama y noté que era prácticamente de mi estatura, con el rostro casi infantil y los labios rojos y ligeramente lastimados. No llevaba más que mi camisa y eso hacía resaltar sus pechos; me sonrojé y no supe qué decir cuando ella me ayudó a sentarme en el borde del colchón.

La vi desaparecer en el baño y volver unos minutos después con algodones, alcohol y agua limpia. Con delicadeza, apartó los mechones de pelo de mi rostro y comenzó a limpiarme la herida, que entonces sentía escocer cerca de mi ojo.

\- ¿Erik te ha hecho esto? - preguntó, con la voz apagada.

Negué con la cabeza.

\- A veces puede ser tan rudo… - dijo, como si hablara para ella misma.

Continuó limpiándome con paciencia, como si fuera un viejo amigo suyo. Yo estaba demasiado avergonzado como para decir algo, pues me sorprendía que estuviera tratándome de aquella manera, sobre todo porque minutos antes había tenido ganas de arrancarle la vida allí mismo. Tomó mis manos entre las suyas y con un trozo de algodón, las limpió. No podía quitarle la vista de encima, sorprendido de lo parecidos que éramos, con las pecas salpicándole el rostro; no era una mujer que cualquiera miraría, no con esos rasgos ligeramente masculinos, o quizás sólo fuera el corte de pelo que llevaba. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando se dio por satisfecha con su labor.

\- Entonces eso es todo… Hum…  
\- Charles.  
\- Charles - repitió, como si algo le hubiera quedado claro de repente. - Rose - añadió ella, a modo de presentación. - No te ves muy bien, ¿qué te ha pasado?  
\- Ha sido un mal día. Sólo quiero dormir.  
\- ¿No quieres llamar a un médico? Apenas puedes respirar…  
\- Sólo necesito dormir - repetía una y otra vez, como si esa fuera la solución mágica y aún creyera que todo lo que había ocurrido no había sido real.  
\- De acuerdo.

Ella me ayudó a ponerme de pie, conduciéndome a uno de los extremos de la cama, donde me dejé caer y hundí el rostro en la almohada. Pensé ingenuamente que aún encontraría el olor de Erik allí, pero no había nada. Incluso su recuerdo comenzaba a tornarse difuso, y supuse que era por el cansancio que me había invadido de repente.

\- Rose… - murmuré, cuando los párpados comenzaron a pesarme. - Gracias.


	10. Can't you tell I've lost my way?

Hacía calor. Muchísimo calor. Me desperté abruptamente y no supe bien dónde me encontraba, hasta que fui capaz de enfocar los ojos y reconocer poco a poco mi habitación, que apenas estaba iluminada con una de las muchas lámparas que había en ella. El silencio era asfixiante, como si fuera la premonición de un inminente desastre, pero no, allí no ocurría nada. Instintivamente miré el armario; la ropa había sido colocada de nuevo en su lugar, y pensé que quizás en verdad todo había sido una ilusión, un mal momento que mi mente me había jugado, y Erik estaría allí, probablemente en la cocina o en la biblioteca. Traté de incorporarme sólo para descubrir con horror que el efecto del suero se había terminado, y las voces, poco a poco, comenzaban a volver a mí.

El dolor me hizo volver a la realidad. Nada había sido un sueño. La cabeza me daba vueltas y me palpitaba de dolor, y sentía la boca seca, evidentemente víctima de una gran resaca. Miré mi ropa y mi camisa blanca, que antaño era blanca y que entonces lucía manchas de sangre seca en ellas: todo había ocurrido en realidad. Había recaído en los vicios en un momento de debilidad absurda, había vuelto al club y luego… No quería ni recordar la manera en la que el cliente había abusado de mí, pero el dolor que sentía en cada centímetro de mi cuerpo me lo recordó. Erik se había marchado. Probablemente, esa vez para siempre, y aunque no podía culparlo, comencé a sentirme furioso de que no me hubiera permitido explicarle nada y de que simplemente rehuyera, como si yo no mereciera ni siquiera su compasión.

Rebusqué en el cajón para encontrar algo de suero, pero no hallé nada. Sabía dónde tenía más, pero la sola idea de arrastrarme hasta allí me cubrió de desesperación. Quizás lo mejor era permanecer en aquel lugar y simplemente dejar que el tiempo transcurriese para que pasara lo que debía pasar. Me había cubierto de nuevo con las sábanas cuando un suave golpeteo en la puerta me sorprendió. Mis poderes rápidamente me demostraron que no era quien yo esperaba, pero no por eso me sorprendí menos cuando abrió la puerta y la vi, con una expresión preocupada.

\- ¿Estás bien, Charles?

Ya no llevaba mi camisa. Se había puesto un vestido color plata que no entendía por qué vestía, aunque continuaba con el rostro limpio de maquillaje.

\- Rose - musité, pues recordé su nombre. Aquella perfecta extraña que Erik había traído a la mansión y había vestido con mis ropas. - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Ella se acercó, cautelosa. Pude verla mejor. El vestido, demasiado corto para ella, dejaba ver su bonita piel pálida y salpicada de pecas. Su pelo castaño caía en suaves y ondulados mechones en su frente, haciéndola parecer una extraña niña vestida con ropa de mujer.

\- Lo siento, no pude marcharme. Tuviste terribles pesadillas toda la noche y he tenido que despertarte unas cuantas veces, pero me parece que ahora estás mejor, así que debería marcharme… - Me gustaba su voz, con un leve acento inglés que ya casi había perdido.  
\- ¿Erik no ha vuelto? - pregunté, con un hilo de voz, aunque conocía la respuesta.  
\- No, nadie ha venido.

Por supuesto que nadie vendría, mucho menos Erik, que había prometido volver a la Hermandad, donde seguramente ahora estaba feliz, sin tener que cuidar al molesto Charles.

\- Te recuerdo - dijo Rose, de repente, mirándome casi con vergüenza. - Te he visto en el club. Siempre me pareció curioso que alguien como tú que… No eres como los demás que he visto allí. ¿Es Erik quién te ha traído aquí?  
\- ¿Qué sabes de Erik?

No podía ni mirarla a los ojos. Me avergonzaba que me reconociera de aquella manera, aunque fue en ese momento cuando comprendí exactamente porque estaba ahí. Ella se sentó en uno de los taburetes de la habitación y comenzó a juguetear con sus manos.

\- No mucho. No solemos hablar gran cosa. Él no habla, yo no lo obligo a hacerlo y me paga mejor que la mayoría.  
\- Erik es mi amigo - dije por toda respuesta.

Rose pareció satisfecha.

\- Entonces creo que debería irme ya, veo que ya te sientes mejor y él podría volver en cualquier momento…  
\- Espera, necesito… Necesito un favor.

Al principio ella no entendió nada. Había llegado caminando a la casa, ¿cómo era posible que ahora no pudiera levantarme? Le di una vaga explicación y ella trajo la silla de ruedas y me ayudó a sentarme en ella. Supuse que el verme así le inspiró confianza o lástima… Nunca sé qué pensar cuando la gente me mira hacia abajo, cuando sabe que no puedo moverme por mí mismo. Parecía feliz de estar haciendo algo bueno por alguien. Ni siquiera se percató cuando entré en su mente y supe lo que necesitaba de ella: Rose era una prostituta, al parecer la favorita de Erik, pero no era una mala persona. Realmente se había pasado gran parte de la noche en vela, sólo separándose de mi lado para cambiarse de ropa, e incluso había reordenado el armario que Erik se había encargado de arruinar.

Le pedí que se quedara. Tenía miedo de estar solo y de flaquear de nuevo, y le temía a la enormidad de la mansión y a la soledad que por la misma razón habitaba en ella; además, Rose realmente comenzaba a agradarme, pues había algo en su forma de hablar que me inspiraba confianza, y sabía que ella sentía lo mismo hacia mí.

\- De acuerdo - respondió ante mi propuesta -. Pero sólo porque lo has pedido como un favor. Además, si continúas negándote a llamar a un médico, alguien tiene que vigilar esa herida que te has hecho.

Perdí la noción del tiempo con su compañía. Rose era una chica inteligente y su conversación podía extenderse por horas, en las que simplemente hablaba de cosas cotidianas y comunes que yo agradecía escuchar. Su presencia comenzó a ser frecuente en la mansión, y prácticamente pasaba toda la mañana y la tarde conmigo hasta que tenía que irse, de muy mala gana, a trabajar, como ella lo llamaba. No volví a tomar el suero en ese período de tiempo. Quería hacer las cosas bien y Rose pensaba que esa sería la mejor forma, pues tuve que hablarle del problema que tenía con las drogas aunque ya no sentía necesidad de ellas… No con tanta frecuencia, al menos. El recuerdo de Erik continuaba carcomiéndome y me encontraba pensando con más frecuencia de la que quería admitir que quería que él volviera, para usarlo de nuevo, un poco para que sintiera mi dolor, pero comprendí que sólo estaba cegado por la venganza: no podía perdonarle a Erik que no hubiera sido capaz de perdonarme, ni siquiera digamos de escucharme. Tendría que haberse dado cuenta de que estaba tratando de ser una mejor versión de mí mismo y que si había fallado, apenas había sido la primera vez.

Detestaba sentirme así, pero el dolor y la desesperación eran más dañinos cuando me quedaba solo por las noches. Me ponía furioso no ser capaz de alcanzar los títulos de la parte más alta de la biblioteca, ya no digamos intentar preparar algo para comer, aunque Rose siempre dejaba algo antes de marcharse. Comencé a sentirme cada vez peor y muchas veces me vi buscando drogas en los cajones, todavía con la tonta ilusión de que encontraría algo, aunque me alegraba cuando no lo hacía porque significaba que no caería de nuevo en el Charles que estaba tratando de dejar atrás.

Rose me encontró una madrugada, en el suelo, cuando volvió. Estaba hecho un ovillo, bañado con mi propio vómito, incapaz de levantarme. Había estado toda la noche golpeándome las piernas, tratando de sentirlas, obligándome a ponerme de pie, hasta que mis brazos habían cedido al peso y acabé en el suelo, mareado y confundido, con el estómago revuelto a causa del esfuerzo físico. Me abracé a ella, sintiendo su cálido cuerpo contra el mío. Olía a cigarrillos y a alcohol, aunque ella no solía utilizar ninguna de las dos cosas, y me di cuenta de cuánto extrañaba aquella vida, porque sentía que había pasado una eternidad y que simplemente aquella persona por quien estaba pasando todo aquel tormento no volvería nunca.

\- Necesito salir de aquí. Sácame de aquí. Por favor, Rose.

Estuvo toda la mañana y la tarde conmigo, los dos, en la biblioteca casi sin dirigirnos la palabra. Se mordía las uñas y trataba de no mirarme, aunque sabía que quería decirme algo. Cuando la noche llegó y colocó un cuenco de cereales frente a mí y frente a ella, por fin parecía convencida de algo.

\- Esos poderes tuyos… ¿Te permiten controlar a las personas?

Su pregunta me sobresaltó. No le había contado gran cosa de mis poderes, no usando las palabras y los términos con los que antaño solía regodearme, pero sí le había explicado de qué se trataban.

\- Sí, de alguna manera.  
\- ¿Las personas se dan cuenta de que son controladas?  
\- En… ocasiones, pero no la mayoría de las veces, a menos que lo permita. - Traté de no pensar en Erik y en la manera en que lo había utilizado, pero era inevitable.

Rose se levantó y se puso de rodillas enfrente de mí, sosteniéndose en mis piernas que no podían sentirla.

\- Creo que te he hablado muchas veces de lo mucho que odio salir a hacer lo que estoy a punto de hacer, Charles. Ninguna niña sueña con crecer y ser prostituta, ¿verdad? - dijo, con una sonrisa triste -. A veces quisiera encontrar algo en lo que soy buena y no tener que volver allí nunca más, pero ya es muy tarde para mí…  
\- Es mentira, a mí me parece que…  
\- Silencio, Charles, déjame continuar. Creo que a ambos nos conviene esto, al menos por hoy. Úsame. Dices que necesitas salir, y sé muy bien qué hacías antes de todo esto, Charles, y creo que necesitas volver ahí una vez más. Bien, te presto mi cuerpo. Yo no quiero sentir a esos hombres por esta noche, y tampoco quiero que te quedes aquí solo… ¿No es un trato justo?  
\- No, ¿cómo puedes creer que sería capaz de hacerlo? - Estaba horrorizado, pero la idea me fascinó. Era verdad, completamente cierto: moría de deseos de salir, de sentir algo de nuevo.  
\- Porque no todos necesitamos ser telépatas para saber lo que los demás quieren, Charles. Se le llama empatía.  
\- No podría hacerte esto…  
\- Te lo estoy pidiendo.

Sus ojos azules me miraron con desesperación. Era verdad. Rose quería que usara su cuerpo y que hiciera su trabajo, que en realidad odiaba. Yo tenía muchas ganas de ya no estar en la mansión, al menos no esa noche en la que me sentía tan desesperado. Era un trato justo, de alguna manera pero… La idea de que ella fuera una mujer me extasió por completo. ¿Qué sensaciones tendría aquel cuerpo tan ridículamente parecido al mío pero con las formas de una mujer?

Llevé mis dedos hacia una de sus sienes. Ella sonrió complacida.

\- No me dolerá, ¿verdad?

Negué con la cabeza. Fue cuestión de un momento para sentirme en su cuerpo. Me vi a mí mismo, en la silla de ruedas, con los ojos cerrados, mientras me ponía de pie y sentía el cuerpo de Rose, sus sensaciones, su suave piel. Estaba maravillado, realmente sorprendido. Esa noche vestía un corto vestido negro que hacía resaltar su piel, y apenas llevaba algo de lápiz labial.

Me sentía eufórico cuando abandoné la mansión y llegué al club, donde sus clientes la aguardaban. Estuve a punto de detenerme, convencido de que no tenía derecho a usar su cuerpo hasta que recordé que ella me lo había pedido, que yo lo había tomado como un favor, quizás como una manera de pagar todo lo que Rose había hecho por mí: ella odiaba esa vida y yo quería desesperadamente volver a ella, como una manera de ahogar el recuerdo de Erik. Era ridículo, pero era todo lo que tenía.

Cuando el primer cliente se acercó a mí y me llevó a una de las habitaciones, ya no estaba muy seguro de qué sentir. Mi cuerpo ardía de sensaciones, y cuando aquel hombre comenzó a masajear y besar los pechos de Rose, yo ya estaba increíblemente húmedo y gemía sin control. Me penetró, y aunque me dolía, no quería que acabara nunca. Cada embestida me hacía jadear, y me escuché gritándole con aquella voz que no era la mía que quería más y más. Mis uñas - las uñas de Rose - se clavaban en su espalda, y cuando llegué al orgasmo, supe que aquella había sido una de las mejores decisiones que había tomado aquel día.

Esa noche me descubrí volviendo a la mansión sonriendo. Por un par de horas no había pensado en Erik, ni me había sentido solo o miserable.

Tal vez no sería la única ni la última noche en que Rose me pediría aquel favor. Y eso lo encontré absolutamente fascinante.

_Regresé a la Hermandad como el hijo pródigo, todavía sintiéndome terriblemente enfermo tras haber huido de la mansión. Las luces me hacían daño, los sonidos parecían querer hacer explotar a mi cerebro. Me había metido en mi cama, con intención de descansar hasta que aquello se me pasase, pero probablemente dormí durante más de dos días, ya no podía saberlo, y me desperté con una ansiedad todavía mayor. Era como tener ácido en las venas en lugar de sangre, y me corroía incansablemente._

_No había querido pensar en ello siquiera, pues mi tendencia a negarme lo que no quería reconocer seguía intacta como el primer día, pero era verdad: lo que mi cuerpo estaba pidiendo, después de todo, era droga._

_No me sentía enfermo por estar enfadado, por creerme abandonado, por necesitar a Charles. Era algo menos romántico, más enfermizo y mil veces peor: no me había parado a pensarlo, más preocupado por el bienestar de Charles que el mío propio, pero desde aquellas dos inacabables experiencias con la droga de cuando él había usado mi cuerpo, éste no había dejado de clamar por más, y darme cuenta de ello fue una revelación._

_Había vuelto a la Hermandad con la intención de recuperar mis planes iniciales de una utopía mutante en la que no hubiese lugar para los humanos, entonces que pensaba que al fin podría hacerme a la idea de que mi vida no estaba pensada para ser compartida con Charles, pero, y una vez más, me di cuenta de que no era capaz, de que no estaba listo para aquello, y probablemente ya nunca lo estaría. Pensaba que había vuelto, pero Magneto, quizás, ya había muerto._

_Solo me quedaba una solución, aunque pensarlo no me hiciese feliz en exceso, pero sabía que era la única salida a aquel vacío agonizante: tendría que ir al club, buscar al cliente de Charles que me había dado cocaína por primera vez y tratar de negociar con él por más._

_Me metí en la ducha, sabiendo que no me sentiría limpio ni aunque me hubiese duchado veinte veces, sintiendo el agua fría impactando contra mi piel febril y todos los objetos metálicos crispándose a mi alrededor, como me pasaba desde que le había gritado a Charles, sin poderlo controlar. Por momentos me sentía a punto de morir, y el espejo solo me devolvió el reflejo de un cadáver al que me costó reconocer como respuesta una vez hube salido de la ducha, los huesos más marcados sobre la piel y mis ojos inyectados en sangre._

_El clima era especialmente frío aquel día. Me tambaleé por las calles, a veces sin estar seguro de hacia dónde me dirigía, mientras que fumaba, pues al parecer inundar mi cuerpo de nicotina era lo único que conseguía mitigar ligeramente las dagas de mi interior, aunque no las hiciese desaparecer. No sé cómo lo hice, pero llegué al club y me perdí entre la multitud, tratando de sentir la humanidad que parecía escaparse de entre mis dedos segundo a segundo, como si me estuviese desintegrando en el espacio, como si todas las moléculas que formaban mi cuerpo estuviesen desapareciendo y yo..._

_Brandon estaba exactamente en el mismo sitio en el que lo había visto la primera vez, en la barra del fondo, tal y como si no se hubiese movido de allí desde entonces, todo pulcritud con su traje hecho a medida, su barba recién afeitada y su cabello corto y bien peinado. Me senté a su lado, todavía sin tener claro cómo introducirme después de lo que había hecho con él la vez anterior, pero no necesité devanarme más los sesos, pues fue él quien se dirigió a mí en primer lugar._

_\- Erik. Pensé que no volvería a verte por aquí. - Me miró, sonriendo de lado e inspeccionándome con sus profundos ojos azules, puede que preguntándose por qué no iba vestido como el prostituto que pensaba que era. Seguía dándome escalofríos el parecido entre ese tipo y yo, y comprendí que era para Charles lo mismo que para mi la prostituta a la que siempre contrataba, lo que también me llevó a pensar que la había abandonado en la mansión sin decirle nada, aunque ya ni me importaba.  
\- Créeme, yo también pensaba lo mismo. - Traté de sonreír, pero solo me salió una mueca que probablemente transmitía más dolor que felicidad. - He venido porque te estaba buscando.  
\- Te escucho. - Aquello pareció despertar algo en él que no estaba allí antes, y me percaté de que sabía, sin duda, lo que estaba pensando.  
\- Verás... - Trataba de planear una manera de introducirlo, pero acabé por hablar sin rodeos. - Necesito que vuelvas a darme cocaína.  
\- ¿Cómo en la otra ocasión? - Brandon levantó una ceja, todavía mostrando más interés, llevándose el vaso que tenía sobre la barra a los labios.  
\- Eh... sí. Te pagaré. Te daré todo el dinero que quieras.  
\- Oh, no, no. No. Yo no quiero dinero. No lo acepto. Si vas a pagarme, ya sabes cómo tienes que hacerlo. - Se pasó la lengua por los labios, como si anticiparse a aquel pensamiento le agradase en demasía._

_Sopesé mis opciones. No quería volver a hacer aquello, humillarme de ese modo. No, definitivamente no. Pero... estaba agonizando. Necesitaba la droga, y la necesitaba pronto, y al parecer, mientras aceptaba y me ponía en pie para acompañarlo hasta el pasillo del fondo, ni siquiera era consciente de todo lo que estaba a punto de perder en mi existencia a cambio de un puñado de polvos blancos._

_Entramos en uno de los cuartos. Mi mente estaba en blanco. Quería acabar pronto, quería que me pagase y quería escaparme del mundo. Brandon se abalanzó sobre mis labios con desesperación, introduciendo su lengua en mi boca, mordiendo mis labios, haciéndome sangrar. Me empujó contra la pared, haciéndome sentir la erección de sus pantalones, restregándose contra mi. Me sentía extraño ahora que estaba haciendo aquello y Charles no estaba en mi cabeza obligándome a actuar, lo cual no quería decir que no me estuviese sintiendo bien, que no consiguiese excitarme. Además, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, después de una noche entera trabajando en ello, y me decidí a hacer gala de todo lo que había hecho ya, sabiendo que cada segundo que se prolongase, era un segundo más apartado de mi propósito._

_Desabroché sus pantalones, introduciendo mi mano por dentro de su ropa interior y comenzando a acariciar su pene, despacio, haciendo que gemidos quedos escapasen de entre sus labios, casi como el ronroneo de un gato. Volvió a besarme, más despacio esta vez, mientras que saboreaba la sangre, y me quitó la camiseta, entreteniéndose con mi cuello, besándolo y mordiéndolo. De repente tenía una erección, y cualquier sentimiento que hubiese albergado minutos anteriores, simplemente, había desaparecido. Todo se había esfumado, y solo existía aquel momento, aquel lugar, lo que estábamos haciendo._

_Lo empujé, haciéndolo caer sobre el colchón. Comencé a quitarme el resto de la ropa, bajo su mirada atenta, hasta que no quedó ni una prenda sobre mí, reemplazando mi humillación por el sentimiento de ser deseado por alguien, un éxtasis indescriptible. Su vista se perdió en mi pene erecto, y sonrió justo antes de acercarse e introducirlo en su boca, lamiéndolo de arriba hacia abajo, con una maestría que casi hizo que las rodillas me fallasen, mientras que me agarraba de sus cabellos a falta de algo más, enredando mis dedos en ellos y alborotándolos. Tan atrapado me encontraba dentro del placer, que no me percaté de que sus manos se habían movido, acercándose hasta el punto de que Brandon introdujo sus dedos en mí, previamente lubricados, recordándome aquella sensación que pensé que no volvería a experimentar jamás, placer, dolor, verme a mí mismo sometido._

_Estaba allí para servirle, al fin y al cabo._

_\- Nunca me decepcionas, Erik._

_Me hizo caer de rodillas sobre el colchón, empujándome hasta que quedé a cuatro patas, todavía jadeando por lo que acababa de hacer. Él se bajó los pantalones y la ropa interior, liberando aquella erección que ya había podido palpar antes, y todavía preparó mi entrada un poco más con sus dedos antes de reemplazarlos por su pene, tan grande y duro que pensé que me rompería, sintiendo todo mucho más real que cuando Charles me había controlado, probablemente porque las sensaciones que llegaban a mí eran mucho más suyas que mías, y él ya estaba acostumbrado a todo aquello, el dolor no era tan grande, sus embestidas no eran como cuchilladas._

_Se corrió, minutos después, tras haber dejado su rastro por todo mi cuerpo, de haberme inundado con su semen, de hacerme sentir su orgasmo como una oleada, arrancándome un gemido primitivo que se llevó todo lo que tenía dentro, tanto mi erección como el dolor. Caí sobre el colchón, todavía sin estar seguro de si me podría mover sin morirme de dolor, y antes de que mi cerebro pudiese coordinar pensamientos de nuevo, Brandon ya estaba vestido, sacando una bolsita de su abrigo y dejándola junto a mi, en el suelo._

_\- Creo que esto paga tus servicios esta noche, Erik. Espero volver a verte pronto. - Me guiñó un ojo, como si allí no acabase de suceder nada en absoluto, y desapareció antes de que yo pudiese decir algo a modo de respuesta._

_Alargué el brazo hasta que alcancé la recompensa a mis esfuerzos, todavía sin querer moverme, sin ser consciente de que seguía desnudo y cubierto de semen, tanto mío como de Brandon. Allí estaba, al fin, todo lo que mi ser me había estado reclamando durante tanto tiempo. Mis manos temblaban, y ni siquiera tenía con qué hacer una raya decente para esnifar, así que simplemente introduje uno de mis dedos en la bolsa, llenándolo de polvo, y lo acerqué a una de mis fosas nasales, repitiendo el proceso hasta que pensé que dejaría de existir._

_Estaba bien. Todo estaba bien, al fin._


	11. Try to kill it all away, but I remember everything.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y parpadeó un par de veces antes de mirarme fijamente, expectante, esperando a que le dijera algo. Su mente bullía de toda clase de preguntas que no sabía muy bien si debía contestar o si tal vez debía esperar a que ella las formulara. Estaba de nuevo en la silla de ruedas, encarcelado en mi propio cuerpo después de la noche más intensa que había vivido en los últimos días. No quedaban restos de las sensaciones físicas en mí, pero aún me sentía extrañamente preso de la excitación que había vivido cuando había estado en el cuerpo de Rose.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? - pregunté, acariciándole la mejilla.  
\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

Le expliqué lo que había ocurrido. Rose era la única persona que me quedaba en el mundo y no pensaba mentirle ni ocultarle nada, además de que todo lo que había sucedido había sido porque ella me lo había pedido. No pareció sorprenderse más que por el hecho de que no lograba recordar nada.

\- ¿Lo harás de nuevo? - inquirió cuando acabé de narrar mi versión de la historia. Sus ojos azules brillaban de ansiedad.  
\- Pensé que sólo sería por esta noche…  
\- ¿Es que no te ha gustado?

Supuse que me sonrojé, por la forma en la que ella comenzó a reírse.

\- Es un trato justo, Charles. Yo no deseo hacerlo pero tengo que, y tú al parecer lo disfrutaste. ¿No fue divertido?

Odiaba admitirlo, pero anhelaba que ella dijera eso. Al principio me había sentido terriblemente mal por utilizar mis poderes de aquella manera, y recordé mis épocas de estudiante, cuando lo único que hacía con ellos era malos intentos de ligue en los bares bajo la mirada tediosa de Raven, aunque más tarde los utilizaría para fines más nobles, en aquel tiempo en que todo parecía marchar de maravilla y la mansión no parecía un sepulcro, sino que rebosaba de vida y de mutantes que veían en ella su refugio y futuro. La última vez que había estado en una mente que no era la mía antes de que todo se convirtiera en una pesadilla, había sido cuando había ayudado a Erik a detener a Shaw, y el desenlace jamás pude preverlo. Quizás en parte también rechazaba mis poderes porque me recordaban que no importaba cuánto me esforzase por tratar de ayudar a los demás o de hacer las cosas mejor, a fin de cuentas, ninguno de mis esfuerzos servía. ¿Por qué entonces no podía hacer algo ligeramente egoísta, pensar un poco en mí? Además, ni siquiera estaba obligando a Rose. Era algo que ambos queríamos. Que necesitábamos.

Quizás nuestros demonios habían aprendido a convivir.

Me encontré disfrutando de esa vida más de lo que me hubiera gustado admitir, esperando ansioso a que la noche llegase para poseer el cuerpo de Rose y vestirlo como la prostituta que era, después de todo. Sentía un inmenso placer al contemplar su cuerpo desnudo en el espejo, tocar su suave piel, sentir cómo se erizaban cada uno de los vellos de su cuerpo, incluso vestirlo con las ropas que alguna vez utilicé y que entonces se amoldaban a la perfección en su fisonomía: los sujetadores con encajes, las medias oscuras, el labial rojo. Incluso me atreví a utilizar la peluca roja para tratar de verme lo más femenino posible. Rose ya me había parecido hermosa cuando la vi por primera vez, quizás hasta había sentido una punzada de celos por el hecho de que Erik hubiera estado con ella, pero entonces que la vestía como si ella fuera una muñeca y yo el titiritero, me producía un inmenso placer.

Ya no era Charles quien entraba caminando al bar todas las noches, sino Rose, que era seguida por la lujuriosa mirada de clientes que se relamían los labios y pagaban sumas cada vez más generosas por ella. Aprendí a utilizar un cuerpo con el que no había nacido, pero que estaba pletórico de sensibilidad, enteramente a mi disposición y, pronto, aquellas excursiones en el cuerpo de Rose se convirtieron en rutina. Entonces me encontraba allí, dispuesto a saciar mis ansias de compañía, de afecto, incluso de amor, en brazos de hombres que lo único que veían en mí era un trozo de carne al que tocar y poseer, pero no me molestaba; no esperaba mucho más de ellos, y tampoco estaba dispuesto a permitir que nadie más me partiera el corazón de la forma en la que Erik lo había hecho. Trataba de no pensar en el Charles que estaba entonces en la silla de ruedas, paralizado para siempre, con los dedos en las sienes, obteniendo placeres efímeros y aferrándose a ellos porque eran todo lo que tenía y quizás no durarían para siempre. Había sustituido las drogas por el sexo en un cuerpo que no era mío, pero que lo disfrutaba como si lo fuera.

Vi a lo lejos a uno de los clientes habituales de Rose, uno de mis predilectos. Me gustaba su elegancia, que siempre vestía con camisas blancas que contrastaban con su piel ligeramente bronceada y su cabello oscuro, recortado perfectamente. Odiaba comenzar a sentirme melancólico, así que me aproximé rápidamente hacia a él, tratando de que no notara mi desesperación y esperando a que él saciara mis ansias de olvidarme del mundo.

\- Bienvenida, preciosa - dijo el cliente con su habitual voz profunda cuando me vio aproximarme a él. Rodeó mi cintura con una de sus manos y me atrajo hacia sí. Su aliento olía ligeramente a tabaco y alcohol - ¿Algo para beber?  
\- ¿Qué tal a ti? - Mis labios buscaron los suyos. Apresé por un momento su labio inferior hasta que lo sentí estremecerse y a sus largos dedos aferrar con más fuerza mi cintura.  
\- Es una excelente idea.

Su mano bajó lentamente, acariciándome el trasero. Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, ansioso ya porque todo comenzara o concluyera, no estaba muy seguro.

Hundió el rostro en mi cuello y comenzó a besarme suavemente, dejándome sentir su respiración. Cerré los ojos, esperando que aquel momento no acabara nunca. Sus manos recorrían ansiosas mi espalda, mientras yo dejaba escapar suaves gemidos en su oído, tratando de incitarlo más, de hacer que todo aquello que ambos estábamos conteniendo por fin se desbordara.

\- ¿Es qué piensas hacerme tuya enfrente de toda esta gente? - le dije, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Estábamos en medio del bar y ya podía sentir su erección debajo de las capas de ropa que nos separaban.  
\- ¿Te disgustaría? - respondió, esbozando una sonrisa.

Los ojos oscuros del cliente me miraron con intensidad, y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, lo arrastré a las profundidades del club hasta encontrar una habitación vacía, donde corrí la cortina como si a esas alturas a alguien le importara lo que yo hacía allí. Lo senté en la cama y me coloqué a horcajadas sobre él, besándolo con mayor ímpetu. Todo era lengua, saliva, dientes. Sentía mis labios palpitar con un ardor delicioso mientras él comenzaba a bajar la cremallera del vestido con lentitud y yo levantaba los brazos para ayudarlo a deshacerme de él, para posteriormente abrir el sujetador y deshacerme también de esa prenda. Me abrazó y levantó para girarme hasta quedar debajo de él, mientras con los codos yo subía más en la cama, sin separar nuestros labios. Sus manos viajaron hasta tomar mis pechos y comenzó a masajearlos, para después hundir el rostro en ellos mientras su lengua jugueteaba con mis pezones. Tuve que asirme a los bordes del colchón para no enloquecer de placer mientras me mordía los labios, soltando leves gemidos. Cuando se incorporó para beber de éstos de nuevo, mis manos ya habían viajado hasta los botones de su camisa, y acabamos deshaciéndonos de esa prenda, sintiendo por fin su espalda mientras mis uñas se aferraban a ella. Su erección era cada vez más evidente y yo ya estaba increíblemente húmedo, casi retorciéndome bajo él, tratando de no explotar de placer antes de que todo ocurriera.

El cliente se puso de rodillas, sólo para desabrocharse los pantalones y acabar con lo que yo ansiaba desde el principio. Lo vi descender hasta que su rostro se perdió entre mis piernas, y deshaciéndose de las bragas, por fin sentí su lengua dentro de mí. Mis jadeos se hicieron incontenibles mientras sentía la temperatura de mi cuerpo ascender, sintiendo que me consumía. Levantó el rostro para verme, satisfecho por lo que estaba haciendo. Fue entonces cuando separó mis piernas y me penetró.

Aquello era lo que había estado ansiando. Sus embestidas fueron rápidas pero profundas, y sentía que cada vez que lo hacía iba a romperme en pedazos, pero no me importaba; lo disfrutaba, y escuché la voz de Rose gritando que lo hiciera más y más fuerte, mientras que él parecía obedecerme.

Cuando sentí al cliente correrse dentro de mí, yo ya había llegado al orgasmo. Había sido un momento mágico, casi celestial. Sentía el placer inundándome en cada resquicio de mi piel, y cuando él se acostó a mi lado, agotado pero satisfecho, fui yo quien lo rodeó con brazos y las piernas, esperando aún sentir su calor y su sudor, llenándome de su amor, si podía llamársele de esa manera, porque pensaba que, aferrándome a aquello, podría olvidarme del dolor.

Sin embargo, no pude conciliar el sueño. Escuché al cliente soltar leves ronquidos, y mi ansiedad comenzó a crecer de manera peligrosa, pues no me sentía agotado, sino que de hecho quería más sexo y más orgasmos como el que acababa de obtener. Recogí la ropa desperdigada por la habitación y comencé el proceso de vestirme nuevamente para salir a por más clientes, sin olvidar tomar el sobre con dinero que generosamente el cliente había dejado sobre una de las sillas de plástico que constituían la paupérrima decoración del lugar.

El tumulto del club me hizo sentir vivo de nuevo. La gente bailaba cerca de las mesas, en compases lentos y pausados que no eran más que juegos previos a lo que realmente ocurría en los pasillos de aquel tugurio. Me gustaba la cantidad de gente que asistía al lugar, y aunque conocía a la mayoría, el hecho de estar allí con mis poderes potenciaba mi interés hacia ellos. Había aprendido a escoger a mis clientes en base a lo que ellos querían de mí y lo que podían ofrecerme, y evitaba a los clientes que habían estado con el Charles real alguna vez, pues aún temía que, de alguna forma, me reconocieran, aunque era una tontería: Rose ya no se parecía demasiado a mí desde que había decidido vestirla de tal forma que resaltara lo hermosa que podía llegar a ser.

Me acerqué a la barra del bar y pedí un agua mineral. No tenía ansias de beber, pues pensaba encontrar más clientes antes de que acabara la noche, y estaba seguro de que éstos no tardarían en llegar en cualquier momento. Estaba distraído, paseando mi vista por derredor, cuando vi a alguien que me resultó terriblemente familiar. Por un momento sentí la sangre congelarse en mis venas, pues tuve pánico de que fuera aquel cliente que me había amenazado y abusado de mí en un pasado que pretendía dejar atrás. Lo observé fijamente para cerciorarme de que no era él, y no, no lo era en absoluto. Mi antiguo cliente no vestiría de la forma en la que ese hombre lo hacía, con una camisa negra exageradamente ajustada, con sólo unos cuantos botones inferiores cerrados, haciendo visibles sus pectorales torneados. Complementaban la vestimenta unos pantalones vaqueros entallados que se resbalaban de manera sugerente en sus caderas. Lo vi caminar hacia mí con pasos vacilantes, casi tambaleándose, y parecía demasiado aturdido y confundido en aquel lugar. Aunque traté de escudriñar su mente, parecía como si ésta no fuera más que un torbellino de pensamientos inconexos sin ningún sentido entre sí. Seguramente estaba bajo el efecto de alguna droga, y odié aquello porque estaba ardiendo de deseos de saber con certeza quién era. Poco a poco se fue acercando a mí, y cuando lo tuve a escasos centímetros, mi corazón dio un vuelco. Me tomó de la barbilla con sus largos dedos y me miró como si me reconociera, lo que me hizo temblar.

Quizás él no sabía quién era, pero yo comprendí, con una mezcla de fascinación y horror, quién era aquel hombre que entonces estaba frente a mí, aunque al principio me había negado a creerlo. Sus cabellos castaños estaban ligeramente revueltos, sus facciones afiladas lucían cubiertas por una barba de unos cuantos días que bajo la luz del lugar adquiría un hipnótico brillo rojizo, pero sus ojos fueron los que terminaron por hacerme perder la razón. Conocía esos ojos. Enmarcados por unas largas pestañas, los ojos grises de aquel hombre lucían más intensos que nunca gracias a una delgada línea de delineador negro que contrastaba con su blanca piel, pero que trataban de esconder unas profundas ojeras. Incluso dejé de respirar. Observé sus labios delgados, incitándolo a besarme, pero él seguía ensimismado, contemplándome. La fascinación parecía haber sido mutua.

Crucé las piernas, haciendo todo lo posible por rozar su cuerpo aunque fuera a través de la ropa. No podía leerle la mente, y aunque me asustaba haberlo encontrado en ese estado y tenía un millón de preguntas que hacerle, en aquel momento sólo sentía su mirada lasciva sobre mi piel desnuda, y eso comenzaba a excitarme. Sentí mis pezones endurecerse bajo el sujetador y cómo poco a poco mi respiración comenzaba a ser más pesada.

\- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? - pregunté, mordiéndome de forma sugerente el labio inferior.  
\- Me encanta - respondió con la voz pastosa y casi arrastrando las palabras, como si le costara un esfuerzo enorme hilarlas.

Allí, entre toda esa multitud y oculto en un cuerpo que no era el mío, él me había escogido.

Erik había vuelto a mí.

_Pensé que todo acabaría así; cuán equivocado estaba._

_Había salido de aquel antro sintiéndome invencible, todavía con la bolsita de cocaína en el bolsillo del abrigo y con el resto fluyendo por mi organismo. No sabía qué estaba haciendo, ni siquiera hacia dónde estaba yendo, pero tenía que salir de allí, y no, no podía volver a la Hermandad. Llovía, y hacía frío, pero yo me sentía mejor que nunca._

_Mi subconsciente me traicionó y mis pasos me llevaron más lejos de lo que quería, y allí estaba, delante de la verja de la mansión, deseando huir y volver a junto de Charles, todo a un mismo tiempo. Estaba temblando, y en mi cabeza resonó una voz que me decía que había llegado hasta ese lugar porque quizás era el único sitio que consideraba como un hogar en el mundo, incluso aunque ahora hubiese decidido separarme de Charles para siempre. Quizás no era justo, mucho menos teniendo en cuenta que comenzaba a acercarme peligrosamente a la vida que él mismo tenía, pero era una decisión irrevocable, y me negaba a volver a ser el idiota roto obligado a pretender que no tenía sentimientos._

_Desperté, no sabía en qué lugar. Todavía tenía frío, sentía mis ropas mojadas... y aquella necesidad de droga seguía allí. Había sido lo suficientemente idiota como para pensar que todo se acabaría con una vez más, que saciando aquel deseo corrosivo ya no volvería a aparecer y, evidentemente, no fue así._

_Me había convertido en un adicto y ya no había marcha atrás._

_La vida comenzó a volverse una maraña hueca de luces y colores sin sentido, resumida en noches de sexo con gente a la que ni siquiera recordaba, pagos en pastillas, polvo o líquidos dentro de jeringuillas, lejos del dolor, porque el dolor ya no existía. Nada existía._

_Aquella noche todo había sido igual: el sexo, el alcohol, la droga y los recuerdos perdidos. Me encontraba vagando por el club, tras haber pedido un vaso de bourbon que apuré de un trago, buscando a un nuevo_ cliente _, si realmente se le podía llamar así, si realmente podía considerar que me estaba prostituyendo, entretenido en el cuello de una mujer que se hacía de rogar, pero que sabía que no tardaría demasiado en acceder. La había visto varias veces, entre todas aquellas noches que pasaba en aquel sitio que ahora era algo parecido a mi residencia, mirando con un interés demasiado exagerado como para ser mera curiosidad, y sabía que podría hacer que no se arrepintiese jamás._

_Estaba a punto de besar sus labios cuando... mi mirada se posó en otra persona. Alguien a quien llevaba demasiado tiempo sin ver, y que aunque no había sido capaz de reconocer a la primera, supe que mis sentidos no me estaban jugando una mala pasada._

_Era mi prostituta. Ella y solo ella._

_\- Pensándolo mejor... - Hablé contra sus labios, bajando la mirada. - Quizás en otro momento. Ahora tengo otro... negocio que atender. Ya sabes donde encontrarme, para la próxima. - Le sonreí, tratando de que no se notasen demasiado mis ganas de salir corriendo de allí y agarrarla antes de que se me escapase, y pareció surtir efecto; supe que volvería a mi._

_Crucé el club, todavía sin estar muy seguro de si me podría mantener en pie todo el trayecto, pero al parecer mi exceso de empeño funcionó, porque allí estaba ella, que parecía una muñeca de porcelana con aquella cabellera artificial del color del fuego, que me recordó a algo, aunque no sabía qué, con sus labios llenos de carmín y sus pestañas kilométricas. La sujeté por la barbilla, perdiéndome en su contemplación sin quererlo. Sus ojos brillaban. Por primera vez parecía alegrarse de forma genuina de verme, y ya no solo eso: había deseo, un deseo salvaje que por primera vez no era fingido. Me excité._

_\- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? - preguntó. Se mordía el labio inferior, provocándome, y pensé en las ganas que tenía de hacerlo yo, de besarlos, lamerlos y morderlos hasta hincharlos, hasta que sangrasen y le doliesen.  
\- Me encanta - dije, sin estar muy seguro de estar pronunciando las palabras correctamente._

_Una erección dolía contra la presión de mis pantalones, demasiado ajustados, y necesitaba llevármela de allí, lo sabía, tenía que llevármela y hacerle el amor, ya ni siquiera por intentar cubrir la miseria de mi alma por la falta de Charles, sino simplemente porque la necesitaba, porque era preciosa y porque por una vez me deseaban de verdad, aunque no lo pudiese entender después de todo._

_\- Ven conmigo - susurré en su oído, rodeando su delgada cintura con un brazo. Ella me besó, sin contemplaciones, enterrando sus dedos en mi cabello, y yo atrapé su labio inferior entre mis dientes, tal y como había deseado hacer antes, cuando ella pretendía excitarme, ser sugerente. Me quedaría allí horas, simplemente devorando su boca, pero el dolor de mi entrepierna no hacía más que intensificarse, y mis deseos de ser un animal superaron a todo lo demás._

_Pensé que no sería capaz de llegar hasta uno de los cuartos, pero sorprendentemente, allí estábamos. La había pegado contra la pared, sujetándola por las muñecas, y solo me despegaba de ella para tomar oxígeno. El mundo no me había dejado de dar vueltas, pero seguía siendo incapaz de parar._

_Mordió mi cuello, marcando mi piel. Mi sujección sobre sus pulsos desapareció, solo para desabrochar su vestido, bajándolo poco a poco, buscando sus pecosos hombros, agarrando sus caderas. Sus manos buscaron mis pantalones, desabrochando el botón y explorando su interior, mordiéndose el labio en el momento en el que se percató de que no llevaba ropa interior, pues en cierto punto llegué a la conclusión de que era absurdo llevarla si me pasaba más tiempo desnudo que vestido._

_La hice caer sobre el colchón, antes de que comenzase a tocar mi erección y yo no me pudiese contener. Me coloqué sobre ella, desabrochando su sujetador y arrojándolo al suelo, contemplando sus pechos perfectos un momento antes de morder uno de sus endurecidos pezones, sintiendo cómo se arqueaba ante el contacto y un gemido escapaba de entre sus labios, tal y como si nadie nunca la hubiese tocado de aquel modo. Respondí haciéndole sentir mi erección, que creció incluso todavía más ante su voz suave gimiendo, y decidí que era un buen momento para deshacerme de mis pantalones, liberándome de aquella presión que me torturaba, junto con la camisa, pues estaba ardiendo. Ya solo nos separaban sus bragas, una elegante pieza negra de encaje, y ambos fuimos conscientes de ello en ese exacto momento._

_Comencé a besar su cuello, de nuevo, mientras que una de mis manos se perdía bajo su ropa interior. Era la primera vez que me proponía follarla sin pensar en Charles, sin pretender que ella no era una mujer, pero no parecía sorprendida, solo inundada por el éxtasis mientras que mis dedos entraban en contacto directo con su coño por primera vez aquella noche, sintiendo lo húmeda que estaba, como nunca antes había visto a una mujer, acariciando su clítoris mientras que ella clavaba las uñas en mi espalda, su cuerpo tensándose, jadeando junto a mi oído._

_Mis besos descendieron por todo su cuerpo, saboreando su piel caliente y suave que olía a sexo mezclado con un perfume dulce, y mi lengua se introdujo en ella cuando llegué a su entrepierna, deseando saborear su humedad y no simplemente tocarla, separando todavía más sus piernas._

_\- Oh... Erik... sí... - Nunca decía nada, a no ser que yo se lo pidiese. Jamás habría pensado que diría mi nombre, pues muchas veces incluso pensaba que me odiaba por todo lo que la obligaba a hacer, pero aquella ocasión, al parecer, era diferente, como todo. Mi nombre en sus labios sonaba como una plegaria, como algo sagrado, y aunque podría saborearla hasta que se secase, mi erección me gritó que tenía que penetrarla, y eso hice._

_Su excitación me cegaba; no podía pensar mientras que sus gemidos me inundaban, mientras que le susurraba un ciento de cosas que ni yo mismo comprendía. La embestía despacio, tratando de no hacerle daño por primera vez desde que la conocía, sintiendo una sensación extraña en lo más hondo de mi pecho, algo familiar y equivocado que no debería estar allí en ese momento._

_Charles, como siempre. Charles estaba en mi cabeza._

_Aumenté el ritmo, deseando no volver a sentir nada, a ser hueco de nuevo y nada más que una presa del placer, pero de repente ya no me sentía drogado, aunque siguiese estando excitado y mi erección siguiese igual que al principio, y la realidad comenzó a golpearme sin piedad. Me volvía a sentir miserable, y aunque quería seguir teniendo sexo hasta el fin de los tiempos, ya no quería estar allí. Tenía que desaparecer, una vez más._

_Llegué al orgasmo, todavía sin comprender cómo lo había hecho, cómo podía seguir penetrándola y sentirme abrumado por ello cuando en realidad me estaba destruyendo por dentro, y acabé sobre su hombro tras correrme, todavía sin salir de su interior, volviendo a sujetar sus muñecas, siendo esta vez más una caricia lastimera que una sujeción, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas ya volvían a mis ojos, la debilidad atacándome y yo sin poder hacer nada contra ella. Mis hombros comenzaron a temblar incontrolablemente, y me aparté de ella antes de que mi dignidad pudiese caer más bajo, si era posible ir por debajo de eso, pero no me sentí capaz de ir más lejos, y al segundo de pensar en ello, me percaté de que ya no me importaba._

_La rodeé con mis brazos, pensando que si le iba a pagar quizás no estaba de más que funcionase como mi consuelo, una vez más, y me sorprendí cuando ella me correspondió, viendo sus inmensos ojos azules húmedos por las lágrimas._

_\- Erik. Erik. - Me besó, sujetándome por la barbilla, con suavidad, y yo me di cuenta de que no era capaz de permanecer demasiado tiempo con los ojos abiertos. Solo quería llorar, escupir todo lo que llevaba dentro, y volví a pensar en lo mucho que lo necesitaba, en lo mucho que lo echaba de menos, el primer pensamiento coherente que tenía en días. Charles. - Lo siento, Erik._

_Aunque me costaba más de lo que podía admitir, levanté la vista y la miré, sin comprender qué era lo que estaba sucediendo, qué sentía, por qué se estaba comportando de aquel modo conmigo._

_\- ¿Q-qué? - Ni siquiera era capaz de hablar, ya no, y jamás me sentí tan acabado como en ese justo momento. Ella se apartó, comenzando a vestirse, como si de repente se avergonzase de todo lo que había ocurrido allí, y yo no podía hacer otra cosa que simplemente contemplarla, mientras que buscaba una pastilla en el bolsillo de mis pantalones, que me tragué sin dificultad, acostumbrado ya a eso.  
\- No... Erik. - Parecía incluso más confundida que yo, que ya comenzaba a tranquilizarme con el efecto de la pastilla. Me levanté y me puse los pantalones, sujetándola justo antes de que pudiese escapar.  
\- Qué. - Todavía tenía el rostro húmedo por las lágrimas, y sabía que jamás me había mostrado tan indefenso ante nadie, y aunque todavía no comprendía el mundo real, necesitaba saber qué era aquello que la había puesto de ese modo, qué ocurría para que estuviese tan extraña conmigo, como si realmente le agradase tener sexo conmigo, como si yo le importase.  
\- Verás... yo no soy Rose._

_¿Rose? ¿Quién era Rose? Recordé vagamente que ese era su nombre, pero entonces... La miré con los ojos entrecerrados, y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando mi cerebro reaccionó, y las ideas encajaron en mi cabeza como las piezas de un puzzle._

_No era posible._


	12. And tonight we can truly say together we're invincible.

Me miraba como si le costara comprender dónde estaba o qué acababa de ocurrir, como si todo aquello no fuera más que un sueño. Parpadeó un par de veces más mientras liberaba mi muñeca del agarre y me tomaba por los hombros. Sus manos fuertes me apresaron, haciéndome daño, pero no me moví. Sentía las lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas de manera incontrolable, y lo hubiera abrazado en ese mismo instante si yo no me hubiera sentido exactamente igual que él.

\- Erik, déjame explicarte todo, tienes que escucharme con mucha atención…

Me detuve antes de comenzar a hablar, porque me di cuenta de que era inútil. Erik continuaba absorto, mirándome, sin decir una sola palabra. Temía entrar en su mente y encontrarme con pensamientos que me hicieran daño, y ya me sentía lo suficientemente devastado como para soportar algo así. Miré los ojos de Erik, aún rojizos por las lágrimas que minutos antes había dejado escapar sin control después de aquel momento de inmenso placer que ambos habíamos compartido, cuyo sólo recuerdo volvía a estremecerme.

Sólo una vez en mi vida había visto a llorar a Erik, en aquella ocasión en que le había enseñado la manera de utilizar sus poderes y había accedido a su memoria, a sus más recónditos recuerdos hasta traerle uno que lo hiciera serenarse y controlarse. Pero esas lágrimas de felicidad no se comparaban a la desesperación que había sentido sobre mí mientras teníamos sexo, en cómo lo sentí temblar sobre mi cuerpo y llorar como si fuera lo única forma en que podía sanar su alma. Los remordimientos comenzaron a azotarme como latigazos: ¿es que todo aquello había sido mi culpa? Después de todo, yo había utilizado a Erik una vez, le había enseñado a consumir drogas, incluso lo había prostituido como una forma de vengarme de él… y entonces estaba ante mí, consumido, con suficientes químicos en su organismo como para alejarse de la realidad y no volver nunca más.

\- ¿Puedes venir conmigo, por favor?

Necesitaba sacarlo de allí. De repente, aquel minúsculo espacio comenzaba a asfixiarme. Erik asintió, como si yo le hubiera dado una orden, y vistió la camisa con la que lo había encontrado. Me extrañaba que no hiciera preguntas, pero se lo agradecía; el ruido se había amplificado absurdamente en el lugar y sólo quería llevarlo lejos de allí y tener la oportunidad de explicarle por fin qué era lo que había ocurrido aquella noche… o simplemente, no explicarle nada.

Lo tomé de la mano y lo arrastré al exterior, tomando el primer taxi que encontré. Era una noche especialmente fría, y sólo deseaba llegar a la cálida mansión, meterlo en la cama, cubrirlo con las sábanas, limpiarle el rostro y acurrucarme a su lado; estaba inexplicablemente feliz de haberlo encontrado, pero también tenía miedo de las explicaciones que tendría que darle si me las pedía, porque estaba en un cuerpo que después de todo no era mío, y no estaba seguro de si él me había reconocido o no.

\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? - inquirió cuando bajamos del taxi y comenzamos a caminar hacia la puerta de la mansión.  
\- Ten paciencia, Erik.  
\- A Charles no le gustará esto… - murmuraba mientras apresaba mi mano con sus dedos.

Evité mirar hacia la biblioteca cuando entré a la mansión, pues sabía que allí se encontraba el verdadero Charles, anclado en una silla de ruedas, y en ese momento me resultaba inútil ese cuerpo para ayudar a Erik.

Erik subía la escalera a trompicones y estuvo a punto de resbalar y caer varias veces, pero logramos llegar hasta mi habitación. Supe que aún estaba demasiado confundido como para intentar cuestionarme. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, apretándosela, como si tratara de despertar. Me dolía muchísimo verlo así. Me puse de rodillas para mirarle el rostro, para que encontrara mis ojos y se diera cuenta de que era yo, que estaba allí con él, que no le fallaría de nuevo, que esa vez no haría cosas estúpidas y que su amor me bastaría. Quería decirle todo eso en voz alta, pero no podía porque estaba asustado de verlo de esa forma.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado, Rose?  
\- Charles. Soy Charles - musité, todavía de rodillas, tratando de que me mirara.  
\- ¿Cómo es posible? - En un momento, era él quien me apresaba el rostro con sus dos manos mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos. Sólo podía ver sus pupilas dilatadas observándome, escudriñándome, tratando de decidir si lo que escuchaba era una mentira o no.  
\- Tú mejor que nadie sabes que puedo hacerlo… Erik, lo siento, de verdad, lo siento…  
\- Puedo verte. Realmente puedo verte. Eres Charles. Eres mi Charles.

Me rodeó con los brazos, apresándome fuertemente. Sentía su respiración agitada en mi cuello, mientras se aferraba a mí. Estuve a punto de soltarme a llorar de nuevo, pero me contuve y sólo atiné a abrazarlo también con fuerza. Ojalá esos momentos duraran toda la eternidad.

\- Estoy muy cansado - dijo, con un hilo de voz. - Muy, muy cansado.

Asentí y nos separamos. Lo ayudé a descalzarse y corrí a por algo de ropa limpia y cómoda antes de que se quedara dormido. Lo ayudé a vestirse, como él lo había hecho muchas veces por mí cuando en la abstinencia de las drogas no tenía ni fuerzas para moverme. Lo metí en la cama y lo cubrí con las sábanas, y no dejaba de sorprenderme lo mal que se veía, lo demacrado que se encontraba aunque en el club hubiera parecido tan arrebatadoramente lleno de vida. Estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, esperando a que se durmiera, cuando él me tomó de la mano.

\- ¿Por qué te marchaste, Charles? Te esperé toda la noche… Pensé que algo te había ocurrido, ¿por qué lo hiciste? - Su voz sonaba quebrada, casi ahogada.  
\- A veces yo también hago cosas muy tontas. Pensé que… No quiero hablar de esto ahora, ¿por qué no descansas un poco?  
\- Porque quiero saber por qué no parecía ser suficiente para ti. Porque quiero que me des una buena razón por la que debí quedarme esa noche contigo.  
\- Porque soy un tonto que no supo apreciar lo que tenía - dije por toda respuesta, y me incliné a besar sus labios.

Él me correspondió, profundizando cada vez más el beso. Estaba ansioso de él, de su aliento cálido y, en general, de su presencia en mi vida. No podía creer que hubiera estado tanto tiempo sin Erik, pretendiendo que podía seguir mi vida sin su compañía, jugando a ser alguien más que sólo obtenía una felicidad efímera cuando toda mi vida era él, aunque me doliera cada vez más admitirlo.

\- Quédate conmigo - susurró.

Estaba seguro de que era la primera vez que sonreía después de todo aquello que habíamos pasado. Esperaba que dijera eso, y entonces que lo había hecho, no opuse resistencia. De lo único que me deshice fue de la peluca que me fastidiaba, y así, en el cuerpo de Rose, me metí bajo las sábanas. Nuestros seres se enredaron, y con el compás de nuestros corazones latiendo casi al unísono, rápidamente caí en un profundo sueño.

El sol colándose por la ventana me despertó. Abrí mis ojos sólo para encontrarme a Erik, a mi lado, presa de un profundo sueño, y aunque temía despertarlo, me solté de su abrazo. Aún seguía en el cuerpo de Rose y ese era un asunto que tenía que resolver. Me cambié de ropa, me lavé la cara y me dirigí hacia la biblioteca. Me vi a mí mismo, inmóvil aún, con los dedos en las sienes. Parecía como si fuéramos parte de dos realidades paralelas y me contemplara a través de un espejo. Allí estaba Charles, vacío, sin conciencia, como si aquel no fuera más que otro envase que podía intercambiar a gusto. Pero no era así. Dentro del cuerpo que entonces poseía vivía Rose, y yo no podía permanecer en él, no tenía ningún derecho. Cerré los ojos y, cuando los abrí de nuevo, por fin estaba en mi cuerpo. Rose estaba de pie, frente a mí, radiante y sonriente.

\- ¿A qué has tenido una buena noche que has vuelto tan tarde, Charles? - dijo, asomándose curiosa por la ventana, donde podían verse los jardines bañados ya por el amanecer.  
\- Ha sido un poco más complicado que eso.  
\- ¿Ocurrió algo malo?  
\- No, no… No lo llamaría malo.

Ella me miró, expectante. No sabía muy bien qué decirle, pues nunca había tenido la osadía de hablarle abiertamente a Rose sobre mis sentimientos hacia Erik, aunque conocía parte de nuestra historia. O al menos, la había logrado deducir después de todo el escándalo que había tenido que presenciar la noche en que nos conocimos.

\- He traído a Erik a la mansión - dije, tratando de encontrar las palabras indicadas -. No estaba bien. De hecho, no está nada bien. Temo que se ha convertido en un adicto y… Creo que necesita mi ayuda.  
\- Por Dios, ¿estás seguro, Charles? Erik no parece ser ese tipo de persona - dijo, y se cubrió la boca al instante.  
\- ¿Como yo, Rose?  
\- Lo siento mucho Charles, no quise decir eso.  
\- Sé exactamente qué quisiste decir, y creo que tienes razón. Por eso creo que es mi deber ayudarlo. - Me vi aferrándome las rodillas, más por costumbre que porque pudiera sentir algo en ellas. - Me necesita. Y creo que tú más que nadie lo entenderá.  
\- Lo sé, cariño. ¿Hay algo qué pueda hacer por ti?  
\- Sí, de hecho lo hay. ¿Podrías traerme uno de los sueros?

Me miró con desaprobación, quizás hasta con decepción. Sabía que no era lo que quería escuchar, pero lo había estado pensando desde que nuestra conversación había iniciado, y si pretendía ayudar a Erik, necesitaba mis piernas.

\- Te prometo que sólo lo haré para poder ayudarlo. Erik ni siquiera podía sostenerse ayer por sí mismo, y tú has visto que durante la desintoxicación…  
\- No tenemos por qué hablar de eso. Pero si es lo que quieres, no puedo impedírtelo.

La vi desaparecer de la biblioteca y volver minutos después con el suero. Fue ella quien lo inyectó, teniendo cuidado de no abrir viejas cicatrices. Inmediatamente sentí que mis poderes me abandonaban y las piernas comenzaban a funcionarme de nuevo.

\- ¿Necesitas algo más? - preguntó ella cuando me puse de pie.  
\- Sí, por supuesto que sí. Jamás podré agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí, Rose pero… Necesito estar a solas con Erik. Podría ponerse violento o intentar hacerte daño o… Realmente no lo sé, es muy poderoso y no quiero que te ocurra algo.  
\- Siempre pensando en los demás antes que en ti mismo, Charles.

Ella se acercó a mí y me dio un abrazo que le correspondí. La iba a extrañar mucho, pues su compañía había sido un invaluable apoyo durante aquellos días, pero realmente temía por ella y por Erik, y quería estar a solas con él y asumir las consecuencias de mis actos.

\- Si me necesitas, sabes dónde encontrarme. - Una sonrisa triste se dibujó en su rostro, porque sabía qué significaba para ella el alejarse de mí.  
\- Lo mismo digo - dije, depositándole un beso en la frente.

La vi cruzar el umbral de la puerta y hacer un breve gesto de despedida con las manos. Tomé suficiente aire, que dejé escapar con lentitud de mis pulmones. Comencé a subir los peldaños de las escaleras, dispuesto a enfrentarme a Erik de nuevo, entonces ya sin el efecto de alguna droga o alcohol en su organismo.

Lo cierto es que no podía saber qué pasaría a continuación o qué sería de nosotros, y aquello me asustaba demasiado.  
 _  
Era complicado llevar un orden, saber qué era lo que sucedía, entender la realidad y distinguirla de la ficción. Había estado pletórico, enérgico, vibrante y aún ahogado en mi pena, y entonces ya no quedaba nada a lo que dirigirse, nada a lo que llamar persona._

_No sabía nada._

_No sabía nada más que el hecho de que estaba en cama de Charles, entre aquellas suaves sábanas que me recordaban a los mejores momentos de mi vida, que olían a él y que me hacían sentir a salvo, y ella estaba a mi lado, abrazándome... Solo que no era_ ella.  
 _  
Charles. Era Charles. No me había abandonado, no me había considerado demasiado poco para él, al fin y al cabo._

Mi _Charles._

_Lo dije en voz alta, tal vez no. Hablaba y me contestaba, más bien me tranquilizaba, o quizás me lo estaba imaginando; solo podía saber que sus labios habían sido reales, que aquel beso había existido en el mundo que todos habitaban y que yo me había empeñado en abandonar, y justo antes de dormirme, entre el dulce olor de su cabello castaño, supe que tenía que volver, aunque la sola idea me aterrase. Tenía que volver a casa._

_Soñé con noches interminables frente al tablero de ajedrez de la biblioteca, el que tal vez ya ni siquiera conservaba todas sus piezas, con el fuego en la chimenea y con el brillo de sus labios, con besos que nunca había dado y con su piel bajo mis dedos, tan real y tan perfecto que pensé que la demencia me estaba atacando, al fin, después de todo. Me desperté y no encontré a nadie, y el terror me inundó por un momento, temiendo que todo hubiese sido un engaño de mi corazón abandonado ayudado por todas las drogas que había tragado, aunque el calor residual de las sábanas justo a mi lado y su olor entre mis brazos me recordaron que no, que aquello era real. No era agonía; era amor._

_Ya no estaba borracho; tampoco estaba drogado. Era probable, aunque no lo recordase, que llevaba días sin dormir, y lo cierto es que ya no me sentía enfermo, pero, y aún a pesar de todo, seguía sin ser consciente, sin distinguir la realidad. Necesitaba más droga, y ya había olvidado mi resolución de abandonar aquella vida de miseria, entonces que volvía a estar en el lugar que sabía que me pertenecía. Me ardía bajo la piel, pero ni siquiera era capaz de moverme, y no tenía nada cerca que pudiera saciarme. Comencé a temblar, casi sin ser consciente de que lo estaba haciendo, mi estómago revuelto y el sudor frío perlando mi frente, y pensé que estaba a punto de desmayarme cuando Charles entró en la habitación, andando por su propio pie, al fin el hombre que yo recordaba antes de que hubiese escapado de mi lado entre los rincones oscuros de aquel club que no me hacía evocar más que pura desgracia._

_\- ¿Erik? - Lo miré, tratando de decir algo, pero sin ser capaz de emitir ni un solo sonido. Mi cuerpo se negaba a obedecer a los mandatos de mi cerebro, y temí haber llegado demasiado lejos y demasiado tarde, que hubiese cometido un error sin reparo, que ya no pudiese volver a ser normal de nuevo. Él se sentó en el borde de la cama, justo a mi lado, su mano sobre mi frente. - Lo sé, te entiendo. Sé que ahora no te sientes bien. - Sus ojos azules eran dos pozos de infinita tristeza. - El síndrome de abstinencia puede llegar a ser una verdadera tortura, pero lo superarás. Yo haré que lo superes. Te pondrás bien, Erik. Te lo prometo. - Sus manos parecían estar hechas de hielo sobre mi piel ardiendo. Temía que no fuese verdad._

_Perdí el sentido, o tal vez es que simplemente no lo recuerdo. Pasaron los días, quién sabe si las semanas, y las alucinaciones y el terror me asolaban, me poseían y me destrozaban. Charles llegaba en ocasiones, sus brazos trayéndome de vuelta a la vida, acostándose a mi lado y besando mis pálidos labios, abrazándome, acariciando mi piel y diciéndome que todo estaba bien, que pronto todo sería como antes. Me anclaba a sus palabras, repitiéndolas cuando la oscuridad volvía a avasallarme como un mantra, y, aunque nunca lo hubiese creído, después de lo que se me antojó como una eternidad postrado en aquella cama, el dolor, mi mayor enemigo, aunque, paradójicamente, mi más viejo conocido, comenzó a remitir, desapareciendo como si no estuviese allí desde el principio de los tiempos._

_Aquella tarde fueron los rayos del sol los que me hicieron recordar que el mundo real no era tan horrible, y que no estaba mal quedarme allí, aunque al menos fuese solo un rato. Estaba tumbado en cama, aovillado y sin mantas, de cara a la ventana de cortinas abiertas, dejando que la luz me inundase, los latidos de mi corazón un bombeo tranquilo por primera vez desde que había llegado a la mansión._

_Charles entró en la habitación, acostándose a mi lado y rodeándome por la espalda, depositando un suave beso en mi nuca. Me giré, perdiéndome en aquellos ojos que todavía hablaban de pecados y remordimientos, y busqué sus labios, tratando de acallar aquella tristeza con mis besos, que tal vez pertenecían a alguien que ya no podía ser salvado, pero que al menos deseaba entregarle todo lo que le quedaba a la única cosa que le importaba en el mundo. A él._

_\- Te echaba de menos - dijo, con los ojos cerrados, su nariz rozando la mía y nuestros labios todavía pegados. - Me alegro de que hayas vuelto. - Sabía que todos aquellos días no había podido devolver todo el amor que me había dado, y corresponderle, por primera vez desde entonces, probablemente significaba más de lo que yo mismo podía comprender.  
\- Yo también. - Lo besé una vez más, rodeándolo por la cintura y atrayéndolo más hacia mí, hasta que no quedó ni un milímetro entre nosotros. Él acarició mi rostro, deteniéndose sobre mi barba, que ya comenzaba a ser demasiado larga, como si de repente me hubiese convertido en un náufrago. - Te amo - dije, porque lo necesitaba.  
\- Lo sé - sonrió, hundiendo su rostro en mi hombro, hablando con sus labios pegados a mi piel. - Y yo._

_Nos quedamos en silencio, nuestras respiraciones acompasadas, nada más que aquello en el mundo. Charles se durmió entre mis brazos, exhausto después de todos aquellos días en vela, cuidando de mí, aunque no pudiese decir que ya estuviese a salvo de mi propio subconsciente, no todavía. Tardó un par de horas en despertarse, tiempo durante el cual no me moví del sitio, demasiado concentrado en su perfección, en el sol alumbrando sus pecas y su piel pálida, ocultando unas ojeras que al menos no eran tan acentuadas como la primera ocasión en la que lo había encontrado en el club, antes de que todo comenzase a cambiar, una explosión de cosas en las que las buenas se entremezclaban con las malas._

_Abrió los ojos, saludándome con un beso largo y apasionado, aquellos que solo sabía dar él._

_\- ¿Te apetece darte un baño? - Volvió a cerrar los ojos, todavía adormilado, pero había una suave sonrisa en sus labios.  
\- ¿Los dos juntos?  
\- Pensé que no necesitabas preguntarlo._

_Parecía seguir somnoliento mientras que estaba dentro de la bañera, apoyado contra mi pecho y entre mis piernas, la espuma rodeándolo, en una paz infinita que me contagiaba. Había estado ignorando lo muchísimo que necesitaba meterme en agua caliente y espumosa, y aquello sobrepasaba las necesidades que trataba de acallar, lo cual me hacía indescriptiblemente feliz._

_\- Creo que deberías hacer algo con todo esto - dijo Charles mientras que acariciaba mi rostro, mi barba que no había sido recortada en semanas. No esperó a que le dijese nada a modo de respuesta, simplemente comenzó a adecuarla, a restarle densidad, no hasta el punto de desaparecer, pero sí hasta que dejé de parecer el abandonado que era. Se quedó satisfecho, besándome antes de retornar a su lugar primigenio, y allí se quedó, hasta que el agua se enfrió y los dos decidimos salir de la bañera._

_Los días pasaron, y aunque todavía tuve unos cuantos episodios en los que deseaba morir, la ansiedad y la abstinencia dejaron de existir, así como todo lo que me había inundado desde que mi cuerpo había desarrollado dependencia a la droga. Charles, aún así, seguía tratándome como a un paciente, haciéndome de comer y llevándomelo hasta la cama, tratando de solucionar cada mínimo detalle que me perturbase, siendo el hombre de corazón demasiado grande que conocía. Del que me enamoré._

_Eran las seis de la tarde, y Charles llegó con una bandeja con dos tazas, un bol lleno de azucarillos y un plato de pastas. Se había tomado la molestia de sustituir el contenido de una de las tazas de té por café negro, que me entregó sonriente, justo antes de sentarse a mi lado._

_\- Charles. - Removía el contenido de la taza, tratando de buscar las palabras. Había algo que llevaba un par de días tratando de decirle, pero no sabía por dónde empezar.  
\- Dime. - Bebió de su taza, sus ojos fijos en mí.  
\- Charles, sé que ya estoy bien.  
\- Me alegra escuchar eso, Erik.  
\- Y no es solo eso lo que quiero decir. - Dejé la taza sobre la mesita de noche, rozando uno de sus brazos con los dedos. - Ahora que ya estoy bien, es hora de pensar en ti.  
\- ¿En mí? ¿Qué quieres decir? - Imitó mi gesto de abandonar la taza, centrando entonces toda su atención en lo que le estaba diciendo.  
\- Sabes qué quiero decir. El suero, Charles. Es maravilloso que puedas andar, aún y a pesar de que reprima tus poderes, pero ambos sabemos que no eres capaz de controlar las dosis, que sigue siendo otro tipo de droga, y eso se tiene que acabar. Si vamos a abandonar, tenemos que abandonarlo todo. No más errores._

_Sus ojos me huyeron, por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Sabía que era algo que le costaba reconocer, al igual que sabía que era algo que le costaba aceptar. El suero era un problema más que una solución, y no podíamos pretender que todo estaba bien cuando Charles seguía siendo un adicto, además de que sin sus poderes acostumbraba a sentirse como un sordo en un concierto, o eso era lo que tantas veces le había escuchado decir._

_\- Tienes razón - dijo finalmente, tras haber tomado una honda bocanada de aire. - No más suero. Se acabaron las drogas._

_Sonreí, todavía sin poder creerme que todo estaba a punto de acabar, al fin, después de tanto sufrimiento. Lo besé, sintiéndome el hombre más feliz del mundo de repente, y sus labios me correspondieron con avidez y amor, con todo lo que siempre había necesitado._

_Eso y solo eso._


	13. Help me get away from myself.

Era extraño que, después de todos aquellos días en los que había tenido que cuidar a Erik, fuese él quien se encargase de mí. O al menos, eso era lo que sentía, aunque él insistía en que no tenía que ayudarme en nada y que sólo era cuestión de que me habituara a mi nueva vida, a que pudiera hacer todo por mí mismo, como si fuera tan sencillo. Siempre notaba la misma sombra en sus ojos grises, invadidos de remordimientos y de culpa cuando cada mañana me ayudaba a entrar en la bañera y, después, con mucha paciencia y delicadeza, me ayudaba vestirme. Mis brazos alrededor de su cuello se convirtieron en una constante en mi vida y, aunque en otro momento lo hubiera agradecido, las circunstancias de porqué me encontraba así comenzaron a menguar mi ánimo.

Sin embargo, callé. Erik había vivido momentos muy difíciles durante la desintoxicación y estaba convencido de que no habría tenido que atravesar aquel tormento si yo no me hubiera comportado de la forma egoísta en la que lo hice, exponiéndolo a una vida que nunca debió haber conocido. Era cierto, había perdido mis piernas por un accidente, un infortunado accidente, pero sabía que de haber tenido opción, Erik lo hubiera evitado, y había sido su odio ciego hacia Shaw lo que lo había llevado a actuar de la manera en la que lo hizo. Ya bastantes noches después de su abandono me había encontrado pensando en qué debía haber hecho para ayudarlo, si debía haberlo detenerlo o si debía haber liberado a Shaw para evitar que la moneda le atravesara el cerebro, so riesgo de que después pudiera dañar a Erik, y por más que lo pensaba, la conclusión siempre era la misma: había ocurrido justo lo que debía pasar, y si yo había sido un daño colateral, tenía que vivir con ello aunque en ese momento me pareciera que era una tortura para la que no estaba listo.

Sin necesidad de leerle la mente, sabía que Erik no podía dejar de reprocharse miles de cosas, mas no permití que se disculpara en ningún momento, se suponía que todo el daño que nos habíamos causado ya debía haberse compensado. 

Entonces estábamos los dos en el jardín, él sentado a mi lado en el césped, hojeando un periódico. Estaba muy feliz de verlo completamente recuperado: lucía de nuevo como el Erik que recordaba, vestido con una simple camisa blanca arremangada hasta los codos y el pelo bien peinado y brillante a la luz de la media tarde. Su perfil recto terminaba en sus labios ligeramente fruncidos, producto de la concentración con la que leía alguna noticia. Aquella quietud comenzaba a hacerme sentir extrañamente ansioso, en lugar de simplemente complacido. Estaba tratando de aprender a controlar las voces de nuevo, así que éstas me llegaban distantes, más como susurros lejanos que como gritos agobiantes.

\- La primera vez que pude salir de mi habitación después de todas las cirugías, Moira me trajo aquí. - No sabía por qué había dicho eso, pero al parecer no podía detenerme. Erik levantó los ojos de su lectura y me miró, impertérrito. - Estaba convencida de que se quedaría aquí, conmigo, haciendo algo útil por la escuela. Pero ya no podía confiar en ella, ni en los humanos, ni en nadie.

Una bandada de pájaros levantó el vuelo. Aquel ruido me alivió, pues no podía interpretar si el silencio de Erik era una invitación a que continuara o que prefería que cerrara la boca. Nunca le había contado a nadie qué había sido de ella y porqué se había marchado.

\- Hice que me olvidara. No sabía el alcance que tenían mis poderes, nunca lo había hecho, pero después de hacerlo, me miró confundida y sólo le inventé una rápida excusa, alejándola de aquí para siempre. - Crucé los brazos, pues el sol comenzaba a ocultarse ya en el horizonte y la temperatura descendía con él.  
\- ¿Por qué me dices todo esto, Charles? - La voz de Erik sonaba tranquila, como si lo que acabara de escuchar fuera algo que cualquiera haría.  
\- Sé que estás sacrificando muchas cosas para estar aquí, Erik. Y sé que no te obligo a hacerlo, y eso es maravilloso, pero… Podría hacerlo de nuevo, ¿ves el problema? Podría hacer que me olvidaras y así ya no tendrías que cargar conmigo para siempre, como si tuviera de nuevo cinco años… Pero no quiero. - Sentí que mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, pero me obligué a no dejar que éstas escaparan.

Erik se puso de pie y se apoyó en los brazos de la silla, buscando mi mirada. Había cometido un gran error al dejarle ver cómo me sentía en aquel momento, insinuarle aunque fuese que comenzaba a deprimirme aquella vida que estaba destinado a vivir para siempre. Sentí sus cálidas manos en mis frías mejillas, y antes de que pudiera decirle algo, tuve sus labios sobre los míos. El beso de Erik no llevaba urgencia, era suave, dulce, como si sólo pretendiera hacerme saber que estaba allí, conmigo. Se separó, sólo lo suficiente como para que nuestras narices se rozaran.

\- No cambiaría esto por nada, Charles. - Mantenía los ojos cerrados, pero sentía su cálido aliento inundándome -. No permitiré que te alejes de mí de nuevo.

Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y Erik me levantó sin ningún esfuerzo. Su olor inundó mis sentidos, haciéndome querer permanecer allí para siempre. Me llevó a la mansión, mientras veía a la silla arrastrarse detrás de nosotros, ayudada por los poderes de Erik. Cómo la detestaba en aquel momento, y ojalá hubiera tenido sus poderes sólo para hacerla pedazos.

Erik me llevó a uno de los salones de la mansión, recostándome en el sofá. Aunque quería evitarlo, sus pensamientos comenzaron a desbordarse. Estaba sobre mí, con una de sus manos apoyadas en el respaldo del mueble, mientras la otra acariciaba mi rostro. Sabía qué era exactamente lo que quería, y mis manos se colocaron en el cuello de su camisa para atraerlo hacia mí, para que nuestras lenguas se reconocieran una vez más. Era lo que él estaba esperando, y sus manos rodearon rápidamente mi espalda, profundizando nuestra unión. Nos separamos sólo para tomar aire, y su boca viajó a mi cuello, donde comenzó a prodigarme suaves mordiscos que consiguieron estremecerme. Sus manos ágiles rápidamente me despojaron del cárdigan que vestía y comenzó a desabrochar lentamente los botones de mi camisa, mientras yo no podía dejar de besarlo y de sentir su barba rozando contra mi rostro y cuello. Llevábamos lo que a mí me parecía una eternidad sin tener ese grado de intimidad, demasiado ocupados sanando nuestras heridas, y lo cierto era que moría de ganas de sentir el cuerpo de Erik sobre mí, como en ese momento, haciéndolo enloquecer, sentir que me deseaba tanto como yo a él.

Su boca había bajado hasta mi pecho, y estaba ocupado besándome cuando la realidad me atravesó como un cuchillo.

Miré horrorizado cómo comenzaba a desabrochar mis pantalones, al igual que mi ropa interior, pero no sentía nada. Nada.

No sentía los pantalones saliendo de mis piernas, no sentía sus manos en mis rodillas, nada. Ni un leve roce, ni un cosquilleo. Era como si sólo estuviera mirando lo que ocurría, como si aquel cuerpo no fuera mío, como si yo no existiera. Ni siquiera tenía una erección, pero eso a Erik no parecía preocuparle, y yo estaba demasiado horrorizado como para decir palabra alguna, porque sabía que él me quería, sabía que necesitaba este momento tanto como yo, pero no podía corresponderle.

\- Erik…

La voz ni siquiera me salía. Sentía las lágrimas que tanto había pugnado por detener resbalarse sin control por mis mejillas, y esa era la única sensación que experimentaba en ese momento. El calor provocado por la vergüenza me hizo arder la piel, hiriéndome.

\- Erik… por favor… Basta.

Por fin, él levantó la mirada. Sus ojos me miraron llenos de interrogantes, algo que no podía soportar. Me cubrí el rostro con el antebrazo y me solté a llorar, sin poder contenerme.

\- Charles, ¿qué ocurre, te he hecho daño? Por Dios, Charles, ¿qué pasa?

No podía mirarlo. No quería mirarlo. Dejé de sentir su peso sobre mí, y me descubrí el rostro sólo para encontrarlo en el borde del sofá, mirándome con preocupación. Lucía desolado y asustado en partes iguales.

\- No puedo, Erik. No puedo hacer esto. - Mi voz sonaba totalmente rota y avergonzada -. No puedo sentir nada.

Me sentía totalmente humillado. Deseaba que nunca hubiéramos intentado tener sexo, ¿por qué había sido tan estúpido para no poder prever que algo así ocurriría? Había sido un ingenuo pensando que todo estaría bien, que todo sería como antes, cuando me lo habían explicado miles de veces en el hospital. La bala había destrozado mi columna, los nervios estaban dañados, era imposible hacer algo por ello, tenía que habituarme a una nueva vida. _Con el tiempo podrá vivir plenamente, señor Xavier_ , repetían de manera insistente, y no, eso nunca había ocurrido.

\- Lo… lo lamento, Charles, lo siento muchísimo. - Me acarició el rostro, tratando de limpiar las lágrimas que parecían haberse congelado en mis mejillas. - He sido un insensible…  
\- Erik, por Dios, cállate. No te disculpes. - Quería gritarle a él, pero con quien estaba realmente furioso era conmigo mismo. - Esto es todo lo que puedo darte. Nada más.

Acercó su rostro, como si no necesitara escuchar más. Sentí sus labios cerca de los míos, donde depositó un breve beso, para luego separarse y mirarme con intensidad.

\- No te estoy pidiendo nada que no puedas darme, Charles.

Aquello me devastó aún más, aunque sabía que pretendía confortarme. Le pedí que me ayudara a vestirme de nuevo, lo cual hizo despacio, como si entonces entendiera cuán ridículamente desvalido me encontraba y cuánto lo necesitaba.

Erik me cargó, de nuevo. Él había sugerido que comiéramos algo, pero realmente sólo quería meterme bajo las sábanas y dormir, no quería ni mirarlo a los ojos por ese día. Llegamos a mi habitación, donde me vistió con el pijama y, metiéndome en cama, él hizo lo mismo, acostándose a mi lado. Sabía que necesitaba mi espacio, así que ni siquiera se giró para abrazarme como lo hacía todas las noches, lo que de alguna forma le agradecí, pues todavía me sentía demasiado ridículo como para intentar mostrarme afectuoso con él.

Pero no podía dormir. En mi mente sólo se repetía una y otra vez la vergonzosa escena que acababa de experimentar y el cerrar mis ojos sólo hacía que la rememorara con mayor intensidad. Estaba desesperado por acabar con esa pesadilla, por pensar en otra cosa, por olvidar quién era en aquel momento y lo que había vivido…

Una idea me vino a la mente, como si de repente todo tuviera sentido. Era tonta, bastante egoísta, pero me pareció tan fascinante que no pude resistirme a ella. Cerré los ojos, esperando que funcionara. Si el problema que tenía en ese momento era que yo era Charles, tal vez había una forma de solucionarlo.

Sentí mi mente viajar a través de la ciudad, atravesando las tempestuosas vidas de los millones de habitantes que confluían en ella, pero ninguno me interesaba, nadie más que ella.

Y allí estaba.

Hermosa como siempre, delicada, hastiada de estar en un mundo que no sentía suyo. Sin hablarle, sin pedirle permiso, entré a su mente y la sentí desaparecer, sin ningún tipo de dolor, sin que ella se percatara. Estiré las manos, sentí sus piernas moverse con gracia sobre los tacones, y cuando uno de los sucios espejos del lugar me devolvió el reflejo, me vi en su cuerpo.

El cuerpo de Rose, de nuevo.

Un cuerpo que sí sentía, que podía ofrecer más que aquel que estaba en la mansión, que en aquel momento era únicamente mío, aunque la idea me hubiera resultado repulsiva segundos antes. Toda la duda desapareció cuando un hombre me rodeó por la cintura y sentí su erección contra mi cuerpo, dura, ansiosa; y aunque no era Erik, lo imaginé todo como si fuera él. Mis deseos se intensificaron, como si toda la vida hubiera anhelado aquel momento y por fin alguien me hubiera tocado. Tomé su mano y la metí debajo de mi falda, y lo sentí introducir sus dedos en mi coño; y aunque ni siquiera estábamos en alguna habitación, gemí de placer y lujuria, perdiéndome y ahogándome en mis propios deseos.

Cuando me arrastró a un cuarto y nos desvestimos con prisa, ansiosos por devorarnos mutuamente, en mi mente ya no quedaba ni rastro del dolor que había vivido.

Solamente el placer era real.  
 _  
Me sentía culpable de cómo se sentía Charles._

_Había sido impulsivo, pensando nada más que en mi propio deseo, que no era poco, en mis ganas de hacerle el amor, y había olvidado lo que sucedía con él, lo que sentía o, más exactamente, lo que no, y no me di cuenta de mi mayúsculo error hasta que lo vi llorando, pidiéndome que parase bajo mi cuerpo ardiendo, cambiando el fuego por hielo._

_Cuando lo acosté sobre la cama, después de haberlo llevado hasta el piso superior de la mansión entre mis brazos, todavía atacado por la culpa que Charles se empeñaba en quitarme, él no era más que la imagen de la desolación. Se había abandonado al placer fácil cuando yo lo había abandonado, el sexo más un modo de vida que una necesidad física no verdaderamente necesitada, pero a pesar de que entonces yo había vuelto a su lado, el no poder disfrutar de ello nunca más debía ser aterrador, humillante quizás, cuánto más para alguien como él._

_Aquella noche no lo abracé, no traté de recordarle que seguiría a su lado aún y pese a todo: sabía que necesitaba espacio, una falsa soledad en la que mostrarse vulnerable y lamer sus heridas, y aunque sabía que de buena gana Charles habría cumplido con mis deseos y habría dejado que lo besase y acariciase hasta que me venciera el sueño, supe que todo era sobre él, que era él quien necesitaba reconfortarse, sentirse bien._

_Todo era siempre sobre él, al menos, para mí._

_Pasaron los días, pero nada volvió a ser lo mismo desde aquella noche. Algo parecía haberse perdido en Charles, algo que no tenía intención de regresar y así pasaba los días, su piel pálida y sus labios amoratados y resecos como si estuviera enfermo, la mirada siempre perdida, sus manos sujetando fuertemente su silla de ruedas, de la que ya no se podía despegar, algo que yo sabía que lo torturaba. A veces no contestaba, como si me estuviese dirigiendo a un cadáver, y otras lo hacía solo para complacerme, su voz un eco apagado, sus besos no más pasionales que los que me daría una prostituta cumpliendo con su trabajo, por mucho que sabía que todavía me quería._

_Traté de animarlo, de hacer que volviese a mí, recordándole las mil y una razones que le quedaban para no sufrir y vivir sin mirar atrás, pero nada parecía funcionar, nada hacía brillar aquellos dos inmensos océanos azules que Charles tenía por ojos._

_No sabía qué hacer, y la desesperación comenzaba a atacarme, irremediablemente._

_Aquella tarde lo había dejado en la biblioteca; su ser entero me había suplicado, diciéndome que quería un momento a solas, tratar de poner en orden sus ideas. Yo no era nadie para contradecir sus deseos, y cerré la puerta tras mis espaldas una vez hube arrastrado la silla de ruedas hasta allí, dejándolo encerrado en el interior de la habitación, pensando en qué podía hacer mientras tanto, buscando una manera de tener mi mente entretenida para no pensar en todo el daño de Charles, para no torturarme, diciéndome que quizás se sentiría mejor después de aquel tiempo sin mí._

_Había subido las escaleras, entrando en la habitación de Charles, el lugar en el que ahora dormíamos los dos, dispuesto a poner algo de orden en el lugar, pues había sido el único método que había acudido a mi mente para no reflexionar demasiado, y acababa de hacer la cama y de guardar una pila de ropa en el armario de Charles, pensando en que algún día tendría que deshacerse de toda esa ropa que había usado mientras se había dedicado a la prostitución, cuando el sonido de la puerta de la entrada me devolvió de lleno al mundo real, de vuelta a todo lo que estaba sucediendo en mi vida y, cómo no, todo lo que estaba a punto de suceder._

_Salí de la habitación, guardando en el bolsillo las dos pequeñas esferas metálicas que acostumbraba a usar como arma en caso de que fuera necesario, y comencé a bajar las escaleras, casi asustado de lo que me pudiese encontrar, pero todos mis temores desaparecieron cuando vi a aquella mujer de pie en el medio del recibidor, una amplia sonrisa en su rostro nada más verme._

_Rose._

_La contemplé, tratando de procesar qué era lo que estaba sucediendo, pero nada acudía a mi mente. Ella vestía un elegante abrigo largo, de color negro que parecía nuevo y que cubría un cortísimo vestido rojo, del mismo color que sus labios y sus tacones, que calzaba sobre un par de medias de rejilla. Volvía a llevar peluca, solo que esta vez era una larga melena rubio platino, ondulada y más larga que la otra, casi natural, sus ojos bordeados por un par de pestañas postizas y una sombra brillante, resaltando el azul de sus ojos, que tanto me recordaban a los de Charles._

_\- Erik - dijo, casi gimiendo, como si mi nombre evocase algo excitante. Avanzó hacia mí, dejando caer el abrigo al suelo en su trayecto, descubriendo sus preciosos hombros bañados de pecas y el vertiginoso escote de su vestido, rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos.  
\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - Trataba de ser racional, pero era complicado mientras que sus manos comenzaban a recorrer mi cuerpo sobre la ropa, restregándose contra mí, además de que una idea había empezado a surgir en mi cerebro, y es que una prostituta, por mucho que fuese predilecta y usual, no llegaba a una casa y se ofrecía de aquel modo. Mucho menos sabiendo que aquella no era mi casa. Mucho menos aún sabiendo que Charles había usado el cuerpo de esa mujer antes, y que podía volver a hacerlo._

_No le dije nada: simplemente me aparté de ella, andando hasta la biblioteca y asomándome allí, encontrando a Charles con los ojos cerrados y los dedos sobre las sienes. No me había equivocado; Charles había vuelto a poseer el cuerpo de Rose, aquel hermoso cuerpo femenino._

_\- ¿Esto es lo que quieres de verdad? - Regresé a ese lugar del recibidor y volví a dirigirme a la prostituta, que no se había movido del sitio, sabiendo ya que era Charles quien estaba frente a mí, y se limitó a acercarse de nuevo a modo de respuesta.  
\- ¿Es que acaso no lo estoy demostrando con suficiente empeño? - ronroneó, comenzando a desabrochar los botones de mi camisa. - No deseo nada con más ansia. - Sus manos se deslizaron por mi pecho desnudo. - Solo te deseo a ti._

_Besé sus labios, conforme con la respuesta. Tal vez Charles lo necesitaba, tal vez una noche de sexo acabase con aquella desesperanza. Habría preferido ver su rostro, sentir los suaves músculos de su cuerpo bajo el mío, pero no iba a decir que aquello no me agradaba, porque estaría mintiendo. Rose era preciosa, y yo estaba acostumbrado a ella, a su sumisión, y si era Charles quien estaba allí dentro, todavía mejor._

_Lo llevé hasta la habitación, agarrándolo de la mano, y lo empujé hasta que cayó sobre la cama, colocándome sobre él y comenzando a besarlo, bajándole el vestido bajo el que no llevaba nada, acariciando y apretando sus pechos, mordiendo sus pezones y haciendo que gritase. Estaba disfrutando, y yo me estaba excitando._

_Seguí besando todos los rincones de su piel, sintiendo ya la erección doliendo bajo mis pantalones, y mi lengua acabó en su coño, delirando por saborear su humedad, por introducir mi lengua en su interior y por sentir cómo se tensaba, cómo me deseaba._

_Gimió, y fue música en mis oídos. Necesitaba más._

_Separé más sus piernas, hundiendo mis dedos en su coño, haciendo que gritase más y más, recuperando a aquel animal desquiciado de mi interior, olvidándolo todo, absolutamente todo._

_Necesitaba follármelo._


	14. You know that I could use somebody.

El mundo parecía cobrar vida a medida que los días pasaban. Era maravilloso sentir cómo de repente todo era tangible, que mi cuerpo era sensible de nuevo a cada una de las sensaciones que quería experimentar: el frío de la mañana, el sol del mediodía abrasándome, el roce de mi piel con otra en frenesís de deseos que por fin encontraban la manera de saciarse sin vergüenza o limitaciones.

Era maravilloso experimentar la vida de manera completa y, por fin, ceder a mis deseos carnales, los mismos que había estado tratando inútilmente de reprimir aunque eran los únicos que me satisfacían y me llenaban, aún cuando el amor que me prodigaba Erik era suficiente mas... Estaba tan distante de mí... ¿Cómo, después de todo, podías amar a un ave enjaulada si alguna vez la habías visto volar?

Las noches se convirtieron en auténticos festines de gozo. Aunque los remordimientos me agobiaban, toda duda desaparecía cuando los hombres me miraban con lujuria y no con lástima y me llevaban con ellos a aquellas habitaciones, esas viejas conocidas, donde consumábamos nuestros arrebatos y donde por unos instantes, a veces más que eso, no existía otra cosa que no fuera el placer inundando cada fibra de mi piel. Los escuchaba susurrar mi nombre con deseo, anhelarme como si fuera todo lo que necesitaran y aquello me devolvía la vida, me hacía sentir que aquel mundo era el que realmente quería vivir.

Y lo hice.

Los días comenzaron a parecerme más soportables. Me gustaba andar por las calles, simplemente porque podía hacerlo, disfrutando de los grandes escaparates de las tiendas, observando mi reflejo en ellos, mezclándome con las personas que caminaban apresuradas para llegar a sus destinos, todo ello como si nunca hubiera tenido la oportunidad de vivirlo. Nadie podía imaginar el placer que me provocaba simplemente el ser capaz de desplazarme de un lugar a otro y la felicidad que contenían aquellos pasos que, como cada noche, culminaban en el club, ya fuese bajo o sobre el cuerpo de alguien a quien ni siquiera me importaba preguntarle el nombre.

Aquello comenzó a parecerse más a la vida que siempre había anhelado tener pero, sin embargo, extrañaba a Erik. Lo echaba de menos cuando contemplaba a las parejas que paseaban tomadas de la manos en los parques haciéndose confidencias, y supe que bien podríamos ser él y yo, pues ya no había nada que lo impidiera. No había vuelto a las drogas, ni siquiera había bebido nada de alcohol, dejé de necesitarlo. Ahogaba mis necesidades de otra forma, y suponía que así era más inofensivo, que quizás no estaba tan mal, y sabía que Erik lo comprendería, él más que nadie debía sentirse orgulloso de la persona en la que me había convertido.

Lo necesitaba más que nunca, así que decidí que era tiempo de volver a él, permitirle olvidar aquellos momentos vergonzosos que habíamos vivido y que reconociera en mí a la nueva persona que entonces me sentía, en ese cuerpo al que no le faltaba nada y que podía darlo todo. No quería volver al club si lo tenía a él, a mi lado, ni pensaba fallarle de nuevo o que viera mis debilidades; todo aquello había quedado en el pasado y por fin podíamos comenzar la vida que habíamos esperado tener y que, ciegamente, nos habíamos negado a vivir, primero asaltados por las dudas y, después, separados por nuestras diferencias.

Ese día me arreglé para volver a él. Me vestí con el vestido más bonito que encontré, me maquillé con paciencia y me coloqué una peluca rubia esperando sorprenderlo. Lo único que ocultaba mi cuerpo era el largo abrigo que tuve que vestir porque las noches comenzaban a ser frías de nuevo, pero seguramente ni siquiera lo necesitaría durante mucho tiempo, no hasta que estuviera en sus brazos y él me transmitiera todo su calor.

Irrumpí en la mansión, con la urgencia de un deseo irrefrenable que no hizo más que crecer cuando lo vi a él, bajando por las escaleras; primero mirándome con confusión, después con deseo.

Sólo alcancé a susurrar su nombre antes de correr a abrazarlo, y él me correspondió, rodeándome. Sentí su corazón palpitar cerca de mí, cada vez más acelerado, y no fue hasta que se separó un momento y me dejó en el recibidor esperándolo, que supe cuántas ganas tenía ya de que me poseyera.

Erik volvió minutos después, todavía ligeramente agitado.

\- ¿Esto es lo que quieres de verdad? - me preguntó, como si fuera necesario hacer tal cuestionamiento. Casi estuve a punto de echarme a reír, pero mi urgencia era mayor que su confusa pregunta.  
\- ¿Es que acaso no lo estoy demostrando con suficiente empeño? - contesté, comenzando a desabrochar los botones de su camisa. Su blanca piel y sus pectorales me enloquecieron. - No deseo nada con más ansia. - Deslicé mis manos por su torso y lo sentí estremecerse. - Sólo te deseo a ti.

Sentía su respiración entrecortada a escasos centímetros de mi rostro, y fue entonces cuando, con urgencia y desesperación, me besó. Sus labios tenían el sabor que recordaba, su lengua acariciaba mi paladar mientras sus manos se aferraban a mi espalda, estrechándome más hacia él. Su erección se rozó contra mi cuerpo y yo gemí de placer, porque era exactamente aquello lo que estaba esperando y no quería tener que aguardar más. Cuando me tomó de la mano y me condujo hacia la habitación, sabía que por fin tendría todo lo que estaba buscando desde que había renacido.

Con besos rápidos, cortos pero profundos, fue empujándome hasta que caí sobre el colchón de la cama. Los labios comenzaron a arderme, pero no podía pedirle que se detuviera porque aquella era la clase de dolor que anhelaba experimentar y por el que había estado esperando. Lo vi sobre mí, erguido, hermoso, lleno de lujuria y de pasión. Sus manos ágiles me desabrocharon el vestido y su boca viajó hasta mis pechos, que acarició y mordisqueó hasta que no pude contener más un grito que pugnaba por escapar de mis labios. Estaba totalmente húmeda cuando sus labios bajaron por mis pechos, mi estómago y llegaron hasta mi coño, donde sentí su lengua masajeándome, haciéndome enloquecer. Mi espalda se arqueó y comencé a gemir de placer mientras mis manos revolvían su pelo, deseando que profundizara más aquel contacto, que bebiera todo de mí. Se detuvo por un instante, sólo para dedicarme una breve mirada mientras paseaba la lengua por sus labios, para después separar mis piernas. Cuando sus dedos estuvieron dentro de mí, había perdido por completo la razón.

Me aferraba a las sábanas, tratando de controlar mis gemidos, pero era inútil, sólo quería que acabara ya, y sabía que él también tenía urgencia de hacerlo. Se irguió, una vez más, y me penetró. Poco a poco fue aumentado el ritmo de sus embestidas, mientras mis gritos se confundían con los suyos y sentía mi cuerpo empapándose de sudor. Ambos llegamos al orgasmo. Lo sentí correrse dentro mientras un grito se escapaba de sus labios mientras yo hacía lo propio con mis gemidos, aflojando un poco la presión de las sábanas a las que intenté aferrarme, pues las manos comenzaban a dolerme. Erik me miró y le devolví la sonrisa. Me encantaba mirarlo así, con el cabello revuelto y húmedo, sus ojos que lucían verdes bajo la cálida luz de la habitación y sus mejillas rojas. Lentamente salió de mí mientras yo me mordía los labios, tratando de controlarme aunque no quería que ese momento acabara nunca, mas me emocionaba con saber que aún quedaban muchas noches como esa. Se tumbó a mi lado, boca arriba, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire. Me levanté hasta quedar sobre él y me recosté sobre su cuerpo, besándolo, acariciándolo, mientras él cerraba los ojos y dejaba que yo lo consintiera, sus dedos recorriendo mi espalda desnuda. Nunca, como aquella noche, me había sentido tan viva, y supe que aquel era el lugar exacto donde debía estar, ya no más clientes urgidos de marcharse o que sólo buscaban satisfacerse a sí mismos. Entonces tenía todo lo que quería.

Erik me abrazó y besó mis mejillas, y así, desnudos los dos, uno encima del otro, nos quedamos dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté antes que Erik. Quería permanecer a su lado, simplemente admirándolo, observando cómo la luz rozaba su cuerpo, pero lo cierto era que también quería darme una ducha y quizás prepararle algo para comer a modo de disculpa por haberme comportado de la forma tan insensible en la que lo había hecho antes de que todo llegara a ese momento. Me levanté, sin preocuparme por vestirme, y caminé hasta el baño. Me di una rápida ducha y me vestí con una de las camisas que encontré en el armario, abrochando sólo un par de botones, que complementé sólo con unas bragas de encaje que por fortuna hallé. Me miré rápidamente en el espejo, y me gustó encontrarme tan radiante y feliz, como si ya nada pudiera perturbarme.

Bajé por las escaleras, descalza, sintiendo el frío suelo de madera. Aquello me fascinó. Antes de dirigirme a la cocina, puse un poco de música en el viejo y empolvado tocadiscos, y la música suave de violines comenzó a inundar toda la mansión. Jamás me había sentido tan contenta en toda mi vida.

Aquella era exactamente la vida que siempre había soñado vivir. __

_Me desperté a la mañana siguiente, solo en cama, mi piel todavía ardiendo. Supuse que Charles había dejado marchar a Rose, por lo que me sorprendí cuando, después de haberme dado una ducha rápida para eliminar el olor a sudor mezclado con sexo de mi piel, lo encontré en la cocina, todavía en el cuerpo de ella, una suave música inundando la estancia, proveniente de fuera, del viejo tocadiscos. Estaba sentado en un taburete, vistiendo una de sus camisas, con las piernas desnudas cruzadas y una taza de té entre las manos, algo tan irremediablemente propio de él que me hizo sonreír._

_\- Buenos días - dijo en tono alegre, levantándose y depositando un beso sobre mis labios, su piel suave y deliciosa ya sin una sola capa de maquillaje, mis dedos acariciando su cabello corto y castaño. Se apartó de mi, solo para llenar una taza de café, como siempre tenía la delicadeza de hacer desde que sabía que detestaba el maldito té al que él parecía adicto._

_Desayunamos, casi sin decir nada, quién sabe si porque no era necesario o porque no había nada que decir. Él me contemplaba, una vez hubo vaciado su taza, una dulce sonrisa surcando su rostro, mientras que una de sus manos acariciaba distraídamente sus piernas, como si no pudiese creer que sentía algo, lo que se me clavó en el pecho como una daga, mas decidí no decir nada porque por una vez parecía feliz, y lo cierto es que ambos estábamos a gusto aquella mañana, después de una noche maravillosamente interminable. Charles conservaba las marcas de mis besos en el cuello y me sentí culpable por un momento por el hecho de que era el cuerpo de Rose, pero me maldije por tratar de apagar la placidez del día y ya no pude pensar más._

_Que lo necesitaba, una y otra vez, quizás, pero nada más._

_Se puso de pie, una vez hubo terminado, colocando ambas tazas en el fregadero, dirigiéndose de nuevo a mí y abrazándome por detrás, besándome en la mejilla con amor, inundándome con un olor suave, que no se parecía al de Charles, pero que igual me agradaba, acompañando a la suavidad de su piel. Me giré, desasiéndome de su agarre, solo para buscar sus labios una vez más y rodearlo por la cintura, atrayéndolo hacia mí, sintiendo que ya estaba excitado de nuevo, mi erección contra su cuerpo, algo que supe que no se le escapó._

_Lo alcé, colocándolo sobre la encimera de la cocina. No podía parar, no entonces. Me deshice de las bragas rápidamente, separando sus piernas y palpando la humedad de su coño solo para asegurarme de que estaba tan excitado como yo, llevándome los dedos a la boca acto seguido, saboreándolo. Estaba a punto de perder la cabeza._

_Desabotoné su camisa, ni siquiera sin quitársela, acariciando aquellos pechos perfectos, quizás no demasiado grandes, pero que sí eran uno de mis placeres ocultos, buscando sus labios, solo un momento antes de penetrarlo, pues ya no podía esperar, ya no podía contener por más tiempo mis deseos de hacerlo, de sentir su cuerpo tensarse y sus brazos rodearme, del sonido de su voz cuando gemía. Tener sexo con él era una verdadera droga._

_Me corrí, quedándome con la cabeza apoyada contra su hombro, tratando de recuperar el oxígeno perdido. Era consciente de que nunca podría acabar con aquel deseo animal de tener sexo, y aunque gustoso lo entregaría al silencio a cambio de una vida con Charles, el hecho de que él quisiese hacer aquello, poseer un cuerpo con el que poder tener sexo de vez en cuando, además de elegir a alguien como Rose, que siempre me había gustado, era como una respuesta a mis plegarias, aunque nunca lo hubiese dicho en voz alta, ni dejado que Charles lo leyese en mi mente._

_Me volví a subir los pantalones, comenzando a abrochar su camisa con aire distraído, mientras que él no hacía otra cosa que mirarme, mordiéndose el labio, no porque pretendiese excitarme de nuevo, sino que era más como si estuviese pensando profundamente en algo. Lo besé, tomando su rostro entre mis manos, y me quedé allí por un momento, frente contra frente, justo antes de separarme y subir las escaleras, camino de la habitación._

_Me cambié de ropa, saliendo a correr un rato por los jardines, como era un hábito, con los ojos de Charles siguiéndome desde la ventana. No aguanté demasiado aquella mañana, quizás porque ya estaba exhausto por el sexo que acababa de tener en la cocina, y volví a la mansión, dándome una ducha de nuevo, encontrándomelo apoyado contra el marco de la puerta abierta del baño una vez hube salido de debajo del chorro de agua fría, su mirada voraz sobre mi piel._

_Fue justo ese momento en el que supe que no habría escapatoria._

_Pasamos el resto del día en cama, haciendo el amor, acariciándolos mutuamente, bebiendo las horas de nuestros labios, no haciendo absolutamente nada, simplemente abrazados en silencio, viendo al sol alzarse y caer ante nuestros ojos, mientras que la cama era el único trozo de mundo que existía. Ambos nos dormimos, casi al mismo tiempo, nada más caer la noche, satisfechos como nunca, y sentir su peso sobre mi pecho era la seguridad de que todo estaba bien, de que no tendría pesadillas aquella noche._

_Desperté, y él no volvía a estar a mi lado. Lo encontré en el baño, siendo Rose una vez más, la bañera llena de agua y espuma y él en su interior, casi como si fuese un ser etéreo, sus ojos cerrados y una tenue sonrisa surcando su rostro. No entré, no quise molestarlo, aunque el silencio fue roto cuando escuché un pequeño gemido escapar de sus labios rojizos, sin saber a qué se debía, y ya no me pude mover de allí, viendo cómo dejaba caer la cabeza hacia atrás, cómo seguía gimiendo, más y más, su pecho subiendo y arqueando la espalda, dándome cuenta entonces de que se estaba tocando, recordándome que para Charles el sexo no había dejado de ser un modo de vida, necesitándolo a cada minuto, secando mi boca con lo mucho que me excitaba aquello, aún y a pesar de que la espuma cubriese su cuerpo hasta los hombros. No se había percatado de que estaba allí, estando él solo en el mundo en aquel momento, y el orgasmo llegó, un sonido delicioso que envió descargas eléctricas a mi entrepierna, aunque me percaté, no sin evitar una sensación incómoda que no podía describir, que necesitaba de nuevo a Charles, a Charles por completo, además de que ninguno de los dos tenía ningún derecho a tomar tanto de la vida de Rose, privarla de su simple existencia solo por querer disfrutar del sexo en toda su plenitud._

_Volví a la habitación, esperando a que saliese de la bañera solo con una toalla a su alrededor, y me acerqué, no pudiendo evitar el beso que me dio, como si pensase que yo volvía a tener intenciones de pasarme un día entero en cama sin hacer otra cosa que saborearlo y acariciarlo, lo cual no me desagradaba, para ser sincero conmigo mismo._

_\- Oye. - Besé su cuello, suavemente, más un contacto cariñoso que una invitación a ir más allá, y contestó con un pequeño sonido gutural._

_Me aparté, solo para mirarlo a los ojos, que en esos momentos solo estaban atentos a mí, y fue entonces cuando le dije lo que me había estado rondando la mente._

_\- Charles, ¿no crees que ya es hora de que dejes a Rose?_


	15. Not once in life have I been real but I've never felt this close.

No entendí su pregunta, en absoluto. Mis manos se fueron directas a su frente, donde unos mechones de su pelo, que acomodé en ese momento, caían sin orden, mientras él continuaba escudriñándome con la mirada, el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido. No es que quisiera evitar su cuestionamiento, es que no le encontraba sentido.

\- Charles, sé que estos días han sido maravillosos, pero también creo que estás usando tus poderes de manera incorrecta… ¿o es que Rose ha consentido que la utilices de esta manera, por tanto tiempo?  
\- Erik, querido, ¿de qué hablas? - Sentía sus manos colocadas en mis caderas y la idea de que estaba completamente desnuda bajo la toalla comenzó a avasallarme. Mis pezones, extremadamente sensibles esos días, comenzaron a endurecerse, y no pude evitar acercarme más, presionándome suavemente contra él. Había estado pensando en él y sólo en él durante todo el tiempo que había estado en la bañera, y me gustaba sentir su contacto real.  
\- Charles…  
\- ¿Por qué repites ese nombre con insistencia, quién es Charles?

Su expresión mudó del deseo a la confusión, cuando claramente la única que tenía derecho a estar enfadada en ese momento era yo. Erik no había dejado de mencionar a Charles, llamándome por ese nombre como si fuera realmente mío y entonces hablaba de devolver un cuerpo, ¿qué cuerpo? Ese cuerpo era mío. Siempre lo había sido. No entendía por qué insistía en lastimarme de aquella forma y, mucho menos, por qué trataba de arruinar todos los momentos que habíamos vivido desde que nos habíamos reencontrado.

\- ¿Esto es un juego? - Su mirada de asombro no cedía y eso comenzó a divertirme.  
\- Si quieres puede serlo…

Dejé caer la toalla a mis pies. El cuerpo de Erik se tensó mientras me acercaba más a él y comenzaba a besarlo, haciéndolo retroceder hasta que cayó sentado en una de las sillas de la habitación. Me coloqué a horcajadas sobre él, mientras sus labios besaban mi cuello y bajaban hasta mis pechos. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás, invadida de placer, feliz de haber acabado con aquella absurda discusión que habíamos estado a punto de comenzar, mas de repente se detuvo. Bajé la vista, sólo para encontrarlo, jadeante, mirando hacia la nada.

\- Basta… Tenemos que hablar… - Su respiración era entrecortada, como si el sólo pronunciar aquellas palabras significaran una tortura.

No podía creer que Erik detuviera aquel momento para _hablar_ , como él decía. Me levanté, enfadada de nuevo, y caminé hacia el armario, lo que me recordó que aquel lugar sólo estaba lleno inexplicablemente de ropa masculina, que aunque no me quedaba demasiado grande, tampoco era apropiada para mí. Tomé la primera camisa que encontré, una azul, y unos pantalones grises. Me vestí, aún enojada por lo que acababa de ocurrir, mientras que Erik sólo me observaba en silencio, esperando a que acabara. Ni siquiera tenía deseos de permanecer en el mismo lugar que él, pero me contuve porque tampoco quería que estuviéramos enojados.

Me senté frente a él, subiendo los pies a la silla, mientras me masajeaba las piernas, una inexplicable costumbre que no podía evitar.

\- Muy bien, hablemos si eso es lo que quieres - dije, con tono de fastidio.

Lo vi tomar aire y exhalar lentamente.

\- Esto tiene que acabar ya. Nos habíamos prometido que todo sería mejor ahora, que nos apoyaríamos mutuamente y… - Sus ojos grises se encontraron con los míos -. De alguna forma siempre recaes en algún vicio que sólo te hace daño.

Sentí mi rostro ruborizarse de vergüenza. ¿De qué hablaba, por qué me decía todo eso?

\- Pero no he hecho nada malo, ¿es qué no te he complacido lo suficiente? - Mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y tuve que morderme los labios para contenerme.  
\- No, no digas tonterías. Han sido… Estos días han sido una locura, pero no son reales. ¿Entiendes? Charles, no puedes estar en un cuerpo que no es el tuyo, tú más que nadie sabes qué puede pasarle a la persona cuyo cuerpo habitas.  
\- ¡Deja de llamarme Charles, yo no soy esa persona! - grité, furiosa, sin poder reprimirme.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, presa de la ira. Él se puso de pie y caminó hasta mí. Se inclinó a mi altura, lo suficiente para mirarme, mientras una de sus manos apretaba mi hombro.

\- ¿Qué está pasando, Charles?  
\- ¡Charles, Charles, de nuevo Charles! ¡No has dejado de mencionar ese nombre ni un momento! Yo _NO_ soy Charles, ¿no lo entiendes? No sé quién es él, ni porqué me llamas así, ¿es qué no puedes verme?  
\- Esto está yendo muy lejos. Detente, Charles. Ya basta.

Mis ojos se clavaron en él, con rabia. De un manotazo me deshice de su agarre y salí de la habitación, mientras escuchaba sus pasos detrás de mí. Me alcanzó, deteniéndome por la muñeca, y me obligó a girarme para mirarlo.

\- ¿Quién eres? - preguntó, con un hilo de voz. - Te comportas como él, tienes sus hábitos, dices las mismas cosas que él… ¿Quién demonios eres?  
\- No soy ese Charles que mencionas, definitivamente - contesté, con todo el resentimiento con el que pude acompañar esa frase.

Me soltó y me observó, como si de repente comprendiera todo. Comencé a sentirme mareada, como me ocurría últimamente con más frecuencia de la que hubiera esperado.

\- No, no eres Charles - repitió, como si se autoconvenciera de algo. - Eres él pero…

Lo vi palidecer mientras sus ojos se dirigieron hacia las escaleras, como si de repente todo tuviera sentido.

En ese momento, para mí también todo tuvo sentido.

Erik se dio la vuelta, casi a punto de echarse a correr, y aunque quise detenerlo, los mareos comenzaron a ser más intensos. Caí de rodillas y me llevé las manos a las sienes, adolorida. Una voz extrañamente familiar comenzó a inundar mi cerebro.  
_  
Por favor Charles, detente, déjame volver._

_No, lo necesito… Lo necesito, no puedo dejar que me quites todo._

_Pero es que ni siquiera es tuyo, nunca lo ha sido, por favor, sácame de aquí._

Mis labios se fruncieron en una sonrisa.

_Sé exactamente dónde deberías estar._

La voz dejó de molestarme. Me llevé una mano al pecho, tratando de recuperar el aliento que aquel breve altercado me había robado. No iba a permitir que esa molesta voz comenzara a atosigarme de nuevo, ni permitiría que me arrebatara lo que me pertenecía. Me incorporé con mucho trabajo, aferrándome al pasamanos de la escalera mientras mi corazón comenzaba a recuperar su ritmo normal. Con pánico, recordé lo que había pasado momentos atrás con Erik y, aunque tambaleante, bajé las escaleras tratando de encontrarlo. Quería llamarlo por su nombre, pero de hecho comenzaba a sentirme cada vez peor; quería pensar que era por algo bueno, y no por lo que acababa de ocurrir minutos antes.

Mis pasos me llevaron en automático a la biblioteca, que había estado cerrada durante aquellos días que habíamos estado juntos, donde mi habitación era todo lo que necesitábamos. No me equivoqué: vi las puertas abiertas de par en par y a Erik, mi Erik, con alguien más. Comencé a acercarme con lentitud, pero me detuve. Sentí repulsión del cuerpo al que ahora él le acariciaba las mejillas, como si quisiera hacerlo reaccionar. No entendía por qué se aferraba a él con tanta desesperación, si parecía más un cadáver que un ser humano, con la cabeza completamente hacia atrás en el respaldo de la silla de ruedas, la piel blanca como el papel y los labios ligeramente entreabiertos pero pálidos y agrietados. Erik ni siquiera había notado que estaba allí, detrás de él, mirando cómo sus manos comenzaban a frotarse contra las de aquel hombre, como si quisiera revivirlo transmitiéndole su calor, mientras le susurraba cosas que yo no podía escuchar. Una ira ciega me recorrió y no pude evitar sentirme patética por estar celosa de... _eso_.

Me llevé una la mano a la boca, tratando de contenerme. Comencé a sentir náuseas y corrí hacia hacia uno de los baños, sin poder aguantarme más. Me detuve jadeante y me enjuagué la boca con el agua fresca del grifo, empapando también mi rostro. Quise echarme a llorar por lo horrible que era todo aquello, cómo en un momento mi vida había cambiado de un modo tan radical cuando no hacía ni tan siquiera una hora todo marchaba de maravilla y sólo existíamos Erik y yo en el mundo.

Charles. Aquella escena que acababa de presenciar sólo sirvió para confirmarme que aquel hombre era Charles, del que Erik no dejaba de hablar.

Salí del baño, decidida a hacer algo al respecto y volví a la biblioteca. No permitiría que él me arrebatara a Erik de mi lado.

_No podía comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. Sabía que era Charles, que en ningún momento había dejado de serlo, ¿por qué entonces no cesaba de repetir que no lo era, y que no sabía de quién era ese nombre?_

_Pensé que estaba jugando, tratando de disfrutar de aquel tiempo en el que era libre, y sus labios eran tan suaves como siempre cuando buscaron los míos, sus besos igual de entregados, su ser igual de hambriento y necesitado. Me dejé caer sobre una silla, reaccionando a él, y se colocó a horcajadas sobre mí, la toalla en el suelo desde hacía algún tiempo, su hermoso y glorioso cuerpo desnudo bajo mis manos, mis labios en aquel pálido cuello que nunca me cansaría de besar y bajando hasta sus pechos, con una voracidad inhumana, mis dientes buscando sus pezones, duros por un deseo que compartía. Estaba excitado, y pensé que no podría esperar más para hacerle el amor, para penetrarlo hasta que olvidase su nombre de verdad... pero no, aquel no era su cuerpo y no tenía derecho a usarlo durante tanto tiempo, a forzarme a que me comportase como un animal aunque mi erección parecía a punto de estallar en mis pantalones, bajo su coño húmedo y expuesto._

_Me detuve, todavía sin aire suficiente en mis pulmones, tratando de no mirarlo, de no volver a tocarlo, de no querer continuar con aquella farsa._

_\- Basta... Tenemos que hablar... - Mis impulsos sexuales volvían a estar descontrolados, como siempre, y me estaba costando un infinito hablar. Sentí sus ojos sobre mí, como si tratase de comprender qué era lo que le estaba pidiendo, y finalmente se levantó, abriendo el armario y mirando su recién ordenado interior con extrañeza, como si no pudiese comprender por qué ese armario estaba lleno de toda esa ropa masculina. Tomó una camisa y unos pantalones, vistiéndolos como si siempre hubiesen sido suyos, de aquel cuerpo, de Rose y no de Charles, quedándole ligeramente más holgados de lo que deberían, pero apenas imperceptiblemente, elegante y aún a pesar de ser mujer, volviendo a adquirir aquel parecido tan inquietante con el verdadero Charles._

_Se acercó, sentándose frente a mí, volviendo a hacer aquello de acariciar sus piernas como para comprobar que sentía el contacto, pareciendo pequeño e inocente, como si no acabase de insinuárseme, accediendo a mantener aquella conversación que no acababa de comprender por qué estaba sucediendo._

_Tal vez porque, y a pesar de todo lo que le dije, continuaba diciendo que no era Charles, con la extrañeza de quien oye un nombre por primera vez._

_Me estaba asustando. Se zafó de mí, que había colocado una mano sobre su hombro, tratando de escapar de la verdad que no podía hacer otra cosa que decirle, mientras él la negaba con insistencia. Charles no quería ser Charles, y había llegado al punto de autoconvencerse de ello, de querer ser aquella persona a la que estaba ocupando por completo, nunca más aquel hombre inválido que, y aún a pesar de todo, era el único amor de mi vida._

_Sujeté su muñeca, antes de que abandonase la habitación, sin estar por la labor de aceptar aquello, la excitación anterior eliminada por el puro horror de lo que estaba sucediendo._

_\- ¿Quién eres? - pregunté asustado. - Te comportas como él, tienes sus hábitos, dices las mismas cosas que él… ¿Quién demonios eres? - Tenía que ser Charles, tenía que serlo, pero necesitaba que me lo dijese, que acabase con aquel juego de una vez.  
\- No soy ese Charles que mencionas, definitivamente - respondió, el tono de su voz ácido._

_Solté su pulso, mis ojos estudiando aquel rostro como si fuese la primera vez. ¿Había perdido a Charles, después de todo?_

_\- No, no eres Charles. - No lo sabía, no sabía ni qué decía. Pero tenía que ser él. Me estaba confundiendo. - Eres él pero…_

_Más allá de todo lo que no comprendía, recordé que Charles llevaba días sin regresar a su cuerpo. Aquel hecho me golpeó de lleno, como una revelación, y supe que no podría estar bien después de días inconsciente, sin comer, ni beber ni, en resumen, vivir._

_Ya no podía pensar, y me precipité escaleras abajo, casi corriendo, tratando de llegar a la biblioteca, abandonando aquella situación que me estaba sobrepasando. Allí seguía, una vez entré, su cuerpo inconsciente y con los ojos cerrados, ya ni tan siquiera sus dedos sobre las sienes, el cuerpo totalmente relajado, inerte sobre la silla. Parecía un cadáver, y no pude evitar contener un escalofrío. El verdadero Charles seguía dentro de la mente de Rose, pero eso no quería decir que podía dejar morir a su ser físico, que no me importase, que... Lo miré, apretando la mandíbula para contener las lágrimas. Mis manos sujetaron su rostro, acariciando sus mejillas con los dedos. No podía ni imaginarme cuán destrozado se tenía que sentir, cuán desesperanzado, para abandonar su cuerpo y decidir no volver nunca más. Sentí la culpabilidad, ya mi vieja amiga, atacándome y recordándome todo lo que le había hecho, y rocé la palidez y frialdad de sus manos, tratando de sentir algo, de que volviese a mí y abandonase aquella realidad que había creado para sí mismo, donde no era Charles, ni mi sol, ni mis estrellas._

_Escuché pasos apresurados a mis espaldas, pero en esos momentos no me importaba nada. Apoyé mi frente contra la suya, permitiendo que una solitaria lágrima corriese por mis mejillas, alzando la cabeza solo para besar el nacimiento de su pelo, sintiendo todo su ser tan frío que pensé que ya lo había perdido para siempre._

_Fue entonces cuando sus párpados temblaron y, así, poco a poco, sus enormes ojos azules se abrieron, mirándome como si no pudieran hacerlo._

_\- ¿Charles? - Tuve la esperanza de que mis palabras hubiesen surtido algún efecto sobre él, que hubiesen servido para que se percatase de lo absurdo de sus actos, que no le podía hacer eso a Rose, ni tan siquiera a sí mismo, pero mi plegaria se desintegró en el aire cuando, y temblando, sus ojos parecían extrañados, como si tampoco reconociese el nombre._  
\- Erik... - Sujeté una de sus manos con fuerza, tratando de darle calor y fuerzas, que no me abandonase de nuevo. - Erik, ayúdame... Charles... Erik, tienes que ayudarme. Charles me está usando y... - Se cortó, y no necesitó decirme nada más para saber que era Rose, que Charles la había encerrado allí a cambio de su propia libertad.  
\- Escucha. - Me dolía ver a aquel rostro que conocía tan bien así, demacrado, consumido, sus ojos dos asustados mares sin brillo. - Te ayudaré. Todo saldrá bien, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora te llevaré a un lugar en el que puedas estar a salvo hasta que esto acabe, ¿te parece bien? 

_Asintió casi imperceptiblemente, sus ojos cerrados como si ya no los pudiese mantener abiertos por más tiempo, susurrando algo parecido a un agradecimiento, pero que no pude entender. Alcé su cuerpo, sintiendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, como siempre hacía Charles, solo que su cabeza caía contra mi pecho, camino de la inconsciencia de nuevo._

_La mansión contaba con una sala que hacía las veces de hospital, habilitada para aquellos tiempos en los que había sido la escuela. Todo seguía igual, como si no hubiese pasado ni un solo día. Tumbé el cuerpo inconsciente en una de las camillas, acomodándolo, y procedí a buscar el equipamiento médico necesario para mantenerlos con vida, ya no sabía si a Rose o a Charles, suponía que a ambos: a fin de cuentas, si dejaba que muriese, ya fuese deshidratado o por llevar demasiado tiempo sin comer, los perdería a los dos._

_Le inyecté varios goteros, cada uno destinado a algo diferente, además de un monitor que me informaba sobre sus constantes vitales. Acaricié su cabello, pensando que nunca llegaría a ver ese momento y que, a pesar de todo, allí estábamos. Desolado y a punto de llorar de nuevo, besé sus labios superficialmente, tan pálidos y resecos._

_Lo recuperaría, aunque fuese lo último que hiciese._

_Abandoné la estancia, cerrando la puerta y dejándolo allí, seguro de que estaba a salvo. Suspirando, me percaté de que se acercaba la peor parte._

_Sabiendo que estaría allí, me dirigí a la biblioteca._


	16. This time I might to ask the sea for answers.

El silencio de la estancia sólo era interrumpido por el constante tic-tac del reloj, que comenzó a ponerme nerviosa. Mis ojos no dejaban de mirar el segundero, preguntándome cuánto tiempo más tardaría Erik en volver.

Sostenía el vaso de agua con fuerza, haciéndome daño. Estaba furiosa, pero lo cierto es que también tenía deseos de ver a Erik, de hablar con él, de que me explicara por qué me estaba tratando de la forma en la que lo hacía. Todo eso tenía que ser un error, una tontería; que lo de Charles no era más que una insana obsesión que aún no acaba de comprender, pero que tendría que explicarme. Además, estaba segura de que lo que diría le alegraría muchísimo, y toda esa discusión que habíamos tenido quedaría en el olvido.

Llevaba un par de días tratando de hallar la manera de hacérselo saber, pero habíamos estado tan ocupados que nunca había encontrado la ocasión. Entonces que ya estaba segura, sabía que la noticia lo haría feliz y que se olvidaría del tal Charles al que mencionaba como si sólo él le importara en el mundo. Pensar en aquello me hizo sentir los inexplicables celos volver a mí, sin que pudiera evitarlo; sobre todo porque el tiempo pasaba y aún no veía ni rastro de Erik.

Me acurruqué en el sofá, sintiéndome demasiado cansada y, no supe en qué momento, me quedé dormida. Fueron sus pasos los que me despertaron, y al contemplar el reloj que había estado mirando de forma obsesiva, me di cuenta de que sólo me había dormido unos minutos.

Me incorporé y comencé a frotarme nerviosa las piernas, tratando de tranquilizarme y tomando pequeñas bocanadas de aire mientras pensaba en las palabras adecuadas que debería utilizar. Erik se detuvo en la puerta y me miró, sin que su expresión pudiera demostrarme qué era exactamente lo que sentía y estuve tentada a leerle la mente, mas sabía aquella no era la forma en que debía comportarme con él, pues sabía que sería capaz de sentirlo y tenía que hacer todo bien… por nosotros. Sus ojos ligeramente enrojecidos me asustaron, pero esperé a que se acercara a mí, cosa que hizo después de unos segundos de vacilación. Se sentó en el sofá, a mi lado, y entrecruzó los dedos de las manos. No podía dejar de mirarlo, lo hermoso que se veía, las ganas que tenía de sentarme de nuevo sobre él y culminar lo que habíamos comenzado en la habitación, porque tal vez si yo no me hubiera detenido, todo sería diferente entonces.

\- ¿Estás bien, Erik?

No respondió. Ni siquiera parecía querer mirarme. Me aproximé más a él, hasta que nuestros cuerpos chocaron.

\- Por favor, no me ignores, dime qué está pasando…  
\- Pensé que tú podrías decirme qué es lo que está pasando - dijo con voz ronca -. Porque por más que trato de pensar en lo que acaba de ocurrir, me parece… - Se detuvo, mirándome al fin. - ¿Es mi culpa? ¿Yo te he forzado a hacer esto?

Sentí las lágrimas agolparse en mis ojos, pugnando por escapar. No me gustaba verlo así, y tampoco lo entendía. Parecía como si la felicidad que habíamos vivido sólo unas horas antes ni siquiera hubiera sido real, si todo marchaba perfectamente hasta que él había llegado allí, encontrándose con ese cuerpo que parecía haberlo dejado en ese estado.

\- No, no tienes la culpa de nada. Al contrario, soy muy feliz ahora, contigo.

Tenía miedo de acercarme a él, de besarlo, pero lo hice. Lo besé suavemente en la mejilla, mientras trataba de llegar a sus labios. Él no opuso resistencia y me correspondió el beso, sin tanta ansiedad como otras veces, pero a mí me pareció suficiente. Dejó de besarme sólo para abrazarme, rodeándome fuertemente.

\- Necesito que vuelvas… No estás bien… - escuché que susurraba, sin entenderlo.

Me alegraba sentir su cuerpo contra el mío, aunque su abrazo era desesperado, casi suplicante; pero ya no estaba enfadado conmigo y, para mí satisfacción, descubrí que por fin había dejado de llamarme Charles.

No me gustaba verlo tan triste, así que pensé que aquel era el momento que había estado esperando, decirle algo que estaba segura de que lo dejaría aún más contento y lo haría entender que por fin él y yo estábamos destinados a estar juntos para siempre, que ya nada podría separarnos.

Lo había descubierto apenas unos días atrás, cuando había comenzado a sentirme mal todas las mañanas. Aquello no podía ser normal y, preocupada por mi salud, había bajado a los laboratorios a hacerme una prueba de sangre que sólo confirmó lo que a todas luces parecía obvio. 

Sabía que ese momento era todo lo que necesitábamos para estrechar los lazos que ya nos unían.

\- Erik - murmuré, deshaciéndome ligeramente de su abrazo. Nos miramos frente a frente, y el sonido de nuestros corazones latiendo era lo único que podía escuchar entonces. - Hay algo que necesito decirte. Creo que… te hará tan feliz como a mí.

No pronunció palabra, sus ojos fijos en los míos, expectantes.

\- No encontraba la manera de decírtelo porque… No me lo imaginaba así, quería que todo fuera más… - Sentí cómo la sangre subía a mis mejillas, sin poder contenerme. - Quiero decir, sé que hemos discutido por una tontería y he estado furiosa contigo por la manera en que has tratado a ese hombre que estaba aquí, pero no me queda la menor duda de que lo nuestro es real. Muy real.  
\- ¿De qué estás hablando, cómo puede ser real todo esto? ¿No te das cuenta de lo que está ocurriendo?  
\- Lo es, Erik. Si no lo fuera, si todo lo que hemos vivido tú y yo no ha sido más que una fantasía, y me duele mucho que digas eso, ¿cómo podría haberme quedado embarazada?

El gesto de Erik mudó de la duda a la incredulidad. No era la reacción que esperaba, ni mucho menos lo que hizo después. Sus manos rápidamente apresaron las mías y me recostó en el sofá, quedando sobre mí. Escuchaba su respiración agitada, sentía sus dedos agarrando los míos cada vez con más fuerza. Comencé a asustarme por su reacción, y traté de forcejear para liberarme.

\- Repite lo que acabas de decir. - Su voz estaba empañada de desconcierto.  
\- Erik, por favor, detente… - Comencé a llorar sin poder controlarme. - Nos harás daño.

Fue como si aquello lo hubiera devuelto de golpe a la realidad. Me liberó, para acto seguido incorporarse. Estaba de pie frente a mí, como si intentara asimilar lo que acababa de decirle y parecía ausente, como si de repente fuera etéreo. Me puse de pie y lo rodee por la cintura, dejando que las lágrimas fluyeran por mis ojos.

\- ¿No te das cuenta de lo felices que seremos ahora, tú, yo y el bebé? ¿No era esto lo que nos hacía falta?

Sentí sus manos liberándose del abrazo. Sólo me dedicó una última mirada antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta, abandonándome una vez más en la biblioteca, sola y demasiado cansada como para correr hacia él. Me desplomé en el sofá de nuevo, hundiendo mi rostro entre mis brazos, esperando que la noche se llevara todo aquel dolor que sentía.

No supe en qué momento me quedé dormida, pero cuando desperté, a la mañana siguiente, todo parecía el producto de una pesadilla. Me dolía cada centímetro de mi ser y me sentía peor que a la mañana anterior, como si en una mala jugada de la vida el embarazo estuviera acelerándose, lo cual era ridículo. Me dirigí hacia el baño y me refresqué el rostro, notando mis ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Erik no había vuelto a por mí de noche, ni me había llevado consigo. Tenía frío, pues continuaba descalza y la ropa apenas servía de abrigo para esa mañana.

Subí hasta mi habitación, donde sólo encontré la cama revuelta y vacía. No podía ser que Erik hubiera decidido volver a su antigua habitación, ni siquiera entendía por qué se comportaba de esa forma, pero sí sabía que todo había comenzado desde que había mencionado a Charles… 

Una oleada de celos me invadió sin control.

Caminé con paso firme hasta su antiguo cuarto y entré sin llamar. Erik aún estaba dormido, pero no me importó. Me subí a la cama y anduve a gatas hasta quedar sobre él. Lo abracé, ansiosa, con ganas de que se despertara y me hiciera el amor, que me pidiera disculpas, que se diera cuenta de que lo único que necesitaba en su vida, era a mí.

_No podía entenderlo. Un minuto antes estaba desesperado, implorándole que volviese a mí, que no podía seguir haciendo aquello, incluso aceptando sus labios contra los míos, tratando de llamarlo en silencio y, de repente, se había confesado, algo que me negaba a creer todavía, mi ser muy cansado de pronto con todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Quise golpearle, gritarle que me devolviese a Charles, que dejase de asustarme, y al menos conseguí detenerme a tiempo, antes de hacer algo de lo que luego me arrepentiría, cuando su voz implorante y atemorizada me dijo que le haría daño, recordándome que seguía siendo mi Charles, trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad._

_Que les haría daño. A los dos. A él y al bebé._

_Lo último que recordaba era sentir sus brazos rodeándome, todavía avasallado por la incredulidad y cierto miedo al hecho de que estar esperando un bebé, lo que todavía no podía creer, convirtiese el estado mental de Charles en algo irreversible, teniendo una razón más que el sentir sus piernas para dejar de ser él, para creer estar consiguiendo una vida mejor renaciendo de nuevo con otro cuerpo, creyéndose mejor y útil, cuando todo lo que podría necesitar, tanto él como yo, residía en su propio ser._

_Había abandonado la biblioteca, sin ser capaz de permanecer allí ni un solo segundo más, y subí las escaleras, dirigiéndome hacia la habitación de Charles, pero cambiando de idea en un último instante, queriendo dejarlo todo atrás durante aquel día, al menos hasta que mi cansado cerebro se recuperase. Mi habitación en la mansión seguía exactamente igual, y estar allí me hizo sentir vacío, como si fuese el vaticinio de que las cosas ya nunca podrían ir bien._

_Me quité la ropa, metiéndome en cama y cubriéndome hasta arriba con las mantas, demasiado cansado como para poder hacer otra cosa, notando las sábanas frías contra mi piel y pensando en lo idiota que había sido, pues tenía sentido que estuviese esperando un bebé, a fin de cuentas, ninguno de los dos había tomado precauciones al respecto, demasiado entregados al deseo, ocupados en apagar un fuego que quemaba por dentro, desde el primer momento en el que Charles había usado a Rose, ya no cuando llegó a la mansión con aquel insinuante vestido rojo, sino aquel día en el club, cuando yo ya pensaba que no podría salir de aquel mundo nunca más, cuando había visto a mi prostituta en la distancia y había pensado en que hacía demasiado tiempo que no era yo quien citaba las órdenes, quien pagaba y no era usado, deseándola como una mujer por primera vez. Me preguntaba si todo habría sido distinto si aquello no hubiese sucedido nunca, si no hubiese tenido sexo con Charles estando en el cuerpo de Rose, y no quería volver a sentirme culpable, pero también sabía, con claridad meridiana, que no estaba exento de culpa, no cuando yo había accedido a aquello, cuando le había recordado que ya nunca más podría sentir nada cuando quise hacerle el amor en el salón, sus lágrimas todavía acosándome por las noches, haciéndome sentir la peor persona sobre el planeta._

_Me quedé dormido en cierto momento, sintiendo mis mejillas húmedas y ya sin importarme. Me preguntaba qué había sido del Charles que conocía, de aquel hombre de sonrisa fácil cuando estaba a mi alrededor, su elegancia y su amor sincero. Supuse que aquello último no había cambiado, como tampoco aquellas pequeñas cosas que tanto me gustaban de él: que siempre recordase que detestaba el té, o lo mucho que me gustaba que me despertase con sus besos por la mañana, haciéndome sentir dichoso y querido, por la misma persona que me había recordado, por primera vez en mi vida, que no estaba solo._

_Que nunca más estaría solo._

_Soñé con días enteros al lado de Charles, recuerdos de aquellos días en los que todo parecía ir bien, a pesar de que ambos estábamos rotos por dentro, aunque la realidad parecía otra más suave, más agradable y clemente, con su cálido cuerpo sobre mí y sus labios sobre mi piel, excitándome al mismo tiempo que me recordaban cuánto lo amaba, cuánto lo necesitaba. Me desperté cuando sentí unos brazos a mi alrededor, olvidando todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior, obligándome a hacerlo para no sentirme corroído por aquella mezcla de dolor y miedo por todo lo que entonces sabía, y allí estaba, incansable, una vez más, sus enormes ojos azules tan parecidos a los del verdadero Charles contemplándome, todavía vistiendo aquella camisa azul que hacía juego con ellos, los pantalones perdidos en algún lugar en el suelo. Me sonrió, buscando mis labios, y todavía en la placidez del mundo de los sueños, le correspondí, su avidez aumentando conforme el beso se profundizaba, colocándose sobre mí sin separarse, sus manos comenzando a acariciarme, deleitándose por el hecho de que no llevase más ropa que la interior, comenzando a quitarse la camisa para entrar en contacto directo con mi piel, su suavidad y calidez tan parecidas a la de mi sueño que no pude evitar una erección, que tal vez ya estaba allí cuando me desperté, pero que entonces sentí dolorosamente, junto con el movimiento de sus caderas sobre ella, suplicándome sin necesidad de palabras que quería que lo penetrase, que quería sentirme dentro, gemir sobre mí y hacerme olvidar aquel mundo que no comprendía._

_Lo obligué a caer sobre la cama, siendo yo el que se colocó sobre él, mis dientes sobre la pálida piel de su cuello, dejando marcas sobre ella, viéndolo morderse el labio, aquella manía suya que me desquiciaba, mis manos sobre sus pechos, acariciándolos y lamiéndolos acto seguido, sintiendo su espalda arquearse por el placer y sus pezones endurecerse, presa de la situación, de mi ser descontrolado volviendo solo a reaccionar a las sensaciones primarias, sin pensar, moviéndome solamente porque necesitaba sexo, el adicto que llevaba dentro ahogando a mi sentido común que me decía que no podía follármelo, que me recordaba todo lo que estaba pasando, la conciencia que había dejado de escuchar cuando le bajé las bragas y acaricié su coño, tan húmedo que pensé que me correría en ese momento, ya sin siquiera penetrarlo, mis dedos mojados e inundados por su delicioso aroma, el mismo que deseaba saborear, lo que me llevó a separar sus piernas e introducir mi lengua allí, escuchándolo gemir en voz alta por primera vez en la mañana, sus dedos enredándose en mi cabello, mi boca ansiando más y más, lamiendo su clítoris y sabiendo que acababa de llegar al lugar en el que debería haber estado desde el principio, sintiendo sus caderas reaccionar, apartándome para bajarme la ropa interior, mi erección a punto de hacerme gritar de dolor, volviendo a sus labios mientras la restregaba contra su coño mojado, sin penetrarlo todavía, él solo gimiendo y gimiendo contra mis labios._

_\- Fóllame, Erik. Por favor, fóllame._

_Lo penetré y sentí una descarga eléctrica recorriéndome, percatándome de lo muchísimo que había necesitado aquello, ya olvidando por qué me había prohibido de su ser hambriento durante tantas horas, no queriendo recordar todo el dolor y la confusión, cerrando los ojos y embistiéndolo con fuerza, sintiendo sus piernas rodearme y una de sus manos revolviendo mi pelo, la otra en mi espalda, clavándome las uñas, mientras que no hacía otra cosa que gemir, sus labios hinchados y entreabiertos de los que bebía de vez en cuando, aliviando aquella presión de mi pecho que se parecía tanto a aquella necesidad de droga que me había atacado cuando Charles había abandonado la mansión y que se apagó totalmente cuando llegó el orgasmo, cuando inundé su interior con mi semen y sus jadeos acunaron mi mente, dejándome caer sobre su pecho, en silencio, besando uno de sus pezones largamente, mis labios y mi lengua masajeándolo, como si todavía no tuviese suficiente de él, sintiendo sus muslos mojados por los fluidos que se escurrían de su coño._

_Besé sus labios y, entonces, recordé por qué acababa de cometer un error. Un enorme error._

_Me levanté, comenzando a buscar ropa con la que vestirme y poniéndomela, sintiéndome idiota. ¿Cómo podía haberle hecho el amor después de todo? No necesitaba que le diese más razones para quedarse en ese cuerpo, además de que era precisamente aquello lo que nos había llevado al problema del embarazo, algo que había estado tratando de evadir mientras me ahogaba en mi necesidad de tener sexo, en su ser complaciente y en lo mucho que me hacía delirar, siendo completamente Charles y no siendo Charles en absoluto, todo al mismo tiempo._

_\- Erik, ¿qué haces? - Se había cubierto con la sábana, mirándome fijamente, sentado en la cama, todavía con el aspecto de quien acababa de tener sexo, lo cual era terriblemente cierto.  
\- Esto... Esto ha sido un error. - Evité llamarlo por su nombre, pues no quería volver a discutir acerca de ello, y me quedé de pie, ya cuando acabé de vestirme, sin saber qué debía hacer.  
\- ¿Qué? - Parecía muy confuso, y yo me senté en la cama, tomando su rostro entre mis manos.  
\- No estás bien, no necesitas que yo te confunda más. Todo esto es un error y tienes que darte cuenta de ello. Por favor. Por favor, no puedes seguir haciendo esto. Ya no por ti, ni mucho menos por mí. No puedes hacerle esto a Rose, no puedes... - Un embarazo. Ya ni siquiera sabía a quién le había hecho un hijo, pero Charles no podía hacerle eso al cuerpo de Rose, no tenía ningún derecho, especialmente mientras ella agonizaba encerrada en la mente de Charles en el piso de abajo.  
\- Erik. - Parecía profundamente hastiado por el asunto, como si yo estuviese loco y no diciendo más que cosas sin sentido. - Todo está bien. Sé que puede resultarte difícil de asimilar, pero... Seremos felices. Tendremos un hijo, y seremos felices.  
\- No. ¿Es qué no lo entiendes? No podemos tener un hijo.  
\- Sí que podemos, Erik. Ya está sucediendo. - Sonrió con dulzura, y aquello me dolió como una puñalada.  
\- Tendrás que deshacerte de él entonces - dije casi en un susurro, sintiendo un miedo real por decirlo en voz alta.  
\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - Se veía horrorizado, su voz temblorosa como si no pudiera creerme.  
\- No es por ti... No puedes hacerle esto a Rose, de verdad. No puedes tener un hijo usando su cuerpo, ¿entiendes? Tú y yo no podemos tener nada de eso. - Me costaba decir aquello, pero era la verdad. Su rostro seguía mirándome horrorizado, y se deshizo de mi agarre, lágrimas de rabia intentando salir de sus ojos.  
\- No sé cómo puedes decirme esto, Erik. Cómo puedes hacerme esto. Pensé que todo sería perfecto ahora y...  
\- Lo será. Te prometo que lo será. Solo necesitas volver a mi, y necesitas deshacerte del bebé. Estaremos bien y...  
\- ¿Cómo eres capaz siquiera de decir eso, Erik? Te estás comportando como un maldito monstruo. - Había odio en sus palabras, y de repente sentí su mente rodearme, el miedo atenazándome porque nunca había ocurrido nada bueno después de eso. Me levanté, apartándome de él.  
\- Lo siento - dije, justo antes de que hiciese algo, abandonando la habitación, bajando las escaleras y dirigiéndome a la enfermería._

_Necesitaba encontrar una solución._


	17. I was almost there, just a moment away from becoming unclear.

Era el momento que había estado esperando desde que entré a la habitación, ansiosa de él, sedienta de sus besos, necesitada de su afecto, invadida por el deseo de tenerlo a mi lado, que me hiciera suya, que me follara hasta, que rendidos los dos, cayéramos de nuevo en aquella vida que habíamos estado disfrutando los últimos días, donde todo había sido perfecto y sólo nos había bastado él y yo para sentir que no necesitábamos nada más en el mundo.

Sentí el orgasmo de Erik y el mío al unísono mientras una cálida sensación recorría mis muslos. Estaba agotada, jadeante, mirándolo a él, que parecía no estar nunca saciado de mí, su boca en mis pezones, lamiéndolos, chupándolos, mientras mis manos jugueteaban con su cabello, que brillaba con la tenue luz del amanecer que lograba filtrarse por la ventana. Mis labios encontraron los suyos y nos besamos, exhaustos, cuando él se detuvo. Se separó de mí, como si mi solo contacto lo hiriese, y lo vi buscar su ropa, desesperado, sin mirarme siquiera. Estaba confundida. Mi cuerpo aún ardía y sentía mi respiración agitada, pero no comprendía lo que estaba ocurriendo, por qué de repente Erik se había detenido, ni la razón por la cual tenía tanta urgencia por alejarse de mí.

Comenzó a soltar una sarta de tonterías que no comprendía. Supuse que aún seguía sorprendido por la noticia que le había dado el día anterior, así que lo escuché con paciencia, tratando de tranquilizarlo, de demostrarle lo feliz que estaba y cómo aquello no tenía nada de malo. Después de todo, era algo natural. Los dos nos amábamos. Sí, tal vez había sido precipitado, un asunto que deberíamos haber hablado antes de tomar una decisión, pero lo cierto es que era algo que podría haber ocurrido en cualquier momento.

Estaba dispuesta a continuar escuchándolo hasta que de repente se quedó callado, como si le costara encontrar las palabras que diría a continuación.

\- Tendrás que deshacerte de él - susurró, sin ni siquiera poder mirarme.

Sentí mi corazón detenerse ante eso. Sabía a qué se refería, pero necesité que me lo confirmara, escuchar su voz, saber si lo que decía era cierto. Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas y me deshice de su agarre, dejando de sentir su calor. Mi ser entero temblaba de ira y consternación, a partes iguales.

Él repetía que todo estaría bien, que todo sería perfecto, pero aquello no hacía más que destrozarme. No lo podía creer. Me llevé una mano al vientre y, aunque aún era demasiado pronto para sentir algo, el odio hacia Erik me atenazó como nunca antes, pues no podía creer que se atreviera siquiera a pensar que yo sería capaz de deshacerme de algo que estaba esperando, que ya sentía como mío. No permitiría que él ni nadie me lo arrebatara.

Lo miré con todo el odio del que fui capaz, sólo para decirle que no podía creer que fuera un maldito monstruo, porque exactamente eso era. No tenía ningún derecho a rechazarnos al bebé y a mí de esa manera, mucho menos a sugerir lo que acababa de hacer. Por un momento, quise apropiarme de su mente, ni siquiera sabía para qué; tal vez sólo quería demostrarle mi felicidad para que él entendiera que eso era exactamente lo que necesitábamos, pero entonces todo lo que había anhelado comenzaba a escaparse como arena entre los dedos. Sin embargo, Erik había mejorado en su control mental y yo me sentía demasiado débil y mareada para lograr controlarlo. Se levantó susurrando un escueto _lo siento_ , que sonaba ridículo y hasta risible para lo que acababa de sugerir, y se marchó.

Abracé mis rodillas sólo para desahogar todo mi dolor en largos sollozos, como si de verdad aquello funcionara. No entendía, aunque trataba de pensar en ello, por qué Erik siempre insistía en hacerme daño. Al parecer, la constante de nuestra relación giraba en torno a cuánto dolor podíamos soportar antes de que pensáramos que era suficiente, y aquello me asustaba mucho porque yo no quería tenerlo de esa forma y porque sabía, entonces más que nunca, que podíamos estar juntos sin necesidad de decirnos cosas hirientes, de abandonarnos, y también que no soportaría perderlo… pero me asustaba pensar que él creyera que debía deshacerme del bebé, como si aquello hubiera sido solamente mi culpa.

La cabeza comenzó a dolerme. Me sentía demasiado cansada como para levantarme pero tenía que hacerlo. Erik no podía simplemente marcharse y yo no dejaría que lo hiciera, ya no sólo por mí, sino por todo lo que ocurriría a partir de entonces. Me levanté vacilante de la cama y me dirigí a mi habitación, donde me limpié rápidamente tratando de borrar, como si me quemase como el fuego, los restos de aquello que habíamos compartido hacía unos momentos, que entonces parecía difuso. Las palabras de Erik no dejaban de torturarme y tuve que contenerme para no soltarme a llorar de nuevo porque aquello no arreglaría las cosas. Tenía que hallarlo, hablar con él, pedirle que reconsiderara lo que acababa de sugerir y, si nada de eso funcionaba…

Abrí el armario, que comenzaba a hastiarme con su ropa masculina, y me vestí con lo primero que encontré, que de todas formas no haría mucha diferencia. Fue cuando bajé al recibidor que el pánico se apoderó de mí. La mansión estaba en un silencio sepulcral, como si allí no hubiera vida más que la mía. Erik se había marchado. Estuve a punto de desplomarme, desesperada, cuando recordé que el día anterior él también había desaparecido. Traté de concentrarme, haciendo todo lo posible por encontrarlo, y allí estaba. No sentí su presencia, pero sí la de alguien más que me llegaba lejana y apagada. Recordé aquel cuerpo que habíamos encontrado en la biblioteca y que entonces parecía haberse trasladado a la enfermería que nunca habíamos utilizado en su totalidad cuando la escuela de mutantes llegó a funcionar y me dirigí hacia allí, tratando de no correr y rogando ingenuamente que Erik no estuviera en ese lugar, con Charles. No lo soportaría.

La puerta estaba ligeramente entreabierta cuando me asomé. Efectivamente, Charles estaba en una de las camas, conectado a montones de cables que al parecer le prodigaban sustento y lo mantenían con vida. No parecía estar muy bien, y aunque eso me alegró durante un momento, el sonido de las máquinas que indicaban que se encontraba estable me demostró que estaba equivocada. Estuve a punto de empujar la puerta y entrar cuando me percaté de que él no estaba solo. Y entonces, lo vi. Erik estaba sentado en una silla, cerca de la cama, con el rostro hundido en las manos. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido en esa habitación, que yo no podía dejar de mirar con una mezcla de fascinación y horror, hasta que vi a Erik levantarse y sentarse al borde de la cama.

Sus manos, las mismas que yo había sostenido minutos atrás, que parecían tan urgidas de mi cuerpo, sostenían las mejillas de Charles en un gesto que a mí me había dedicado cientos de veces y estuve a punto de interrumpir abruptamente cuando sus largos dedos acariciaron sus labios, que ya no lucían tan pálidos. Erik se inclinó hacia él y... lo que hizo a continuación estuvo a punto de hacerme perder el control. 

Con una ternura infinita, Erik comenzó a besarlo mientras sus manos sostenían su rostro y viajaban hasta su pelo, que acariciaba como si ese hombre fuera lo más preciado que tenía en la vida. Aquello era más de lo que podía soportar. 

Me alejé lentamente de la puerta para que él nunca supiera que había estado allí y comencé a caminar por el pasillo, aferrándome a las paredes para no desfallecer en cualquier momento. Mi corazón palpitaba sin control y no fue hasta que llegué a uno de los muchos salones de la mansión que cerré la puerta y me dejé caer sin poder controlarme. No lloraba. No podía hacerlo. En mi mente sólo estaba Erik con aquel hombre, sus gestos suaves, su desesperación, todo el amor que le prodigaba, y me sentí vacía, inútil, porque me di cuenta de que yo no era suficiente para él, y tal vez nunca lo sería. Aquella revelación no hizo más que dañarme, pero sabía que era verdad. Erik me amaba, pero sólo amaba una parte de mí y, no sabía cómo, aquello tenía sentido.

Las punzadas en las sienes aumentaron y tuve que correr al baño para vomitar. Comencé a sentirme físicamente mal, como si perdiera el control de algo que no estaba muy segura de qué era. Decidí que había sido suficiente de mostrarme tan débil. No podía permitirme perder lo que me había costado tanto trabajo recuperar y ya no hablaba sólo por mí, sino también por el bebé que entonces esperaba. Tenía que hacer algo.

Salí del salón esperando no encontrarme a Erik, lo cual era improbable porque estaba segura de que seguiría con Charles, ya que la puerta seguía tal y cómo la había dejado, mas de todos modos me asomé con cuidado para descubrir que, por alguna razón, me había equivocado y allí no había nadie, lo que aproveché para escabullirme hasta que estuve al lado del hombre que yacía en la cama.

Había algo terriblemente familiar en él, además de un cierto parecido físico que compartíamos. Su piel blanca salpicada de pecas, el pelo castaño, los labios rojísimos como las cerezas... Me sentí invadida por una opresión en el pecho que, no sabía por qué, comenzaba a atosigarme.

_Esto no puede continuar así, tengo que volver..._

_¿Volver adónde, a eso que eras? ¿A ese cuerpo inútil?_

Me froté los ojos, respirando profundamente y tratando de tranquilizarme. Creía que podía entender por qué Erik le quería, aunque darme cuenta de eso me dolió y, al mismo tiempo, me llenó de unos celos abrasivos. Él era parte de su vida de una forma que yo no entendía pero, y eso era lo más importante, él no era yo. Él nunca podría darle a Erik todo lo que yo, cuidarlo y brindarle los días y las noches que lo satisficieran, mucho menos un hijo, nuestro bebé, el que entonces estábamos esperando. Al parecer, lo único que se interponía entre Erik y yo era Charles, y eso tenía solución.

Sabía que Erik me lo agradecería, tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo.

Cogí uno de los bisturís que estaban en una bandeja y, sin pensar mucho en lo que hacía, comencé a cortar los cables que mantenían a Charles con vida. Una ira ciega se había apoderado de mí, haciéndome sentir furiosa. Mis manos temblaban mientras arrancaba el respirador y me deshacía de las agujas que lo alimentaban, pensando una y otra vez en que aquello era una locura, que tal vez Erik se enfadaría, pero que me perdonaría cuando entendiera que lo había hecho por nosotros. No podía juzgarme: después de todo, él se había comportado como un idiota conmigo, sugiriéndome que me deshiciera del bebé. No necesitaba a Charles cuando me tenía a mí, no permitiría que ni él ni nadie se interpusiera entre nosotros…

Estaba a punto de desconectar una de las últimas máquinas cuando mi mano se detuvo, ajena a mi voluntad. Un par de cables se enredaban en mis muñecas, impidiéndome moverme. Me vi arrastrada hacia un extremo de la habitación, sin poder frenarme. Mi espalda golpeó la fría pared y fue entonces cuando levanté la vista para ver a Erik con uno de sus brazos extendido hacia mí, el puño cerrado.

Jamás lo había visto tan enfadado.

_El cuerpo de Charles seguía tal y cómo lo había dejado, postrado en la camilla, los ojos cerrados, su piel incluso más pálida de lo usual, su respiración casi imposible de intuir, sino fuese por el monitor que llevaba cuenta de sus constantes vitales, un incesante pitido que me tranquilizaba. Las camillas seguían en perfecto orden, él ocupando la del centro, bañado por la luz de los ventanales, que incidía justo en aquel lugar, como si fuese un ángel._

_Me dejé caer sobre una silla, sintiendo el peso del mundo en mis hombros, preguntándome a mí mismo cuánto tiempo sería capaz de soportar esa situación, enterrando el rostro entre las manos y sintiéndome indefenso, como nunca, quizás porque sabía que no había nada que yo pudiese hacer, que todo dependía de Charles, que tenía que volver a mí por su propia decisión, la desdicha oprimiéndome, y me obligué a no llorar, levantándome acto seguido y sentándome en el borde de la cama, observando aquel rostro que lo era todo para mí, que se veía más sano, ya con sus labios recuperando el intenso rojo usual, lejos aquel violáceo pálido que me hacía pensar que era un cadáver, los restos de algo que ya no estaba, que había muerto para siempre._

_Tomé su rostro entre las manos, con infinito cuidado, acariciando su piel, su barba de varios días, sus suaves pómulos. Sus labios._

_Me percaté de las ganas que tenía de besarlo y, ya siquiera sin pensarlo, me eché hacia delante y los apresé entre los míos, sintiéndolos cálidos aún y a pesar de que el resto de su cuerpo estaba helado, como si faltasen mis brazos para acunarlo y llenarlo con mi amor._

_Sentí un temblor en sus párpados, su lengua introducirse en mi boca tímidamente, y me entregué a aquello, ya sin importarme nada más. Lo besé y lo besé, acariciando sus cabellos, buscando el resto de su cuerpo, sintiéndome abrumado por lo mucho que lo amaba, por lo mucho que lo necesitaba de vuelta. Mi Charles, nadie más._

_Sus manos se colocaron sobre mi rostro, justo cuando el amor comenzaba a traer consigo a mi desquiciada excitación, y me apartó, frenándome a tiempo, mirándome con sus vidriosos ojos azules, que parecían agradecer mi presencia allí. Recordé que seguía siendo Rose, y el fuego se encendió en mis mejillas, sintiéndome culpable._

_\- Erik. - Tomó una de mis manos con una de las suyas, acariciándola con sus dedos pálidos, tan pequeña en comparación con la mía.  
\- ¿Cómo estás? - pregunté tratando de olvidar lo que había ocurrido, aunque todavía sentía una semierección contra la tela de mis pantalones y mi cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, tomando oxígeno a una velocidad mayor a la regular. Era consciente de que tenía un problema, pero trataba de no pensarlo mientras hubiese cosas más importantes que atender en mi vida.  
\- Mejor... creo. - Era extraño cómo podía verla, aún y a pesar de que estuviese en el cuerpo de Charles. Sus expresiones, la manera en la que hilaba y pronunciaba las palabras, quizás arrastrándolas más que Charles, su mirada asustada, la postura que adoptó una vez consiguió incorporarse, apoyándose en la almohada, algo muy innatamente femenino, casi sensual. Su lengua se paseaba por sus labios, un hábito que ambos compartían, y mis ojos se apartaron de ella, inquieto.  
\- Me alegra escuchar eso.  
\- Erik... - Sentí la presión de su mano aumentar sobre la mía. - Charles no está bien.  
\- Lo sé.  
\- Al principio dejaba que me usase. No me molestaba. Todo empezó cuando tú te fuiste y yo me quedé en la mansión. Sentía pena por él, no parecía alguien con malas intenciones, solo un hombre destrozado. Lo cuidé, y dejé que usase mi cuerpo para hacer mi trabajo cuando supe que lo seguía necesitando y sus piernas ya no le servían para nada, pues a fin de cuentas ambos salíamos ganando porque yo siempre he odiado mi trabajo. No sentía nada, e incluso podía disfrutar más de mi vida, sin sentirme miserable todos los días, y él estaba radiante cada mañana, aceptando incluso estar en su silla de ruedas. Todo estaba bien. Todo estaba bien hasta que... - No supe qué iba a decir, pero en mi mente solo resonó_ hasta que llegaste tú _en el silencio de aquella frase cortada, su tono nostálgico empezando a temblar. - Comenzó a usarme de nuevo, sin pedirme permiso, tomándome como si fuese de su propiedad. Yo no sentía nada: todo se oscurecía y, de repente, una noche entera había pasado, y yo no recordaba nada. - Sentí sus ojos sobre mí, lo desesperada que sonaba su voz. - Al principio no me preocupaba, pensando que aquella costumbre suya seguía siendo una bendición para mí, pero poco a poco comencé a desaparecer más a menudo, a regresar casi un día más tarde, a veces vistiendo ropa que no era mía, quizás a veces haciendo el amor con alguien en el medio de la tarde, incluso en la calle, algo que nunca había sido capaz de hacer, pues no es algo que implique mi trabajo. Avanzaba, y yo no podía hacer nada. Entonces... entonces ya no me dejó marchar nunca más._

_Se quedó callada y yo apreté su mano, tratando de darle fuerzas. Parecía a punto de llorar, tal vez humillada, quizás dolida por el hecho de que Charles la había traicionado, había abusado de ella, la había anulado como ser humano. Bajó la cabeza, huyendo de mí, y entonces, después de aquel interludio, siguió hablando._

_\- En aquel tiempo había aprendido a ser consciente, a ver qué era lo que hacía mientras me usaba, él demasiado ocupado en buscar placer, clientes con los que acostarse e ir más allá de lo que podría imaginarme. Me... - Cerró los ojos, sus mejillas encendiéndose. - ... tocaba. Sabía cómo hacerlo, parecía leer mi mente y conocer todos mi puntos débiles. Me acallaba con placer, tal y como si estuviese haciendo el amor conmigo, y llegué a pensar que tal vez deseaba eso. Funcionaba como una droga, y me veía a mí misma todos los días a través de su mente, una completa desconocida, casi celestial, usando mi cuerpo como si siempre hubiese sido suyo. - Se atrevió a levantar la mirada, al fin. - Cuando llegó aquí, a su casa, supe que tenía intención de apropiarse de mí para siempre, y me pregunté si sería posible ir más allá de lo que ya había conseguido por mis propios medios, luchar contra su control. Era telépata, pero quizás podría sorprenderlo en una situación de debilidad, quizás podría expulsarlo de mi mente y escapar, aunque sabía que no podía esconderme, que no era tan sencillo. Conseguí hablarle, decirle lo que pensaba, pero él ya no se sentía Charles, ya no, y no me tomó por nada más que algo que pretendía hacerle daño, que intentaba arrebatarle todo lo que tenía. Y entonces..._

_Pareció romperse, llegado ese punto. Comenzó a llorar y a temblar sin control, buscándome y abrazándome, como si necesitase contacto humano, como si hubiese pasado por un infierno y no supiese cómo hablar de ello. La rodeé con mis brazos, dejando que se liberase contra mi hombro, contagiado por su tristeza._

_No podía creerlo. Charles no habría sido capaz de hacerle daño a nadie._

_\- Me trajo aquí - dijo, todavía abrazada a mí. - Me encerró en su cuerpo y me atacó con sus recuerdos. Solo con sus malos recuerdos. El dolor de la bala. El de una moneda atravesando su cráneo, aunque quizás ni siquiera era el suyo. Días enteros agonizando en una camilla de hospital. Y... tú. O más bien, la falta de ti. Sigue todo aquí, y más cosas. Es terrible. Erik... necesito que me ayudes. Por favor. Ha perdido la cabeza._

_La abracé con más fuerza, sintiendo que yo también me pondría a llorar, pero obligándome a no hacerlo, una vez más. No podía contarle lo del bebé, aquello acabaría de destrozarla. Me limité a acariciar su cabello, a susurrarle_ lo sé _y_ lo haré _, a acunarla hasta que sentí cómo su cuerpo se dejaba caer por completo sobre el mío, hasta que supe que me había abandonado de nuevo._

_La recoloqué sobre la cama, sumida de nuevo en la inconsciencia, besando su frente antes de abandonar la estancia y salí al jardín, faltándome el aire en los pulmones. Seguía sintiendo culpabilidad, pero sabía que ya no tenía nada que ver en todo lo que Charles le había hecho a Rose, cosas tan horribles que ni podía tratar de imaginar, por mucho que supiese qué era lo que se sentía cuando te usaban por completo y no te dejaban ni respirar por tu propia cuenta. Decidí que hablaría con él, una vez más y, cuando entré en la mansión para buscarlo, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por cierto estrépito._

_Venía del lugar en el que acababa de dejar a Rose._

_Corrí hasta la enfermería, encontrando a Charles blandiendo un bisturí, cortando cables, tratando de hacerse, absurdamente, daño a sí mismo. No pensé demasiado, mientras que el mismo hombre que había nacido en aquella playa de Cuba se adueñaba de mí: sentí el metal a mi alrededor, estrechándose alrededor de su piel, empujándolo contra la pared y haciéndole gritar de dolor. Había olvidado qué era el poder y allí había estado siempre, mejor que cualquier otra sensación en el mundo._

_Los cables se enredaban en su cuello y ya ni siquiera pensaba en quién era la persona a la que estaba atacando. El bisturí se escapó de entre sus dedos, flotando hasta la palma abierta de mi mano, quedándose suspendido allí, sin llegar a tocar mi piel._

_Había despertado a Magneto, al fin..._

_... pero había olvidado que Magneto tenía un casco, y aquel casco era lo único que me protegía de Charles. Lo había olvidado y lo recordé en el momento en el que sentí su mente invadiéndome, sus ojos brillando con una demencia que nunca antes había visto, una sonrisa ensanchándose en su rostro._

_Caí de rodillas al suelo, a la vez que mi puño se cerraba sobre el bisturí y se hundía en mi piel, la sangre concentrándome mientras que Charles era libre de nuevo, sintiendo que me poseía por completo, que me hacía arrastrarme hasta su pies, levantando la cabeza como una mascota ante su amo una vez estuve frente a él._

_\- ¿Por qué siempre me obligas a hacerte esto? - Me había hecho ponerme de rodillas, mientras que mis dientes mordían mi labio inferior, no disfrutando con aquella humillación por primera vez, aunque mi cuerpo indicase lo contrario. Se agachó, hasta besarme en los labios, volviendo a erguirse para acercarse a la pared de nuevo, alrededor de los cables, obligándome a apresarlo contra ella, a levantarlo y a restregar mi erección contra su entrepierna, mientras que me rodeaba y apresaba con sus muslos, sus brazos entrelazados en mi cuello, jadeando sobre mis labios. - ¿No ves cómo todo es mejor así... más fácil? - Volvió a besarme, bajándose e introduciendo la mano por dentro de mis pantalones, acariciándome y forzándome a gemir exageradamente, haciéndome sentir odio por él por primera vez en mi vida, sin siquiera poder enrojecer aunque me muriese por ello. - Eres mío, Erik. Eso que no se te olvide nunca. - Sonaba como un completo demente, tan lejos de mi Charles que sentí que algo se me rompía por dentro, pero solo pude contestar lamiéndole los labios, mordiendo su cuello acto seguido.  
\- Lo sé. - Mi voz sonaba impersonal, arrastrada, invadida por un placer que no sentía.  
\- A veces pareces olvidarlo. - Hizo un puchero, seguido de una sonrisa maliciosa. - Asegurémonos de que eso no vuelva a suceder. Seremos felices, Erik. Tienes mi palabra._

_Acarició mi rostro, sus dedos deteniéndose sobre mis sienes._

_Sus ojos fueron lo último que vi, felices por algo que no entendía, justo antes de perder la consciencia y de que la oscuridad me tragase._


	18. I'm faithless, I'm scared.

Lo vi desvanecerse ante a mí, perdiendo la consciencia. Su control mental ya no era tan bueno como recordaba, aunque su mente estaba invadida de una ira que no había sentido desde aquella primera vez que nos encontramos bajo el agua, cuando él intentaba detener un submarino, poniendo en riesgo su vida, algo que entonces me parecía demasiado confuso y lejano, como parte de una vida que no era la mía. Me deshice lentamente de los cables que se enredaban en mi cuerpo, jadeante. Aquel esfuerzo mental me había dejado agotada, pero no podía permitirme descansar en aquel momento, aunque me preocupaba lo que había tenido que hacer para controlar a Erik.

Su mente era un remanso de paz entonces. No escuchaba nada de él o de Charles, a quien sólo le dediqué una rápida ojeada antes de abandonar la enfermería, camino del baño. En su furia, Erik ni siquiera había intentado conectar de nuevo los cables que lo mantenían con vida y aquello me alegraba. Cerré la puerta con cuidado y me observé en el espejo. Las marcas en el cuello producidas por los dientes de Erik se confundían con el rojizo brillo del cable con el que me había detenido antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar. La piel me ardía y, además, tenía manchas de la sangre de Erik en el rostro y en la camisa blanca que llevaba puesta. Me desvestí y entré en la ducha, dejando que el agua caliente me tranquilizara y me permitiera pensar qué haría a continuación. Estaba enojada, pero, ante todo, también estaba asustada por lo que acababa de ocurrir, por la forma en la que Erik no había dudado ni un solo momento en hacerme daño y del pánico que había sentido cuando su mirada desafiante me atravesó, dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera necesario con tal de que no lastimara a Charles. Mis lágrimas de impotencia se confundieron con el agua que me resbalaba por el rostro, pero una leve punzada en el vientre me devolvió a la realidad. Estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera para dejarle claro que él era mío, nuestro, que entonces que Charles ya no existía, no había nada que se interpusiera entre él y yo, que seríamos por fin completamente felices y ese episodio quedaría olvidado para siempre.

Me puse la bata del baño, y estaba a punto de salir cuando escuché unos pasos leves, amortiguados por una de las muchas alfombras de la mansión. No tuve que leerle la mente para saber quién era, pero sí me ocupé de alguien más para que lo detuviera. Para mi propia diversión, dejé que llegara hasta el recibidor. Sentía los latidos de su corazón desesperados como si fueran míos. Aquello comenzaba a fascinarme. Me escondí detrás de una de las columnas del recibidor, aguardando. Ante mí, sin que él pudiera verme, estaba Charles, con el pelo revuelto, la piel pálida y tratando de sostenerse en las paredes como si fuera un niño pequeño aprendiendo a caminar. Ese hecho me confundió. ¿Por qué estaba de pie? Se suponía que debía vivir eternamente encadenado a una silla de ruedas, dependiente de los demás, incapaz de ser suficiente para alguien más cuando no podía ni bastarse a sí mismo. Le observé buscar las llaves de la puerta de la mansión, desesperado, jadeante, a punto de colapsar y escudriñé un momento su mente, sólo para comprender que había utilizado aquel suero que había olvidado por completo y del que teníamos suficientes dosis en la enfermería. Me sorprendió su insolencia, pretender huir tan fácilmente, pero también, supuse, me hizo sentir lástima. Ambos escuchamos unos pasos que se acercaban en la distancia y, mientras veía su cuerpo tensarse, no pude más que sonreír. Erik apareció frente a él.

\- ¡Ah, eres tú! - Corrió a abrazarlo y, aunque eso me enfureció, aguardé. - Erik, tienes que ayudarme, necesito salir de aquí, Charles quiere matarme… - Se separó de él y le tomó de la mano, que estaba cubierta de sangre. - ¿Él te ha hecho esto? ¡Es peligroso, debemos salir de aquí! Por favor…

Él lo rodeó con sus brazos, pretendiendo tranquilizarlo. Aquello no hizo más que hacerme sonreír.

\- Creo que es demasiado tarde para eso.  
\- ¿De qué hablas, Erik? Charles no está aquí, debemos irnos antes de que vuelva. Pensaremos en cómo podremos ayudarlo después, pero tenemos que estar bien, tenemos que…

Sus palabras se convirtieron en murmullos cuando miró a Erik a los ojos. Yo lo veía a través de él y lo sentía: su cuerpo tembloroso, sus manos aferrando los brazos de Erik con desesperación. Incluso su respiración, que se iba haciendo cada vez más pesada. Se separó de él, comprendiendo en un instante que todo aquello había sido un error y decidí que era el momento perfecto para hacer acto de presencia.

\- ¿Y a dónde pretendes ir, exactamente? - Caminé hasta pararme al lado de Erik, que no se movía. Luchaba contra mí, sentía su mente tratando de invadirme, pero podía acallarlo fácilmente. Aún tenía fuerzas para hacerlo.  
\- Charles, por favor… - Entrelazó sus manos en un gesto de desesperación, mirándome con lágrimas en los ojos. - Puedo ayudarte, pero tienes que devolverme mi cuerpo. Tú y yo habíamos hablado mucho sobre esto, ¿recuerdas? Puedo ayudarte… Erik y yo podemos ayudarte.  
\- No sé quién es Charles - respondí, hastiada. - No sé por qué me llamas así, pero no tienes ningún derecho a pretender que sabes qué es lo que quiere Erik, ni mucho menos necesito tu ayuda.  
\- He visto lo que te ha ocurrido, ¿por qué nunca me hablaste de ello? ¿Es lo que te tiene así?

Su pregunta me irritó más de lo que esperaba. Comenzaba a hartarme de escuchar su voz.

\- Podría matarte - dije, con un hilo de voz, apretando los puños -. Podría acabar contigo ahora mismo y todo esto habría finalizado. Jamás nos molestarías a mí o a Erik de nuevo, ni tratarías de meterme en medio de nosotros. Podría hacerlo. Pero... - Sonreí, mirándolo. - No lo haré. Eso sería demasiado fácil, ¿no?

Me acerqué a él, que comenzó a retroceder. Aquello era sencillo con los poderes de Erik, así que en un momento él estaba apresado contra la pared, sin poder moverse. Lo tenía justo enfrente, inmovilizado.

\- He visto lo que odias. Sé a qué le temes. Y la muerte no es una de esas cosas. ¿O me equivoco?

Acaricié su rostro, cubierto por una barba rojiza. Su piel estaba fría pero lucía extrañamente hermoso, sin hablar porque no se lo permitía, mordiéndose los labios. Una finísima capa de sudor le cubría el rostro. Llevé mi mano hasta una de sus sienes. Lo escuché susurrar _por favor_ , una vez más, antes de que me apropiara de su mente, invadiéndola.

Estaba en su cabeza, pero también estaba en la de Erik, y sabía lo enfadado que estaba conmigo entonces, tratando de gritar, de huir de mí, pero yo ya controlaba mejor mis poderes y, además, iba a cumplir mi palabra. Nada acabaría tan fácilmente. Y sabía, por su mente, qué era exactamente lo que Charles necesitaba.

Lo hice ir a la ducha de dónde había salido minutos antes, rasurarse y, después, recordé la ropa que había en el armario de mi habitación, lo que me hizo pensar en darle un buen uso, al fin. En unos minutos, estaba vestido con unos pantalones negros ajustados y una camisa azul marino que resaltaba sus ojos, haciéndolo lucir exactamente como lo necesitaba. Volvió al recibidor, junto a mí, donde Erik y yo lo esperábamos. Por un momento me invadieron los celos al verlo de aquella forma, pero también sabía que obtendría más placer mancillando algo tan perfecto como él.

\- ¿Qué te parece, Erik? - dije, parándome al lado de Charles, colocando las manos en la espalda, meciéndome. - ¿Crees que está listo para una noche de trabajo?

_No lo hagas, no te atrevas._

\- ¿Qué no me atreva a qué? Al parecer tiene clientes que lo extrañan, no deberíamos hacerlo esperar, ¿no crees?

_No le hagas daño, o te prometo que…_

\- ¿Me estás amenazando, Erik? ¿Por él?

Aquello había sido la gota que había derramado el vaso. Me giré hasta mirar a Charles, que lucía impertérrito, con su mente completamente a mi merced. Evidentemente, él era más débil y no podía escuchar nada de lo que, quizás, trataba de decirme. Me acerqué a él y le susurré al oído, quedamente _diviértete_ , justo antes de verlo atravesar el umbral de la puerta.

Erik y yo nos dirigimos a uno de los salones de la mansión. Lo senté en uno de los sofás, mientras yo miraba hacia la ventana, tratando de no perder el rastro de Charles, que estaba a pocos pasos de llegar al club, aquel lugar que entonces me parecía tan lejano, como parte de una vida de la que no quería saber nada más. Se mezcló entre la gente, caminando sin buscar a nadie, esperando a ser encontrado por quienes más detestaba. Un hombre que me pareció extrañamente familiar se acercó a él, a mí, que poseía su cuerpo y trataba de sentirlo; el sujeto deslizó una generosa cantidad de billetes en los bolsillos traseros de Charles. Su miembro ya se sentía duro cuando se rozó contra la pierna de Charles y, tomándole por los hombros, como si fuera más un amigo que una puta, lo llevó hasta una de las habitaciones, donde lo obligó a arrodillarse y a chupar su pene, mientras con una de sus manos tiraba del pelo de Charles, obligándolo a profundizar el contacto. Comencé a sentirme excitada ante aquello, ansiosa porque aquel hombre lo penetrase y le hiciera daño, así que lo hice ponerse de pie y desvestirse, poniéndose de espaldas a la pared. Escuché claramente la cremallera del cliente bajarse y sus dedos apenas lamidos por su saliva como si fuera lubricante, cuando lo penetró. Escuché gritar a Charles en mi mente, pidiéndome que me detuviera como si yo fuera el causante de aquello y no fuera él quien se había labrado su propio destino al meterse en mi camino. Las embestidas iban aumentando de mi ritmo y me descubrí a mí misma gimiendo, disfrutando más que él de aquello que estaba viviendo. Aquella noche iba a ser interesante.

Perdí la noción de los clientes que habían pasado por el cuerpo de Charles después de un par de horas y su molesta voz suplicante comenzó a irritarme, así que decidí que tal vez ya había tenido suficiente de él.

Por el momento.

Me dirigí hacia el sofá donde estaba Erik y, desanudando la bata de baño y dejándola caer a mis pies, me coloqué a horcajadas sobre él.

\- No me parece justo que sólo Charles se esté divirtiendo esta noche, ¿no crees, Erik?

Mis labios buscaron los suyos y él me correspondió, ávido de sentir mi cuerpo en una emoción que no era yo quien controlaba, sino que era completamente suya. Sentía su lengua en mi paladar, sus manos calientes en mi espalda, su erección bajo sus pantalones, que comenzaba a frotarse contra mí. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás mientras él besaba mi cuello y después bajaba a mis pechos, que besaba y chupaba con ansias y desesperación. Desabotoné su camisa, sintiendo su cuerpo ardiente con mis manos, que comenzaban a acariciarlo con urgencia. Sabía qué era exactamente lo que quería sin necesidad de leerle la mente. Metí mi mano en sus pantalones y lo escuché gemir, completamente excitado, y comencé a acariciarlo mientras mis caderas se mecían en suaves vaivenes, rozándolo cada vez más y más, haciéndolo enloquecer. Saqué la mano para tomar una de las suyas y la llevé hasta mi coño, introduciendo sus dedos en mí, estremeciéndome. Lo abracé, clavando mis uñas en su espalda mientras él continuaba estimulándome, con una erección que sabía que le dolía y que tenía urgencia por hacer desaparecer.

\- Podríamos tener esto, Erik, todo el tiempo… - dije, entre jadeos, en su oído.

Grité de placer cuando sus dedos me hicieron llegar al orgasmo, sorprendiéndome a mí misma de mi reacción. Tal vez, después de todo lo que había pasado, esa noche sólo yo tenía derecho a divertirme.

Aún extasiada por lo que acababa de ocurrir, me levanté, vistiéndome de nuevo, dejando a Erik justo cómo se merecía después de todo lo que me había hecho pasar. Hubiera querido que me follara allí mismo, pero también quería hacerlo pagar por el escozor que aún sentía en el cuello y las amenazas que me había hecho además de, por supuesto, su ridícula idea de deshacerme del bebé.

El ruido de la puerta cerrándose me devolvió a la realidad. Charles había vuelto a la mansión. Lo hice venir hasta donde Erik y yo nos encontrábamos.

\- ¡Bienvenido! ¿Te divertiste? - Me acerqué a él y tomé su rostro entre mis manos. Se notaba agotado, los labios hinchados, los ojos llorosos. - Creo que tu turno aún no ha acabado.

Sin mediar más palabras y asegurándome de que Erik nos estuviera mirando, lo besé.

_Trataba de concentrarme, de recuperar el control, pero me resultaba imposible: Charles ya se había vuelto a adueñar de mi mente, por completo, sintiéndolo en todo mi ser como un ente corrosivo, tratándome como su marioneta. A través de la bruma de mi cerebro solo llegaban a mi vista imágenes vagas, Charles, o mejor dicho su cuerpo, mis poderes arrastrándolo y haciéndole daño; ella, o quizás seguía siendo Charles, un placer suave al que mi cuerpo se entregaba, enmascarando la ira, perdido en su suaves labios, en la humedad de su entrepierna que se rozaba constantemente contra mí, en su cuerpo desnudo por completo, que parecía arder, que me incitaba y excitaba. Estaba casi bien, paralizado por sus poderes, todavía furioso, pero entregado a aquello que era mi debilidad, el maldito sexo al que era irremediablemente adicto... aunque me dejó así, una erección a punto de explotar en mis pantalones, mi mano inundada de la humedad de su coño tras haber llegado al orgasmo mientras todavía acariciaba su clítoris, la ropa de nuevo sobre su piel, sonriendo levemente por algo que se escapaba a mi compresión._

_Luchaba y luchaba, pero no tenía nada que hacer contra Charles._

_Rose se había ido y volvió antes de que pudiera percatarme de ello. Rose... porque tenía que ser Rose. Estaba andando, lo cual me sorprendió porque el cuerpo de Charles ya no estaba bajo los efectos del suero, vestida con una ropa parecida a la que Charles me había hecho vestir la noche en la que me había obligado a hacer su trabajo, su expresión la de alguien que no deseaba seguir viviendo, sus ojos inundados por lágrimas que no acababan de caer, sus labios rojos e hinchados por las mordeduras de otros dientes que no eran los suyos, estática en su sitio a pesar de todo, probablemente también siendo incapaz de escapar al control mental de aquella persona a la que yo ahora difícilmente podía reconocer como Charles. Me sentía como si estuviese viendo una película ya comenzada, percibiendo solo fragmentos de la realidad, pero no pude evitar que mi ira me volviese a punzar, acompañada de una tristeza infinita, confundiéndome al sentir ambas cosas a un mismo tiempo._

_Vi a Charles acercándose a Rose, tomando su rostro entre sus manos, mirándola como si no fuese nadie, como si aquel cuerpo no fuese suyo, como si en realidad no fuese más que un ser molesto. Le dijo algo, pero ni siquiera pude escucharlo, y entonces Charles me miró, como para comprobar que seguía allí, de nuevo aquella extraña sonrisa en su rostro, volviendo la cabeza para chocar contra los labios de Rose, antes de que pudiese darme cuenta de que no estaba soñando, que era muy real, sus labios rojos como las fresas, viendo los brazos de ella rodearlo, aunque sus ojos seguían abiertos y parecían plagados de horror, de un terror primitivo que me contagiaba, sus manos temblando en la baja espalda de Charles, aún a pesar de que su libertad de movimientos era inexistente._

_Supe, sin dudarlo y sin creer que era un ataque narcisista, que Charles quería castigarme. A mí y solo a mí. Y humillar y dañar a Rose le parecía un daño colateral con el que poder cargar, pues a fin de cuentas acababa de intentar matarla._

_Pero yo... no sabía cómo sentirme al respecto. Todo y nada a la vez._

_Rose se sentó en el otro extremo del sofá en el que me encontraba, sin siquiera dedicarme una mirada, sus ojos fijos en Charles, mordiéndose el labio inferior, de aquella manera que solo él sabía hacer, como si por un solo momento Charles hubiese vuelto a ser él por entero, a su cuerpo, que aunque se veía más delgado después de haber estado tanto tiempo sin comer realmente, casi agonizando en aquella camilla, se veía más hermoso que nunca, su piel más pálida, sus ojos más azules. Tuve que recordarme que Rose seguía allí dentro y que estaba sufriendo, aunque no me podía mover, no podía hacer nada, solo ver a Charles sobre ella, a horcajadas como minutos antes había estado sobre mí, devorando sus labios con ansia, las lágrimas rodando por las mejillas de los ojos cerrados de Rose, quien sabe si frustración o el miedo que había visto antes en su mirada._

Charles, para. Por favor. Déjala. Tú y yo sabemos que no eres así. No quieres hacer esto. Déjala, Charles.

_\- Quizás deberías haberlo pensado antes de decirme nada. - Habló en voz alta, mirándome directamente, sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Rose, que ahora besaba la piel de Charles, como un autómata, aunque su rostro seguía húmedo, y las lágrimas no cesaban de caer, las que desaparecían por su barbilla rápidamente sustituidas por otras nuevas. - Todo lo que está sucediendo, Erik, es porque tú lo has querido así._

Veamos si Charles merece tanto la pena como dices _, acabó en mi cerebro, mientras que no podía dejar de preguntarme si había perdido tanto la cabeza como para no saber que ese era su propio cuerpo, que el Charles del que hablaba no existía porque era él mismo. Comenzaba a sentirme enfermo, y aunque seguía gritando en su cabeza, parecía haberme olvidado, demasiado ocupado desabrochando la camisa que vestía Rose, que sujetaba las caderas de Charles con las manos mientras que su rostro permanecía inexpresivo, como si de una estatua se tratase. Seguía muy enfadado, desesperado y asustado, pero, y aunque odiaba saberlo, a pesar de todo eso, había una malsana excitación que me poseía y que se transmitió a mis pantalones, donde la erección que me había provocado antes Charles no había desaparecido, aumentando su tamaño, doliéndome un infierno._

_La mano de Charles se introdujo por dentro de los pantalones de Rose, comenzando a acariciar su entrepierna, y ella contestó con unos gemidos suaves, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, quizás demasiado fingidos como para ser verdaderos murmullos de placer, sus ojos cerrados, todavía mordiéndose el labio inferior de vez en cuando. Era el mismo Charles de mis sueños, al que le hacía el amor y penetraba incansablemente, esa persona de la que me había enamorado y entonces había perdido... Solo que seguía siendo Rose, no más que mi prostituta, aquella mujer a la que le había pagado un ciento de veces para que pudiese pretender que estaba con Charles y que sabía que había acabado inmersa en todo aquello por mi culpa, por mis malditos deseos irrefrenables. Entonces estaba en su cuerpo, tal y como si yo lo hubiese deseado, solo que en el momento equivocado, y lo hacía parecer divino, mientras que el verdadero Charles, el mismo que usaba el cuerpo de Rose como si fuese suyo, mordía su cuello, justo después de haberle bajado un poco los pantalones y de haber comenzado a masturbarla, más y más, los gemidos haciéndose más altos, incluso más reales. Tenía que parar ya, o me volvería loco._

_Charles se acercó a mí, mostrando los hombros sobre la tela de la bata, besando mis labios suavemente, sujetando mi barbilla, volviendo a dirigir mi mano a su entrepierna, como antes de que Rose reapareciese, pudiendo comprobar que seguía tan húmedo como antes, incluso más, su lengua paseándose por sus labios conforme mis dedos se movían en su interior, separando sus piernas y colocando sus manos sobre mis hombros, sus labios en mi oído._

_\- ¿Así que es eso, Erik? ¿Se te pone dura pensando en él? - Acarició mi erección, por encima de la tela del pantalón, mi respiración haciéndose más profunda. - ¿Piensas en hacerle todo lo que he estado haciendo ahora? - Gimió, como si ya no pudiera contenerse más, su cálido aliento en mi cuello. Cerré los ojos, sorprendiéndome por el hecho de que fuese capaz de hacer aquello con libertad, mientras que el mundo me daba vueltas y mi entrepierna ardía. - No lo necesitas, Erik. No necesitas nada de eso. Me tienes a mí.  
\- Sí... te tengo a ti. Y... y yo soy tuyo. - Seguía forzándome a decir todo aquello, como si necesitase escucharlo, como si algo estuviera roto en su interior que, de hecho, y sin lugar a dudas, lo estaba.  
\- Eso es, Erik. Eso, es. - Se apartó de mí, con los ojos cerrados. Regresó a donde estaba Rose, que seguía con la mirada perdida en un punto inconcreto de la estancia y, antes de que pudiese procesar qué era lo que se proponía hacer, Charles le asestó una bofetada en pleno rostro, con una fuerza inusitada, partiendo su labio, no provocando más reacción que la de que Rose se quedase con el rostro ladeado, la sangre brotando de su boca, más lágrimas en sus ojos._

_Traté de moverme y... lo conseguí. Estaba de pie, avanzando por la estancia, acercándome a Charles como si el cuerpo me pesase más de lo normal, arrastrándome casi, agarrándolo por detrás, apresándolo en un abrazo que lograse detenerlo, pues parecía dispuesto a matar a Rose, una vez más, con sus propios puños desnudos, ya que aquella bofetada había estado seguida de una serie de golpes, gritos y sollozos que no parecía querer acabar nunca._

_Sintió mi agarre y se percató de que me había dejado marchar, de que en su enfado y desesperación, yo había sido capaz de desasirme de su control y que entonces ya ni siquiera tenía ira en mi interior, solo un dolor agudo, el mismo que me llevó a sujetar su rostro entre mis manos una vez se volteó, el mismo que me llevó a llorar frente a él, ya libre de sentir sin sus deseos de por medio._

_\- Por favor, para. No sigas con esto. Por favor... - Me costaba hablar, pues los sollozos me ahogaban, mientras sus ojos me miraban, horrorizados, como si hubiese recuperado la coherencia de golpe, como si hubiese recordado algo que llevaba tiempo olvidado en algún rincón de su mente. Tuve la esperanza de que hubiese vuelto, pero todos mis pensamientos se tornaron en falsos sueños cuando volvió a hablar, sus manos correspondiendo mi gesto, acariciando mis mejillas, algo que se parecía aterradoramente a una despedida.  
\- Lo haré, Erik... Lo haré. Seremos felices, te lo prometo. Los dos. Para siempre._

_Su mente volvió a embargarme, esta vez como si no estuviese concentrado en nada más, las nebulosas explotando a mi alrededor, nada más que él y la oscuridad. Parecía guiarme, no sabía a dónde, pero había una luz, una luz en el medio de toda aquella negrura y..._

_Me perdí, y ya no supe si volvería alguna vez._


	19. Shut your eyes, there are no lies, in this world we call sleep.

Su abrazo fue deshaciéndose lentamente, mientras su cuerpo resbalaba sin fuerza hacia el frío suelo, sin que yo pudiera hacer algo para detenerlo. Sus mejillas cubiertas de lágrimas eran lo último que había visto antes de que Erik se desplomara. Me cubrí la boca con las manos, horrorizada por lo que acababa de ocurrir, por la forma en la que había utilizado mis poderes por primera vez.

No había sido mi intención hacerle daño. Me arrodillé, poniendo mis manos en su espalda, dándole ligeras sacudidas, tratando de hacerlo reaccionar, pero Erik estaba completamente inconsciente y no había gesto en su rostro más que una aparente paz, como la que brinda un sueño profundo. Traté de entrar en su mente, pero no encontraba nada en ella. Las lágrimas comenzaron a surgir a borbotones de mis ojos y a resbalar por mis mejillas, y tuve que cubrirme el rostro para respirar profundamente y tratar de tranquilizarme. Le había prometido a Erik que todo estaría bien, que nunca más nada ni nadie nos separaría ni se interpondría entre nosotros y, entonces, había forzado mis capacidades mentales hasta llegar a eso; no había sido capaz de medir las consecuencias de mis actos. Estaba asustada porque la respiración de Erik era lo único que me indicaba que seguía con vida, y el hecho de llamarlo y que no me respondiera comenzó a angustiarme.

Escuché un leve quejido de dolor a mis espaldas y recordé que Charles seguía allí, la persona que había causado todo aquello, quien me había forzado a utilizar mis poderes de aquella manera con Erik, causándole daño. Me puse de pie, dispuesta a acabar con él como pretendía hacerlo antes de que los brazos de Erik me rodearan, deteniéndome. Me miraba a través de sus grandes ojos azules, hinchados ya de tanto llorar, mientras una fina línea de sangre se escurría desde la comisura de sus labios hasta su barbilla, manchándole la camisa que vestía. Aún y con todo lo que acababa de hacerle en mi arrebato de ira, seguía luciendo más como un ángel herido que como alguien a quien tenía que detestar, aunque los celos me agobiaran y la razón me gritara que, a causa de ese hombre, todo lo que teníamos Erik y yo había comenzado a ir mal.

Llegué frente a él y me incliné hasta quedar a su altura. A pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido, mantenía un gesto desafiante, mordiéndose los labios en un gesto que me pareció terriblemente familiar, pero que no sabía por qué, aguardando a que le dijera algo o tratara de hacerle daño. Liberé parcialmente el control que mantenía sobre su mente, sólo para que fuera capaz de recordar con exactitud todo lo que estaba a punto de vivir, porque sólo con él podía desquitarme de aquel dolor que sentía entonces al no escuchar respuesta alguna de Erik.

\- Eres un monstruo, Charles - espetó, lanzándome una mirada venenosa. - Pensé que podía confiar en ti, pero mira lo que has hecho, lo que nos has hecho…  
\- Yo no soy Charles. - Torcí una sonrisa, encantada de que se mostrara tan enfadado.  
\- No, tienes razón. No eres Charles. El Charles que conocí jamás les hubiera hecho daño a las personas que decía querer más en el mundo, ni las hubiera tratado de esta forma… El Charles que conozco jamás se habría comportado de forma tan egoísta… Entonces, ¿quién eres?

Su voz comenzaba a hartarme, así que decidí que era momento de ocuparme de él por completo, aunque la pregunta que había hecho me confundió. ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué insistían una y otra vez en llamarme con un nombre ajeno al mío? Cerré los ojos para dejarme envolver por su mente, cuando sentí que mi corazón comenzaba a latir aceleradamente. La mente de Charles era un infierno, y tuve que buscar la pared más cercana para sostenerme. Los recuerdos comenzaron a asestarme como mil cuchillos a la vez, haciéndome daño, apareciendo demasiado confusos al principio, con terrible nitidez después. Era una playa, la recordaba; la cabeza aún me dolía cuando había visto descender a Erik con el cadáver de Shaw, para después intentar aniquilar a toda una flota de barcos, iniciando una guerra que no tendría final. Había intervenido, tratando de detenerlo y, después… la bala que él había desviado por accidente impactó en mi cuerpo, dañando mi columna, dejándome eternamente atado a una silla de ruedas.

Pero esa no era mi vida.

No podía ser.

Los recuerdos se mezclaron, hasta ver a Charles en aquel decadente club que conocía, sentado en el borde de una cama revuelta, esperando a que las pastillas que acababa de ingerir le hicieran efecto, sobresaltándose cuando la cortina se había descorrido varias veces en la noche y uno, dos, tres, varios hombres más lo habían tratado como si sólo fuera un mero juguete y su vida no tuviera valor ni importancia.

Me llevé las manos a las sienes y escuché un grito saliendo de mi garganta, solo que no era mío. Estaba en el cuerpo de Charles. Sentí el sabor metálico de la sangre inundando mi boca, el ardor del rostro por los golpes recibidos. Estaba mal. Todo aquello estaba mal. Rose estaba ante mí, con la bata apenas cubriendo su cuerpo, mirándome sin poder moverse.

Era Charles.

Yo era Charles y no quería serlo.

\- Lo siento mucho. - Fui consciente de lo que ocurría, las palabras salían de mi boca sin control. - Esto no debió haber sido así, nunca debí haberme aprovechado de ti, nunca…

No podía ser él. No deseaba que las cosas fueran así, ni quería estar en ese cuerpo eternamente, dependiente a un suero que le permitía caminar, vivir; aquella no era la clase de existencia que estaba buscando, mucho menos la que me merecía. Mi cuerpo era aquel que estaba enfrente de mí y sólo tuve que cerrar los ojos para estar en él, de nuevo, tomando aire con grandes esfuerzos, tratando de controlar mi respiración. Estaba asustada, sin entender muy bien lo que había ocurrido, porqué de repente sentía que era alguien que no se correspondía con mi verdadero yo.

Aquella experiencia me hizo enfadar, por lo que me acerqué de nuevo a Charles, tomándolo de la barbilla, obligándolo a mirarme.

\- ¿Qué es lo que me has hecho? - pregunté, furiosa.

No contestaba. Sus ojos eran un par de pozos profundos donde no parecía haber vida. Sentí su aliento cálido en mi rostro, inundándome. Sin pensar en lo que hacía, mi boca encontró la suya, nuestras lenguas en comunión, el dejo del sabor de su sangre en mis labios, llenándome de él. Lo obligué a abrazarme y a echarme sobre el sofá, mientras su boca buscaba mi cuello, mis manos en su nuca y mis piernas rodeándolo por la cintura, en una desesperación que era sólo mía, pues yo lo manejaba a mi antojo, lo hacía ir a mis pechos, chuparlos, morderme hasta que comencé a gemir, perdiendo por completo la razón del porqué estaba haciendo aquello. Ni siquiera necesitaba estimularme para penetrarme, estaba húmeda, inundada por el éxtasis, en una rara mezcla de ira y deseo, haciendo aquello para tratar de olvidarme de las imágenes de la mente de Charles agobiándome, haciéndome creer que yo era alguien más. Sin ni siquiera bajar sus pantalones por completo, me penetró, y no pude evitar lanzar una exclamación de placer cuando sus caderas comenzaron a moverse de manera rítmica, primero de forma pausada, después con más fuerza.

No pensé en nada más cuando llegué al orgasmo y probablemente aquello era lo que estaba esperando. Sabía que Charles odiaba todo lo que estaba sucediendo y sentí sus lágrimas en mis hombros cuando cayó exhausto a mi lado. Eso, de alguna forma, me hizo sentir bien. Quería hacerle daño. Se lo merecía después de causarme todo aquel dolor, de haber provocado que Erik lo mirara de una forma en la que a mí nunca me había mirado. Me deshice de su abrazo, sentándome en el borde del sofá, observando a Erik. Me sentía absolutamente vacía, sin tener ni idea de qué debía hacer a continuación.

Caminé hasta Erik, de nuevo, sentándome a su lado, en un vano intento por despertarlo una vez más. No supe si me quedé dormida, pero su voz me sobresaltó, aunque no entendí lo que había dicho. Estuve a punto de llorar de felicidad cuando lo vi abrir los ojos y, con mucho esfuerzo, apoyar las manos en el suelo para sentarse, mirándome fijamente. Me abalancé a sus brazos, rodeándolo, acariciándole la nuca, demasiado contenta como para pensar en nada más. Estaba consciente y me correspondía el abrazo, apretujándome contra su cuerpo.

\- Cassandra… - susurró en mi oído. - ¿Estás bien?

Cassandra. Me había llamado por mi nombre por primera vez desde que todo eso había comenzado. Por fin me reconocía. Me separé de él y tomé su rostro entre mis manos, mirándolo.

\- Estoy muy feliz de que estés de vuelta, conmigo.  
\- También estoy feliz de estar contigo. - Sus labios rozaron los míos, haciéndome estremecer.  
Después de todo lo que habíamos vivido, de todo lo que habíamos tenido que atravesar, aquello comenzaba a parecer un sueño. Lo ayudé a ponerse de pie, pues aún se sentía mareado, y me sentí satisfecha de que ese fuera el único efecto secundario de lo que había hecho con su mente. No podía decir en ningún momento que lo había forzado a estar conmigo si yo había visto en él que esto era exactamente lo que Erik anhelaba: él y yo, juntos por fin, sin ningún problema que nos acechara, solamente disfrutando la vida que a partir de entonces nos esperaba.

Caminamos hasta mi habitación. Lo desvestí, metiéndolo en la cama, cubriéndolo con las sábanas mientras le besaba la frente. Su sonrisa fue lo último que vi antes de que cayera en, y entonces estaba segura, un profundo sueño que seguramente le ayudaría a recuperarse después de todo lo que había ocurrido.

Me vestí con el pijama, pensando en ir a por un poco de té a la cocina y después volver al lado de Erik, sólo para velar su sueño, por si llegara a necesitarme, simplemente para que supiera que siempre estaría a su lado.

Estaba calentando el agua cuando recordé a Charles, que había dejado en el salón. No podía permanecer allí, no quería que Erik lo viera cuando se despertara, ni planeaba saber más de él por un tiempo. Caminé rápidamente hacia donde él estaba cuando lo encontré, en el pasillo. Me miró asustado y comprendí que, en mi emoción por haber visto a Erik recuperado, lo había liberado por completo de mi control mental, porque ni siquiera quería tenerlo en consideración y tal vez aquello no estuviera tan mal.

\- ¿Interrumpo tu escape o algo? - pregunté, sonriéndole.

No decía nada, sólo me miraba furiosamente, apretando los puños.

\- Déjame ir, Charles, no me necesitas… - Su voz sonaba entrecortada, plagada de rencor.  
\- ¿Y a dónde irás, exactamente? - Me acerqué a él y lo vi retroceder, como un niño asustado. - No llegarás muy lejos con esas piernas, como debes saber, y no creo que estés llevando suficiente suero contigo para toda una vida, ¿no es así? - Su mueca de horror me demostró que no había pensado en aquello. - Además, no puedo dejarte solo vagando por ahí, Erik podría verte y eso sería un problema para mí. No voy a permitir que arruines nuestras vidas de nuevo, mi bebé y yo lo necesitamos, y estoy segura de que él quiere estar siempre con nosotros.  
\- ¿Bebé? - Por un segundo pareció no comprender. - ¿Estás…? ¿Cómo te atreves a usar mi cuerpo de esa manera? - gritó, furioso.  
\- No sé de qué me hablas - respondí, cruzándome de brazos. - Pero te voy a proponer un trato que creo que no tendrás más remedio que aceptar, porque no te quedarán muchas opciones.  
\- Eres un bastardo, Charles, un maldito…

Una bofetada le cruzó el rostro, haciendo que se tambaleara. Se llevó una mano a la mejilla y me miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Te aseguro que todos ganan con lo que te propongo. Te quedarás aquí, en la mansión, y harás exactamente lo que yo te diga. Por supuesto que huir no es algo que tengas permitido, ni mucho menos pasearte por donde Erik o yo podamos verte. Estarás en un ala de la mansión donde irá ya que ni conocen, pero… - Me acerqué a él, lo suficiente para escuchar su respiración agitada. - Si me desobedeces, no dudaré en utilizar mis poderes contra ti, y ya has visto lo que soy capaz de hacer. ¿Quedó claro?

No se movió. Su mirada aún parecía despedir fuego.

\- Al menos no tendrás que preocuparte por regresar a tu trabajo, deberías agradecérmelo.

Aunque una sonrisa se había dibujado en mi rostro, en el suyo sólo había dolor. Comencé a sentirme mal por mirarlo así, tan desvalido, tan débil… demasiado confundido. Aquella sensación opresiva que había sentido unos momentos antes de que lo obligara a follarme estaba regresando a mí y la causa era Charles. El problema siempre había sido él.

Lo hice seguirme hasta donde le había indicado y, sin dirigirnos alguna palabra más, lo encerré en una habitación echando el cerrojo, esperando no tener que verlo más que lo que fuera indispensable. Pensaba mantenerlo con vida y eso ya me parecía suficientemente generoso.

Volví a la cocina, donde el agua del té había comenzado a evaporarse, y de repente me sentí muy agotada para estar allí. Subí con dificultad las escaleras hasta llegar a mi habitación y, metiéndome bajo las sábanas, me acurruqué en el pecho de Erik, sintiendo cómo me rodeaba con sus brazos. No supe en qué momento, cobijada con su calor, quedé profundamente dormida.

_Me desperté, sintiendo el frío del suelo contra mi mejilla, sin comprender ni recordar qué había sucedido, mi visión borrosa; ni siquiera me percaté de que Cassandra estaba allí hasta que la sentí rodeándome con sus brazos, mi cuerpo correspondiéndole aunque ni siquiera era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo._

_Era ella, y eso quería decir que todo estaba bien._

_Todo seguía confuso, brumoso. No sabía lo que decía, ni dónde estaba, solo su rostro era nítido, tan hermoso como siempre, sus labios sobre los míos, la calidez de su cuerpo. Cuando quise darme cuenta estaba acostado en cama, acunado por la suavidad de las mantas, y aunque quise mantenerme despierto, simplemente estar con ella, mi consciencia cayó rendida en un profundo sueño, tal y como si llevase semanas sin dormir. Supe que en algún momento Cassandra se fue, aunque más tarde regresó a mí, sintiendo la necesidad de rodearla, de abrazarla e inundarme de su olor, pero fue todo lo que supe del mundo durante ese día._

_Amaba a Cassandra. La amaba más de lo que podrían expresar mis palabras. Todo lo que había sucedido hasta antes de ese momento era confuso, como si hubiese sucedido algo horrible que mi cerebro no quería recordar, una pesadilla que no se correspondía con la realidad, pero la paz parecía haber vuelto al mundo. Todas las mañanas eran largas, entre las mantas, entre besos y caricias, silencios que no necesitaban ser llenados y aquella sensación de ser el hombre más feliz del mundo. Ella solo sonreía, constantemente, recordándome las mil y una razones por las que me había enamorado de ella, de ella y nada más que de ella. Le hacía el amor constantemente, con un deseo y un ansia que parecían no agotarse nunca y que incluso llegaron a preocuparme en cierto punto, aunque estaba demasiado ahogado en mi felicidad como para que algo enturbiase aquello._

_\- ¿En qué piensas? - Estaba sentado sobre la cama, como si tuviese intención de hacer algo que no recordaba, perdido entre mis propios pensamientos que no abarcaban más que mi amor hacia ella, todo lo que quería hacerle, todo lo que ya le había hecho y todo lo que nos quedaba por hacer. Rodeó mi espalda, besando mi cuello, y se quedó allí, esperando a que dijese algo.  
\- Nada. Simplemente pensaba en lo feliz que me hace estar aquí, contigo. - Busqué sus labios, y ella se entregó a mí como siempre, tan ávida como yo, sintiendo cómo soltaba la sábana con la que había estado cubriendo su cuerpo, invitándome a volver a la cama, a cubrirla con mi besos, a hacerla gemir, a tratar de apagar mis deseos, sin conseguirlo una vez más._

_La había tumbado en la cama, colocándome sobre ella y besando y mordiendo su cuello, dejándole las marcas de mis dientes sobre la piel, deleitándome con el sonido de su voz susurrando mi nombre como si fuese algo sagrado y sus manos quitándome los pantalones, liberando mi pene, que ya tenía una erección más que considerable, como me sucedía constantemente a lo largo del día. Ella dejó escapar un ronroneo complacido, comenzando a acariciarme, y yo sentí mis músculos débiles, conteniendo el aire y sintiendo el placer inundarme, más todavía, algo que ignoraba que era posible. Ella sabía qué era lo que necesitaba incluso mejor que yo, y siempre me dejaba hacer, pues todo lo que salía de sus labios era una orden para mí, aunque ella ni siquiera buscase eso. Le gustaba hacerme feliz, y mis ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando detuvo el movimiento repentinamente, su mano alejándose de mi miembro y mirándome fijamente, mientras que se mordía el labio inferior._

_\- Erik... Sé lo que necesitas._  
\- Sí. A ti. - Besé sus labios con avidez, no dispuesto a conversar en ese momento, cuando mi entrepierna ardía y me sentía como un animal salvaje.  
\- Creo que hay algo que... te gustaría... incluso más. - Sonrió, mientras que su lengua me lamía los labios juguetonamente.  
\- ¿Más? Me cuesta creerlo. - Le devolví la sonrisa, bajando hasta sus pechos y besando sus pezones, sintiendo su respiración volverse más profunda, sus dedos enterrándose en mi cabello.  
\- Confía en mi. - Colocó las manos en mi rostro, haciéndome volver a sus labios, a su lengua caprichosa y a sus brillantes ojos azules, que trataban de contarme sin palabras lo que Cassandra tenía en mente. 

_Se apartó, levantándose de la cama, abriendo el armario y poniéndose una camisa blanca que le venía grande, pero que dejaba intuir todo lo que estaba cubriendo, desde sus pezones endurecidos hasta las curvas de su cuerpo, perfectas como toda ella. Me sonrió, volviendo a acercarse para besarme una última vez y, antes de que pudiese llamarla, desapareció por la puerta, sin decirme a dónde iba._


	20. Harm is coming your way.

_Me bajé los pantalones y la ropa interior, dejándolos caer al suelo, tratando de no pensar en lo muchísimo que me dolía la entrepierna con aquella enorme erección, y me quedé allí, sentado sobre la cama, esperando a que ella volviese, expectante, pensando que ni tan siquiera me importaría lo que fuera que quisiera traerme, creyendo que saciar mi ansia y saborear su coño serían lo único que me importaría en ese momento, confundiéndome por completo cuando ella volvió, entrando y quedándose parada a un par de pasos de la cama, solo para que..._

_Cassandra no venía sola._

_Pensé que nada me importaría y, oh, cuán equivocado estaba._

_Charles entró detrás de ella, en silencio, quedándose a su lado, mirándola como si estuviese esperando a que le dijese algo. Vestía unos pantalones ajustados, al igual que la camisa de color blanco, y aunque se veía recién duchado y afeitado, su cabello seguía siendo aquella melena rebelde que recordaba._

_Amaba a Cassandra con todo lo que tenía, y con lo que no también, pero Charles seguía siendo una debilidad que nunca me podría explicar a mí mismo, por lo que me descubrí todavía más excitado que antes, si es que era posible._

_Ella lo tomó de la barbilla, alzando su rostro y colocando algunos de los mechones de su cabello, que caían hacia delante, tras sus orejas. Sonrió levemente, acortando la distancia que existía entre los dos, justo antes de acercarse y besarlo, suavemente, siendo correspondida con una ansiedad que parecía gemela de la mía. Nunca había pensado en lo mucho que se parecían, ni siquiera en lo mucho que había necesitado todo aquello. No me podía mover, aunque me moría por hacerlo: solo podía contemplar cómo ella comenzaba a desabrochar la camisa de Charles, poco a poco, dejándola caer al suelo acto seguido, sus manos recorriendo su torso desnudo, haciendo que mi boca se secase._

_Cassandra se separó, transcurrido un interminable minuto, arrastrando sus pies descalzos por el suelo y volviendo a acercarse a mí, poniéndose a cuatro patas sobre el colchón y susurrando en mi oído._

_\- ¿Es lo que necesitas o no? - La punta de su lengua lamió mi oreja y sentí un nuevo latigazo en mi entrepierna, pensando en que pronto aquello sería inhumano de soportar.  
\- S-s-sí. Sí, lo es.  
\- Pensé que merecías una recompensa después de todo...  
\- No se me ocurre nada mejor, desde luego. - La miré, mientras que ella comenzaba a quitarse la camisa de nuevo, dejando al descubierto su glorioso cuerpo.  
\- Charles, ven aquí._

_Ella estaba totalmente desnuda, de rodillas y erguida sobre el colchón, y cuando Charles se acercó a ella, sus manos rápidamente se dirigieron a sus pantalones, quitándoselos, quedando los tres totalmente desnudos. Ella agarró su mano, dirigiéndola hasta su coño, y se limitó a susurrarle un_ tócame _antes de que yo me atreviese a acercarme a ella y besar su cuello por detrás, escuchándola gemir y sintiendo su cuerpo en tensión mientras que Charles la acariciaba, sus ojos azules contemplándome mientras tanto, como si no supiese si debía atender a sus dedos moviéndose dentro de Cassandra o a mis ojos devorándolo con deseo._

_\- Adelante, Erik - dijo ella, sonriendo. - Puedes tocarlo. Puedes hacer lo que quieras. - Buscó mis labios, un momento antes de apartarse para dejarme frente a Charles, que seguía inexpresivo, algo que me inquietaba, aún y a pesar de tener ya una erección en su entrepierna, su piel ardiendo en cuanto entró en contacto con la mía. Besé sus labios, mientras que mi mano comenzaba a acariciar su pene, despacio, de la punta a la base, viendo la primera reacción en su rostro, seguida de un gemido que fue ahogado por mis besos, llegando al momento perfecto cuando sentí a Cassandra rodearme por la espalda, sus manos acariciando mi pecho y bajando por mi abdomen, sus dientes sobre mi piel._

_Estaba excitado, y no sabía lo que era morir por ello hasta que Charles me dejó caer hacia atrás, ya sin ella rodeándome, y se introdujo mi miembro en su boca, sintiendo su lengua jugueteando, haciéndome gritar de placer mientras Cassandra volvía a besarme, por todo el cuerpo, sintiendo que perdería el control._

_\- ¿Te gusta esto? - me susurró, besando mi mandíbula. - Puedes pedir lo que quieras; Charles no se negará a nada._

_Yo ni siquiera podía hablar y solo me pude limitar a gemir con mayor intensidad, sujetando a Charles por el cabello y obligándolo a meter en su boca casi toda la totalidad de mi miembro, mientras él parecía no tener ninguna clase de reflejo, aceptando todo lo que yo hiciese, la saliva resbalando por su barbilla mientras que yo pensaba que quizás nunca nadie me había dado mejor sexo oral que ese._

_\- No te corras - dijo ella, mientras besaba mi pecho. - Quiero que lo hagas dentro de mí. Por favor._

_No podía decirle que no, después de todo._

_Cassandra se colocó sobre mí, mientras que Charles se situaba tras ella y comenzaba a besar su cuello, tomando sus pechos entre las manos, haciendo que ella dejase caer la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras separaba más sus piernas para que yo pudiese penetrarla, algo que hice sin perder más tiempo, pues me sentía a punto de morir de puro aguantarme, y una vez que estuve dentro de ella, sintiendo su humedad y su cuerpo estremecerse mientras que Charles todavía la sostenía, supe que no tardaría en correrme, lo que hice minutos después, inundándola, sintiendo la mezcla de nuestros fluidos escurrirse por sus muslos, ella dejando escapar de entre sus labios un sonido que solo se podía interpretar como el éxtasis en estado puro._

_Se dejó caer a mi lado sobre la cama, rendida, pero Charles parecía no estar satisfecho todavía, ocupando su lugar sobre mí y besándome, restregando su erección contra mi entrepierna, con suaves movimientos de su cadera que se fueron intensificando cada vez más, y aunque pensaba que ya lo había tenido todo por aquel día, me descubrí duro de nuevo, contra su pene que solo parecía querer mi contacto._

_Sentí sus dedos húmedos en mi interior y creí que perdería el sentido, de nuevo aquel dolor que me estremecía y que no sabía calificar, sus labios besando mi pecho, mi abdomen, separando mis piernas y preparándose para penetrarme, cosa que hizo mientras me masturbaba, como si fuese un experto en aquello, lo cual quizás era cierto._

_Quién sabe cuánto tiempo pasó; tampoco importaba. Cuando regresé a la realidad, los tres estábamos tumbados en cama, yo situado entre los dos, boca arriba, todavía tratando de procesar lo que acababa de suceder. Me giré, respirando con dificultad por culpa de todo lo que acababa de suceder en esa cama, pues sentí una serie de movimientos leves sobre el colchón, y allí estaba Charles, con lágrimas silenciosas rodando por sus mejillas, mirándome como si hubiese algo que se moría por decirme, pero como si no pudiera hacerlo, sus ojos rojizos y su rostro la imagen de la desolación. Acaricié su mejilla, secando las lágrimas con mis dedos y, sin decir nada, lo abracé, sintiendo sus brazos corresponderme, diciendo mi nombre en susurros, sujetándolo el resto de la noche, tratando de que dejase de llorar, aunque no lo pudiese comprender._

_Sabía que Cassandra no se enfadaría: ella sería la única a la que abrazaría durante el resto de mis días, además de que ella era perfectamente consciente de que yo, sin lugar a dudas, le pertenecía por completo._

_Desde aquel día, todo pareció cambiar. El ansia corrosiva de mi cuerpo parecía haberme abandonado para siempre y mi vida con Cassandra no podía ser más feliz. El embarazo avanzaba a pasos agigantados, las semanas equivaliendo a meses enteros, y ya no cabía ninguna duda entonces: tendríamos un pequeño mutante. Nuestro hijo._

_A Cassandra le gustaba pasear por las calles de la ciudad, rodeando uno de mis brazos y apoyada contra mi hombro, a veces sus manos en el bolsillo de mi abrigo, tal y como todas las parejas de los alrededores hacían, como si fuésemos un par de humanos más, como si no existiese ni una sola preocupación en nuestro mundo. Algunas mañanas se despertaba y me decía que ya no la querría si su vientre continuaba creciendo de aquella manera, y yo solo respondía besándola cerca de su ombligo, diciéndole que entonces ya no la querría a ella, claro que no, ya no podría quererla a ella sola, sino que tendría que amarlos a los dos, sintiendo aquella pequeña nueva vida dentro de ella, sabiendo que pronto estaría con nosotros, que ya faltaba poco para que cambiase nuestro mundo por completo, convirtiéndose en él._

_Ni ella ni yo llevamos cuenta del tiempo que pasó, pero quizás fue solo un mes, y ella ya estaba a punto de dar a luz. Yo mismo la llevé hasta el hospital, sabiendo que no era viable que el bebé naciese en la mansión, por mucho equipamiento que tuviésemos, además de que quería asegurarme de que todo marchaba a la perfección, de que a nuestro hijo no le faltaría de nada desde el primer minuto de vida, pero aunque me sentía indescriptiblemente feliz, algo horriblemente doloroso comenzó a surgir en el medio de mi pecho, nada más quedarme solo en aquella habitación de la mansión a la que había regresado por órdenes del médico, diciéndome que ella tendría que pasar la noche bajo los cuidados del hospital aunque no hubiese ningún peligro. Sentado sobre la cama, contemplando mi entorno como si fuese la primera vez, me percaté de que aquella estancia ya no me recordaba a Cassandra, ni al bebé, ni a nada plácido o dulce. Un parpadeo, y ya nada era lo que había sido segundos atrás._

_Charles. Siempre había sido Charles Xavier._

_Cassandra nunca había existido._

_La verdad me golpeó como si me hubiese despertado de un dulce sueño para volver a la realidad, que no era más que una pesadilla, destruyendo la felicidad y todo lo que había sucedido los días anteriores, todo aquello que había creído sentir pero que no eran más que mentiras implantadas en mi cerebro. No sabía cómo lo había hecho, pues nunca pensé que sus poderes pudiesen llegar a modificar la mente de alguien por completo, pero era lo que había sucedido, sin más. Charles me había manipulado, le había hecho daño a Rose, más incluso del que había supuesto en un principio, obligándola a hacer... No lo pude pensar, simplemente me sentía enfermo, sabiendo que yo había colaborado de forma involuntaria, mi persona negada por completo, a la voluntad de aquel hombre del que nunca había dudado y que, entonces sabía, me había traicionado de forma irreparable._

_Charles había creado un mundo ideal para él, sin importarle lo que nos pudiese suceder a los demás y..._

_No era Charles. No, no podía serlo._

_No era nadie._

_Me había hecho daño, y aunque supe que aquella ira impregnada de odio no era un sentimiento natural, no más que un claro signo de demencia, supe que necesitaba hacer algo. No sabía qué, pero necesitaba desahogar todo aquello que llevaba dentro. Estaba cegado, furioso, ardiendo por dentro, sintiendo que mi cabeza estaba a punto de explotar, corroído por algo desconocido, nuevo, poderoso, que tomó control de mi cuerpo con una intensidad mayor de lo que nunca Charles había conseguido, obligándome a levantarme de mi lugar sobre el colchón, apretando la mandíbula hasta que el daño fue real, y me hizo sentir vivo, al fin._

_Supe, mientras el metal se crispaba y rompía todo lo que se cruzaba a mi paso, que lo necesitaba hacer todo. Todo._

El contacto de una mano con la mía me despertó abruptamente. Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con la sonrisa de una enfermera, que me miraba emocionada sosteniendo a mi bebé en sus brazos. El cuarto estaba en perfecto silencio, interrumpido a momentos por el pitido de una de las máquinas que estaban conectadas a mí. La mujer me ayudó a incorporarme y, después, con sumo cuidado, colocó al bebé en mis brazos. Cubierto por una manta azul, recordé que Erik y yo no habíamos tenido tiempo para averiguar si sería niño o niña, siendo éste un embarazo atípico que había durado poco más de un mes, pero afortunadamente, todo parecía estar bien.

La enfermera se despidió, dejándome a solas con el bebé, y aunque al principio me pregunté dónde estaría Erik, lo cierto es que en aquel momento sólo existíamos el niño y yo. Lo contemplé fascinada, feliz de tenerlo por fin conmigo y acariciando su rosácea piel con uno de mis dedos, observando su pelo castaño desordenado, sus labios rojos y entreabiertos, la nariz pequeña y redonda. Cuando abrió sus enormes ojos azules y me miró, sentí que las lágrimas comenzaban a correr por mis mejillas mientras sus pequeños dedos apresaban mi índice. Esto era todo lo que Erik y yo habíamos deseado, aquello de lo que habíamos hablado durante tantas noches, cómo nuestra vida sería perfecta y, a partir de entonces, ya nada nos haría falta, ni necesitaríamos nada más.

Todo parecía ser parte de un sueño. Habíamos vivido semanas llenas de júbilo, dedicadas únicamente a nosotros, a amarnos cada día más, a estar uno junto al otro, simplemente disfrutando de nuestra mutua compañía; armando planes de futuro, soñando incluso con reabrir la escuela para los mutantes. Parecía que a partir de entonces las cosas serían más sencillas, después de todo lo que habíamos vivido y del daño que nos habíamos ocasionado, que me negaba rotundamente a recordar. La presencia de Charles ni siquiera me molestó más, aunque permanecía en la mansión, confinado en una de las habitaciones que tenía que visitar tres veces al día para llevarle sus alimentos. Tal vez entonces, cuando volviera a casa, debería dejarlo irse para siempre, porque estaba segura que Erik ya no pensaba más en él.

En aquel momento me di cuenta de que tampoco teníamos un nombre para el bebé. Erik y yo habíamos barajado unos cuantos, sin llegar a ningún acuerdo. A ambos nos había gustado el nombre de David, en caso de que fuera niño, y pensé que aquel nombre era adecuado para él. Me gustaba cómo sonaba, y al llamarlo por su nombre, me di cuenta por primera vez de que todo lo que me estaba ocurriendo era real y no podía pedirle nada más a la vida. Estaba tan contenta que, cuando la enfermera entró de nuevo para llevarse a David, fue cuando pensé por primera vez en Erik y en su extraña ausencia. Lo único que ella supo decirme era que lo había visto marcharse después de que el doctor le pidiera que fuera a descansar y volviera listo con las cosas del bebé, así que después de escuchar aquello, me sentí más tranquila.

No supe cuánto tiempo me quedé dormida de nuevo, agotada por todo lo que había vivido, pero cuando desperté, Erik aún no estaba a mi lado. Comenzaba a caer la noche cuando el doctor me visitó, sólo para informarme de que me daría de alta al día siguiente, ya que David y yo nos encontrábamos en perfecto estado, y él tampoco supo decirme dónde estaba Erik, o si había vuelto mientras dormía. Comencé a angustiarme, pensando en un millón de cosas malas a la vez. Ni siquiera podía localizarlo con mis poderes, y aunque quería atribuírselo a que no me había recuperado por completo, aquello estaba desesperándome. Tan sólo quería que llegara la mañana para salir de allí y averiguar qué había pasado con él, por qué no estaba a mi lado o si algo malo le había ocurrido. No quería ni imaginármelo; la sola idea de perderlo me enloquecía. Era absurdamente dependiente de él y durante todas estas semanas no había hecho más que recordarme que siempre estaría a mi lado, por lo que su ausencia sólo podía deberse a que algo malo le había ocurrido, y tenía un muy mal presentimiento sobre ello. Me asustaba recordar a Erik la última vez en que todo se había salido de control, cuando pensé que sin querer le había hecho daño, y la sola idea me provocó escalofríos.

Por fortuna, la mañana llegó pronto. No había podido dormir en toda la noche y, aunque tener a David conmigo me tranquilizaba y me obligaba a mantenerme serena, sólo quería abandonar aquel hospital de una vez por todas. El doctor también expresó su consternación de que Erik no hubiera vuelto, y aunque intentamos llamar por teléfono, las líneas de la mansión se escuchaban muertas, como si algo terrible hubiera ocurrido. Insistían en que permaneciera en el hospital, hasta que lograran comunicarse con él, pero mi urgencia de llegar a la mansión no me dejaba en paz y sabía que no sería capaz de estar en calma hasta que supiera qué había ocurrido. Abandoné el hospital poco después del mediodía, sin noticias de Erik, con David durmiendo en mis brazos, con mil pensamientos incoherentes y fatalistas a la vez.

El taxi me dejó justo en la entrada. No había ni un solo ruido en la mansión, ni un asomo de vida, ni de que hubiera ocurrido algo, al menos no desde el exterior. Sin embargo, al llegar a la puerta, noté la chapa ligeramente doblada, como si alguien la hubiera aplastado con las manos, como si fuera una hoja de papel. Estaba aterrada, pero también sentía que tenía mis poderes bajo control de nuevo y que sería capaz de defenderme de cualquier cosa. David dormía, así que lo aferré contra mí, dispuesta a defenderlo de lo que fuera que me esperara al cruzar la puerta, la cual estaba abierta, lo que no me sorprendió.

No pude menos que horrorizarme cuando crucé el umbral y observé el lugar. Parecía como si hubiera tenido lugar una tormenta en su interior, arrasando todo a su paso. Los fragmentos de vidrio de las bombillas estaban esparcidos por todas partes, los muebles estaban volcados contra la pared y los libros estaban regados por todo el suelo, como si hubieran salido despedidos por obra de una enorme mano. Había cables colgando por todas partes, emitiendo chisporroteos intermitentes. Si había tratado de mantenerme tranquila, aquello me hizo sentir peor. Caminé en silencio, esquivando los libros mojados por las tuberías rotas de la cocina, los vidrios que estaban por todas partes, tratando de encontrar si había alguna presencia en la casa, pero no podía sentir nada, y aunque aquello me alivió, la tensión de no saber lo que había ocurrido con Erik no hacía más que dificultar incluso mi respiración.

Subí las escaleras hasta la segunda planta, donde el caos era parecido a lo que me había encontrado en la parte de abajo. Por fortuna, el cuarto que Erik había preparado para David seguía intacto, ya que no podía seguir cargando con él si quería continuar evaluando lo que había ocurrido y, tal vez, continuar mi búsqueda por otras partes de la mansión. Dejé al bebé durmiendo en su cuna, mientras procuraba cerrar la puerta con llave, aunque no pretendía dejarlo solo por mucho tiempo.

Caminé por el pasillo, tratando en un inútil intento de sentirme en control de nuevo, de enderezar los cuadros que adornaban las paredes, pensando qué haría a continuación, cuando un casi imperceptible ruido provino de mi habitación, como de pasos arrastrándose. Me dirigí hacia allí, asustada, tratando de mantenerme concentrada por si tenía que utilizar mis poderes. La puerta estaba entreabierta, así que sólo tuve que empujarla para encontrarme frente a frente con quien menos me esperaba hallar.

Erik estaba de pie, frente a mí, mirándome con una expresión indescifrable. Estuve a punto de abalanzarme sobre él, ya no tanto aliviada, sino furiosa por haberme abandonado, cuando algo en él me hizo darme cuenta de que no estaba bien.

Erik estaba usando su casco.

Torció una media sonrisa mientras un brillo siniestro refulgía en sus ojos, provocado sin duda por mi asombro.

\- Erik, ¿estás bien? - No sabía qué decir, no entendía por qué usaba el casco ni qué pretendía, pero su expresión me aterrorizaba.  
\- Perfectamente. Mejor que nunca.


	21. Faking this calm has taken it's toll.

Comencé a retroceder, tratando de salir de allí porque era obvio que algo no iba bien, cuando él cerró la puerta con fuerza, utilizando sus poderes. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Erik me tomó de las muñecas, arrojándome a la cama con fuerza. Pronto me vi inmovilizada por los cables que estaban a mi alrededor, que me sujetaban las muñecas con tanta fuerza que temí que en cualquier momento comenzase a sangrar. Erik ni siquiera se inmutó, manteniendo la misma expresión que tenía cuando lo había encontrado por primera vez.

\- ¿Estás cómodo, Charles? - Caminó hacia mí, sentándose en el borde de la cama. - Te has portado muy, muy mal. Y pensabas que nunca me daría cuenta de ello... Has jugado con todos nosotros y eso no está nada bien.  
\- Erik, me estás haciendo daño, por favor…  
\- No, no estuvo nada bien. - Ni siquiera parecía notar que estaba a su lado, tratando inútilmente de liberarme -. Pero ahora que me he dado cuenta, estoy realmente enfadado.

Erik jugaba con aquellas esferas metálicas que lo había visto sostener tantas veces, y comencé a temer que realmente me hiciera daño. ¿Qué había ocurrido con él? Se suponía que, después de lo que había hecho, eso no debía estar pasando.

\- Fue un buen truco, Charles, lo admito. Estoy realmente sorprendido. Me hiciste creer durante un tiempo que, para empezar, ese era tu verdadero cuerpo. Vamos a admitir que nos divertimos, pero a mí no me gusta que me controlen.  
\- No sé de qué estás hablando…

Por primera vez, pareció verdaderamente furioso. Dando un salto, se colocó sobre mí, hundiendo sus rodillas a ambos lados de mi cuerpo, mirándome con desprecio, mientras acercaba su rostro al mío. Sentía su respiración pesada cerca de mí, una de sus manos apresando mi cuello.

\- Lo sé todo, Charles. Porque eres Charles. No eres Cassandra, esa mujer nunca ha existido. No eres más que Charles Xavier, utilizando sus poderes para hacerme creer que eres alguien que no existe, ni existirá nunca. - Su mano comenzó a hacer más presión. Sentía que el aire comenzaba a faltarme -. ¿Tan miserable te sentías como para olvidarte por completo de ti mismo?  
\- Basta. - Mi voz salía en susurros entrecortados, mientras trataba de tomar más aire -. Me estás lastimando…  
\- Y me alegro. Porque es lo mínimo que te mereces. Y ahora escucha bien qué es lo que haremos, si quieres que te libere. Volverás a tu cuerpo, para empezar. Y liberarás a Rose de tu control. No me importa qué hagas con ella, pero no tienes derecho a estar en su cuerpo, porque supongo que estará igual de enfadada que yo.

La cabeza comenzó a dolerme, y no era solamente por el dolor que Erik me estaba infligiendo. Sus palabras comenzaban a confundirme. Era Charles. Siempre había sido él. La persona a la que odiaba y tenía encerrada, no era más que yo mismo, que no soportaba verme allí, anclado a una silla de ruedas como estaba entonces, dependiente de alguien que me ayudara a hacer las cosas más nimias. Lo había sabido todo ese tiempo, pero me había negado a aceptarlo, enterrando a mi conciencia, a mi verdadero yo, en un limbo.

\- No lo haré, no quiero hacerlo… - Mi voz entrecortada se mezclaba con pequeños jadeos desesperados por conseguir oxígeno.  
\- No te lo estoy pidiendo Charles, te lo estoy ordenando. Y sabes que no tengo tus poderes, pero tengo otras maneras de obligarte. - Sentí los cables tensarse con más fuerza y tuve que ahogar un grito de dolor.  
\- Erik, por favor…  
\- Tus ruegos son inútiles y no me interesan. Ahora, hazlo, o te prometo que te mataré, Charles. No permitiré que me controles de nuevo, ni a mí, ni a nadie más. - Una ancha sonrisa surcó su rostro. - Tal vez te extrañe un par de días, pero luego estaré bien.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas, aunque trataba de evitarlo. Algo malo, algo muy, muy malo le había ocurrido a Erik, y estaba seguro de que era algo que yo mismo había provocado. Sabía que no dudaría en cumplir su amenaza. Estaba totalmente fuera de control. Ni siquiera podía reconocerlo en sus ojos, enloquecido, sediento de poder y de venganza.

\- Si lo hago, si vuelvo a mi cuerpo… ¿Qué pasará contigo? - Trataba de aferrarme a una última esperanza, de hacerlo reaccionar.  
\- Tendré la conciencia tranquila esta noche porque no te habré matado - contestó tranquilamente.  
\- Erik…  
\- Ahora, Charles.

Grité de dolor cuando uno de los cables se enredó con más fuerza. La sangre comenzó a escurrirse por mi antebrazo y miré con horror a Erik, quien ni siquiera parecía haberse inmutado.

Cerré los ojos y hallé a Rose, quien permanecía en la silla de ruedas. Su cuerpo, mi cuerpo, estaba hambriento, débil, y su mente estaba intranquila, como si llevara mucho tiempo en permanente alerta. Ni siquiera le hablé cuando ocupé mi espacio en aquel cuerpo, expulsándola y devolviéndola al lugar donde Erik tenía su cuerpo sufriendo, aunque quizás entonces, con ella de vuelta, la liberaría. Descubrí con horror la estupidez que había cometido. Estaba en mi cuerpo de nuevo, sí, pero también estaba encerrado en aquella habitación donde mantenía a Rose cautiva.

No podía usar mis poderes para llamar a Erik, y me aterraba la sola idea de usar a Rose de nuevo y que él lo notara. Comencé a gritar. Sentía la garganta seca y la voz apenas me alcanzaba, pero grité hasta que quedé afónico, rasguñando la puerta hasta que los dedos comenzaron a sangrarme. Tenía que salir de allí, con urgencia. Pensé en el bebé, durmiendo en su cálida habitación, ajeno a todo lo que había ocurrido, sin saber que todos los planes que Erik y yo habíamos concebido se habían esfumado en un instante, como si nunca hubieran existido.

Con mi último hilo de voz, grité una vez más, con la esperanza de que Erik apareciera y, al menos, me liberara. No lo hizo. 

Fue alguien diferente quien abrió la puerta.

Rose estaba de pie, frente a mí, mirándome con un odio que no era capaz de soportar. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, su mano impactó contra mi rostro y sentí mi piel ardiendo, la cabeza a punto de estallarme.

\- Erik me ha dicho todo lo que ha ocurrido. Estoy tan enfadada que ni siquiera sé por qué he venido aquí, pero necesitaba decirte unas cuantas cosas de frente. - Se inclinó hasta quedar a mi altura. - Me alegra mucho que te esté ocurriendo esto. Erik se ha marchado para siempre y yo haré lo mismo. Y estarás solo. De nuevo. Como el maldito egoísta que eres.

Quería decirle que lo sentía, pero las palabras no me salían. Ya no tenía fuerzas. Me limitaba a escucharla, aunque sus palabras me destrozaran por dentro. Sólo entendía que Erik se había ido, aunque no podía asimilarlo.

\- Pensé que eras una buena persona. Realmente lo creí. Pero lo que has hecho conmigo todos estos meses… - Apretó los puños, y pensé que me golpearía de nuevo, pero se limitó a mirarme con desprecio. - Eres patético. Siento lástima por ti. Mucha lástima.  
\- No sé qué decirte - musité, en un vano intento por responderle algo. Sus palabras y las de Erik comenzaban a hacerme daño. Ella se irguió de nuevo, dándose media vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse.  
\- Una cosa más: si intentas utilizarme de nuevo, no seré tan amable como ahora, Charles. - Me dedicó una última mirada. - Ojalá recuerdes todo lo que has hecho y que eso no te deje dormir nunca más, porque te lo mereces. Te mereces todo lo que eres ahora.

Escuché sus pasos alejarse en la mansión sumida de nuevo en un silencio total, único testigo de lo que había ocurrido momentos atrás. No quedaba nada de lo que había vivido hacía menos de una hora, cuando todo parecía marchar bien. Hundí el rostro entre las manos y me solté a llorar, sin poder contenerme. Había arruinado todo, de nuevo, en un inútil intento por hacer que alguien me quisiera, sólo para descubrir que nunca había merecido a Erik, ni a Rose, ni a nada bueno, porque no sabía cómo amarlos sin acabar haciéndoles daño o que me hicieran daño a mí.

A lo lejos, escuché el llanto de David.

Erik ni siquiera me había preguntado por él.

_Sentí su cuerpo caer inconsciente sobre la cama, sus ojos vacíos cerrándose como si le hubiese dado una puñalada, mis dedos todavía sobre su pálida garganta. No sabía qué estaba haciendo, pero no podía parar. Charles acababa de desaparecer, y me di cuenta de que no podía ir a su encuentro, entonces que ya había recuperado su cuerpo, quién sabe si la noción de quién era realmente. No podía ir a verlo; quizás lo mataría, y ni siquiera sería consciente de ello hasta que me estuviese bañando en su sangre, tratando de apagar aquella ira que me estaba corroyendo, que no tenía sentido, tampoco piedad. Estaba allí, con el casco como un peso que había extrañado tristemente, como a una vieja amante, a horcajadas sobre aquel cuerpo vacío, jadeando y obligándome a no hacer presión con mis manos, a no asesinarlo, aunque allí no hubiese nadie. Los cables temblaron, soltando su agarre al fin, pero yo no me sentía mejor. No sentía más que una ira salvaje sin fondo._

_Tenía que irme. Me sentía enfermo, no podía seguir allí, no podía soportar aquel lugar, pensar en la mujer de entre mis brazos y todo lo que le habíamos hecho, los dos, su vida quizás desecha para siempre._

_Me erguí, abandonando la habitación y la mansión casi corriendo. Me pareció escuchar gritos provenientes del piso superior, súplicas que decían mi nombre, aunque quizás solo estaban dentro de mi cabeza, ya no podía saberlo. Tenía frío, y ganas de vomitar, y mis deseos de destrozarlo todo estallaban el metal a mi alrededor como si fuese papel._

_No pensaba y no podía pensar y solo quería romper destrozar matar lo que fuese acabar con..._

_Llegué a la Hermandad, al fin, de verdad, sin siquiera recordar cómo. Había sangre en mis manos, en mi ropa también, y me obligué a pensar que era de Charles, aunque sabía que no era cierto, que algo se me escapaba, que algo había hecho... que alguien había muerto entre mis brazos. Tal vez nunca debería haberme ido. Todo estaba en silencio, en calma, tal y como si nunca hubiese salido de allí, solo que ya ni siquiera sabía si quedaba alguien, entre el frío del hogar que había abandonado, por un hombre que no hizo más que traicionarme, dañarme, usarme y... y era Charles, y no podía dejar de pensar, porque sabía que él me había hecho eso, que jamás volvería a la normalidad, que todo se había acabado._

_La cama seguía deshecha, como la había dejado justo antes de abandonarla por última vez. El casco cayó al suelo, ya ni siquiera recuerdo si fui yo quien lo dejó caer. Me tumbé en cama y pude sentir mi rostro mojado por las lágrimas, pero tampoco sabía si eran mías o de alguien más, pues no había llorado, no, no había hecho nada, nada que no fuese contestar a lo que aquel nuevo parásito que se había adueñado de mi persona quería. Había algo importante, algo que tenía que recordar, Charles y... y no había más que un vacío, grande y aterrador, que solo pedía venganza, venganza por un ciento de cosas que ni siquiera comprendía._

_Me cubrí con las mantas, tratando de controlar el temblor de mi ser, no queriendo recordar lo que le había dicho a Charles, porque mis entrañas lo sentían pero mi cerebro lo negaba, y, antes de perder el sentido del todo, devorado por la demencia de lo que Charles había dejado en mi persona tras anularme por completo, supe qué necesitaba, ya qué era lo único que podría salvarme, volver a ser yo. Yo, Magneto, y no otro. Que Charles no hubiese sido más que un sueño y, como tal, uno del que despertaría._

_Pero nada era tan fácil._

_Los días pasaron, y mi antiguo yo pareció resurgir, aunque quizás era todo una quimera. Reuní a los mutantes, regresamos a nuestros proyectos de antaño, a la utopía sin humanos, en el mundo en el que el Homo Superior era lo único que quedaba, como siempre debería haber sido. Un paso más en la evolución, el comienzo de un nuevo mundo, de una nueva Historia._

_Mystique, porque hacía mucho tiempo que ya no era Raven, volvía a estar a mi lado, un amargo recordatorio de que Charles era real, de que todo lo que había sucedido, desde Cuba, había sido un desastre con daños irreparables, y aunque agradecía que estuviese allí, no podía dejar de torturarme pensándolo, mientras trataba de apagar mi locura galopante, algo que al parecer no se escapó a sus ojos, que me estudiaban con detenimiento incluso cuando yo no me daba cuenta, los mismos que parecieron alarmarse cuando no me pude contener el día en el que aquel mutante se me acercó, creyéndose con el derecho suficiente a mirarme con la barbilla levantada y los brazos cruzados, franqueado por otros dos mutantes a los que ni siquiera conocía._

_\- Así que el gran Magneto ha vuelto finalmente. Pensábamos que ya no te importábamos, que era más entretenido estar con la puta de tu novia. - Sabía que estaba en su derecho a decirme aquello después de cómo me había portado con todos ellos, además de que yo mismo había prometido no dañar nunca a uno de mis hermanos, pero todos ellos, incluido yo mismo, ignoraban lo que entonces habitaba en mí, aquello que despreciaba a todo el mundo, que no entendía de razas ni motivos, solo de dolor y sangre, y que parecía intensificarse con la sola mención de Charles, además de que me acababa de demostrar que sabía más sobre él de lo que debería._

_Mis poderes lo arrastraron contra la pared más cercana, antes incluso de que yo pudiera pensar en ello, y lo alcé, sujetándolo por el cuello, recordándome a lo que yo mismo había hecho en la mansión, a Charles y a todos mis problemas._

_\- ¿Quién demonios te crees? - Probablemente vio la muerte en mis ojos, pues su cuerpo entero estaba asustado, en tensión, mis dedos apretando más y más su garganta, haciéndole respirar con dificultad. - ¿Piensas que puedes llegar aquí como si no pudiera aplastarte? ¿O es que acaso ya no recuerdas quién soy yo?  
\- Yo... yo... - No podía hablar. Parecía estar a punto de perder el sentido, y lo cierto es que no me importaba lo más mínimo. Incluso disfrutaba._

_Los otros mutantes me sujetaron, apartándome de su cabecilla, devolviéndome al mundo, lo cual no quería decir que mis deseos genocidas hubiesen desaparecido, pero supe que no podía seguir con aquello, menos aún con los ojos de Mystique todavía perforándome, con aquella alarma que parecía haber aprendido de su hermano, y que la llevó a entrar en mi habitación, minutos después de haber desaparecido por el pasillo sin añadir nada más a aquella situación, como solo ella tenía el privilegio de hacer, acercándose a mí sin mediar palabra y mirándome fijamente._

_\- Magneto - habló al fin, su voz firme, como siempre. No me llamaba Erik; nadie lo hacía. Ese era solo un nombre que no significaba nada, que solo usaba alguien a quien trataba de despreciar, de eliminar de mi existencia para siempre, como una enfermedad crónica. Erik era el mutante masacrado, el que nunca más tendría derecho a existir.  
\- Mystique - contesté simplemente, volviendo a sentir aquella malsana obsesión de hacer daño sin razón, solo porque mi cuerpo me lo pedía, porque había perdido la cabeza y acabaría por destrozarlo todo a mi alrededor.  
\- ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? - Se sentó a mi lado, pero yo me levanté, incapaz de mantenerme ni un solo minuto cerca de ella. De nadie, en realidad.  
\- Nada.  
\- A mi no puedes engañarme._

_Le di la espalda, sabiendo que tenía razón. Ella no veía a la gente como el resto del mundo; la analizaba, estudiaba su comportamiento. Quizás era algo que había nacido con el control de su mutación, la capacidad de adoptar cualquier forma humana que desease, pero era cierto, a ella no podía mentirle, no porque fuese incapaz, sino porque ella podía leer a través de mí como si fuese un libro abierto. No había ningún casco en el mundo que me pudiese ocultar._

_\- ¿Tiene que ver con Charles? - Apreté los puños cuando aquella frase escapó de entre sus labios, no queriendo hablar de ello, no queriendo sentir el inmenso deseo de asesinarlo que tenía, no cuando, entre todas las cosas, todavía estaba seguro de que lo quería. Seguía estando aquello que tenía que recordar, pero que no era capaz, algo que sonaba tranquilizador, pero el blanco de mi mente no desapareció.  
\- No quiero hablar de Charles. Tiene todo lo que merece. O tal vez ha recibido menos. - Cerré los ojos, respirando profundamente. - Ha perdido el juicio, Mystique. Le ha hecho daño a alguien, y no estoy hablando de mí, ya no solo de mí. Solo espero no volver a verlo, porque juro, y aunque sea lo último que haga, que lo mataré. Lo mataré con mis propias manos, y no me arrepentiré de ello._

_La escuché acercarse, pero no reaccioné hasta que sentí una de sus manos sobre uno de mis hombros, un gesto suave que quería decirme algo que no entendía._

_\- Sé que no piensas eso.  
\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que no?  
\- Porque tú no has dejado de ser Erik. Y él es Charles. - Lo dijo como si fuese la respuesta a todo, como si con aquello lo explicase.  
\- Erik ya no existe. Y... - Me giré, apartándome de su tacto y atravesándola con la mirada. - Mírame a la cara y dime que no siento lo que he dicho. Vamos, hazlo. Nunca he dicho algo tan en serio, créeme._

_Hacía mucho tiempo que conocía a Mystique. Hacía mucho tiempo y, aún así, nunca había visto el miedo en sus ojos. Fue en aquel momento, en el que nuestras miradas se encontraron que lo vi, por primera vez, un terror que no podía entender, pero que sabía que se debía a mí, quizás a aquel hambre asesina que llevaba dentro. Sus manos sujetaron mi rostro, haciendo que por un momento no me moviera, y ella pareció perderse en la contemplación de mi rostro, entonces con tristeza, justo un instante antes de apartarse y desaparecer por la puerta, como si nunca hubiese estado allí._

_Y esa fue la última vez que la vi, al menos, en la Hermandad._

_Mi estado mental seguía siendo el mismo, y aún así, entre todo el odio y el horror, seguía buscándola por los pasillos, negándome a creer que me había abandonado, pues a pesar de todo, ella era la que siempre se quedaba a mi lado cuando todo el mundo se había ido ya. No podía obligarla a permanecer en la Hermandad, tampoco podía culparla por haberse marchado, pero su ausencia brillaba dentro de mí como si algo quisiera demostrarme que seguía teniendo sentimientos, además de aquella nueva conciencia otorgada por la telepatía de Charles, en su infructuoso intento de lavarme el cerebro._

_Raven. Algo me decía que Raven había vuelto a casa, al igual que yo. Y aunque sabía que ella ya no tenía nada que hacer, yo tenía una causa que defender._

_Y que el mundo entero ardiese conmigo aunque fuera necesario._


	22. Been hurting low from living high for so long.

El rostro todavía me ardía cuando decidí abandonar la habitación en la que había mantenido cautiva a Rose por un periodo de tiempo que ni siquiera era capaz de recordar con claridad. Descubrí que mis labios sangraban y que la cabeza me dolía cada vez con mayor intensidad, pero el llanto de David comenzaba a alterarme. Recorría la mansión en la silla de ruedas, rogando por hallar algo de suero para poder usar mis piernas de nuevo y comenzar a hacer algo útil. Ni siquiera podía pensar bien. Los recuerdos se distorsionaban en mi mente, y ahí donde estaba espacio la mirada enloquecida de Erik, también estaba el reproche de Rose, vagos retazos de lo que había vivido en el hospital, efímeros instantes de felicidad que apenas el día anterior había compartido con Erik cuando sabíamos que estábamos listos para recibir a David… En un cuerpo que no era mío y que nunca lo había sido.

Encontré en uno de los botiquines del baño una dosis que me inyecté sin pensar mucho en lo que hacía. Mi única prioridad era silenciar al niño, evaluar el estado de la mansión, confiar en que quizás Erik no se hubiera marchado, aunque su ira me había demostrado que no tenía muchas esperanzas de que eso ocurriera. David me miró con sus grandes ojos azules cuando entré a la habitación y lo cargué, confiando en que eso lo tranquilizaría. Me di cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo, ya que durante toda mi vida nunca había tenido oportunidad de convivir con un bebé. Raven y yo habíamos crecido juntos, pero éramos niños que eran conscientes de sus poderes y que sacaban provecho de ello. Mi madre nunca había sido una gran figura a la que admirar, entre sus constantes abandonos a causa del alcohol y su obvia apatía hacia todo lo que no fuera ella, así que había crecido solo, con personas ajenas a mi vida, pero que satisfacían mis necesidades. Al menos mi madre había sido un buen ejemplo de todo lo que no debía ser.

David se quedó dormido, arrullado por mi voz, y lo dejé de nuevo en la cuna. Tenía que saber qué había sido de la mansión, y si podía encontrar algo para que David se alimentara cuando despertara de nuevo, así que bajé las escaleras hasta llegar al recibidor. Las puertas permanecían abiertas de par en par, dejando entrar el aire frío de la noche, que comenzaba a caer. En ese momento, me di cuenta de lo solo que estaba entonces. Erik de verdad se había ido para siempre. No quedaba más que el desastre que había ocasionado con su furia, todo el lugar destrozado como receptáculo de toda ella. Había tratado de permanecer fuerte, pensando en algo más, tal vez no resignándome a perderlo del todo, pero aquel sombrío espectáculo de destrucción me devolvió de golpe a la realidad. Erik se había marchado y todo había sido mi culpa, y ni siquiera sabía cómo había ocurrido o por qué había perdido de aquella manera el control. Recordaba haber tomado posesión de Rose, de la manera tan ruin en la que fui apropiándome de su cuerpo hasta que dejé de percibir el mundo como Charles, inventándome un nombre ficticio, una nueva vida que nunca había sido real. Fragmentos de conversaciones sueltas llegaban a mi mente sin piedad: era Erik furioso cuando le había anunciado que iba a tener un hijo, mi ser desquiciado tratando de hacerse daño a sí mismo y yo… Tuve que sentarme en las escaleras, masajeándome las sienes en el acto. Había utilizado el cuerpo de Rose para hacerle daño incluso a mi propio cuerpo, sometiéndolo a mi voluntad enfermiza de poder, obligando a Rose a mantener relaciones sexuales conmigo, con Erik… Sentía las lágrimas de vergüenza surcar mi rostro, incapaz de creer todo lo que había hecho, comprendiendo el daño que había causado, deseando en ese mismo instante desaparecer o, al menos, borrar todo lo que había pasado, pero era imposible, y las consecuencias de mis actos las estaba viviendo en aquel momento.

Sin mis poderes, en un lugar que comenzaba a oscurecerse al ritmo de la noche, sintiéndome culpable de todo, mi único consuelo era que aún podía hacer algo bien por alguien más. Traté de no mirar mientras esquivaba el reguero de cosas en la mansión y daba con las fórmulas para el bebé. Volví corriendo a su lado, y antes de que algo más ocurriera, me acomodé en una butaca cerca de su cuna, mirándolo dormir. Él había sido lo único bueno de toda esa horrible experiencia. El cansancio me invadió, y no me percaté de que me había quedado dormido hasta que el sol diurno comenzó a colarse por la habitación del bebé.

Fueron días largos, en los que trataba de mantenerme ocupado. Había tenido que volver a depender del suero, pero trataba de no abusar de ello. Poco a poco, la mansión volvía a ser la misma después de que le hubieran hecho los arreglos correspondientes, y aunque me sentía feliz por tener a David a mi lado, no existía una sola noche en la que no abrazara las sábanas que Erik y yo habíamos compartido, aferrándome a su recuerdo, a su olor, ansiando verlo de nuevo y disculparme, una vez más, aunque yo tampoco podía perdonarme por todo lo que había hecho. Comenzaba a sentirme desesperado, ansioso por saber de él. David comenzaba a angustiarme, creciendo a un ritmo anormal para un bebé, y temía llevarlo al médico y que me lo arrebataran. No había noche que no pasara en vela tratando de entender por qué de repente había pasado de ser un bebé de días de nacido a uno que parecía tener al menos unos cuantos meses. Sin embargo, su crecimiento anormal acentuaba su parecido con Erik: el cabello ligeramente ondulado, los labios delgados, la piel blanquísima. Él se había convertido en mi única razón para sonreír aunque por dentro sentía que estuviera muriendo.

Aquella noche había decidido no utilizar el suero. Trataba de recuperar mis poderes porque pensaba bajar hasta donde se encontraba Cerebro, como último recurso para dar con el paradero de Erik. Su mirada me obsesionaba, las palabras de odio que había vertido sobre mí no dejaban de atosigarme una y otra vez, y sabía que algo malo le había ocurrido, algo que quizás yo había provocado con mis poderes, y tenía que arreglarlo como una forma de expiar los pecados que había cometido. Estaba en la biblioteca, con la cuna de David a un lado, buscando información que me sirviera para entender lo que le ocurría, cuando escuché un ruido proveniente del recibidor. Olvidando todas mis precauciones, me dirigí hacia allí, sólo para encontrarme con una sorpresa que no esperaba recibir.

\- ¿Charles? - Una ancha sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y corrió hacia mí; sentí sus brazos rodearme y su perfume invadiéndome -. Me alegra tanto encontrarte, pensé que algo te había ocurrido…  
\- Raven… - La tomé de los brazos y la aparté, para mirarla. Se había presentado ante mí tal y como la recordaba, con su largo cabello rubio, un bonito y sencillo vestido negro y un largo abrigo azul marino. - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?  
\- Estaba tan preocupada por ti... - Su mano derecha se posó en mi mejilla. - He estado tratando de convencerme durante todo el camino de que llegaría y te encontraría bien.  
\- Estoy bien, y me alegra que estés de vuelta.  
\- Ya veo. Sólo que estás un poco descuidado, eh - dijo sonriendo, mientras me apartaba uno de los mechones de cabello de mi rostro. - Mi pulcro hermano Charles no debe andar así.

Su sonrisa resultaba ser un bálsamo para mi alma. Lo cierto es que la extrañaba todo el tiempo, pues Raven había sido la única persona que había estado conmigo en mis mejores y peores momentos, y no tenía nada que reprocharle de su decisión de haberse marchado con Erik. Sabía que ya no era una niña, aunque me dolía, y no tenía ningún derecho a decirle qué hacer. Había tomado su propia decisión, y me alegraba que entonces se encontrara de nuevo conmigo, decidiendo volver a mi lado.

\- Tenemos mucho de que hablar, me parece. ¿Quieres una taza de té?  
\- Tengo una idea, yo la prepararé y te alcanzaré en la biblioteca. Supongo que la mansión sigue tal y cómo la recuerdo, ¿no?  
\- Algunas cosas han cambiado, pero no la ubicación de las cosas en la cocina - contesté, mientras la veía alejarse hacia la cocina.

Raven llegó minutos después a la biblioteca, extendiéndome una taza de té mientras ella tomaba asiento en el sofá, dejando la suya sobre la mesita. Me observaba hasta que, de repente, su mirada se desvió hacia mi derecha, justo donde estaba la cuna de David, que aún seguía dormido.

\- Te dije que teníamos muchas cosas de que hablar - dije en un suspiro, antes de que ella pudiera preguntarme algo.

Nunca había sido capaz de mentirle, sin embargo, no fui capaz de contarle con todo detalle lo que había ocurrido con Erik durante aquel periodo de tiempo desde que él había vuelto a mi vida aquella noche en el club. Ni siquiera le hablé de aquel Charles que buscaba compañía en brazos de hombres que pagaban por él; mi relato únicamente se limitó a lo que había sucedido en el último par de meses, desde que había utilizado a Rose y la manera en la que David había llegado a mi vida. Ella se limitaba a asentir, haciéndome alguna que otra pregunta durante mi narración, y aunque sabía que estaba segura de que no le había contado toda la verdad, no insistió en que le dijera lo que incluso a mí me avergonzaba admitir. Cuando el silencio se interpuso entre nosotros, Raven se limitó a ponerse de pie y acercarse hasta la cuna del bebé, acariciando en el acto su rostro dormido.

\- Así que éste es tu bebé… y el de Erik… - dijo, sonriendo.  
\- De alguna manera - admití, avergonzado. - Aunque a Erik nunca le pareció una buena idea tenerlo y por ello hice algo que no debía.  
\- Erik nunca admitiría querer a alguien, Charles.

En un gesto inconsciente, comencé a rasguñarme las piernas, tratando de alguna manera de apaciguar la ansiedad que comenzaba a sentir, aunque nuevamente mis extremidades eran inútiles. Me sentía aliviado de tener a Raven a mi lado, pero no lograba hacerme a la idea de haber perdido a Erik para siempre. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Ella se había puesto de rodillas, y me tomó de las manos, deteniendo mi absurda obsesión.

\- Parece que necesitas ayuda, y creo que es un buen momento para saldar mi deuda contigo.

No le pregunté por qué había vuelto porque temía que decidiera marcharse de nuevo, cosa que no hizo durante un tiempo. Raven llegó, y la mansión tuvo vida de nuevo. Se encargó de poner todo en orden. No me permitió usar el suero porque estaba convencida de que necesitaría mis poderes y, en cambio, me ayudó a cuidar a David con todo lo que yo no podía hacer entonces que no podía ponerme de pie. Resultaba reconfortante estar en la biblioteca, nosotros tres juntos, mientras ella le cantaba canciones que habíamos aprendido de pequeños, cuando a veces ella se quedaba a mi lado para poder dormir, agobiada por las pesadillas de su vida pasada.

Raven cuidaba tanto del bebé como de mí. Harta de verme andar como un vagabundo, me había cortado el pelo, y me sorprendí mucho cuando me miré al espejo, pues parecía que había vuelto a aquella época en la que sólo éramos ella y yo en el mundo, aunque la silla de ruedas y mi obsesión por Erik me devolvieran a la realidad.

Una tarde nos encontrábamos en un salón, después de haber logrado dormir a David con uno de los cuentos infantiles que ella se había encargado de comprar. Mirábamos la televisión, cuando las noticias comenzaron, con sus alarmantes titulares habituales. Vi a Raven sentarse erguida cuando una de las noticias comenzó a hablar de diplomáticos anti-mutantes que habían sido encontrados muertos después de unas semanas de estar desaparecidos y, por su expresión, supe que ella sabía quién estaba detrás de todo eso, aunque nos doliera admitirlo a los dos.

\- ¿Crees que Erik tiene algo que ver?   
\- ¿Acaso lo dudas, Charles? - preguntó, derrotada.

Negué con la cabeza. Había sido incapaz de dar con Erik aunque había utilizado a Cerebro, por lo que había supuesto que ahora utilizaba el casco todo el tiempo, como una manera de permanecer inmune a mí y a mi poder.

\- Creo que ya es tiempo de decirte la razón por la que he venido, hermano.

Raven me habló de la vuelta de Erik a la Hermandad, un sitio que yo desconocía físicamente, pero que sabía que existía como su bastión para hacer frente a todo aquel que no estuviera de acuerdo con sus ideales mutantes. Era consciente de que, durante un tiempo, había reclutado mutantes con un fin muy diferente a lo que habíamos deseado al principio él y yo, y que de alguna manera, lo suyo era más un ejército que un refugio. Mi hermana me lo contó todo. El temperamento violento de Erik, incluso con los propios mutantes - algo que él había jurado que sería incapaz de hacer -, la forma en la que se encerraba en su habitación y permanecía sin hablar con nadie hasta que salía y proclamaba planes que eran cada vez más extremos y violentos. Me contó de su último encuentro con él, como si le costara un enorme esfuerzo decirme todo aquello.

\- Me dijo cosas terribles de ti, Charles. Prometió matarte si volvía a encontrarse contigo. - Ella estaba sentada frente a mí, tratando de sostenerme la mirada. - En otro momento, quizás hasta me habría reído de ello, pero después de todo lo que te he dicho, temo que sería capaz de hacerlo. Por eso he vuelto contigo. He venido a asegurarme de que estuvieras bien, y sé que debe de saber que estoy aquí. Me alivia que no haya venido a por ti, aunque no creo que lo intente.

Durante todo ese tiempo, había tratado de permanecer neutral ante lo que ella me decía, pero en aquel justo momento, hundí el rostro entre las manos, tratando de respirar profundamente, intentando ahogar mis emociones. Sentí el abrazo de Raven confortándome, mientras sus dedos me acariciaban la nuca.

\- Todo esto es culpa mía…  
\- Charles, no todo lo que ocurre en el mundo es tu culpa… - dijo, separándose de mí.  
\- Lo es. Te dije que Erik no quería tener a David, y yo estaba demasiado confuso y dolido, lo obligué a ser parte de una realidad que no existía, le hice daño a su mente de de alguna forma y no sé cómo repararlo…

Nos quedamos en silencio, mirándonos. Sabía que ambos nos preocupábamos por él, que aquello que estaba pasando no era normal, y que si alguien no detenía a Erik, aquello empeoraría, y no sólo veríamos las consecuencias en titulares de televisión.

\- Creo que hay una forma con la que podemos solucionarlo, aunque podría ser arriesgado - comentó ella, mirándome fijamente.  
\- Estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para enmendar lo que he hecho, no puedo permitir que Erik ponga en riesgo la vida de los demás… o la suya.  
\- Úsame, Charles - añadió Raven, como si fuera la solución más obvia. - Utiliza mi cuerpo y ve a la Hermandad, escudriña la mente de Erik y sácalo de donde sea que esté ahora. Piensa que puedes presentarte como yo lo haría, que él confía en mí y podrás acercarte y salvarlo.   
\- ¿Después de todo lo que te he dicho que he hecho me pides eso?  
\- Sé que no me harías daño, hermano - dijo, esbozando una dulce sonrisa. - Tienes que hacerlo. Yo me encargaré de David y, confía en mí, jamás permitiría que le ocurriera algo.

Sonaba arriesgado, pero era la única idea que podía funcionar. Si yo había causado aquello, era mi responsabilidad arreglarlo.

\- Volveré pronto, Raven.

Ella asintió, mientras acercaba su rostro al mío y me daba un beso en la mejilla. Mis dedos viajaron hacia sus sienes y me encontré en su cuerpo, asustado de hacer de nuevo aquello después de mi última experiencia. Después de un largo abrazo y de que me explicara hacia dónde debía dirigirme, salí a la fría noche, confiando en que no fuera demasiado tarde para enmendar todos mis errores con Erik, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.


	23. You were red, and you liked me because I was blue.

_El nuevo inquilino corrosivo seguía reinando en mi interior, y en cierto punto perdí la coherencia, el paso del tiempo, quién era yo mismo, quién había sido, y todavía no podía comprender qué era lo que sucedía conmigo, aunque tal vez ni siquiera me lo preguntaba realmente. Algo me gritaba que Charles era el culpable, lo cual explicaba aquel odio artificial, pero no sabía cómo era posible, ni qué podía hacer yo para remediarlo. Solo sabía que necesitaba sentir la sangre, descargar la agonía de mi pecho, hacerle sentir al resto del mundo lo mismo que yo sentía por dentro, y fui consciente de que desde que Mystique me había abandonado, todo aquello se había acrecentado, pues pensaba que ya había perdido a todo el que alguna vez me había importado, que estaba irremediablemente solo y que no quedaba nada por lo que no querer acabar con el planeta y la humanidad._

_Aquel día había abandonado la Hermandad acompañado por un grupo de hermanos mutantes, con la intención de acabar con uno de los principales representantes de la oposición mutante, a nosotros, un tipo al que nunca me había enfrentado solo por las palabras de Charles, siempre preocupado por todo y por todos, humanos, mutantes, como si el peso del mundo solo recayese sobre sus hombros, como si cada muerte que tuviese lugar pesase en su conciencia y le quitase el sueño por las noches._

_El bueno de Charles._

_El mártir de Charles Xavier._

_Habíamos regresado a nuestro hogar una vez que me hube quedado satisfecho con la destrucción de todo lo que encontramos a nuestro paso, ya no solo la vida de aquel insignificante hombre que se creía con derecho a aplastarnos, siempre bajo mis atentas órdenes, y me quedé sorprendido, o quizás sería mejor decir que impactado cuando, una vez en el interior de la Hermandad, encontré a Mystique allí, de vuelta como si nunca se hubiese ido, con su piel azul y sus ojos imposibles de describir atravesándome._

_Pero algo había cambiado en ella. Ni yo mismo sabría decir con exactitud qué era, tal vez aquella forma de mirarme como si hubiese algo ardiendo en su interior que se muriese por soltar, por gritarme, quizás era aquella manera suave que tenía de hablarme, a veces su voz temblando, como si estuviese a punto de echarse a llorar, cómo acariciaba mi brazo y me susurraba que me tranquilizase cuando era consciente de que había perdido la cabeza, cuando aquel sufrimiento me pinzaba los nervios y tomaba el control. Mystique ya no era la férrea mujer que recordaba, y lo achaqué a mi locura hasta aquel día en el que entró en mi habitación, de nuevo, por primera vez desde que había regresado a la Hermandad, casi temerosa de hacerlo, como si no hubiese estado allí mil veces, incluso en contra de mi voluntad, tal y como si ella fuese la reina y señora de la estancia. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, apoyándose en ella, y me miró, sus ojos acuosos, estática en aquel lugar._

_\- ¿Sucede algo, Mystique? - Estaba acostado sobre la cama hecha, leyendo un libro al que ni siquiera le estaba prestando atención, y hablé ya cuando parecía que se iba a quedar allí para siempre, en silencio y mirándome. Me puse de pie, acercándome a ella, y me percaté, por primera vez desde que había recuperado el control sobre mí mismo, que aquel ardor, aquel odio y aquella rabia, se habían apagado.  
\- No... Solo quería saber si estabas bien. - Esquivó mis ojos, mirando un punto inconcreto de la pared a mis espaldas, y trató de retroceder cuando seguí avanzando, aunque recordó que ya estaba pegada contra la puerta. Había algo extraño en la manera en la que hablaba, cómo pronunciaba las palabras, de un modo que me pareció familiar y ciertamente sensual, pero que..._

_La tomé de la barbilla, contemplando su perfecta piel azul y siguiendo sus patrones, y fue entonces cuando, además de aquella sensación que ya no estaba, me percaté de algo más, algo que todavía llevaba más tiempo en mí, que incluso me torturaba más que mis deseos homicidas._

_Mi hambre de sexo volvía a estar allí, y se manifestó justo en ese momento, cuando mis dedos rozaron su piel, como una descarga eléctrica que me hizo sentir vivo y que se extendió por todo mi cuerpo, e iba a contestarle cuando me di cuenta de que no era capaz, de que mi lengua parecía muerta dentro de mi boca, de que entonces solo tenía en mente la erección de mis pantalones y mi deseo de desahogarme lo antes posible, ya fuese con ella o con cualquiera._

_Acorté la distancia que nos separaba, buscando sus labios, y me alegró saber que me correspondía, justo con el ansia y el deseo que había estado esperando, como aquella chica que se había sentido deseada por primera vez cuando le dije que era hermosa en su naturaleza, que no necesitaba pretender ser otra persona, y de verdad que creía en mis propias palabras cuando lo decía._

_Aunque no la necesitaba a ella aquella noche._

_\- Erik, yo... - Volví a besarla, acallándola. Ni siquiera le había prestado atención al hecho de que me llamase_ Erik, _de que entonces pudiese reconocer su acento como un impecable y marcadísimo acento inglés: solo quería besarla, morderla y follármela hasta que me corriese dentro de ella y no quedase nada de mí que me atormentase. A ella... no, no, a ella no, pero primero necesitaba que dejase de luchar contra mí._

_Rodeé su desnuda cintura, alzándola contra la puerta y apretando mi erección contra ella. La escuché gemir, y mis labios volvieron a sellar los suyos justo antes de que tratase de hablar, ya sin encontrar ninguna oposición, su lengua entrando en mi boca con ansias, saboreándome del mismo modo que yo lo hacía con todos los rincones de la suya, desde sus labios hinchados por mis dientes a su paladar. Sus manos volaron hasta mi casco, quitándomelo y dejándolo caer al suelo, y ya ni tan siquiera eso me importó, demasiado ocupado en besar, morder, lamer y chupar._

_La llevé hasta la cama entre mis brazos, tumbándola y colocándome sobre ella, rodeando sus muñecas. Me desabroché los pantalones y por un momento pensé en penetrarla, pero por mucho que lo desease, por mucho que estuviese duro y ella jamás dejase de parecerme la exquisita criatura que era, aquel deseo de tener sexo con otra persona en aquel momento me superaba, y sabiendo que estar sobre una mutante que podía ser cualquier persona del planeta, y que además sabía que no se negaría a mis peticiones, podía satisfacerme hasta niveles que todavía desconocía._

_\- Mystique. - Besé su cuello, sintiendo sus dedos enredarse en mis cabellos, su respiración profunda pero acelerada. - Necesito... necesito que hagas algo por mí. - Paré, mirándola fijamente, solo a milímetros de sus labios.  
\- ¿Qué quieres que haga? - Charles. Hablaba como Charles. Volví a achacar aquello al hecho de estar volviéndome loco, pero era justo aquello lo que necesitaba. A Charles.  
\- Quiero que te conviertas en alguien para mí. Por favor, Mystique. Lo necesito.  
\- ¿Qué quieres que haga? - repitió. Su voz sonaba curiosa, no hostil como había esperado, y le sonreí suavemente antes de contestarle, no queriendo alejarme de aquel estado aunque los segundos pasasen, aumentando mi tortura.  
\- Charles. Quiero que seas Charles. Lo necesito. Por favor._

_Ella me miró fijamente durante un momento, como si no pudiera comprender lo que le estaba diciendo. Yo enterré el rostro en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro, sintiéndome terriblemente cansado aunque mi entrepierna siguiese quemando y mi deseo de tener sexo, intacto, y cuando volví a mirarla, ya no fueron sus ojos amarillentos los que me devolvieron la mirada, sino los océanos de Charles, y la piel que acaricié ya no era azul, sino pálida como la porcelana, suave y familiar, y mis dedos se enredaron en un suave cabello castaño corto, el mismo que recordaba del hombre que me había rescatado de mí mismo en las profundidades del mar._

_Charles._

_Pensé que ya no volvería a verlo, pero allí estaba, aunque no fuese más que una invención, inundándome de una paz y una felicidad que pensé que ya no era capaz de sentir... aunque pronto se vieron ahogadas por aquella promesa muda que me había hecho, la de no dejarlo vivir si volvía a verlo. Charles Xavier no se merecía existir después de todo, y aunque supiese que estaba con Mystique en aquella cama, no podía soportar ver aquel rostro perfecto y no querer hacerle daño._

_Lo besé, clavando mis dientes en su labio inferior hasta que lo hice sangrar, volviendo a rodear sus muñecas con fuerza, dejándole las marcas de mis dedos e inmovilizándolo, comenzando a morder su piel, a dejar cercos amoratados en su cuello, escuchándolo gritar de dolor y aquello sonando para mí como la más agradable de las melodías. Todavía había trazos azules sobre su piel, como si Mystique no hubiese sido capaz de controlar por completo su mutación, lo cual resultaba sumamente extraño, pero ni siquiera eso me disuadió de mi tarea, ni tan siquiera eso valió para que me diese cuenta de que no era Charles quien gritaba, que las lágrimas que caían por aquellos ojos azules como el cielo no eran suyas. Tal vez todo aquello habría acabado si a Mystique se le hubiese ocurrido volver a su estado original, pero yo no podía ser coherente en ese momento. Era, en el más estricto sentido de la palabra, un animal._

_Lo solté, separando sus piernas y salivando mis dedos para introducirlos en su interior; a pesar de parecer aterrorizado por mi comportamiento, su pene estaba erecto, casi tan duro como el mío, y su erección ni siquiera disminuyó cuando entré con mis dedos en él, sin cuidado, volviendo a hacer que un grito se escapase de entre sus labios, haciendo que aquel deseo enfermizo que me corroía aumentase, volviendo a su boca solo para lamer la sangre de sus labios, su sangre, deleitándome con ese pensamiento, ya sin recordar a Mystique, como si todo aquello fuese parte de la vida de otra persona a la que conocía vagamente._

_Me coloqué a horcajadas sobre él, una vez hube abandonado su interior, y mis manos rodearon su cuello por voluntad propia, todavía sintiendo aquellas ganas de acabar con él, de asesinarlo y sentir su vida escapar de entre mis dedos, tal y como si fuese una justicia poética que en realidad no quería. Sentí sus dedos apretando mis muñecas, tratando de que lo soltase, de que lo dejase respirar, y mis ganas de follarlo me pudieron, o de lo contrario lo habría matado, unos segundos más y lo habría logrado, y quizás me hubiese arrepentido durante el resto de mis días por lo que había hecho._

_Lo penetré, y sentí sus gemidos rotos y mezclados con jadeos, todavía incapaz de respirar con regularidad tras casi haberlo dejado inconsciente por falta de oxígeno, y en aquel momento me sentía el amo del mundo, lejos del ser nefasto en el que me acababa de convertir al hacer aquello, al disfrutar viéndolo llorar mientras me suplicaba que parase, que le estaba haciendo daño, Erik, Erik y..._

_Tuve un orgasmo, y fue justo ese el momento en el que lo sentí, más allá del hecho de que parecía haber dejado de ser Magneto a sus ojos, ya solo Erik. Era su mente, su mente tratando de entrar en la mía, de leer mis pensamientos, tal vez tratar de obligarme a parar con el daño que le estaba haciendo._

_No podía ser Mystique. Mystique no podía hacer aquello. Solo había alguien en el mundo con aquella presencia que conocía tan bien, y ese alguien era Charles, el único e inimitable, y aunque en otras circunstancias aquello solo me habría encolerizado, ese hecho fue como apagar un interruptor en lo más hondo de mi pecho._

_\- ¿Charles? - Seguía con los ojos cerrados, arrastrando cada letra de su nombre, y no recibí ninguna respuesta por su parte. Salí de su interior, rodeándolo con mis brazos, y fue ese el momento en el que fui consciente de que estaba llorando, sacudiendo los hombros con violencia y sin poder contenerme, miserable y destrozado._

_Charles. Era Charles. Charles. Charles._

_No podía hacer otra cosa, susurrando su nombre con la garganta seca, sintiendo que todo lo que había sentido alguna vez, ya fuese bueno o malo, me abandonaba para siempre. Ya solo había tristeza en mi interior, y ni siquiera se alivió cuando sentí sus brazos corresponderme, sus labios sobre mi frente, mis mejillas, sus manos sujetando mi rostro y secando mis lágrimas._

_\- Ya pasó, Erik... No importa... Ya está... - Veía sus labios amoratados, sangrando, su piel llena de mordiscos, heridas y moratones. Le había hecho daño, pero cómo podía ser él..._

_Me tumbé en cama y él se quedó a mi lado, acariciando mi pelo alborotado, tratando de controlar aquel llanto que no era capaz de apagar y que surgía del interior de mis entrañas. Estaba triste, roto, y aunque Charles tenía el mismo aspecto con el que lo había conocido, justo antes de Cuba y de toda la tragedia que le siguió, no podía transportarme allí, simplemente, como antes era capaz de hacer con facilidad. Si antes pensaba que estaba enfermo y sin cura por aquel odio infernal, entonces lo estaba con aquella tristeza que era como un pozo sin fondo y que había surgido del simple contacto con Charles._

_Me cubrí con las mantas, cerrando los ojos y buscando el calor de su cuerpo, percatándome de que nunca podría matarlo porque no podría existir sin Charles, porque él lo era todo para mí, y aunque quise disculparme y decirle todo lo que llevaba dentro, que ya no tenía claro si era demasiado o nada en absoluto, mi boca se abrió pero no emitió ningún sonido, sintiéndome muerto, ya ni tan siquiera capaz de abrir los ojos._

_Sentí sus dedos acariciar mi espalda, sus labios decirme que me quería y, antes de poder seguir pensando, Morfeo me venció._

Tuve que contenerme para no gritar de dolor cuando Erik me penetró, con violencia y furia, importándole muy poco mis constantes súplicas para que se detuviera, mientras sus manos aferraban mi cuello y sentía su saliva salpicándome el rostro. Hice acopio de mis últimas fuerzas para tratar de entrar en su mente, justo en aquel momento en que estaba vulnerable sobre mí, mientras sus ojos enloquecidos brillaban de placer. Había una razón por la que estaba de vuelta con él, y era mi responsabilidad lograr sacarlo de allí, tener a Erik de vuelta, conmigo, alejarlo de aquel vórtice de violencia en el que había caído antes de que todo fuera demasiado tarde…

El orgasmo de Erik llegó a la par que el mío, pero no tenía tiempo de deleitarme en aquel placer efímero porque sentía que si él continuaba con ese ritmo frenético, sería capaz de matarme. Mi mente rodeó la suya, tratando de buscar en vano al hombre que yo sabía muy bien que era. Noté en sus ojos que sabía lo que estaba haciendo, porque había aprendido a bloquear mi poder y, supe, en ese momento, que me había reconocido. Mi nombre brotó de sus labios, primero con incredulidad, después con dolor, como si le costara pronunciarlo, repitiéndolo una y otra vez con la voz cada vez más rota y ahogada. Detuve lo que estaba haciendo con mi mente, asustado de verlo así. Erik me rodeó con sus brazos, aferrándose a mí con fuerza, mientras sentía cómo todo su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar de manera incontrolable y escuchaba sus jadeos, que se iban transformando en un llanto ahogado, plagado de dolor y desesperación. Lo rodeé con los brazos, incapaz de pensar, sin saber qué decir o qué hacer, simplemente haciéndole saber que estaba ahí. Sus lágrimas comenzaron a humedecer mi cuello, que comenzaba a arderme a causa de las heridas que Erik me había provocado con justa razón, como una manera de saciar toda la ira que sentía. Le tomé el rostro con ambas manos y me perdí en sus ojos arrasados por las lágrimas, susurrándole palabras que lo consolaran, que lo hicieran sentir menos culpable.

Erik cayó exhausto a mi lado, todavía llorando sin poder detenerse. Comencé a preocuparme de verlo en aquel estado. Jamás lo había visto tan roto, tan desolado. Él siempre había sido el fuerte, la persona que sabía muy bien cómo ocultar sus emociones para que nadie pudiera hacerle daño, y quizás era una de las cosas que más le admiraba, aunque me costara admitirlo. Lo vi cubrirse con las mantas y, antes de que pudiera decirle algo más, aunque me moría de ganas de decirle cientos de cosas y las disculpas no me parecían suficientes, sus brazos me rodearon y, hundiendo el rostro en mi pecho, se quedó profundamente dormido. 

A diferencia de él, yo no pude dormir en toda la noche. Escuchaba su respiración profunda y de vez en cuando, acariciaba su cabello, sus mejillas, sus labios, recreándome en el remanso de paz que suponía el descanso. Confiaba en que despertara y todo estuviera bien, que aquella sensación que tuve al entrar a su mente no fuera más que producto del momento de excitación que estábamos viviendo y que tampoco yo había podido controlar. Me asustaba la forma en que Erik había reaccionado cuando le había pedido a Raven que se transformara en mí, sólo para hacerme daño y hasta intentar matarme. Quizás lo merecía, quizás merecía todo lo malo que me ocurría, pero no podía permitir que en su intento de darme una lección, él se hiciera daño a sí mismo.

Una luz gris y mortecina comenzó a colarse por la única ventana de la habitación de Erik. Me dolía todo el cuerpo cuando me deshice de su abrazo para evaluar el daño que me había hecho y, aún con mi verdadero aspecto físico, me miré en el solitario espejo. Tenía el cuello amoratado por sus dientes, rojizo por sus dedos haciéndome presión y los labios partidos, todavía con restos de sangre seca. Me avergonzaba mirarme así, porque le había hecho daño sin querer al cuerpo de mi hermana. El reflejo del espejo me hizo percatarme de un leve movimiento en la cama y, cuando me giré, Erik ya se había despertado. Se incorporó, apoyando su espalda en el respaldo, mirándome fijamente. Me acerqué, sentándome en la cama, frente a él. Mi mano se apoyó en su mejilla y él cerró los ojos, respondiendo al contacto. Lo abracé, rodeando todo su cuerpo con mis brazos.

\- Lo siento mucho, Erik. Tenía que verte, pedirte disculpas… No era mi intención hacerte daño…

Él no respondía. Al menos ya no lloraba, como antes de quedarse dormido, pero ni siquiera reaccionaba. Me separé para mirarlo a los ojos, asustado de no encontrar nada en ellos, como si me mirara pero no fuera consciente de donde se encontraba. Con miedo, esperando que no reaccionara de forma violenta, mis dedos fueron hasta una de sus sienes, tratando de leer su mente. 

Él ni siquiera se movió.


	24. Everything seems to be estranged when you're alone.

Usualmente, la mente de Erik era un amasijo de recuerdos confusos y dolorosos mezclados con breves momentos de felicidad. Estaba preparándome para encontrar algo similar, pero, en aquella ocasión, no encontré nada. Era como si estuviera vacío. Traté de entrar a su memoria más remota, como una vez había hecho, rescatar algo de ese Erik que pocas veces había tenido oportunidad de ver, pero de nuevo, era como si ya no existiera nada más, sólo lo que tenía enfrente. El esfuerzo mental comenzó a hacerme daño y sentí punzadas de dolor en la cabeza, pero no podía dejar de rebuscar. Trataba de no llorar, pensando en que solo unas cuantas horas atrás habíamos tenido relaciones y, al parecer, él ni siquiera sabía lo que hacía, y me acabé separando de él porque me di cuenta de que no tenía sentido seguir buscando así. Quizás el hecho de no estar usando a cabalidad mis poderes también me estaba perjudicando, así que decidí que tenía que volver a la mansión y llevarlo conmigo, estar en mi verdadero cuerpo para dejar de preocuparme por mantener la mutación de Raven estable y, al mismo tiempo, tratar de sacar a Erik de donde fuera que su mente había caído.

Lo ayudé a vestirse, con la idea de salir lo más rápido posible de allí, y volví a la forma original de ese cuerpo, al cuerpo de mi hermana. Me horrorizó mirarme al espejo y descubrir que, aún con su piel en aquel azul brillante, las heridas que él me había provocado seguían siendo evidentes. El silencio de Erik comenzaba a exasperarme, y su docilidad no hacía más que aumentar mi preocupación. Actuaba como si no tuviera voluntad, simplemente siendo arrastrado por mí sin oponer resistencia.

Por fortuna aún era temprano y en la Hermandad no había nadie que estuviera despierto o nos viera salir de allí, aunque de todas formas, al parecer nadie era capaz de cuestionar a Erik o sus acciones.

Perdí la noción del tiempo cuando nos detuvimos frente a la mansión, por fin. Durante todo el viaje, Erik no había dicho ni una sola palabra y yo sólo me había limitado a tomarlo de la mano, a llamarlo por su nombre, a besarlo de vez en cuando como si aquello fuera a despertarlo, pero nada surtía efecto.

Estar de vuelta en casa me tranquilizó. Escuché la silla de ruedas deslizarse por el pasillo, hasta que Raven estuvo frente a mí y, antes de que pudiera decirme algo, corrí a abrazarla. Ella correspondió a mi abrazo, hasta que supe que se había percatado de que Erik estaba detrás de mí, en silencio.

\- ¿Está todo bien, Charles? - preguntó, mirándonos alternativamente, a él y a mí.  
\- No. Raven, yo no sé qué he hecho pero… Sé que puedo arreglarlo. Tienes que confiar en mí.  
\- Lo hago - dijo ella, y dibujó una triste sonrisa. - Pero no entiendo…

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, yo estaba de vuelta en mi cuerpo, sintiendo aquella habitual sensación de ser capaz de sentir tan poco de él; pero al menos tenía el poder para, quizás, sanar a Erik.

\- Prometo explicártelo todo, pero por el momento tienes que dejarme solo con Erik. Tienes que volver a la Hermandad, detener lo que sea que estén haciendo, evitar que sigan ocurriendo más muertes sin sentido…  
\- No me iré hasta que me asegures que, si algo llega a ocurrir, lo que sea, me llamarás. Confío en ti Charles, pero no confío en Erik. - Se llevó una mano al cuello, quizás aquejada por el dolor desconocido, y tuve que bajar la vista, avergonzado.  
\- Lo haré. Lo prometo.

Ella besó mi frente antes de que la viera partir, infinitamente agradecido por lo que había hecho por mí y por David.

\- Erik, ¿puedes venir un momento? - Él asintió, acercándose hasta donde estaba. Se arrodilló hasta quedar justo donde mi mirada pudiera encontrarse con la suya.  
\- ¿Yo te hice esto, Charles? - preguntó, por fin.  
\- No, Erik. Fue culpa de los dos. Al principio pensé que tú lo habías hecho pero… - Me detuve en seco, tratando de no atormentarlo más con mis recuerdos, con todo lo que había significado Cuba para nuestra vida. - No tiene importancia ahora.  
\- Lo siento - musitó.  
\- No importa.

Mis manos viajaron de nuevo hacia sus sienes. Entonces que ya tenía un uso total de mis poderes, pensaba que podía ayudarlo. Sin embargo, obtuve los mismos resultados. No había nada en la mente de Erik que me indicara dónde se encontraba, o por qué actuaba de aquella manera. Estaba completamente destrozado y quizás la única forma de sanarlo, de tenerlo de vuelta, era comportándome como él lo había hecho ya en varias ocasiones conmigo, apoyándome, sólo entregándome su amor incondicional. Me partía el alma verlo así, pero me negaba a creer que aquello no tenía solución. Ya que mis poderes eran inútiles, necesitaba mis piernas, así que lo dejé un momento sólo para ir a por el suero. Estaba tratando de trazar un plan, de pensar qué era lo que debía hacer a continuación, cuando volví, ya sobre mis piernas, a la biblioteca donde lo había dejado, cuando me detuve en seco en la puerta.

Erik miraba a David, que dormía en su cuna, quien para mi sorpresa había crecido un poco más desde la última vez que lo había visto, aunque no habían sido más que unos cuantos días. Ni siquiera le había preguntado a Raven por ello, demasiado preocupado por el estado mental de Erik. Me acerqué a él y coloqué mi mano sobre la suya, que aferraba los bordes de la cuna.

\- Veo que ya os conocéis… - dije, pensando que quizás David le haría recordar algo o generarle alguna reacción.  
\- Quiero dormir. Estoy cansado - respondió, con voz ronca.

Asentí, tratando de ahogar mis emociones y acompañándolo hasta la habitación. Erik miraba la mansión como si no la reconociera, subiendo cada escalón con cuidado, paseando su vista por todo mi cuarto como si fuera desconocido. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y lo ayudé a descalzarse y a meterse en ella.

\- ¿Quieres comer algo? - pregunté.  
\- Quiero dormir - respondió de nuevo.

Aquello se convertiría en lo único que Erik haría la mayor parte del tiempo. Procuraba no separarme de su lado, solo para atender a David, pues Erik se comportaba como un niño pequeño que necesitara atención constante. Lo ayudaba a asearse, a vestirse, incluso a quedarse dormido cuando tenía pesadillas. Salíamos a caminar por los jardines y, aunque no le prestaba demasiada atención a David, un par de veces jugó con él, haciéndolo reír. Sin embargo, la mayoría del tiempo estaba en cama, simplemente mirando hacia las ventanas, cubierto por las mantas. Trataba de acercarme a él, de abrazarlo y hacer que me correspondiera pero, aunque no oponía resistencia, tampoco hacía nada por estar cerca de mí. Escuchaba mi propia voz desesperada, pidiéndole que volviera, pero era como si le hablara a la nada.

La situación comenzó a hacerse insoportable y a veces, después de leerle un poco, de pasar mis dedos por su cabello o de contarle por enésima vez alguna historia, me encerraba en el baño a llorar, tratando de desahogar mi dolor entonces que me sentía tan impotente e inútil, incapaz de que alguno de mis esfuerzos funcionara.

Esa noche no había sido diferente. Erik apenas había probado lo que le había preparado y, después de recoger todo, lo vi cubrirse de nuevo con las mantas. A diferencia de otras noches, decidí que quizás debía dejarlo solo y hacerle compañía a David, porque su situación también comenzaba a agobiarme y, aunque le contaba a Erik mis preocupaciones, era como hablarle a la nada. Entré al cuarto del bebé y tomé uno de los libros donde esperaba encontrar más información sobre el tema. La mansión estaba sumergida en un silencio total y, cansado por tantas noches sin dormir, noté que los párpados comenzaban a pesarme. Me pareció escuchar el sonido de una puerta cerrándose con suavidad y unos pasos arrastrándose por el pasillo. Sin prestarle demasiada atención, vencido por el cansancio, me recosté en el sofá de la habitación, confiando en que un poco de descanso me dejaría pensar mejor en lo que debía hacer si la situación no mejoraba y nunca lograba salvar a Erik.

_Regresé de golpe a la realidad, despertando abruptamente, oteando en la oscuridad y encontrándome aterradoramente solo, como no había esperado de otro modo. Solo, solo, bajo unas mantas que no podían darme calor, contra un colchón que todavía mantenía la marca de alguien que ya no estaba allí. Solo, como me había sentido desde el momento en el que me di cuenta de que Charles no era mi vida, que no era más que otro simple mortal, alguien como yo, ni Dios, ni el cielo, ni las estrellas. Tenía frío, lo cual quería decir que al fin estaba vivo, que había más sensaciones más allá de la niebla y la tristeza, y con la vida, llegó una ansiedad que me oprimía el pecho, que me gritaba que tenía que salir de allí, que necesitaba aire, correr y desaparecer en la noche, hacerme uno con la infinidad y no hundirme en aquel Averno silencioso._

_Me levanté de cama, preguntándome cuándo y cómo había llegado allí, no recordando más allá de los brazos de Charles, vistiendo unos pantalones elásticos grises y una camiseta blanca que no había visto en mi vida, a modo de pijama, aunque probablemente habría salido a la calle igualmente, aunque no llevase ropa. Estaba descalzo, y no parecía sentir nada bajo mis pies, ni siquiera cuando abandoné el silencio de la mansión con cuidado y crucé el extenso jardín, el césped húmedo, el rocío sobre mi cabello revuelto y el frío mordiendo mi piel desnuda. Cuando llegué al gran portal que separaba el mundo de Charles Xavier del exterior, una voz en mi conciencia me suplicó que no lo hiciese, que volviese y olvidase aquellos deseos incoherentes, que volviese a ser Erik Lehnsherr y ahogase a aquella persona diáfana y hueca que era ahora, que solo sabía llorar y torturarse, que no percibía la realidad, ni tampoco la comprendía. La voz hablaba; hablaba y hablaba, pero el aire fresco llenaba mis pulmones y me sentía libre, pletórico, turbado e invencible._

_Puse mis pies sobre el asfalto, y ya no pude dar marcha atrás._

_No sabía qué hora era; quizás de madrugada. La ciudad seguía viva, tal vez más apagada de lo que acostumbraba, o de lo que yo recordaba, y mis pasos parecían llevarme a algún lugar, por sí solos, pero yo ignoraba hacia dónde. Volvía a sentir mi rostro mojado por las lágrimas, mas esta vez sabía que no eran de tristeza. Estaba vivo, era parte del despertar, quizás un recordatorio de que todo seguía funcionando bien en mí, que no tenía razones para comportarme como un cadáver que había perdido su camino al Cielo._

_La Hermandad estaba en silencio, al igual que la mansión de Charles, y tenía sentido que estuviese allí, después de todo, aunque no sabía por qué en el medio de la noche, ni sabía cómo iba a recuperar mi antiguo lugar en el mundo, si esa persona que era se había perdido, quién sabe ya si sin retorno._

_El casco seguía en el suelo de mi habitación, justo donde Charles lo había dejado caer, o eso creía que había sucedido. Lo tomé entre mis manos, recordando su peso y su contacto, tratando de apelar al propietario de ese objeto que había vivido en mí, y supe que era lo que había ido a buscar allí, lo único que se me perdía en aquel lugar, la respuesta a mi ansia y a mi miedo por dejar marchar a Magneto, a Erik, a Max, a quien fuese._

_Me giré, todavía con el objeto entre mis manos, el metal sobre las yemas de los dedos como una llamada silenciosa a usar mis poderes, a dejarlos ser libres sin más, cuando me sobresalté ante la presencia de una figura que se recortaba entre las sombras, bloqueándome el paso, atravesándome con un par de ojos brillantes que no podía identificar._

_\- Magneto. Así que has vuelto. - Aquella voz me resultaba familiar, pero no fue hasta que avanzó, dejando que la luz proveniente de la ventana lo bañase, que no lo identifiqué: era uno de los mutantes de la Hermandad, el mismo que, y entonces recordaba, casi había matado con mis manos desnudas en uno de mis arrebatos de ira injustificada, y no parecía particularmente contento de verme allí. - ¿Has venido a amenazar a alguno más de mis hermanos? Porque me temo que no podré permitírtelo.  
\- Yo... - No sabía qué decir. Me sentía indefenso. El casco temblaba entre mis manos y trataba de recordar en qué consistía la mutación de aquel hombre, si podría hacerme daño, si...  
\- Vamos, Magneto, ¿estás asustado? Nos juraste que jamás dañarías a uno de los nuestros, prometiste proteger a todos los mutantes y casi me matas. No solo impediré que vuelvas a hacer algo semejante... - Se acercó hasta que solo restaron milímetros entre los dos, tomando mi rostro por la barbilla con una mano, con fuerza. - Voy a darte una lección. Una que no podrás olvidar._

_¡Telépata! ¡Era telépata! Sí, no... No, no lo era, pero algo me decía que necesitaba usar el casco, que me protegería de sus poderes, mas mis manos no dejaban de temblar y el mutante lo hizo caer al suelo de un simple manotazo, sus manos en mis sienes, haciéndome caer en una nueva oscura densidad antes de que pudiese percatarme, antes de que pudiese luchar, de que pudiese suplicarle a Charles que..._

_Desperté, aunque no recordaba haber caído en la inconsciencia. Quizás habían pasado segundos, puede que horas. Minutos. Días. El mundo me daba vueltas y me percaté de que estaba de pie, sujeto por las muñecas, los brazos sobre mi cabeza, esposado a la pared._

_¿A la pared...? ¿Dónde demonios estaba?_

_\- Al fin despiertas, Erik. Bienvenido. Espero que no estés demasiado incómodo. - El mutante hablaba, puro sarcasmo. Miré a mi alrededor, percatándome de que estaba en una habitación desconocida, de paredes rojas, quizás el dormitorio de un hotel, aquel mutante de pie frente a mí, balanceando un juego de llaves ante mis ojos, mi casco colocado sobre la cama como si no fuese más que un mero objeto decorativo y... yo._

_Tuve una revelación, tal y como si alguien me lo hubiese dicho, dejándolo caer como una jarra de agua fría sobre mi nuca. En ese momento, recordé cuál era la mutación de aquel hombre y por qué sentía la urgencia de apartarlo de mi mente. No, no era un telépata: su poder era el de intercambiar mentes, enviar una conciencia a otro cuerpo, y viceversa. Me había encerrado en un cuerpo que no era el mío, pero, ¿por qué? ¿Y quién era la persona que ocupaba mi ser entonces?_

_\- Ella es Belle - dijo, como si estuviera leyendo mis pensamientos. Se acercó a mí, bajando la voz, pretendiendo estar a punto de confesarme algo. - Belle es una prostituta, y he de decir que es muy buena en su trabajo. - Se alejó, acercándose a la cama, donde seguía mi cuerpo ocupado por... ¿una prostituta?, con las piernas cruzadas, mirándome con una ceja levantada. El mutante se le acercó, buscando sus labios, mis labios, entregándose ambos a un intenso beso que me revolvió el estómago, quedando tumbados sobre la cama, el mutante sobre mi cuerpo, escuchando un gemido parecido a un ronroneo proveniente de mi garganta, mi voz sonando arrastrada.  
\- Esto es más divertido de lo que me esperaba - dijo, sus manos paseándose bajo la ropa del mutante, viendo mis propios ojos brillando de deseo, mis dientes apresando mi labio inferior. Se incorporó, hasta volver a besarlo, gimiendo entre los mordiscos a su boca. - ¿Me follarás? Tengo tantas, tantas ganas de que lo hagas... Como siempre, sabes cómo me gusta... - Comenzó a restregarse contra el mutante, horrorizándome ante la notable erección bajo sus pantalones, y aunque la ira despertó por primera vez ante aquella humillación, el metal no reaccionó ante mí, haciendo que cualquier enfado fuese inútil en aquella situación.  
\- Para... Para, por favor... - Me sorprendí por el sonido de mi voz, que aunque esperaba que fuese la original de aquella mujer que me controlaba, me sobresaltó, tan femenina y... ¿sensual? La clase de voz pensada para gemir, desde luego._

_El mutante sonrió, todavía sobre aquella prostituta, que al parecer disfrutaba del control de mi cuerpo, haciendo que la sangre se agolpase en mis mejillas, no sabía si de vergüenza o rabia. Jamás me había sentido tan humillado y me arrepentía de haber salido, de no haber obedecido a aquella vocecilla mortificante de dentro de mi cabeza._

_\- Oh, perdona, ¿te molesta? - Me enfermaba el tono irónico con el que se dirigía a mí, y me juré matarlo si alguna vez salía de aquel lugar, aunque fuese la última cosa que hiciese. Se sentó, mirándome fijamente, mientras Belle se colocaba tras él, besando su cuello. - No era mi intención importunarte, Erik. Esto es solo... una pequeña venganza, ahora que al fin he podido alcanzarte, y... digamos que parte de un plan para mi propio beneficio. Pero no nos adelantemos, vayamos poco a poco. Como te decía, Belle es la mejor en lo que hace. Sentía curiosidad cuando le propuse todo esto, pero ahora parece encantada, ¿verdad, cielo? - Ella dejó escapar un murmullo de asentimiento, todavía demasiado ocupada en besar el cuello del mutante. Trataba de recordar su nombre, pero todavía todo estaba muy difuso en mi mente.  
\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - Las muñecas me ardían y los brazos me dolían en exceso, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto.  
\- Ya te lo dije: mi venganza. Por eso Belle está aquí. Digamos que... le he pedido que le haga una visita a tu novia. Sí, estoy hablando de Charles, antes de que puedas decir nada. Le he pedido que le haga pasar la noche de su vida, y no confío en nadie mejor que en ella para hacerlo.  
\- Deja a Charles en paz, él...  
\- A él no le va a pasar nada. De hecho, probablemente ni se dará cuenta de que no eres tú quien está con él. Pero sé que tú sufrirás. - Se puso de pie, acercándose a mí y obligándome a levantar el rostro. - Y eso es justo lo que quiero._

_Le escupí, y él respondió dejando caer el juego de llaves que me había mostrado antes al suelo, sabiendo que eran lo único que me permitiría escapar de allí. Sonrió de medio lado, un momento antes de tomarme por las caderas, obligándome a sentir una creciente erección en sus pantalones, su cálido aliento con olor a tabaco contra mis labios._

_\- Déjame - susurré, casi sin ganas, sabiendo que podía hacer cualquier cosa que acudiese a su mente en ese momento. Me besó, sintiendo su lengua en cada rincón de mi boca, alejándose como si no hubiese sucedido nada, acercándose a Belle y susurrándole algo al oído, a lo que ella se levantó, avanzando por la estancia con unos andares pronunciadamente femeninos, y tomó una bolsa de cuero que había junto a la puerta, colgándosela al hombro, dirigiéndome la mirada una última vez, triunfante, un momento antes de cruzar la puerta y desaparecer al otro lado._

_El mutante encendió un cigarrillo, volviendo a contemplarme largamente, como si pudiese leer lo que estaba pasando por mi mente, el despertar de mi deseo sexual que pensé que ya había muerto para siempre, asqueándome por el hecho de que hubiera regresado ante el contacto con aquel hombre que ni siquiera me excitaba, solo me asqueaba y enfadaba. Necesitaba sexo, no importaba ni cuándo ni dónde, y las rodillas me fallaron, entre el cansancio y aquellos tacones que calzaba, que malamente podía soportar._

_\- Oh, mírate. - Me levantó, apartando algunos largos cabellos anaranjados de mi rostro, como si de repente fuese delicado y cariñoso, sujetándome entre sus brazos. - Voy a acabar contigo y... - Su mano se deslizó por mi cuerpo, dirigiéndose a mi entrepierna, sintiendo que el aire me faltaba cuando me acarició brevemente, como si quisiera comprobar que sentía algo, que todo estaba bien. - Te estás excitando. Así que no mentían cuando me dijeron que eras un maldito perturbado, Erik. - Se llevó los dedos a la boca, como si pretendiese saborearme, sonriendo casi complacido.  
\- Suéltame, por favor, por favor... - Tenía ganas de llorar, por todo a un mismo tiempo, pero no le daría aquel gusto.  
\- No... no todavía, Erik. - Se apartó de mí, dejándome caer de nuevo y avanzando hacia la puerta. - Mañana alguien tendrá que sacarte de aquí. Sí, seguro. Sino... siempre puedes gritar. Hasta nunca, Erik._

_Sus palabras retumbaron en mis oídos, justo un momento antes de desaparecer, al igual que Belle. Me sentí inútil e insignificante, y fue ese el momento en el que me permití llorar, pidiendo una ayuda que nunca llegó._

_El tiempo pasaba, y yo solo podía pensar en que tenía que proteger a Charles._


	25. Help me become somebody else.

La habitación aún se encontraba en penumbra cuando abrí los ojos, sorprendido por haberme quedado dormido de manera tan profunda. Sólo escuchaba el tic-tac del reloj, que indicaba que en realidad sólo había descansado un par de horas y aún era de madrugada; la mansión continuaba hundida en su habitual silencio sepulcral, ese que comenzaba a atormentarme más de lo que me gustaba admitir. Me levanté del sofá, dispuesto a volver a la habitación con Erik, después de comprobar que nada perturbaba el sueño de David, cuando escuché ruido en la planta baja de la mansión.

Con precaución, comencé a bajar las escaleras con lentitud, percatándome de que el ruido venía de la cocina. El olor a tabaco invadió mis pulmones y el tintineo de unos vasos hizo que se me congelara la sangre. Allí había alguien, y yo me encontraba totalmente desarmado para cualquier tipo de amenaza, sin mis poderes, con las dos personas que más quería totalmente vulnerables a lo que fuera que hubiera decidido invadir la mansión. Me deslicé hasta la cocina, cubriéndome los ojos de la luminiscencia que provenía del lugar, como si el ladrón, o quien fuera, hubiera decidido que era buena idea encender cada una de las luces para dejar constancia de su presencia.

Apoyándome en el marco de la puerta, no pude creer quién era la persona a la que me encontré. Erik estaba de espaldas a mí, una de sus manos revolviendo los vasos de la alacena, mientras que en la otra sostenía un cigarrillo que se llevaba de manera natural a los labios, aunque en realidad nunca lo había visto fumar.

\- ¿Erik? - Mi voz sonaba ansiosa, pero no podía evitar ocultar mi felicidad de verlo. Muy raras veces abandonaba la habitación si no era en mi compañía, después de mil súplicas.

Se giró para mirarme y esbozó una media sonrisa, mientras sus ojos brillaban al contemplarme. Se pasó la lengua por los labios, mientras aplastaba el cigarrillo en el fregadero.

\- Hola, cariño. Pensé que nunca aparecerías. - Su voz sonaba artificiosa, con un dejo de sensualidad que me confundió.  
\- ¿Estás bien? - Me sentía extraño ante su presencia y la forma en que me miraba y hablaba, utilizando aquel apelativo; él analizaba cada uno de mis movimientos, mirándome de arriba hacia abajo como si no me conociera.

Poco a poco fue acortando la distancia que nos separaba, mientras yo me quedaba estático mirando su caminar casi felino, y al cabo de un momento, estaba frente a mí, acariciando mi rostro con la punta de sus dedos.

\- Ahora lo estoy.

Sus manos apresaron mi rostro y, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, sentí su lengua buscando ansiosa la mía, haciéndome retroceder hasta que di contra la pared. Él se separaba sólo para tomar aire, dando exagerados jadeos. Me levantó unos centímetros del suelo sólo para hacerme sentir su erección, a la par que la mía, y lo vi sonreír cuando se dio cuenta de aquello.

\- Todavía, aún no… - murmuró, mientras mordisqueaba el lóbulo de mi oreja, haciéndome estremecer.  
\- Erik, lo necesito… - Mi mente comenzaba a empañarse. Tenía urgencia de saborear su cuerpo, acariciarlo, como si hubiera despertado de una pesadilla y entonces me encontrara en un sueño donde sólo existíamos él y yo, ese momento, su aliento en mi piel, mi corazón a punto de desbocarse.  
\- Tu habitación - dijo, como si tuviera que guiarlo a ella.

Subimos las escaleras, aún devorándonos. Él parecía saber muy bien lo que quería mientras sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo y, cuando llegamos a la cama y se colocó a horcajadas sobre mí, se detuvo. Aún seguía con la sonrisa de lado con la que lo había encontrado, pero entonces tenía la respiración agitada y se mordía los labios de forma sugerente.

\- Vuelvo en un momento, cielo - susurró, escabulléndose.

Me quedé contemplando la puerta por la que había desaparecido, tratando de recuperar el aliento, de controlar mi excitación y no pensar en la erección, que comenzaba a dolerme. Necesitaba ese momento como nunca, y no me había dado cuenta hasta que había ocurrido. Seguramente pasaron pocos minutos, pero a mí me parecieron una eternidad, hasta que vi a Erik de nuevo, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, con la bata del baño abierta, mientras jugaba con una de las cintas. Escuché sus pasos acercarse a mí, absorto como estaba contemplándolo, hasta que me di cuenta de que usaba tacones. Sonrió cuando se percató de que me había dado cuenta de ello y, aún divertido, dejó caer la bata a sus pies. Tuve que contener la respiración cuando me di cuenta de todo el atuendo que vestía, ideado para hacerme enloquecer. Tenía el torso desnudo, pero cuando bajé la vista, me di cuenta de que solo usaba unas medias negras sujetas con ligueros a su cintura, con una delicada pieza interior de encaje del mismo color que me sentí en la imperiosa necesidad de arrancarle. Aquellas prendas femeninas eran lo único que vestía, y tuve que ahogar mis gemidos cuando él se colocó de nuevo sobre mí, como estábamos justo antes de que volviera vestido de aquella manera, y aunque no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo, mis sentidos estaban demasiado embotados para tratar de entender qué era lo que Erik pretendía.

\- ¿Servicio completo? - preguntó de forma juguetona, arrastrando la voz, con gemidos, mientras llevaba su mano a mis pantalones, desabrochándolos.

Se colocó de rodillas y, antes de que pudiera responderle algo, me los bajó junto la ropa interior, hasta que sentí su lengua chupando y lamiendo mi pene mientras yo enredaba mis dedos en su cabello, emitiendo gemidos de placer que poco a poco iban incrementando el volumen. Levantó la vista y vi la saliva escurriendo por sus labios, mientras lo escuchaba preguntar si me gustaba aquello y yo ni siquiera era capaz de razonar para darle una respuesta porque sentía que me correría en cualquier momento. Volvió de nuevo a mi miembro, lamiéndolo de la punta hacia abajo, mientras sentía sus dientes, su lengua, dándome el mejor sexo oral del mundo.

\- B-Basta… - Temía correrme en cualquier momento, y no era eso lo que quería: quería que Erik me poseyera, sentirlo por completo dentro de mí.  
\- Eres una delicia, cariño - dijo, paseando la lengua por sus labios.

Erik se incorporó para besarme de nuevo, regresando a su posición original, tumbándome con su peso en la cama. Mis manos recorrían su cuerpo mientras él hacía lo propio con el mío, deshaciéndonos por fin de la ropa que nos quedaba, él quedando sólo con las medias, sintiendo la fricción de nuestros miembros. Fue entonces cuando llevó sus dedos a mi boca, los mismos que chupé con desesperación, dándome cuenta de que estaba a punto de hacer aquello que había estado esperando con ansias. Introdujo uno de ellos en mí y grité de placer, mientras él me observaba con la lujuria rezumando de su cuerpo, de sus ojos.

\- Grita, grita más fuerte - jadeó, mientras metía otro de sus dedos en mí. - ¿Te gusta así o quieres más?

Mis dedos se clavaron en su espalda, como una súplica para que continuara masajeándome de aquella manera, y tuve que ahogar un grito que fue a morir en uno de sus hombros, que mordí con desesperación hasta que retiró sus dedos y los llevó de nuevo a mi boca, que lamí con ansias.

\- Ahora voy a follarte, cariño - susurró en mi oído. - Muy, muy duro…  
\- Hazlo… - alcancé a responderle, mi voz convertida ya en balbuceos.

Fue como si sólo estuviera esperando mi súplica desesperada; sin mediar palabra, separó y levantó mis piernas y, sujetando mi cintura, sentí su miembro dentro de mí, embistiéndome frenéticamente. No pude evitar gritar, era como si Erik estuviera haciendo aquello por primera vez, y me dolía cada vez que me penetraba más, pero tampoco podía pedirle que se detuviera porque ambos teníamos urgencia por aquel momento. Los jadeos de él se confundían con los míos, y mientras más aumentaba el ritmo, sentía que estaba a punto de desmayarme, no sabía bien si de placer o dolor. Escuché varios objetos estrellándose contra el suelo, como si de repente el poder de Erik se hubiera descontrolado, y aquello me causó un inmenso placer. Me aferré a las sábanas, a la vez que incrementaba su velocidad, y yo sólo podía gritar que necesitaba más de aquello, que no era suficiente, y él parecía cumplir mis órdenes. Por fin, lo sentí correrse dentro de mí en un último grito con el que ambos llegamos al orgasmo, mis piernas cubiertas de su cálido fluido. Se dejó caer sobre mí, rodeándome con sus brazos mientras yo hacía lo propio.

\- Esto ha sido maravilloso, una experiencia fantástica… - susurró, mientras se incorporaba para besarme, apartando uno de los mechones húmedos de sudor de mi rostro.  
\- Me alegra que estés de vuelta… Lo siento tanto, de verdad…  
\- Silencio, cielo. No tienes que decir nada más. Sólo he venido a darte lo que querías, a hacerte mía. - Paseó sus dedos por mi rostro, cuyo contacto lograba estremecerme de nuevo, como si nunca tuviera suficiente de él. - Considéralo un regalo.

No entendía ni la mitad de lo que decía, ni porqué se expresaba de aquella forma hablando de él mismo, pero no me importó. Él parecía no cansarse nunca. Mi cuerpo, agotado por las últimas semanas que había vivido, comenzaba a pedirme descanso, pero Erik no dejaba de acariciarme, sus labios en mi mandíbula, mi nariz, mi cuello. Buscaba y anhelaba cada centímetro de mi piel, y aunque aquel momento era lo que más deseaba, el cansancio me venció, y cedí al sueño reparador por primera vez en lo que me parecía una eternidad. Me dormí sintiendo los labios de Erik en mi frente, con una difusa imagen de aquella extraña sonrisa que continuaba esbozando y que lo hacía parecer casi irreal.

Fue el llanto de David lo que me despertó a la mañana siguiente. Me incorporé, buscando el calor de Erik, pero no se encontraba en la habitación, como si en realidad nunca hubiera estado allí. Sin embargo, mi ropa aún regada por la habitación y el ardor que sentía en mi piel me hizo darme cuenta de que aquello no había sido un sueño, sino quizás la mejor noche que había tenido con Erik en mucho tiempo. Me vestí rápidamente, aún con el corazón latiéndome de emoción porque por fin, quizás, todo volvería a ser como antes, entonces que Erik había recuperado la conciencia.

Fui hasta la habitación del niño, y aunque la ausencia de Erik me preocupó, sabía que sus hábitos no cambiarían nunca, pues él solía levantarse muy temprano para salir a correr por el jardín, así que quizás se encontraría allí. Cambié los pañales de David y le di de comer, mientras miraba hacia la ventana, sintiendo que un gran peso desaparecía de mis hombros. Llevaba un rato hablándole a David de lo diferente que sería nuestra vida entonces, cuando escuché el timbre de la mansión sonando frenéticamente. ¿Podría ser que Erik hubiera salido y cerrado por error…? Dejé al bebé en la cuna y bajé los escalones rápidamente, convencido de encontrarme con Erik al otro lado de la puerta.

Me quedé de piedra cuando, al abrir, a quien me encontré no fue a Erik, sino a una mujer que pasó a mi lado como una exhalación, a quien ni siquiera pude verle bien el rostro, pues irrumpió dirigiéndose directamente a la biblioteca. Fui detrás de ella, confundido por lo que acaba de pasar hasta que se detuvo y se giró, mirándome fijamente.

\- ¿Dónde está, Charles? ¿Dónde está ese bastardo? - Sonaba furiosa, aunque se reprimía. - ¿Te encuentras bien, te ha hecho daño? - dijo, dulcificando su voz, lo que acabó de confundirme más.  
\- ¿Se puede saber quién eres y qué haces aquí?

Me miró como si no me comprendiera al principio, aunque después bajó la vista avergonzada, como si lo que hubiera dicho le ofendiera profundamente. Por fin pude observarla mejor. Su largo cabello pelirrojo, casi naranja, caía desordenadamente en su rostro, enmarcando sus ojos verdes y brillantes. Aún tenía trazos de labial carmesí, y su piel blanca contrastaba con el vestido azul marino que vestía, aunque iba descalza. Fue entonces cuando vi que en su mano izquierda aferraba con fuerza un casco. El casco de Erik. Lo conocía perfectamente. ¿Qué demonios hacía ella con eso? Comencé a acortar la distancia entre nosotros. Necesitaba obtener respuestas y su silencio me mortificaba. Ella retrocedió unos pasos hasta que levantó la vista para mirarme, como si descubrir que era unos centímetros más baja que yo le horrorizara.

\- Contesta la pregunta - repetí con firmeza.  
\- Charles, dime dónde está… Él me ha hecho esto, tienes que ayudarme a encontrarlo, no puedo quedarme así para siempre, dijo que ella vendría a por ti y quiero saber dónde está, porque sé que podría llevarme de vuelta hacia él...

Hablaba de forma atropellada y yo continuaba sin entender nada, aunque sus gestos, la manera en que miraba y hablaba… No, no podía ser, era ridículo. Además seguía sin contestarme, el brillo del casco refulgiendo y distrayéndome.

\- ¿Erik, hablas de Erik? - pregunté, tratando de entender.  
\- Yo soy Erik, Charles - respondió, como si le costara un enorme esfuerzo admitir aquello.

Sin pensar muy bien en lo que hacía, lo tomé los hombros, detestando en ese momento no tener mis poderes. Lo escuché contarme rápidamente su historia, la manera en que había salido la noche anterior, con ganas de alejarse de mí, cómo después había vuelto a la Hermandad, hasta que un mutante que lo había traicionado había utilizado su poder para intercambiar su cuerpo con el de una prostituta. Aquello me cayó como un balde de agua fría, aunque procuré mantener el control. Vociferó cientos de cosas de la forma en la que lo habían tratado, mientras trataba de ahogar lágrimas que pugnaban por escaparse de sus ojos.

\- Él dijo que esa prostituta vendría a por ti. En mi cuerpo. ¿Estuviste con ella, Charles? - inquirió con la voz llena de rabia, mientras sentía mis mejillas encenderse.  
\- No… Quiero decir, sí, pero pensé que eras tú y…

Se soltó de mi agarre y me observó profundamente dolido, como si aquello lo destrozara. Me sentía tan avergonzado que no sabía qué más decir, aunque lo cierto era que la historia me resultaba inverosímil, difícil de asimilar, incluso si explicaba por qué traía el casco consigo… mas no justificaba mis acciones en lo absoluto. La escena de la noche anterior vino a mi mente sin poder evitarlo. Si en verdad quien estaba en el cuerpo de Erik era una prostituta, me lamentaba de haber sido tan idiota y no percatarme de que algo malo ocurría.

\- ¿Dónde está? ¿Sigue en tu habitación, después de que te la follaras? - Erik, si es que realmente era él, pasó corriendo a mi lado, dirigiéndose a la escalera, hacia mi habitación, no dejándome con más opción que seguirlo.

Para mi mala suerte, la habitación era un desastre, y sabía que él lo notaría. No solamente las sábanas estaban revueltas, sino que los objetos que… quien fuera, había arrojado la noche anterior continuaban en el suelo. Lanzó dramáticamente el casco al suelo y, en una reacción que no esperaba, se sentó en el borde de la cama y se echó a llorar. No sabía qué debía hacer o qué debía decirle, no sólo por toda la historia que me había contado, sino que verlo en aquel cuerpo tan frágil y delicado me consternaba.

Me acerqué a él - trataba de hacerme a la idea de que era él quien estaba encerrado allí, en el cuerpo de una mujer - y me senté a su lado, mi única reacción posible siendo la de rodearlo con mis brazos. No supe cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, hasta que se separó de mí, mirándome como - y entonces estaba seguro - sólo Erik sabía hacerlo.

\- Tienes que ayudarme, Charles. Ni siquiera tengo mis poderes… No soy nada más que un… humano. - Se miró las palmas de las manos, como si su poder proviniera de ellas, y me horrorizó descubrir las marcas de cuerdas en sus muñecas, rojizas, casi a punto de sangrar.  
\- Lo haré, Erik. Prometo que lo encontraremos… Pero creo que primero necesitas descansar, sobre todo después de lo que me has contado y, en este momento, yo no tengo mis poderes… - Trataba de sonar alentador, pero lo cierto es que aquella situación comenzaba a deprimirme -. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?  
\- Quiero que te quedes conmigo - dijo, tomando una de mis manos.

Asentí, mientras él se deslizaba por el colchón hasta apoyarse en las almohadas, cosa que yo imitaba. Se giró, dándome la espalda, sin soltar mi mano. El olor de un perfume dulzón me invadió las fosas nasales. Aquello era más incómodo de lo que había supuesto en un principio, porque aunque Erik estaba en el cuerpo de una mujer innegablemente hermosa - sentía su piel suave y tersa, su cabello cayendo en suaves ondas por su espalda, su cintura diminuta -, no era mi Erik, y me enojaba saber que entonces ese mutante estaría allí, con su cuerpo a su merced, probablemente planeando hacerle algo malo, a juzgar por las amenazas que le había hecho y que comenzaba a cumplir, conmigo como la primera víctima que había caído de la manera más estúpida en su juego.

Echaba de menos a Erik, aunque sabía que él estaba a mi lado, en ese cuerpo, pero… no era él. No tenía su olor, su calidez; y a decir verdad, toda aquella situación me hacía sentir incómodo. Cerré los ojos, tratando de pensar en él, y aunque mi cuerpo aún estaba pletórico de las sensaciones que había experimentado la noche anterior, el hecho de descubrir que no había sido Erik no hacía más que avergonzarme, pensando en que, de nuevo, por enésima vez, no había sido capaz de ver lo evidente. Lo estreché contra mi cuerpo, tratando de imaginarme que lo abrazaba a él, porque lo necesitaba como nunca. Con ese pensamiento que era más un deseo, me quedé dormido, esperando que aquello no fuera más que una extraña pesadilla de la que pronto nos despertaríamos los dos.

_Me quedé dormido casi al acto, apenas toqué la almohada de aquella cama a la que había extrañado a horrores. Ni siquiera me quité el vestido, o la ropa interior, aunque al día siguiente tuviese marcas por todo el cuerpo y al fin entendiese a qué se referían las mujeres acerca del sufrimiento que suponía un sujetador. Estaba demasiado cansado. Para pensar, para hablar, para seguir llorando. Demasiado cansado, y mis muñecas ardían, casi tanto como el hecho en mi mente de que Belle había engañado a Charles lo suficiente como para acostarse con él, mientras yo estaba esposado en una habitación de hotel, teniendo que esperar a que el servicio de limpieza entrase a la mañana siguiente para soltarme, no sin antes hacerme un ciento de preguntas que no supe contestar. Entonces estaba allí, y me desperté por la mañana, con los suaves rayos del sol filtrándose por las largas cortinas que cubrían las ventanas y los brazos de Charles rodeándome, todavía dormido y respirando profundamente, su cálido aliento contra mi nuca, relajándome, mis manos, como por instinto natural, sobre su abrazo, todo oliendo a Charles, todavía sintiéndome como si nada hubiese sucedido, con los ojos cerrados, la única excepción de sentirme muy pequeño entre su agarre, pero agradeciéndolo, reconfortado por una protección que había añorado la noche anterior._

_Sonreí suavemente, percatándome de que ya no había ni miedo ni rabia en mi interior, y estaba a punto de volver a entregarme al descanso cuando, y casi con horror, me percaté de que había algo en mí que nunca podría cambiar, que me atacó en aquel justo momento como si alguien hubiese abierto un grifo de golpe._

_Sexo. Necesitaba sexo. Otra vez._


	26. Strange how we know each other.

_Sentí la piel de gallina, y la presencia de Charles ya no era algo suave y dulce, sino una provocación a mi libido que yo no podía apartar, tampoco rechazar. Esperaba sentir la familiar sensación de una erección entre mis piernas cuando... no, eso era nuevo. Diferente. Lo acababa de recordar todo de golpe, y cuando bajé mi mano, solo pude sentir humedad. Húmedo. Estaba muy húmedo._

_Me volteé, quedando frente a Charles. Él seguía durmiendo, imperturbable, sus gloriosos labios rojizos entreabiertos y brillantes, tan perfectos como siempre. Era la primera vez en la que me percataba, desde que había vuelto a la mansión, entonces que al parecer había recuperado la coherencia, de que Charles ya no tenía el cabello largo y desordenado, sino que volvía a ser exactamente el hombre que conocí, el elegante profesor, como si el tiempo se hubiese congelado en su persona, como si no hubiese avanzado ni un solo día. Acaricié su rostro, apoyando mi frente contra la suya, y traté de pensar en un ciento de cosas que no tuviesen nada que ver con hacerle el amor, con escucharlo gritar y gemir... mas estaba fallando. Miserablemente._

_Besé sus labios, con suavidad, introduciendo mi lengua a continuación, sintiendo cómo reaccionaba, todavía sin abrir los ojos, sus dedos perfilando la línea de mi mandíbula, como hacía siempre, su tacto suave y curioso, sintiendo sus dedos fríos contra mi piel, que parecía estar ardiendo. Profundicé el beso, mordiendo sus labios, enredando mis dedos en sus cabellos, atrayéndolo más hacia mí, y él solo correspondía, complaciente, como si todavía estuviese inmerso en un sueño, tan hermoso que me hacía sentir bien solo con la idea de que era mío, mío y de nadie más. Mi Charles._

_Me coloqué a horcajadas sobre él, y entonces sus ojos azules me inspeccionaban, estudiándome, sus manos instintivamente sobre mis caderas. Solo alcancé a morder su cuello, a besarlo, introduciendo las manos bajo su camiseta y acariciando su piel, queriendo tocar todos y cada uno de los centímetros de ésta. Él seguía estático, como si no supiera qué hacer, y yo resolví por deshacerme del vestido, quedándome en ropa interior, bajando los pantalones de Charles, sintiendo una erección contra el coño, contra mi coño, haciéndome creer que perdería la cabeza._

_Lo desnudé por completo, sintiendo que no era suficiente, que necesitaba más, que quería que me penetrase hasta hacerme daño, que era lo que necesitaba, moviendo mis caderas sobre su pene endurecido, restregándome contra su erección y casi gritando por ello, mi ropa interior la única separación existente, algo que necesitaba que desapareciese pronto, que me hiciese sentir algo y morir por ello._

_Me deshice del sujetador, tomando las manos de Charles y colocándolas sobre mis pechos, sintiendo una extraña excitación por ello mientras acariciaba mis endurecidos pezones, recordándome que era sexo, lo mismo de siempre, pero que entonces era un mundo completamente nuevo, entonces que estaba en el cuerpo de una mujer. Él estaba cada vez más excitado y su miembro se clavaba contra mí, haciendo que se me escapasen pequeños gemidos involuntarios, pensando que jamás había disfrutado más que en ese momento, que jamás había estado tan excitado..._

_Y entonces, Charles se detuvo._

_Se incorporó, sujetándome por las muñecas, consiguiendo con aquel cambio de posición casi sentirlo dentro de mí aún y a pesar de la ropa. Por alguna razón, no me sentía capaz de mirarlo a los ojos y él me atravesaba, jadeando._

_\- Erik, no... - Los músculos de su cuerpo estaban tensos, como si Charles estuviese muy alterado, algo que no sucedía muy a menudo, y centrarme en su pecho pálido y regado de pecas no me estaba ayudando, en absoluto. Dejó escapar un sonido de exasperación, justo antes de dejarme caer sobre el colchón y levantarse de la cama, todavía totalmente desnudo, metiéndose en el baño y cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dejándome allí, muy confuso y desesperado._

_Escuché el sonido del agua de la ducha, y me dejé caer en la cama, quitándome las bragas, que ya estaban exageradamente húmedas, y lanzándolas al suelo. Mi respiración seguía estando agitada y yo seguía con la necesidad de follar ahondada en todo mi ser. Comencé a tocar mi cuerpo, aquel cuerpo desconocido, casi sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, prestando especial atención a todas las sensaciones que me invadían al rozar mis pezones, otra vez, un cosquilleo que acababa en mi entrepierna y me hacía derretir de placer, justo al mismo lugar al que se dirigían mis manos, ante el que me detuve, dudando sin tener claro por qué._

_No era la primera vez que masturbaba a una mujer. Si Charles no estaba dispuesto a darme lo que me moría por tener, algo debía hacer al respecto. Pero... Me obligué a no pensar, teniendo que contener la respiración cuando introduje mis dedos, todavía sintiendo toda la humedad de mi coño, tanta como no había sentido nunca, ni siquiera cuando Charles utilizaba el cuerpo de Rose. Acaricié mi clítoris, y jamás podría imaginar que aquello fuese tan maravilloso, tan excitante. Tan placentero._

_Era consciente de que estaba gimiendo, probablemente lo suficientemente alto como para que Charles me escuchase, pero ya ni siquiera me importaba. Mis dedos estaban completamente mojados por mis fluidos, mientras que yo no hacía más que aumentar el ritmo, como si pretendiese hacerme el amor a mí mismo, mi voz tan sugerente y sexual, tal y como había pensado la primera vez, como si ya estuviese acostumbrada a no hacer otra cosa que jadear y gemir. Me corrí, y fue como si me hubiese arrancado un puñal del interior del estómago. El orgasmo me recorrió todo el cuerpo y me aovillé en la cama, bajo las mantas, empapado de mi propia humedad, que entonces se me escurría entre los muslos, y puede que me venciese el sueño otra vez, pues, cuando volví a abrir los ojos, Charles ya no estaba en el baño y el desorden reinante en la habitación desde la noche anterior, tampoco. Sentía, por alguna razón, el recuerdo de sus labios sobre mi frente, y en ese momento, lo amé incondicionalmente._

_Me incorporé, estirándome y saliendo de la cama. Todavía me dolían las muñecas, y el mero hecho de estar de pie me costaba un mundo, pero necesitaba una ducha, limpiar los restos de lo que había hecho de la piel y buscar a Charles: necesitaba hablar con él._

_Abrí el grifo de la bañera, dejando que el agua caliente la llenase, mientras me acercaba al espejo, que comenzaba a llenarse de vapor, contemplando mi reflejo, que parecía etéreo conforme el humo de la estancia aumentaba. En otras circunstancias, la mujer que me devolvía la mirada habría llamado mi atención, sin lugar a dudas, con su largo cabello pelirrojo, que entonces estaba desordenado y ligeramente ondulado, y sus brillantes ojos verdosos, las mejillas encendidas y los labios hinchados por los besos de Charles._

_Me metí en la bañera, alejándome de aquel reflejo, y pensé que nunca nada podría agradecer más que estar allí, entre la espuma, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados, tratando de vaciar mi mente, no queriendo evocar el hecho de que entonces el metal no era nada más que algo frío entre mis dedos y no mi único aliado en el mundo, la única cosa que nunca me había abandonado y nunca se había puesto en mi contra. Humano, entonces era un simple humano, y que me obligasen a ser lo que más detestaba en el mundo me crispaba hasta niveles insospechados, más por el hecho de que era probable que Belle, si es que era ella quien seguía usando mi cuerpo, probablemente tuviese mis poderes, además de lo que ya había hecho, incluso sobre la cama que yo mismo había compartido tantas veces con Charles._

_Me hervía la sangre. Había intentado relajarme y solo había conseguido crisparme, para no variar. Abrí los ojos, sintiendo que la temperatura del agua comenzaba a descender, y contemplé mis manos, aquellas manos desconocidas de uñas perfectamente pintadas de brillante esmalte de color negro. Las marcas de las esposas escocían bajo el agua, pero lo cierto era que me daba igual ya, y me masturbé de nuevo, pensando en que podría hacerlo durante el resto de mi vida sin que dejase de llevarme a un nivel de éxtasis que nunca antes había conocido. Aquel cuerpo respondía a mi propio tacto de forma incansable, y aunque no tardaba mucho en llegar al orgasmo, presa de mi única excitación, era como si pudiese lograrlo durante horas consecutivas, una y otra vez._

_Me sumergí por completo bajo el agua, cuando la espuma casi se hubo desvanecido de la superficie, y me quedé allí hasta que me ardieron los pulmones, suplicándome oxígeno. Fue entonces cuando decidí salir, envolviéndome en el albornoz de Charles, que incluso eso olía a él y me relajaba, y contemplé el agua desaparecer por el desagüe, gotas cayendo de las puntas de mi pelo._

_Entré de nuevo en la habitación, buscando la ropa con la que había llegado y no encontrando nada: probablemente Charles la habría metido en la lavadora, lo cual me parecía perfectamente razonable. Abrí el armario, descubriendo que ya no era aquel espectáculo de prendas de todo tipo, sino el armario del caballero inglés que Charles Xavier siempre fue, y tomé una de sus camisas, una blanca que a él le quedaba ajustada pero que a mí incluso me quedaba grande, teniendo que doblar las mangas, y unos pantalones grises, que también me venían demasiado grandes, pero que eran mejor que nada. No llevaba ropa interior, y por un momento pensé en que llevar una camisa blanca era un error, pero me percaté de que no me importaba ni lo más mínimo. Seguía con el cabello mojado, sobre uno de mis hombros, acumulando humedad sobre la tela de la camisa, y lo cierto es que aquella mujer hasta se veía bien con aquella vestimenta que no le correspondía. Me detuve a pensar en qué habría llevado a una chica como ella a ser prostituta, y decidí sacarme aquel pensamiento de la cabeza cuando supe que no tenía derecho, yo, entre todas las personas del mundo, a juzgarla, después de todo lo que había hecho, de lo enfermo que me sentía por necesitar sexo unas cien veces al día, lo débil que había sido y lo deprimente que resultaba pensar en mi existencia._

_Bajé las escaleras, sintiendo un hambre voraz, esa vez real, de comida, y me dirigí a la cocina, abriendo los armarios y poniendo la cafetera a funcionar, encontrando una botella de whiskey en una de las alacenas y llenándome un vaso, pensando en lo masoquista que era beber con el estómago vacío, asolado por la sensación ingrávida de tener alcohol en la sangre, sintiéndome más feliz de repente._

_Tomé una taza de café, un par de tostadas, un sándwich y una manzana, y teniendo en cuenta los días que llevaba sin comer, me pareció demasiado poco, aunque si ya no estaba en mi cuerpo, tenía sentido. Lavé la taza, el plato y los cubiertos, y guardé todo en su sitio, como si no hubiese utilizado nada, sintiéndome ajeno en aquella mansión que ya era mi hogar. Abandoné la cocina, buscando a Charles por las habitaciones, con las manos en los bolsillos y tratando de no pensar en que una de las rozaduras de mis muñecas estaba sangrando, y me apoyé en el marco de la puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraba, aunque cualquier pensamiento se deshizo en mi mente cuando, maravillado, me percaté de que Charles no estaba solo._

_Era curioso tener la sensación de haber estado allí un ciento de veces, lo que probablemente era verdad, pero no recordaba nada del trance en el que había estado inmerso desde que Charles se me apareció en la Hermandad en el cuerpo de Raven, y entonces todo era real, y mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas de nuevo, involuntariamente, observando a aquel pequeño hombrecito de ojos grises y cabello revuelto, quizás mayor de lo que debería, pero un verdadero ángel en todo el sentido de su palabra._

_David. Recordé que se llamaba David, y era nuestro hijo._

El estar a solas con David me ayudaba a calmar mis ideas, a tratar de evaluar qué era lo que debería hacer a continuación, quizás a mantener mi mente ocupada tratando de no pensar en la mujer que dormía plácidamente en mi habitación, las huellas de sus besos aún visibles en mi piel. Toda aquella situación era extraña, algo que parecía ajeno a nuestras vidas. Me dolía darme cuenta de que, al parecer, por mucho que Erik y yo intentáramos estar juntos, hacer las cosas bien, siempre existía algo que se interponía en nuestro camino.

Me enderecé en la silla de ruedas lo más que pude, harto de lo difícil que era intentar hacer las cosas más simples en ella. Había perdido la habilidad para caminar de nuevo, de manera descuidada, pues el efecto de la dosis había pasado y yo ni siquiera había sido capaz de bajar a por otra a la enfermería, así que incluso el sólo sacar al bebé de la cuna me resultó un esfuerzo enorme. Le acaricié el rostro, sin poder evitar que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas: su crecimiento aún continuaba de forma desenfrenada, pues ya parecía un bebé de casi un año cuando no tenía más que unas cuantas semanas, y temía que si todo continuara a ese ritmo quizás… no lo quería ni pensar. Él era lo único bueno que había surgido de aquel periodo tan oscuro que habíamos atravesado, ese momento de mi vida en que había perdido el rumbo y el sentido de la realidad, y que aún no lograba recordar por completo.

David tomó mi rostro entre sus pequeñas manos, pellizcándome las mejillas mientras yo le hacía gestos, haciéndolo reír. Sus ojos grises brillaban de felicidad, idénticos a los de Erik. Escuché un ligero carraspeo proveniente de la puerta y fue entonces cuando me percaté de que Erik nos observaba, aún en el cuerpo de la mujer, algo que no sé por qué habría creído que sería diferente. Estaba vestido con mi ropa, que le quedaba demasiado holgada, la camisa blanca empapada por su cabello mojado, los pantalones grises resbalándose por sus caderas y con las manos hundidas en ellos.

\- Buenos días, Erik. Disculpa que no te llevara algo para comer, pero el efecto del suero… No he podido bajar…  
\- Me he preparado algo yo, no te preocupes.

Sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos, casi desafiantes. Me parecía sorprendente que aún en un cuerpo que no era el suyo, Erik mantuviera su misma mirada y sus gestos. Se acercó hacia mí, mirando a David con curiosidad.

\- David - susurró, en un tono que no supe si era una pregunta o una afirmación.

Extendió sus brazos hacia mí, como si quisiera abrazarlo, y aunque me pareció extraño al principio, me alegró que tuviera ese gesto. Se inclinó lo suficiente, hasta quedar a mi altura, y después lo rodeó con sus brazos, acunándolo, contemplándolo con infinita ternura.

\- Es un bebé precioso, ¿no? - pregunté, evitando hacer mención en lo posible al problema que tenía el niño. Aún no era el momento de que Erik lidiara con algo como ello, no después de todo lo que había pasado.  
\- Lo es - contestó, con un dejo de orgullo. - ¿Rose consintió en que te lo quedaras?  
\- A ella ni siquiera le importó, Erik. Y la entiendo.

Erik no contestó, como si ni siquiera me hubiera escuchado. Contemplaba a David como si nunca en su vida hubiera visto a un bebé. Permanecí en silencio, tratando de no interrumpir aquel momento. Era extraño verlo en el cuerpo de esa mujer, sosteniendo a nuestro hijo, pero él parecía demasiado embelesado como para ser consciente siquiera de ello. Se paseó por la habitación, sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento, sosteniendo una conversación con el niño que no me atreví a escuchar. Se acercó a la enorme ventana de la habitación y contempló el jardín, con David abrazado a su cuerpo, su cabeza reposando en uno de los hombros de Erik mientras él le daba suaves palmaditas en la espalda.

Bajé la vista, intentando mirar hacia otra parte, aunque aquella imagen me agradaba. No podía dejar de pensar en lo cerca que había estado de perder a David en un exabrupto de Erik que no podía juzgar, porque quizás yo hubiera reaccionado de la misma manera, y verlo entonces, con él, siendo extremadamente cariñoso, me confundía. No esperaba una reacción diferente, o que intentara hacerle daño, pero pensaba que aquel encuentro todavía tardaría más en llegar. Como despertando de una ensoñación, Erik volvió, sentándose en uno de los taburetes frente a mí, con David jugando con sus largos cabellos, enredándolos en sus deditos.

\- ¿Has estado cuidándolo tú solo?  
\- Durante un tiempo tuve la ayuda de Raven, pero desde que hemos vuelto… No es un bebé que dé muchos problemas, es muy tranquilo…   
\- ¿Sabes cuál es su mutación? - preguntó, y noté la emoción en su voz.  
\- No, aún no estoy seguro… Supongo que no se manifestará tan pronto, sabes que a algunos de nosotros no se nos presenta hasta que tenemos algunos años, y tal vez con él no sea diferente - Me mordí los labios, intentando que mi preocupación no se notara.  
\- ¿Ocurre algo, Charles? ¿Hay algo que no me hayas dicho?

Suspiré profundamente antes de externarle mis temores a Erik, aunque lo había evitado al principio, pero sabía que tenía que ser sincero con él, porque sus ojos me lo pedían de manera suplicante. Le conté la forma en que crecía, lo mucho que me preocupaba que eso no pareciera detenerse, y de mi infructuosa búsqueda por hallar un remedio. Erik me escuchó en silencio, sin moverse un ápice más que para cambiar de posición a David para acunarlo, pues el niño se había quedado dormido en sus brazos. Deslizó su dedo índice por el rostro del bebé, perfilando su nariz, acariciando su cabello revuelto, y cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro guardé silencio, sin saber qué decir porque era una reacción que, de nuevo, no me esperaba.

\- No vamos a perderlo, Charles. Encontraremos una solución. Sé que lo haremos.

Asentí, mientras que él se limpiaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Aquel gesto de dolor que se había dibujado en su rostro me hirió en lo más profundo, pero también me alegró saber que contaba con él, que me apoyaría en aquellos momentos y que, a pesar de todo, de sus dudas, su recelo, él también amaba a David tanto como yo.

Sin decir nada más, colocó al bebé en la cuna, arropándolo y besándolo en la frente. Se giró para mirarme y, sin más, me hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera hasta que llegamos a mi habitación, donde se sentó en el borde de la cama, nuestros ojos a la misma altura.


	27. With all the changes you've been through, it seems the stranger's always you.

Nos quedamos en silencio un buen rato, su mente intranquila, dejando escapar fragmentos confusos en mi dirección, aunque yo trataba de evitarlos porque sabía que necesitaba espacio. Sin su mutación, Erik no podía poner las barreras mentales que siempre utilizaba para bloquear mis poderes. Comenzó a estrujarse las manos, como si no supiera exactamente cómo debía expresarse o qué debía decir, pero su mente era como un libro abierto: Erik estaba enfadado conmigo, demasiado furioso por lo que había ocurrido y, aunque no me culpaba de la totalidad de los hechos, no era capaz de entender por qué todo había ocurrido del modo en el que lo había hecho hasta ese momento. Lo único que a mí no dejaba de sorprenderme era la volatilidad de su estado de ánimo, pues apenas unos minutos antes había sido la persona más dulce del mundo con David y entonces estaba ante mí, la furia escapándose a raudales de su ser.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto, Charles? - preguntó, por fin, sus ojos anegados por las lágrimas.

Sabía que esa pregunta llegaría en cualquier momento, pero no estaba listo para contestarle. Me aferré a los reposabrazos de la silla de ruedas, tratando de pensar en la mejor respuesta que podía darle, pero su pregunta involucraba demasiadas cosas a las que no era capaz de hacerle frente. Lo había lastimado de una manera que ni siquiera me imaginaba, y aunque era consciente de que le debía mil disculpas, también sabía que éstas nunca serían suficientes. Desde el momento en que había decidido doblegar la voluntad de Rose, ahogándome en mi autocompasión hasta aquello… Sentía que todo era mi culpa. Si yo no me hubiera comportado de aquella manera tan egoísta desde un principio, si al menos hubiera sido sincero con él…

\- Lo siento mucho. De verdad. He estado pensando en la forma de pedirte disculpas desde que te fuiste de la mansión, cuando fui a por ti a la Hermandad, y sé que todo lo que te diga resultará insuficiente… Te he hecho daño de todas las maneras posibles…  
\- Confié en ti. Pensaba que podríamos salir de todo si sólo nos teníamos el uno al otro y… - Se agarró a los bordes de la cama y fue entonces cuando noté que de su muñeca se deslizaba sangre, probablemente de las heridas que le había infligido el mutante. - ¿Nunca he sido suficiente para ti, Charles?

Aquella pregunta me destrozó porque era exactamente lo que yo sentía que él pensaba de mí. Al fin y al cabo, quien había echado a perder las cosas cuando al fin comenzaban a ir bien había sido yo, cegado por mis instintos, por mi miedo a tener de repente todo lo que había soñado y de no saber cómo mantenerlo.

\- No digas tonterías, Erik... Soy yo quien ha hecho todo mal y quiero que me dejes enmendarlo, déjame ayudarte…  
\- Estuviste con esa puta anoche, Charles. Estuviste con ella y ni siquiera te diste cuenta de que no era yo, como si no supieras reconocerme… ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? - Había levantado la voz de manera alarmante, haciéndome estremecer.

Las imágenes de lo que había ocurrido en la habitación del hotel comenzaron a bombardear mi mente. Lo vi esposado a la pared, con aquel mutante que apenas aparecía como una sombra difusa en sus recuerdos, su agonía, la forma en la que se había burlado de Erik y lo había amenazado con continuar haciéndole daño. Cerré los ojos como si eso lo detuviera, pero las imágenes no dejaban de sucederse, una tras otra, como un caleidoscopio, todo fuera de control. Sentí que la cabeza quería estallarme, pues llevaba mucho tiempo sin utilizar mis poderes y éstos se salía de control, invadiendo más y más la mente de Erik, mostrándome aquellos días en los que habíamos estado en aquella realidad ficticia que me había esmerado en crear, haciéndome creer ya no solo que yo no sólo era alguien más, sino que Charles Xavier nunca había existido. Me llevé las manos a la cabeza, casi suplicándole a Erik que se detuviera, pero él parecía igual de asustado que yo, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Sabía que la única manera de detener aquello era utilizando el suero, el mismo que le supliqué que me proporcionara.

\- No puedo hacer eso Charles, no de nuevo… - Alcanzaba a escuchar su voz entrecortada, incapaz de abrir mis ojos.  
\- Erik… Por favor… - Apenas podía articular palabra, el dolor de cabeza más latente, la desesperación por ahogar aquellos sonidos, imágenes, por dejar de sentir su dolor, mezclado con el mío.

Lo escuché salir de la habitación, dejándome solo. Me llevé la mano derecha al corazón, tratando de respirar profundamente, pero era inútil. El dolor de Erik había invadido cada fibra de mi ser y lloraba y temblaba sin poder contenerme. Volvió en unos minutos con el suero en una mano, mirándome con infinita tristeza. Sin mediar ni una palabra más, extendí mi brazo para que él encontrara una vena en la que poder inyectar el suero que me devolvería, al menos durante un tiempo, la capacidad de caminar y me alejaría de aquel mundo plagado de voces. Lo sentí inundando mi ser, el cosquilleo en mis piernas, las voces apagándose abruptamente como si alguien hubiera simplemente apagado un interruptor. Asustado por lo que acababa de ocurrir, en un momento tuve los brazos de Erik estrechándome. El dulce aroma de su cabello me inundaba y su cuerpo, tan pequeño, era algo a lo que no me habituaba.

\- No hago más que decepcionarte, ¿verdad? - dije, en voz baja.

Se separó de mí, mirándome fijamente. Sus labios encontraron los míos, inundándome con su aliento, con toda su desesperación y deseo. Pensaba que no sería capaz de detener aquello en esa ocasión, mas lo hice, apartándolo de mí, sintiéndome miserable de nuevo.

Me levanté de la silla de ruedas, que ya no necesitaba más. Erik había vuelto a su posición original y me miraba como si pensara que había perdido la razón. Fui al baño y tomé alcohol, algodón y unas vendas, volviendo a su lado. Arremangué la camisa que vestía y que ya había manchado y, con sumo cuidado, le limpié la herida que no dejaba de sangrar, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo se tensaba y su respiración comenzaba a agitarse. Esperó pacientemente a que acabara de vendarle la muñeca y levanté la mirada sólo para encontrarme con la suya, que me escrutaba, casi atravesándome, lo que me hizo sentir ridículamente nervioso.

\- Creo que ya está. Necesitas cambiarte de ropa, creo que tengo algo de… - Me detuve antes de decir _de Rose_ , porque pensaba que eso lo enfadaría, y lo cierto era que no lo juzgaría en absoluto.

Me dirigí a mi armario, rebuscando hasta que encontré la enorme bolsa negra donde había guardado aquella ropa femenina de la que pensaba deshacerme en algún momento, plan que al parecer tendría que esperar. Saqué el primer vestido que encontré y algunas prendas interiores femeninas - aún me sorprendía que hubiera sido capaz de utilizar aquello alguna vez y ese pensamiento sólo me avergonzó más - y me giré para darle todo a Erik, encontrándolo a unos pasos de mí, mirándome con una sonrisa juguetona. Se había quitado los pantalones y comenzaba a desabrocharse la camisa, lentamente. Se la desabotonó toda, haciendo evidente que no llevaba ninguna clase de ropa interior bajo la indumentaria que vestía, y sentí que mis mejillas se encendían y en mis pantalones crecía una erección que no podía contener. Se desvistió por completo, quedando por entero al desnudo frente a mí, mientras yo trataba de recordar cómo respirar, sin saber muy bien qué debía hacer. Había conocido ese cuerpo unas horas antes y a punto había estado de hacerlo mío cuando la imagen de Erik, mi Erik, me había invadido la mente, impidiéndome follarlo. Pero entonces estaba él, frente a mí, en ese cuerpo que era hermoso. Su piel blanquísima estaba salpicada de unas cuantas pecas y su cabello caía hasta encima de sus pechos, cuyos pezones erectos invitaban a lamerlos. Estaba de pie, cruzando las piernas, como si se estuviera conteniendo al igual que yo y, sin poder controlar ya mis impulsos, sin pensar en lo que hacía, acorté la distancia que nos separaba, invadiendo su boca con mi lengua, rodeándolo con mis brazos, sintiendo su piel ardiente a mi contacto y sus gemidos, aquellos gemidos en esa voz ridículamente sensual, comenzaron a invadirme, haciéndome perder el control.

Me detuve, su cálido aliento llenándome, nuestras respiraciones agitadas. Sus manos pequeñas y ardientes me tomaron por las mejillas mientras me miraba con deseo y yo sólo era capaz de morderme los labios, porque no estaba seguro de poder controlarme. Aquella mujer no era la persona que amaba, no físicamente, pero él estaba allí. Lo había escuchado hablar, lo veía en la profundidad de sus ojos, la manera en que me besaba aunque incluso sus labios tuvieran un sabor diferente.

\- No podemos hacer esto, Erik… - escuché mi voz entrecortada, agitada. - Este cuerpo… No quiero que ocurra lo mismo…  
\- Pero yo quiero hacerlo. No me dejes así. - Sentí sus labios en mis mejillas, mi cuello, en mi boca. - Quiero esto Charles… Te necesito… ¿No te das cuenta de que soy yo, Erik?

Estrechó su cuerpo contra el mío, sus manos aferrando mi espalda, gimiendo de placer cuando mi erección rozó su entrepierna, y yo no pude menos que estremecerme cuando sentí sus pechos desnudos contra mí. Mis manos no podían evitar acariciar su cuerpo, su piel blanca como el marfil. Sabía que aquello no era correcto, que debía controlarme, después de todo lo que había pasado con Rose, pero era Erik, era él diciendo mi nombre y, aunque estaba en un cuerpo que no era el suyo, el hecho de saber que lo tenía conmigo me enloquecía. No podía deshacerme de su contacto, no entonces, no cuando introdujo su mano en mis pantalones y comenzó a acariciarme, una expresión triunfante cruzando su rostro cuando un gemido escapó de entre mis labios sin poder contener. Lo necesitaba, lo extrañaba, lo quería y, si aquella era la única forma en que podía estar con él, sentirlo, estaba dispuesto a asumir el riesgo.

Invadido por mis ansias y mi deseo, lo empujé hasta el colchón, aún besando sus labios, mordiéndolos, viajando hasta su cuello, sus pezones, sintiendo cómo sus piernas me rodeaban y sus manos comenzaban a desabotonar mi camisa, sus uñas clavándose en mi piel. Mi razón me decía que aquello no debía estar ocurriendo, pero ya no podía detenerme. Había cedido ante él en ese nuevo cuerpo que usaba como si conociera, como si toda su vida lo hubiera habitado aunque era la primera vez que estaba en un cuerpo ajeno al suyo, y aquella idea me excitó aún más. Descubrí que necesitaba escucharlo gemir mi nombre una y otra vez cuando nos quedamos, por fin, completamente desnudos, saboreándonos. Me detuve un segundo, sólo para contemplarlo, sus ojos verdes, su respiración agitada y sus pechos subiendo y bajando al compás de la misma.

\- Erik… Te amo… Te amo tanto…  
\- Entonces hazlo… - gimió, como toda respuesta.

Tomó mi mano y la llevó hasta su coño, increíblemente húmedo, y me regocijé masajeando su clítoris, escuchándolo jadear de placer hasta que supe que yo tampoco soportaría más aquello, que necesitaba poseerlo, sentirlo mío de nuevo, a Erik, al verdadero, gritándome por más, nunca saciado de mí. Lo besé una vez más, ya con la mente completamente nublada, y separé sus piernas, teniendo cuidado de no lastimarlo. Lo penetré a la par que un grito escapaba de nuestros labios, moviéndome sobre él, sosteniendo su cadera, escuchándolo gemir, mi mente nublada por el éxtasis, su voz anhelante pidiéndome más y más, mientras yo aumentaba el ritmo para complacerlo, embargado por la sensación de estar dentro de él, comprendiendo por fin que era él, era Erik, que aquello estaba ocurriendo y que había sido un tonto pensando en que no sentiría lo mismo. Cerré los ojos, dejándome invadir por su imagen, la real, sus ojos grises, sus labios delgados, todo lo que él siempre había sido para mí, hasta que me corrí dentro de él, escuchando su orgasmo y sintiendo el mío a la par. Salí lentamente de su cuerpo, tratando de recuperar el aliento, dirigiéndome hacia sus labios una vez más, hasta culminar en su frente perlada de sudor, hasta que me di cuenta de que se le escapaban lágrimas de los ojos, que limpié con mis besos. Todo había ocurrido demasiado aprisa, como si lleváramos tiempo esperando por aquel momento. Le había hecho el amor a Erik, por fin, en un cuerpo ajeno al suyo, pero sabía que era una experiencia que ambos habíamos disfrutado. Lo abracé, hundiendo mi rostro en el hueco entre su cuello y sus hombros, mientras sentía sus manos en mi espalda, en mi nuca, acariciando mi cabello. Lo único que anhelaba era que ese instante se congelase. Tenía a Erik, de vuelta, conmigo. Y supe que eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

_Por un momento, pensé que no quería aquello, que después de todo, no podría hacer el amor con Charles mientras estuviese en aquel cuerpo, aún y a pesar de insinuarle mis intenciones, de insistir ante sus dubitaciones, de acariciarlo y sentirme victorioso con el sonido de sus gemidos, con mi piel desnuda contra él. Por un momento, pensé que no quería aquello, pero hasta yo mismo sabía que estaba mintiendo, y no fue hasta que lo sentí dentro de mí, al fin, tan duro e impaciente, que supe que no importaba lo que sucediese, que aquel instante era justo lo que había estado deseando, y nada más._

_Me había masturbado un par de veces aquella mañana, precisamente porque Charles había decidido rechazarme y dejarme ardiendo, y pensé que no podría encontrar una sensación equiparable a aquella, tan placentera y liberadora, pero cuando me penetró, cuando lo sentí embestirme, tratando de no hacerme daño, lo de hacía unas horas me pareció banal. Mis propios dedos acariciándome no se podían comparar a él, a su pene, que aunque sabía que era algo normal, por un momento me aterrorizó por el hecho de que no sabía si podría entrar dentro de mí, si quizás era muy estrecho, si me iba a hacer daño, pero no pudiendo plantearlo en mi cabeza por mucho tiempo. No podía dejar de gemir, ni de gritar, lágrimas cayendo por mis mejillas involuntariamente, sintiendo que me faltaba el aire, que jamás un placer tal me había inundado, obligándome a separar más las piernas, aunque ni siquiera sabía si eso era posible y ya me dolía, rodeándolo con ellas, solo para que entrase en mí por completo, que aquello no se acabase nunca y que ya nada más tuviese importancia en el mundo. Me pregunté cómo demonios era posible que antes tuviese aquella malsana obsesión con el sexo, si nunca siendo un hombre podría llegar a sentir aquello, con Charles sobre mí, dentro de mí, al fin, haciéndome perder el sentido._

_Se corrió en mi interior mientras yo alcanzaba el orgasmo, el más real e intenso que había tenido nunca, y aunque quizás podría estar toda la vida haciendo el amor con Charles de aquella manera, me sentí exhausto, como si en cualquier momento me fuese a desmayar de puro cansancio._

_Sentí sus labios, sobre los míos y sobre mi frente, y sin abandonarme, sin tan siquiera salir de mi interior, me abrazó, sintiendo su respiración contra mi cuello. Su semen y mis propios fluidos se escurrían entre mis piernas, y solo alcancé a rodearlo con mis brazos, acariciando su pálida espalda manchada por sus constelaciones de pecas, su cabello húmedo en sudor, el Charles que se alejaba tanto del elegante caballero inglés que acostumbraba ser, el Charles recién follado que, quizás, era mi Charles favorito._

_Besé su hombro repetidas veces, inspirando el olor a sexo de su piel, y lo escuché susurrar mi nombre, casi como si surgiese de entre sus labios de forma involuntaria. Estreché mi abrazo, volviendo a sentirme raro por ser tan pequeño en aquel cuerpo, tan indefenso. Él salió de mi interior, al fin, no sin volver a sentir un cosquilleo en mis entrañas que traté de ignorar, y se levantó, entrando en el baño, dejándome sobre la cama, boca arriba y totalmente desnudo, respirando profundamente y tratando de recuperar la estabilidad, viéndolo regresar con un par de toallas blancas, como si fuese un sueño, limpiando los restos de lo que acabábamos de hacer de mi piel, con un cuidado infinito, dejándolas caer al suelo acto seguido y volviendo a meterse en cama, rodeándome con sus brazos, esta vez junto a mí y no sobre mí, buscando mis labios por última vez, antes de cerrar los ojos y entregarse al sueño, mientras yo acariciaba su rostro y lo contemplaba, sus labios hinchados y entreabiertos, su cabello revuelto, sus largas pestañas como medias lunas sobre su rostro, su cuerpo, tan suave y bonito, pálido y de músculos no excesivamente marcados. Charles. Era Charles, y lo era todo. De nuevo._

_Me desperté sin recordar el momento exacto en el que me quedé dormido, quién sabe si horas o minutos después que Charles, todavía entre sus cálidos brazos, ambos cubiertos por la sábana de la cama, mi cabeza bajo su barbilla, contra su pecho, sintiendo que las vendas de mis muñecas me picaban, pero no queriendo moverme de allí bajo ningún concepto._

_\- Buenos días - sonrió en un susurro, como si hubiese estado allí solo esperando a que me despertase.  
\- Hola - contesté, alzando el rostro para encontrarme con sus ojos, tan brillantes aquella mañana que me hicieron sentir feliz. Besé sus labios y agradecí que él me correspondiese sin reparos, como si el hecho de que ya no estuviese en mi cuerpo no fuese más un inconveniente para él.  
\- ¿Cómo estás? - dijo mientras acariciaba mi rostro con una de sus manos, bajándola hasta rodear uno de mis pulsos, tocando la venda con el pulgar.  
\- Mejor que nunca - respondí en un susurro, mientras que apartaba mechones de cabello de su frente._

_Ambos nos quedamos en silencio, y fue entonces cuando me percaté de que esa era la primera mañana en mucho tiempo en la que simplemente me sentía relajado y en paz conmigo mismo, sin deseos de follar hasta morir o de repudiarme por lo que era en esos momentos. Suponía que aquello era algo bueno, pero no sabía hasta qué punto, teniendo en cuenta la situación._

_Charles se levantó algún tiempo después, besándome una vez más antes de hacerlo, y lo contemplé al completo bajo los rayos del sol de la mañana, toda su irrealidad al parecerme tan perfecto. No llevaba ni una sola prenda de ropa encima, y parecía tan natural para él estar desnudo que me maravillé, percatándome de que su miembro estaba semierecto y de que aquello, con toda probabilidad, empezaría a excitarme pronto._

_Desapareció en el baño, como la noche anterior, llegando a mis oídos el sonido del grifo de la bañera abriéndose y el agua cayendo, y cerré los ojos, enredado en la sábana, no volviendo a dar señales de vida hasta que Charles volvió a asomarse, sonriéndome y apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta._

_\- ¿Vienes? - dijo simplemente, y aunque yo me limité a levantarme para acudir a su lado, no pude evitar que el dolor me inundase, como una descarga eléctrica, cuando me puse de pie.  
\- _Scheiβe _\- susurré involuntariamente, y Charles se rió, no sabía si porque nadie más soltaría improperios en alemán en su presencia o por el dolor de mis piernas._

_Entró en el baño y lo seguí, metiéndonos ambos en la bañera, llena de reconfortante agua caliente, en silencio. Él buscó mis manos, comenzando a quitarme las vendas de las muñecas y contemplando las rozaduras, que parecían tener mejor aspecto que el día anterior, besando mi piel acto seguido y entrelazando sus dedos con los míos, sin mirarme, como si estuviese muy concentrado pensando algo._

_\- ¿Has usado el suero hoy? - Asintió en silencio, mientras que yo me movía hasta colocarme contra su pecho, escuchando los pausados latidos de su corazón, como el relajante sonido de un reloj. - ¿En qué piensas?  
\- Oh, en nada. Creo que voy a volver a la universidad. - Comenzó a acariciar mi cabello, distraído, notando sus dedos mojados trazar senderos sobre él. Se mordía el labio, como si siguiese cavilando en sus palabras, y continuó: - Puede que encuentre una solución para David, o que al menos pueda comprender qué le pasa. Tengo que intentarlo.  
\- Me parece una gran idea - susurré. Apenas podía hacerme a la idea de la existencia de David, pero ya era lo más importante del mundo, y sabía que ni Charles ni yo podríamos vivir con la idea de que perderíamos a nuestro hijo pronto. Solo esperaba que su plan sirviese de algo._

_Busqué sus labios y cambié de posición una vez más, hasta que estuve a horcajadas sobre él y mis brazos pudieron rodear su cuello, su lengua rozando mi paladar y chocando contra la mía, suavemente, sus manos sobre mis caderas, acercándome más a él, hasta que mi piel estuvo en completo contacto con la suya. Hasta ese momento, no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que mi percepción de Charles había cambiado desde que estaba en ese cuerpo. No era ni mejor, ni peor, simplemente..._ diferente _. Suponía que era por el hecho de que yo siempre había sentido a Charles como mi persona a la que proteger, tal y como si él no fuese el telépata más poderoso del mundo, pero entonces todo parecía al revés, y era como sentirlo más fuerte, como si estuviese ocupando el lugar que me pertenecía por costumbre y derecho. Decidí no pensar más en aquello, mordiendo la línea de su mandíbula, mis caderas moviéndose involuntariamente sobre él, y volví a besarlo, profundamente y con todo el deseo que podía albergar._

_Nos quedamos así, sin necesidad de nada más, hasta que el agua se enfrió y decidimos, en un mudo y mutuo acuerdo, salir de la bañera, Charles quedándose en el baño y yo regresando a la habitación, cubriéndome con una toalla para secar la humedad de mi piel, dejándola caer ante la cama y buscando la ropa que él mismo me había entregado el día anterior, sintiendo el contacto de aquella ropa interior femenina extraño, deteniéndome una cantidad de tiempo totalmente absurda en abrocharme el sujetador, apartando la vista para no contemplar mis pechos, pues seguía sintiéndome incómodo con ello, poniéndome el vestido acto seguido, sin estar muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, pensando en que quizás era mejor volver a ponerme la holgada ropa de Charles, aunque sintiendo, sin necesidad de verme a un espejo, cómo ese vestido se ajustaba a aquel cuerpo que estaba ocupando, cómo el vuelo caía a la altura de la cintura, la tela color crema pareciendo pertenecer a aquella piel._

_Recoloqué el pelo sobre uno de mis hombros, pensando en lo molesto que resultaba, y me giré para dirigirme al armario, considerando aquello una tontería, cuando me encontré cara a cara con Charles, que vestía unos pantalones de color negro y nada más, y que me contemplaba embelesado, con una media sonrisa sobre sus labios._

_\- Ni se te ocurra quitártelo. - Era la primera vez que Charles se anticipaba a mis movimientos sin necesidad de leerme la mente y me quedé estático, mirándolo. Él simplemente me tomó de la mano, llevándome hasta el espejo de cuerpo entero de la habitación, e hizo que me mirase, no pudiendo menos que detenerme ante el resultado, cómo aquella prenda parecía hecha para mí, mientras que Charles posaba sus manos sobre mis hombros, bajándolas hasta que se detuvieron en mi cintura, buscando mis ojos a través del cristal. Nos quedamos allí por un momento, hasta que me giré y lo besé, acusando la diferencia de altura, separándome de él con una sonrisa y saliendo de la habitación._

_Bajé las escaleras hasta la cocina, mientras que él se terminaba de vestir, buscando en las alacenas algo que preparar para comer, pensando en lo extraño que me seguía pareciendo todo, en lo bien que me sentía aunque aferrase los tiradores metálicos de los muebles con fuerza y no sintiese nada, aunque ni tan siquiera fuese un hombre. Aquello me llevó a pensar en que Charles y yo habíamos hecho el amor sin protección, y la experiencia anterior me decía que debería tomar medidas ante ello, por lo que me dije que, una vez hubiese decidido qué cocinar, bajaría a la enfermería y buscaría alguna píldora anticonceptiva, pues recordaba que allí hasta había ese tipo cosas. Ir al médico sería mi última opción, pues tendría que responder a demasiadas cosas para las que no tendría respuesta, pero confiaba en que no fuese necesario. La historia, de cualquier modo, no se podía repetir._

_Puse una olla de agua al fuego y subí las escaleras, pues pensé que sería una buena idea ir a ver a David antes de bajar a la enfermería, y allí estaba, sentado en la cuna, completamente en silencio, como si estuviese esperando por mí, sus ojos grises que parecían comprenderlo todo. Lo tomé entre mis brazos, llevándolo hasta la cocina y preparándole un biberón, aunque nunca lo hubiese hecho y no tuviese demasiado claro cómo proceder, y se lo di mientras lo contemplaba, pensando en que ya parecía más mayor, aunque probablemente fueran imaginaciones mías._

_Charles entró en la cocina, mirándonos a ambos, ya vestido con una camisa blanca arremangada, acompañando a los pantalones, su pelo perfectamente colocado._

_\- Justo ahora lo estaba buscando - sonrió.  
\- Bueno, pensé que era hora de recuperar el tiempo perdido. - Acariciaba el fino cabello de David, mientras que él parecía ajeno a todo mientras bebía del biberón, casi vacío ya.  
\- Y me parece una maravillosa idea. - Bajó el fuego de la olla, donde el agua parecía estar a punto de hervir, y se acercó a nosotros, a David y a mí, besando mis labios y la frente del niño. Dejé el biberón sobre la encimera, mientras que lo acunaba contra mi pecho, y fue entonces cuando recordé lo que tenía en mente.  
\- ¿Te importa si lo sostienes un momento? Tengo algo que hacer. - Él simplemente extendió sus manos hacia David, tomándolo con práctica. - Será solo un momento - añadí, y desaparecí, bajando las escaleras y llegando a la enfermería, rebuscando en los estantes y encontrando justo lo que estaba buscando, tragándome una píldora sin necesidad de agua y pensando en que la próxima vez que decidiésemos acostarnos fuese con algo más de precaución. Sin pensar más en ello, subí las escaleras, regresando a junto de las dos únicas personas que me importaban en el mundo._


	28. Oh, this is not a competition so baby, why the ammunition?

_Los días pasaron, y aunque había momentos en los que volvía a mortificarme, la tranquilidad ocupó nuestras vidas por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Hacía el amor todas las mañanas con Charles y pasaba mucho tiempo con David ahora que Charles había vuelto de forma oficial a la universidad. Nuestro pequeño seguía creciendo a pasos agigantados, y aunque ni Charles ni yo decíamos nada en voz alta, ambos sabíamos que era algo que nos quitaba el sueño por las noches, lo mismo que llevaba a Charles a pasarse tardes enteras en el trabajo, sin una respuesta útil por el momento._

_Yo... me había acostumbrado a aquella vida. Todo era tranquilo y feliz, e incluso me había familiarizado con aquella mujer pelirroja que me devolvía la mirada desde el espejo todos los días, llegando a olvidarme de quién era yo realmente, al igual que lo que le había pasado a Charles, que había tratado por todos los medios que no se repitiese, pero que ya no parecía importarme en absoluto. Todo lo que había sucedido antes de que volviese a la mansión, aquella noche en el hotel, el mutante humillándome, la prostituta acostándose con Charles... Incluso quién solía ser yo; Erik, Magneto, todo, todo parecía muy lejano, casi como si no fuese parte de mi vida. Nunca le decía nada a Charles, y él tampoco podía ya leer mi mente, pero era una sensación abrumadora, y temía que pronto no fuese capaz de escapar de ella._

_Aquella mañana, después de despedirme de Charles y de haber aseado y alimentado a David, entré en la habitación, sentándome sobre la cama. Entre mis manos tenía el casco, el mismo con el que había llegado a la mansión, y un ciento de ideas bombardeaban mi cabeza mientras tanto. Me preguntaba si la prostituta seguiría en mi verdadero cuerpo, y en ese caso, qué estaría haciendo. Pensaba en el traidor del mutante de la Hermandad y... sí, entonces lo veía claro en mi mente, al fin._

_Se llamaba William. Nunca había buscado otro nombre por el que llamarse, yo pensaba que porque llevaba demasiado poco tiempo en la Hermandad, entonces creía que por un modo de llevarme la contraria. William había llegado de Escocia, y no sabía demasiado sobre su vida, salvo que no tenía ningún otro lugar en el mundo, y que al parecer no estaba conforme con ser gobernado, sino que necesitaba ser el amo y señor de todo. Trataba de pensar en lo que estaría haciendo entonces que podía tener el control de toda la Hermandad y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, recordando que entonces ya no contaba con mis poderes, con nada con lo que poder plantarle cara. Temía por los mutantes, por Charles y por David._

_¿Qué podía hacer yo?_

_Sentía las lágrimas sobre mi rostro, pero era algo que yo no podía controlar. Me juré por centésima vez que lo mataría, aunque fuese lo último que hiciese. Finalmente, y con determinación, me levanté, abrí el armario y escondí el casco en sus profundidades, deseando no volverlo a ver._

_Lo arreglaría todo, costara lo que costase._

Los últimos días que había vivido con Erik me parecían producto de una ensoñación de la que no estaba seguro si quería despertar. Todas las mañanas me encontraba con su cuerpo contra el mío, estrechándolo, sintiendo su aroma tan particular, besando sus labios, saboreando su piel, consumidos por el placer constante y por la necesidad de sentirlo mío, aunque añorara su recuerdo, al Erik del que me había enamorado perdidamente desde la primera vez que lo vi y al que temía no recuperar nunca.

Nuestra vida comenzaba a convertirse en esa rutina que agradecía infinitamente: él, David, yo, nuestras charlas infinitas en la biblioteca, las horas muertas frente a un tablero de ajedrez, las largas caminatas en el jardín, los momentos en que simplemente nos dormíamos con el bebé en nuestros brazos después de jugar con él; como si de repente todo comenzara a funcionar aunque ambos sabíamos que no era más que una ilusión. Erik continuaba sin poder recordar al mutante que le había provocado aquello y, aunque habíamos utilizado a Cerebro, no había podido hallar a la mujer que ocupaba el cuerpo de Erik entonces porque mis poderes nunca alcanzaban a restablecerse por completo, y no podía dejar el suero entonces que había regreso a la universidad. Sabía que eso decepcionaba a Erik, pero él comprendía que también tenía otras obligaciones que cumplir, así que guardaba un resignado silencio. Me asustaba pensar que todo aquello podría deprimirlo, hacerle perder las esperanzas, pero él no acostumbraba a decirme siempre lo que sentía y, sin mis poderes, su mente estaba completamente cerrada a mí. No conocía ese cuerpo lo suficiente como para interpretar sus silencios, y aunque él siempre trataba de poner una sonrisa, me preocupaba que solamente lo hiciera por mí.

Aquella mañana lo había notado taciturno cuando me despedí de él, con los ojos melancólicos mientras me besaba en el umbral de la puerta, así que decidí volver a la mansión temprano, después de haber dado un par de clases. Caminé hacia la biblioteca de la universidad pisando las hojas secas que cubrían el pasillo que me llevaba hasta allí, con la cabeza llena de ideas sobre David pero sin ninguna solución real, pensando en recoger algunos libros más antes de volver con Erik. Agradecí el silencio que me brindaba aquel lugar, con sólo unos cuantos estudiantes pululando por las mesas, demasiado ocupados como para prestarme atención. Me dirigí a la sección de Ciencias y tomé varios libros, llevándolos hasta una mesa, donde pensaba revisarlos para escoger los que podrían servirme. Mi mente era un revoltijo de pensamientos inconexos, donde lo mismo se mezclaban mis ideas sobre lo que debía hacer con David si la situación no mejoraba y su crecimiento no se detenía, hasta la forma en la que podía ayudar a Erik, porque temía que si su estancia en aquel cuerpo ajeno se prolongaba, después no habría marcha atrás. Era mi experiencia la que me aterraba, cuando yo había vivido algo similar, y no me sentía con las fuerzas suficientes como para pasar por aquello de nuevo, al menos no entonces que existía una estabilidad entre nosotros, aunque me asustara que fuera ficticia.

\- ¿Profesor Xavier? - Me sobresalté al escuchar que me llamaban, demasiado concentrado en los libros.

El hombre que me había hablado esbozó una sonrisa cuando levanté la vista para mirarlo. Su cabello rojizo y corto brillaba a la luz de la biblioteca, al igual que su barba bien recortada del mismo color, mientras que unas gafas de pasta enmarcaban sus ojos verdes y brillantes y ocultaban de forma infructuosa algunas pecas cerca de su nariz, recta y proporcionada. No lucía como un estudiante, al menos no con la camisa blanca que usaba con una corbata azul marino ligeramente floja y un chaleco gris oscuro, con unos pantalones de sastre que hacían juego con su conjunto.

\- Disculpe la interrupción, he sido muy impertinente. - Su voz era grave y pronunciaba cada palabra con un acento que, definitivamente, no era norteamericano.  
\- No te preocupes, estaba terminando - alcancé a contestar, sin saber muy bien qué era lo que aquel hombre quería, pues no recordaba haberlo visto antes.  
\- ¿Puedo sentarme? - preguntó cortésmente.  
\- Por favor.  
\- Me disculpo de nuevo por la intromisión, pero acabo de llegar aquí y… - De nuevo dibujó una sonrisa, sus blancos dientes contrastando con sus labios rojísimos -. ¿Usted es el profesor Xavier, no?  
\- Así es - contesté, extrañamente intimidado por su presencia. Por fin identifiqué su acento, sin duda escocés. - He vuelto hace poco a la universidad y aún comienzo a adaptarme.  
\- Pues es increíble, porque yo también me he unido hace poco. He llegado desde Inglaterra hace un par de semanas por una vacante en el puesto de Citogenética. Debo decirle que soy un gran admirador de su trabajo. - Se reclinó, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa, descansando la barbilla en las manos -. He tenido la oportunidad de leer su tesis y me resultó fascinante…

Una vez más, lamenté no tener mis poderes conmigo, aunque el hombre me parecía agradable, de modales elegantes y cuidadosos; sin embargo, no estaba habituado a lidiar con extraños, interactuando como si fuera una persona normal, sin saber cuáles eran sus intenciones. Traté de tranquilizarme observándolo con detenimiento. Parecía tener mi misma edad, y el hecho de que trabajase en mi campo me parecía interesante, si bien nunca había entablado amistad con mis colegas, aunque quizás eso debía atribuírsele a mi urgente necesidad de abandonar la universidad nada más finalizar con mis obligaciones.

\- Me siento halagado. - Me revolví en mi asiento, un poco incómodo, sin estar muy seguro de si debía preguntar lo que moría de ganas de hacer -. ¿Acaso usted también es…?  
\- ¿Un mutante? No. Desafortunadamente. - Enarcó una ceja, mirándome con curiosidad. - Pero me alegra estar cerca de alguien que lo sea. Por algo estoy en el campo de la genética, la mutación me parece un tema apasionante. He leído sobre usted, profesor y sé que no es una persona común y corriente.  
\- La mayoría de la población nos teme, no me parece que sea algo que deba envidiarse.  
\- La gente teme lo que no conoce, profesor.

Me permití sonreír ante tal afirmación, encogiéndome de hombros. Había sostenido mi primera conversación en mucho tiempo con un humano que no nos consideraba una seria amenaza y, al final, él había acabado convenciéndome de que nuestros poderes, lo que éramos, no tenía por qué ser malo.

Escuché las campanadas del reloj sonando, haciendo vibrar las ventanas. Era tarde, y si no volvía pronto a casa, probablemente Erik se preocuparía. Me levanté y el hombre frente a mí me imitó, percatándome en ese momento de que era varios centímetros más alto que yo, lo que acabó por intimidarme más.

\- Discúlpame, pero debo retirarme. - Tomé los libros torpemente, guardándolos todos en el bolso. Sentía su mirada escrutadora y aquello me ponía nervioso.  
\- Lamento haberle quitado su tiempo, profesor.  
\- No te preocupes. Y llámame Charles, por favor. Al parecer seremos colegas. - Extendí mi mano para estrechar la suya y él devolvió el gesto -. Creo que no te he preguntado tu nombre.  
\- Duncan. William Duncan. También puedes llamarme William, Charles. 

Llegué a la mansión un poco más tarde de lo habitual. Seguí el ruido de la televisión que provenía del salón, al que llegué segundos después. Me apoyé en el marco de la puerta para observar a Erik, que dormía con David en brazos en el sofá. Me dirigí hacia ellos, sentándome a su lado, rodeando a Erik con mis brazos, el cual ni siquiera se inmutó y sólo se movió para acurrucarse contra mi pecho, inundándome con el olor de su cabello. Traté de mirar la televisión, pero las imágenes en blanco y negro de alguna película que no tenía intención de averiguar cuál era no lograron distraerme. Todo el trayecto hasta la mansión me encontré pensando en William. Había algo en él que era interesante, quizás su manera tan correcta de ser, la forma tan genuinamente interesada en que había sonado al hablar de los mutantes y el hecho de que, a pesar de ser un humano, reconociera nuestras cualidades. Desde el incidente con Moira y la CIA, había sido difícil volver a confiar en alguien que fuera ajeno a nosotros y, sin embargo, William irradiaba esa clase de seguridad que te llevaba a pensar en que siempre nos equivocamos al juzgar a todos bajo el mismo concepto. Tomé a David en mis brazos y lo llevé hasta la cuna, arropándolo, sólo para volver al lado de Erik. Lo abracé de nuevo y dejé que las imágenes me adormecieran, confiando en poder conciliar el sueño lo más pronto posible.

Fueron los besos de Erik los que me despertaron temprano por la mañana, después de que hubiésemos pasado toda la noche en el salón, sin saber muy bien en qué momento me había quedado dormido.

\- Buenos días - susurró, colocándose a horcajadas sobre mí. - No te escuché llegar anoche…  
\- Dormías y no quise despertarte. - Correspondí sus besos, sus labios ardiendo, las manos en mis mejillas.

No pensé en nada más cuando nos entregamos de nuevo a nuestros instintos, a los que siempre cedíamos con increíble facilidad, como si nunca pudiéramos saciarnos mutuamente. Nos quedamos abrazados en silencio sobre el sofá, su cuerpo desnudo sobre el mío, sin decir nada más. Por alguna razón que no comprendía, me encontré pensando de nuevo en William y en las ganas que tenía de encontrármelo de nuevo, de sostener otra conversación con él. Me gustaba escucharlo hablar, con aquel característico acento tan diferente al mío o al de Erik, y tuve que desechar esa idea de mi mente, pues me sentía como un tonto pensando en alguien a quien acababa de conocer con tanta intensidad. Nos levantamos minutos después y, después de tomar una ducha, me despedí de Erik una vez más, rumbo a la universidad.

Lo encontré en la cafetería. Se acercó a mí sosteniendo dos vasos de café, extendiéndome uno.

\- Sé que no es té - dijo, sonriendo. - Pero al parecer en este país la gente subsiste a base de este brebaje y creo que deberíamos interponer una queja al consejo de la universidad.  
\- Puedo sobrevivir con esto, gracias.

William se sentó justo enfrente de mí, sacando de su bolso uno de los libros que yo había escogido ayer en la biblioteca y que al parecer, en mi nerviosismo, había olvidado guardar.

\- ¿Estudias alguna especie de enfermedad, Charles? - preguntó, pasando las páginas del libro, rascándose distraídamente la barba.  
\- Algo así. - Apuré el café con nefastos resultados, sintiendo la bebida escociéndome la garganta.  
\- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? Después de todo, este es mi campo, y desde que llegué a América, he pasado largas y aburridas noches tratando de entender sus costumbres. Un poco de investigación científica más formal no me vendría mal. - Se echó para atrás en la silla, apoyándose completamente en el respaldo mientras cruzaba los brazos.  
\- Supongo que un poco de ayuda no me vendría mal, sobre todo porque llevo unas semanas sin avanzar gran cosa. - Sentía que la lengua me ardía, y no atinaba más que a pasármela por los labios, tratando de no pensar en ello.  
\- Entonces está hecho. ¿Te parece bien en tu despacho, después de comer?

Pensé por un segundo en que había prometido volver temprano, pero también en que le había prometido respuestas a Erik que aún no podía darle. Antes de meditar mejor en lo que debía hacer, me encontré asintiendo ante la propuesta de William, a quien vi alejarse mientras saludaba a todos los estudiantes en su camino hacia la salida.

Por alguna razón, aquel no fue el único encuentro que tuvimos. Al principio, le planteé mis dudas de una manera muy vaga, sin darle demasiados detalles, lo cual no hacía más que atrasar cualquier avance que pudiéramos tener. Sin embargo, William era muy paciente y se mostraba entusiasmado ante cualquier mención extra que iba haciéndole sobre David, sin mencionarle nunca que tenía relación conmigo, pues quería ahorrarme explicaciones innecesarias. Comencé a pasar periodos cada vez más largos de tiempo con él y, aunque a veces mis clases concluían temprano, quedábamos siempre para comer. Me sorprendía la manera en la que le había tomado confianza, la forma tan afable en que decía las cosas y, aunque en ocasiones incluso discutíamos por nuestros métodos de enseñanza, no había manera en que no acabáramos llegando a un acuerdo donde cualquiera de los dos podía tener la razón.

Sin embargo, y eso me preocupaba, no había sido capaz de hacerle mención a Erik de él. Todo iba bien entre nosotros, las cosas marchando mejor que nunca, pero sentía que aquella vida en la universidad era algo que sólo me pertenecía a mí, si bien sonaba egoísta. Aunque también consideraba que al final acabaría haciéndolo, cuando en algún momento tuviéramos que examinar a David como último paso de nuestras investigaciones. Simplemente, en aquel momento, no me sentía con la necesidad de hacerlo.

Esa noche fue la tormenta eléctrica la que me obligó a levantar los ojos hacia la ventana. La lluvia caía torrencialmente, aunque a William eso no parecía molestarle, echado en el sofá, con los pies cruzados sobre la mesita auxiliar, leyendo un libro. Observé la hora en el reloj y me di cuenta de que era demasiado tarde, habiendo perdido la noción del tiempo en el silencio del despacho. Me levanté abruptamente y William me miró confundido.

\- Debo irme ya - dije, con urgencia, colocándome el abrigo y acomodándome la bufanda.  
\- ¿Con esta tormenta, Charles? - Me miró preocupado y, ante mi asentimiento, él también se puso de pie. - Creo que no te molestará si te acompaño, ¿verdad?

Negué con la cabeza y salimos en búsqueda de un taxi. En una ocasión, William me había comentado donde vivía y me di cuenta de que primero pasaríamos por la mansión, así que al verlo resguardado bajo el pequeño techo que nos protegía de la lluvia, le extendí mi abrigo.

\- No puedo aceptarlo, Charles, te empaparás por completo.  
\- No te preocupes, llegaremos pronto a mi casa.

Se encogió de hombros y se colocó la prenda, que aunque le quedaba justa, al menos lo protegía más que la sencilla chaqueta que llevaba. Por fin un taxi se detuvo y nos llevó a la mansión. Sentía todo mi cuerpo frío, pero por alguna razón, aquello me parecía divertido. Llegamos al cabo de unos minutos.

\- ¿Te gustaría pasar, hasta que la tormenta amaine? Podemos terminar de planear la conferencia que daremos mañana y creo que tengo algo de ropa que podría servirte…  
\- Creo que quien está empapado eres tú, Charles - contestó él, pero aceptó mi invitación.

La mansión se encontraba en completo silencio cuando entramos. Supuse que Erik estaría en la planta de arriba, con David, todo en perfecto orden como se encontraba. Nos dirigimos a la biblioteca, de mi cabello escurriendo gruesas gotas, pero quería dejar a William en un lugar cómodo antes de subir a cambiarme.

Prendí la chimenea y me puse de rodillas, acercando mis manos al fuego, sintiéndome extrañamente reconfortado, olvidando el frío que había sentido unos minutos antes. Escuché los pasos de William amortiguados por la alfombra, acercándose a donde me encontraba. Se arrodilló ligeramente detrás de mí, y sentí su respiración cerca mientras con sus largos dedos desenredaba la bufanda empapada que me cubría el cuello. Seguía con mis manos extendidas hacia el calor, pero sentí cómo mis mejillas también comenzaban a encenderse ante su contacto, y me obligué a controlarme, hasta que giré el rostro a mi derecha y lo vi, tan cerca de mí, sus ojos escrutándome, sintiendo su respiración cerca de la mía. Me quedé completamente en blanco, simplemente observándolo, percatándome de que el mundo parecía haberse detenido en aquel instante.

Escuchaba las gotas de agua caer haciendo un ruido sordo en la alfombra, mientras William me apartaba uno de los mechones mojados del rostro, el tibio contacto de sus dedos sobre mi rostro frío provocando que se me erizara la piel. Estaba tan cerca de mí que me asustaba que pudiera escuchar los latidos de mi corazón. En un momento ya no sólo eran sus dedos, sino también sus palmas las que tomaban mi rostro, y me giré completamente, hasta quedar frente a él, tomando sus antebrazos con mis manos, enterrando mis dedos en ellos. Cerré los ojos y sentí el roce de nuestras narices. No estaba seguro de si anhelaba ese momento o me aterraba, pero estaba ocurriendo y no podía detenerme…

El estruendo provocado por un portazo me sobresaltó, y abrí los ojos asustado, mirando el lugar de donde había provenido aquel ruido. Con la puerta cerrada detrás de él, Erik nos miraba con una expresión absolutamente indescifrable.


	29. I'll stand on my own with a bullet in my back.

_Aquel día me había costado dormir a David más de lo usual. Al principio pensaba que la causante era la tormenta, pues los truenos, los relámpagos y la lluvia parecían no querer acabar nunca, pero me percaté de que había algo más, algo que no entendía, pero que trastornaba a mi pequeño de manera alarmante, haciéndolo llorar mientras humedecía mi hombro con sus lágrimas, su cabecita buscando el calor de mi cuerpo y acomodándose en él, mientras yo me paseaba de un lado al otro de su habitación, acunándolo, tratando de que el sueño llegase a él pronto. No había dejado de crecer, pesando cada día más entre mis brazos, viendo con cierto orgullo que su parecido físico conmigo cada día se acentuaba más, aunque sus ojos fuesen cada vez más azules, más parecidos a los de Charles. Ya había llegado incluso a la edad en la que los niños comienzan a hablar, y aunque apenas decía un par de palabras coherentes, su capacidad de aprendizaje era fascinante, algo que Charles no cesaba de repetir todos los días, analizando a David como si fuese un experimento y no nuestro hijo, algo de lo que no podía culparlo, pues estaba tratando de buscar una solución al problema, y nadie trataba con mayor cuidado y amor a David que él, pero no podía evitar protegerlo, aunque no sucediese nada en absoluto, un instinto primitivo que nacía de mis entrañas. A mi mente acudía el concepto de_ maternal _, pero no era algo que me agradase; simplemente, no dejaría que nadie le hiciese nada a David. Nunca._

_Era tarde y Charles todavía no había vuelto, mas traté de tranquilizarme mentalmente mientras metía a David en la cuna, ya dormido, pensando en que tal vez había decidido esperar a que la tormenta amainara para volver a casa, aunque no podía evitar pensar que llevaba días notando que Charles me ocultaba algo, que sus jornadas en la universidad se prolongaban cada vez más, escudándose en sus investigaciones infructuosas, queriendo creerle, pero sintiendo que mi instinto me gritaba que había algo más._

_Nunca pensé que fuese a descubrirlo tan pronto, ni de qué manera._

_Salí de la habitación de David minutos después, tras asegurarme de que el sueño del niño era profundo. Estaba bajando las escaleras en dirección a la cocina cuando, para mi sorpresa, vi que las luces de la biblioteca estaban encendidas, lo que quería decir que Charles había vuelto y yo no me había percatado, entre el estruendo de la tormenta y la distancia de la puerta principal, además de que él tenía por costumbre el buscarme por la mansión nada más llegar._

_Abandoné lo que me disponía a hacer, olvidando ya siquiera qué era, y abrí las puertas de la habitación sonriente, pero el gesto se me congeló y murió en el rostro cuando vi la escena que se desarrollaba ante mí, lo que al fin me hizo comprender qué era lo que quería decirme mi intuición: Charles estaba allí, efectivamente, mas no estaba solo. Un hombre lo acompañaba, estando a escasos centímetros el uno del otro, arrodillados ante la chimenea, y Charles había tenido los ojos cerrados hasta que se percató de mi presencia, las manos del desconocido sobre su rostro como si nunca quisiera dejarlo marchar. Me sentía el invasor de algo íntimo completamente ajeno a mí, e incluso yo mismo fui consciente de que la sangre se había agolpado en mis mejillas, paralizado en aquel lugar, mientras que Charles se levantaba, totalmente empapado por la lluvia, recuperando la normalidad y acercándose a mí._

_\- Hola - dijo simplemente, mientras depositaba un beso sobre mis labios que yo ni siquiera pude corresponder. Había tratado de sonar casual, pero pude sentir el temblor en su voz, su manos ardiendo cuando rozó mi piel._

_El otro hombre se había puesto de pie, mostrando que vestía el abrigo de Charles, algo que me irritó a sobremanera sin saber exactamente por qué, y avanzó casi hasta llegar a nuestra altura, dibujando una inquietante media sonrisa en su rostro, un gesto que me resultó... familiar._

_\- Vaya, Charles, no me habías dicho que tenías novia. - Ensanchó su sonrisa, sus ojos verdes clavados en mí y brillando maliciosamente, mientras yo me devanaba los sesos tratando de recordar dónde había escuchado aquel acento, aquella voz grave, su rostro, el color de su cabello. Estaba en blanco.  
\- Ella es... Elizabeth. - Sonaba a una mentira que contaría Charles, pero no pude evitar levantar una ceja ante aquella afirmación, mientras que en el rostro de su acompañante aparecía una expresión divertida que no sabía a qué se debía.  
\- Un placer, Elizabeth. - Arrastró cada letra de aquel nombre, todavía exhibiendo sus blanquísimos dientes en una sonrisa que no parecía albergar buenas intenciones. - Yo soy William._

_Y entonces, todo tuvo sentido._

_William. Él era el mutante._

_El mismo que me había hecho todo aquello._

_\- El placer es mío - fingí, mientras que sentía que la sangre me hervía en las venas. Estaba cruzado de brazos, acariciándose la barba como pensativo, y yo solo podía pensar en mil maneras diferentes de asesinarlo, todas a un mismo tiempo.  
\- ¿Podrías quedarte un momento con él? - me susurró Charles, que parecía tan feliz con aquella situación como yo horrorizado, interrumpiendo mi sádico soliloquio interior. - Necesito cambiarme, y pensaba preparar algo de té... No tardaré, lo prometo.  
\- No te preocupes - dije sin más, sonriendo falsamente y avanzando por la estancia hasta sentarme en mi sillón predilecto y cruzarme de piernas, siguiendo con aquella indiferencia que no sentía. - Ve antes de que te enfermes._

_Charles abandonó la biblioteca, cerrando la puerta tras él y encerrándome con aquel psicópata en la habitación. Escuchaba el sonido de sus pasos alejándose, mientras que William se sentaba justo delante de mí, y no fue hasta que Charles estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de allí que me atreví a hablarle, tratando de serenarme._

_\- ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? - Traté de sonar lo más hostil posible, pero me percaté de lo complicado que aquello resultaba en aquel cuerpo, el mismo en el que estaba encerrado por culpa del hombre que tenía enfrente, echado hacia delante en su asiento y con los dedos de sus manos entrelazados.  
\- Charles me ha invitado - contestó como si resultase obvio, examinándome con una exagerada atención.  
\- Déjalo en paz. Mira, no sé qué es lo que tienes en contra de mí, pero él no tiene nada que ver en todo esto y...  
\- Erik - me interrumpió, poniéndose de pie, acercándose a mi sillón e inclinándose, sus manos sobre los reposabrazos, apresándome allí. - Lo cierto es que Charles me hizo daño en el pasado, antes incluso de que acudiese a la Hermandad porque no tenía otro lugar al que ir y, aunque al principio pensaba vengarme de él también, creo que he descubierto que me gusta. Sí, Charles me agrada, por lo que no le voy a hacer daño. Y como sé que eso no será suficiente para ti... - Alargó una de sus manos hasta que me tomó del rostro con fuerza, haciéndome daño, acercándose hasta que pude sentir su aliento sobre mis labios. - Como tan solo le menciones algo relacionado conmigo a Charles, sea lo que sea, te prometo que lo sabré, y créeme, no te gustarán las consecuencias. ¿Te ha quedado claro? - Estaba casi por completo sobre mí, y me percaté de que había estado manteniendo la respiración durante todo ese tiempo. - Para ti sigo siendo el profesor Duncan, y tú sigues siendo Elizabeth para mí. Estás a mi merced, y eso que no se te olvide._

_La frustración me corroía y pensé que en cualquier momento le gritaría, estallaría y ya no me podría contener más, pero nada de aquello sucedió. En su lugar, Charles entró con una bandeja con tazas, cucharas, terrones de azúcar y dos teteras, y William ya se había apartado de mí, pura naturalidad, volviendo a parecer aquel hombre caballeroso y amable que Charles creía que era._

_Me levanté, como movido por un resorte, y antes de que Charles pudiese decirme nada, desaparecí tras la puerta, casi corriendo, subiendo las escaleras y encerrándome en el baño, dejando que las lágrimas de pura ira que me había estado conteniendo rodaran por mis mejillas, tratando de no hacer ruido, aún y a pesar de que no habría manera de que me escuchasen, además de que estaba seguro de que Charles no había sospechado nada en absoluto._

_No podría decirle nada, tendría que tragarme las palabras y simplemente ver al amor de mi vida congeniando con la persona que más odiaba en el mundo en esos momentos. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Estaba indefenso y William tenía mi cuerpo, podía hacer lo que fuese con él si le decía la verdad a Charles. Nunca me había sentido tan indefenso. Estaba temblando, furioso, dolido y confundido._

_Tenía que encontrar una solución._

_Los días que siguieron a ese fueron jornadas nefastas, grises, en las que no me apetecía siquiera estar con Charles, acudiendo a mi mente el momento en el que había irrumpido en la biblioteca cada vez que me besaba. Dormía con él y pasaba los ratos que no estaba en la universidad en su compañía, pero ya nada parecía ser lo mismo, y sabía que él también se había percatado de ello, aunque no me dijese nada. Desde siempre se me había dado terriblemente mal fingir, tampoco porque nunca había sentido la necesidad de ello, siendo siempre mi propia máxima autoridad, y entonces estaba hundido hasta el cuello en aquello. No sabía qué debía hacer._

_Aquella mañana, sin embargo, me sentía diferente. Me había levantado tarde, ya sin la presencia de Charles a mi lado, y había estado un par de horas con David, no pudiendo evitar sonreír ante sus balbuceos, ante sus primeros pasos dubitativos, su pequeño rostro inundado de una felicidad contagiosa. Me sentí estúpido, ahogado en un montón de sensaciones contra las que era imposible luchar, y me percaté de que no podía culpar a Charles de algo que ignoraba, que no podía hacerle pagar por algo de lo que él no tenía la culpa. Estaba allí, con nuestro hijo, y supe que no podía seguir así, que tenía que pedirle perdón a Charles por haber sido tan idiota y tratar de volver a aquella felicidad relativa de nuestra vida, pues al fin y al cabo estaba bien, y William parecía realmente decir en serio lo de que no pensaba dañar a Charles._

_Así pues, decidí comenzar aquella misma tarde._

_Dejé a David al cuidado de una canguro, sabiendo que una sola tarde no era suficiente como para que alguien llegase a notar las anomalías del niño, y salí de la mansión en dirección a la universidad. No le había dicho nada a Charles, simplemente pensaba en darle una sorpresa. Aquel día llevaba uno de los vestidos de su armario, uno de color azul cielo, con tirantes y mucho vuelo. Me había acostumbrado a llevarlos y a aquellas alturas ya ni siquiera lo notaba como algo anormal, tan perfectos sobre la figura de aquel cuerpo._

_Recordaba la universidad, pero pisar aquel lugar me llevó de vuelta a un pasado que parecía pertenecer a otra vida, antes de Cuba y que el mundo entero cambiase. Me perdí por los pasillos, siguiendo las indicaciones que me vi en la obligación de pedir, y finalmente llegué al despacho de Charles, al final de un pasillo desierto y silencioso... hasta que el sonido de dos voces llegaron amortiguadas por la puerta a mis oídos._

_\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - Era la voz de Charles, inconfundible, nerviosa pero ansiosa, y la curiosidad me avasalló, obligándome a escalar por un banco que había en el pasillo hasta que llegué a uno de los ventanucos superiores del despacho, que estaba semiabierto, asomándome, mientras que deseaba que nadie pasase por aquel corredor en ese momento, y obteniendo una perfecta panorámica del interior del despacho. Veía a Charles, de pie ante su escritorio, mirando fijamente a un hombre que me daba la espalda, pero que..._

_Sí, sin lugar a dudas, aquel era mi cuerpo._

_\- Pensé que me echarías de menos. - No necesitó añadir nada más; sabía que seguía siendo Belle. Hablaba casi como si estuviese ronroneando, y acortó la distancia que los separaba con aquel andar felino e insinuante. Si ya resultaba raro el hecho de verme a mí mismo de espaldas, el observar a mi cuerpo comportarse de aquel modo, aunque ya no fuese la primera vez, estaba a otro nivel. - De hecho, estoy casi segura de que sí. - Tomó el rostro de Charles entre sus manos. Él estaba inmóvil, con las mejillas encendidas y los labios humedecidos y entreabiertos. - Sé que ahora mismo estás pensando en lo mucho que quieres que te folle. - Comenzó a besar su cuello. Trataba de creer que Charles la detendría, que no seguiría con aquello... - ¿O es que acaso quieres follarme tú? ¿Es eso? ¿Quieres que grite para ti mientras me penetras? Podemos hacerlo sobre la mesa. En el suelo. Cualquier cosa. Lo que digas, Charlie, solo tienes que decírmelo._

_Pude ver cómo tomaba la mano de Charles y la introducía dentro de sus pantalones, dejando escapar un gemido obsceno de entre sus labios, haciéndolo retroceder hasta que lo arrinconó contra una pared, restregándose contra él, mordiéndolo y besando su piel. Charles seguía estático, como si estuviese a su completa merced, y seguía repitiéndome que aquello acabaría en cualquier momento, que se daría cuenta de la realidad de lo que estaba sucediendo y..._

_Y entonces, Charles besó sus labios._

_Me descubrí incapaz de moverme de allí, mientras la ansiedad parecía controlarlo. Belle vestía una chaqueta de cuero negro por encima de una camisa blanca, y Charles se aferraba a sus solapas, atrayéndola más hacia sí, mientras que se separaba escasos segundos para tomar aire y volver a su boca, sus labios hinchados y todavía más rojos, si es que era posible._

_Belle lo arrastró hasta el escritorio, barriendo su superficie y dejando que todo cayese al suelo de golpe, quitándose la chaqueta y abriendo su camisa, colocando a Charles sobre la mesa y desabrochándole los pantalones, comenzando a bajárselos poco a poco, junto con la ropa interior, hasta que su pene erecto quedó al descubierto, ella contemplándolo con una atención que parecía exagerada. Se colocó a horcajadas sobre él, volviendo a besarlo y moviendo sus caderas sobre él, contra su erección, oyendo a Charles gemir quedamente contra sus labios._

_\- Ahora tienes que estarte calladito, ¿de acuerdo? No puedes gritar... ¿o quieres que todo el mundo sepa lo que estás haciendo? - Paseó su lengua por una de las mejillas de Charles, despacio. - ¿Puedes sentir lo dura que la tengo? - Se volvió a restregar contra él, mientras que dejaba el pecho de Charles al descubierto y comenzaba a repartir besos por toda su superficie. - ¿Puedes sentir lo dura que me la pones? - Sonrió, mientras que atrapaba el labio inferior de Charles entre sus dientes, y fue entonces cuando abandonó su lugar para situar su boca en la entrepierna de Charles, comenzando a lamer su pene, de la base a la punta, justo antes de introducirlo en su boca, poco a poco, cada vez más, hasta llegar a un punto en el que, y a pesar de lo ahogado que estaba en mi propio sentimiento de traición, tuve que preguntarme cómo demonios era posible que hiciese aquello. Charles gemía, mordiéndose los labios para no aumentar el volumen, mientras que sus dedos se enredaban en el cabello de Belle, obligándola a no moverse, casi follándose su boca, mientras la saliva se escurría por la barbilla de ella.  
\- Quiero que... me folles... Necesito que me... folles..._

_Ella se irguió, mirándolo complacida, mientras que se relamía los labios, dejando caer su camisa al suelo y desabrochándose los pantalones, sin quitárselos, quedándose parada y contemplando a Charles, con un deseo que parecía ensayado, pero que no lo hacía menos real._

_\- ¿Es que no te han enseñado a pedir las cosas con educación en esta universidad, cielo? - Se apartó de él hasta que llegó a la mesita en la que Charles tenía una licorera y un juego de vasos, bebiendo directamente de la botella, siguiendo con sus gestos premeditadamente sensuales, exhibiendo marcas de uñas en su espalda, que quizás eran de Charles, aunque parecían heridas demasiado recientes sobre su piel como para ser así. Las filigranas metálicas de la botella serpenteaban sobre el cristal como si tuviesen vida propia, y no pude menos que hipnotizarme con su movimiento, siendo algo que había añorado hasta llorar._

_Charles se puso de pie, avanzando hacia ella, alzando sus ojos hasta que tropezaron con los suyos, en aquella mirada que tan bien conocía, la misma que indicaba que estaba ardiendo de deseo, que necesitaba..._

_\- Fóllame. Por favor._

_Y ella no tardó más de un minuto en cumplir sus deseos, en medio de la suntuosa alfombra del despacho, introduciendo sus dedos en él para prepararlo para su penetración, separando sus piernas e embistiéndolo con violencia, solo el sonido de sus jadeos entremezclándose y de los quedos gemidos de Charles inundando la estancia. Seguía sin asimilar lo mal que estaba todo aquello por el hecho de que Belle usaba mi cuerpo, lo que me hacía pensar en una de tantas ocasiones que había compartido con él, pero no fue hasta que lo escuché pronunciar mi nombre, más alto cada vez, que me percaté de que mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y que, y aún a pesar de que creía que nada semejante volvería a suceder, Charles me había hecho daño a niveles imposibles de asimilar._

_No esperé al orgasmo; ni siquiera pude aguantar un solo segundo más de eso, mientras que una maldita prostituta usurpaba mi lugar en el mundo y hacía disfrutar a Charles como al parecer yo ya no estaba capacitado para hacer. No podía dejar de llorar, y mis rodillas temblaban mientras volvía al suelo, corriendo por los pasillos buscando la salida, viendo los ojos divertidos de William siguiéndome durante un buen trecho, pero ya sin siquiera tener fuerzas para detenerme ante él, ni tan siquiera para que me suscitase pensamientos de desprecio y destrucción._

_Llegué a la mansión, aparentando normalidad mientras que despachaba a la canguro que había cuidado de David, y así, con él en brazos y sentado en el suelo de su habitación, seguí llorando, hasta que sentí que me quedaba seco y que el mundo entero se apagaba a mi alrededor._


	30. Vows are spoken to be broken.

Estaba allí, contemplándome con satisfacción, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Ni siquiera esperó a que recuperara el aliento cuando lo vi perderse de nuevo entre mis piernas, lamiendo mis muslos como si quisiera limpiar por completo lo que había ocurrido segundos antes entre él y yo en la alfombra. Miré hacia el techo, ahogando mis gemidos, agotado, tratando de recuperar el ritmo de mi respiración y sintiendo mi piel ardiente, como si aquel instante aún me quemara desde el interior.

Cerré los ojos, tratando de asimilar lo que había ocurrido. De repente, todo tuvo sentido, aunque quizás lo sabía desde antes y me había negado a verlo, mi cerebro demasiado perdido en sus propios deseos como para prestar atención a esos ínfimos detalles, actuando por instinto desde que aquella aparición de Erik había irrumpido en mi despacho, mirándome como si tuviera urgentes deseos de mí, con aquel atuendo que distaba mucho de ser los que mi verdadero Erik vestía. Mi ser entero no había podido razonar, dejándome llevar desde el mismo momento en que sentí su aliento contra mí, en que su erección se rozó contra mi entrepierna haciéndome perder la razón. ¿Qué tan desesperado estaba por sentir su cuerpo, por tenerlo dentro de mí...? Abrí los ojos sólo para encontrarme con que él ya estaba de pie, vistiéndose, como si nada de aquello hubiera ocurrido, de la misma manera en que alguien le paga a una prostituta para que luego ésta se marche sin más. No podía moverme, sentía mis extremidades pesadas, adoloridas, después de la manera en la que él me había penetrado, saciando sus deseos, complaciendo los míos.

\- ¿Quién eres...? - pregunté por fin, sentándome, sintiéndome de repente vulnerable ante aquella persona.  
\- Tus gritos decían que yo era Erik, ¿no es cierto? - Se ajustó el cinturón y me dirigió una mirada lasciva. - Pero puedo ser quien quieras.

Lo vi abrocharse la camisa, ponerse el chaleco y peinarse como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Se arrodilló hasta quedar frente a mí, tomando mi barbilla con sus dedos. Cómo detestaba que estuviera en ese cuerpo que tanto amaba y no poder besar sus labios hinchados, arrojarme a sus brazos. Extrañaba tanto a Erik en mi vida que el sólo contemplarlo me dolía.

\- Me ha encantado follarte de nuevo - dijo, en un ronroneo, y sentí mis mejillas encenderse. - Espero que se vuelva a repetir.  
\- No sé quién eres, ni qué pretendes en el cuerpo de Erik, pero tienes que devolvérselo o…  
\- ¿O qué? ¿Acaso me vas a negar que al parecer yo uso mejor este cuerpo que su verdadero portador? Porque a ti no parece molestarte, Charlie. Es más, creo que él nunca te había follado como yo.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, sus labios encontraron los míos, profundizando un beso que me asfixió, pero que ya no encontré placentero. Me sentía la peor persona del planeta, siendo engañado de nuevo o quizás no… O tal vez eso era lo que quería… Se separó y salió del despacho, dejándome completamente humillado. Me levanté rápidamente, dirigiéndome al baño, mi cuerpo todavía reacio a obedecerme, sintiendo mi corazón palpitar de manera desbocada. Limpié los restos en mi piel de lo que había ocurrido, restregando el papel en ella como si quisiera arrancármela, aunque no podía librarme del recuerdo de lo que acababa de ocurrir, y aunque mi razón decía que estaba mal, el resto de mí lo había disfrutado. Me lavé la cara, notando el rastro de los besos de aquella persona en mi cuello, en mis labios. Sentía la necesidad de salir de allí, de tomar aire, porque si continuaba pensando, iba a enloquecer. Recogí de mala manera todos los papeles del escritorio y después salí, esperando no hallar a nadie en mi trayecto. El pasillo que llevaba a mi despacho estaba en silencio, pero al doblar en la primera esquina, fue a William a quien me encontré, saliendo del suyo. ¿Notaría lo agitado que estaba, lo ridículamente nervioso que me sentía… el olor a sexo que sentía que me inundaba?

\- Parece que ya no estás ocupado Charles, creo que ya puedo hablarte sobre estos papeles… - comenzó a decir, mientras rebuscaba en una carpeta.  
\- ¿Ocupado, de qué hablas? - Las palabras salían atropelladas de mi boca y sentí que me ruborizaba sin poder contenerme.  
\- ¿No lo estabas? Me pareció ver a tu linda novia hace unos minutos en los pasillos, aunque claro, quizás pudo ser mi imaginación…  
\- ¿Mi linda…? - Me quedé estático, mirándolo sin comprender. Él notó mi perturbación y ensanchó una sonrisa.  
\- ¿Elizabeth, no? Me pareció que era ella… Pero como te decía, igual y eran imaginaciones mías.

Me quedé de piedra al escuchar aquello, mi mente trabajando aceleradamente, pensando en lo peor. Sentía la boca seca, y la presencia de William no hacía más que empeorar mi agitado estado de ánimo.

\- Tengo que irme, William. Lo siento mucho, hablamos luego, ¿te parece? - Era consciente de que mi voz temblaba y, por la forma en que me miró, de lo mucho que le sorprendía que me hubiera despedido tan rápido.

Paseé la vista por todos los pasillos que atravesaba antes de dirigirme hacia la salida. ¿Sería posible que Erik hubiera ido a la universidad? ¿Bajo qué motivo? Sabía que llevaba extraño varios días, sin querer decirme absolutamente nada mientras yo le concedía el espacio que pensaba que necesitaba. Habían sido largos y tediosos días en los que nos comportamos como si nada estuviera ocurriendo, aunque ambos sabíamos bien que algo pasaba y que tarde o temprano tendríamos que hablarlo. Lo atribuía por completo al hecho de que aún siguiera en ese cuerpo, aunado a la preocupación que ambos sentíamos por David. Una vez me había reclamado que aún no había encontrado una solución a su problema y que pasaba demasiado tiempo en la universidad, cuando nuestro bebé crecía a pasos agigantados sin que pudiera hacer nada. El miedo me aquejó de nuevo, pensando en si era posible que Erik hubiera estado allí. ¿Habría visto algo? Era imposible. No quería que las cosas sucedieran de ese modo. Tenía que hablar con él y ser completamente honesto, incluso aunque eso me aterrara.

Llegué a la mansión sintiéndome cada vez peor, con mil pensamientos agobiantes y montones de excusas que sabía que no funcionarían y que encontraba cada vez más ridículas. Mis ojos se dirigieron directamente a la biblioteca, cuya puerta permanecía entreabierta. Caminé hasta allí, esperando encontrarme a David con Erik, pero no fue así. Solamente estaba Erik, sentado en el sofá, con los ojos clavados en la puerta, como si esperara que me asomase en cualquier momento, una botella a medio llenar de whiskey sobre la mesita. Sostenía un vaso cuyo contenido apuró cuando me asomé y me quedé de pie, en el umbral, sin saber exactamente qué decir o cómo debía reaccionar. Un gesto que pretendía ser una sonrisa surcó su rostro y se levantó, dejando el vaso ya completamente vacío sobre la mesa.

\- ¿Cuántas veces, Charles? - inquirió, de forma pausada, como si llevara ensayando esa pregunta un ciento de veces.

Me quedé en silencio, mientras él se acercaba a mí. Sus ojos no podían dejar de mirar los míos, como si en esa ocasión él fuera capaz de leerme la mente.

\- ¿Cuántas? ¿Cuántas veces te ha visitado? - Estaba a centímetros de mí y podía oler su aliento ligeramente alcoholizado, percatándome por primera vez de lo hinchados que estaban sus ojos. - ¿Cuántas veces te ha follado y tú le has gritado mi nombre?

No había nada que pudiera decirle que me justificara, ni siquiera era capaz de llamarlo sin sentir que lo había traicionado de una manera que no tenía perdón.

\- ¿Por qué demonios no me contestas? - gritó, enfurecido, y sentí todo el peso de su mano contra mi rostro.

Sentía mi mejilla palpitando de dolor pero tampoco pude moverme, ni reaccionar y sólo atiné a desviar mi mirada, llevándome la mano a la cara, tratando de apaciguar el daño que sentía, aunque sabía que era ínfimo respecto a lo que él vivía.

\- Lo siento mucho, Erik… Ha sido un error… - Las palabras sonaban huecas, insulsas. - No hay nada que lamente más en este momento...  
\- He sacrificado muchas cosas por ti, Charles. - Cerró los puños, las lágrimas comenzando a surcar su rostro. - Desde que todo esto comenzó, abandoné la Hermandad, a mis hermanos y hermanas por ti, porque pensé que me necesitabas, que había hecho cosas malas por las que tenía que pagar y porque me importabas y quería estar cerca de ti. Hemos pasado por tanto…  
\- Lo sé, de verdad, lo sé, y lo…  
\- No me digas que lo sientes de nuevo o juro que te mataré. - Bajó la voz, hasta casi convertirla en un susurro. - ¿Sabes qué es lo que más lamento Charles? Que de verdad llegué a pensar que todo esto funcionaría. Confiaba ciegamente en ti, siempre lo he hecho y… Me siento tan estúpido por eso. Detesto sentirme así.

Tenía razón en cada una de sus palabras. Habíamos vivido tantas cosas juntas y esto, lo que ocurría entonces, no había sido más que una muestra de mi debilidad, de no ser capaz de controlar mis impulsos y dejarme llevar por la imagen de Erik, alguien que sabía que no era él, pero a quien me urgía tener conmigo de nuevo. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que podía perder, no quería hacerlo. Durante todo este tiempo, habíamos aprendido a sanar nuestras heridas, a escucharnos mutuamente y a experimentar momentos de inmensa felicidad entre los tres: David, él y yo éramos una familia. Y lo había arruinado todo. Sentía que no había palabras suficientes en el mundo para disculparme por aquello.

Comenzó a caminar por la biblioteca, como si fuera un felino enjaulado, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Se detuvo en seco y me dirigió una mirada acusadora.

\- ¿Sólo te has acostado con ella, con Belle? ¿O también te has estado riendo de mí con William?  
\- ¿Qué tiene que ver William con todo esto? - Salté, a la defensiva. Me percaté de lo mucho que aquella rápida respuesta lo decepcionó, como si la esperara.  
\- Al parecer, mucho. Os vi, Charles, os vi en la biblioteca, cómo te miraba y la forma en que tú también lo mirabas.  
\- No seas ridículo, Erik - bufé, comenzando a cansarme de la situación.  
\- ¿Ridículo? ¿Por eso llegabas cada vez más tarde a casa, dejándome aquí con David? ¿Te divertías en la universidad, seguro de que cuando volvieras habría alguien esperando por ti?  
\- Sabes muy bien qué es lo hago en la universidad, de lo mucho que me preocupa David y cómo quiero lo mejor para él… - Me detuve, tomando aire y acercándome hasta él. Lo tomé de una de las muñecas, sintiendo su forcejeo. - ¿Qué crees que soy, Erik?  
\- ¿Quieres que te lo recuerde? - Dibujó una sonrisa de burla en su rostro y lo solté, sin creer lo que acababa de decir.  
\- No voy a continuar con esta discusión - finalicé, enormemente dolido.

Me dirigí hacia la puerta de la biblioteca y escuché sus pasos apresurados, siguiéndome. Sólo quería que me dejara en paz por un momento, ya no estaba seguro de sí me dolía lo que Erik había dicho o lo que aún creía de mí, como si no nos hubiéramos causado ya suficiente daño con esos recuerdos tormentosos. Comencé a subir las escaleras sin pensar en lo que hacía, actuando por inercia. 

\- Charles, lo siento… - alcancé a escuchar su voz quebrada. - No debí…  
\- Erik - dije, girándome para mirarlo. - Si eso es lo que crees de mí, está bien. Sé que cometí un grave error hoy, que me comporté de una forma que no tiene perdón, pero no tenías derecho a… - Me detuve, incapaz de repetir sus palabras. - Tampoco creas, ni por un instante, que dejaré toda mi vida por ti.

Lamenté al instante mis palabras después de pronunciarlas. Sabía que había herido a Erik en lo más profundo, por la manera en que su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, conteniendo su dolor. Sin embargo, una extraña ira ciega se había apoderado de mí, haciéndome sentir furioso. Si me había estado celando todo este tiempo, era absurdo que continuáramos discutiendo.

Bajó el tramo de escaleras que ya había subido en pos de mi persecución y, sin mediar palabra alguna, me dirigió una última mirada que no supe cómo interpretar. Quizás era dolor, o ira, o rencor… Salió de la mansión, cerrando la puerta con fuerza, su presencia comenzando a diluirse, el eco de su voz perdiéndose en los rincones de la casa. Me senté en las escaleras, tratando de tranquilizarme, de pensar en lo que acababa de suceder. Hundí el rostro entre las manos, sintiéndome miserable, con la culpa azotándome a niveles tortuosos. Erik se había marchado y no fui capaz de seguirle porque tampoco quería verlo, estaba enfadado por la manera en la que había hablado de mí y quizás él necesitase estar un momento a solas. Me sentía como un tonto, defendiéndome de sus acusaciones, cuando si bien tenía la culpa de lo que había ocurrido con Belle, tampoco debía atribuirme cosas que no había hecho. Inevitablemente, pensé en William y en los celos injustificados de Erik hacia él, en el puro asco que le provocaba la sola mención de su nombre, lo cual me parecía ridículo.

No supe cuánto tiempo estuve en las escaleras, con la cabeza entre las manos, pensando en la sarta de mentiras que le había dicho a Erik, cegado por mi ira, un sentimiento que detestaba experimentar porque me hacía decir cosas sin pensarlas. Por supuesto que hubiera dejado todo por él. Incluso mi vida.

Rompí a llorar, temiendo que, esa vez, sí lo hubiera perdido para siempre.

_Abandoné la mansión con la sensación de estar reviviendo algo que pensé que nunca se repetiría, pero seguro de que esa vez ya no habría marcha atrás. Me sentía borracho y comenzaba a arrepentirme de no haberme llevado a David, pero no teniendo ningún lugar al que ir, no era la mejor de las ideas, al fin y al cabo. Sabía que Charles cuidaría bien de él, como lo había estado haciendo antes de que yo llegase._

_Andaba por la acera, el cabello suelto y meciéndose al aire, mis ojos secos al fin, con las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo, uno de los predilectos de Charles, que había tomado de su ropero solo porque necesitaba sentirlo cerca de mí a pesar de todo, sintiendo el frío morder mis piernas porque el vestido negro que llevaba puesto era demasiado corto, rozando con mis dedos el fajo de billetes que portaba en uno de esos bolsillos, pensando en que quizás lo mejor sería pagar una noche de hotel y pensar más adelante en qué hacer, pero me di cuenta de que aquel plan, por alguna razón, no me atraía lo más mínimo. Quería seguir bebiendo, hasta olvidarme de todo lo que sucedía en el mundo, teniendo entre mis manos el dinero y la libertad suficiente como para hacerlo, y mis pasos me llevaron de vuelta al club sin que yo me diese cuenta, aquel sitio al que me juré que no volvería a entrar, el lugar que casi acabó conmigo, ahogado dentro de mi propia triste y solitaria adicción._

_Me senté en la barra y pedí un vaso de vodka blanco y seco, que contemplé durante largo rato, tratando de no pensar en lo miserable que me sentía. Tal vez no tenía derecho a pedirle nada a Charles, después de todo. Quizás tenía razón. ¿Pero quería decir eso que podía acostarse con otra persona a mis espaldas? ¿Y que esa persona fuese además la que había usurpado mi cuerpo? ¿Tantas horas en la universidad significaban realmente eso?_

_Vacié el vaso de un trago, recordándome que lo que quería era precisamente no pensar, que por algo estaba allí, y fue entonces cuando me percaté de que el hombre que estaba sentado a mi lado, justo a mi izquierda, no dejaba de mirarme, atentamente, como si yo fuese lo único que llamase su atención en todo el establecimiento. Lo miré de reojo, tropezando con sus ojos oscuros, y su deseo, como si alguien hubiese detonado una bomba, me excitó._

_Dejé caer el abrigo, mostrando mis hombros desnudos y sintiendo mi piel arder, y me acerqué a él, casi disimuladamente, rozando su pierna con los dedos y comenzando a avanzar por ellas, hacia su interior, llegando hasta rozar su miembro con los dedos, sintiéndolo duro contra la palma de mi mano._

_Le sonreí, mordiéndome los labios acto seguido, justo antes de tomar su mano entre las mías y dirigirla hasta mi coño, haciendo que tocase lo húmedo que ya estaba, queriendo sentir sus dedos dentro de mí, estremeciéndome cuando acarició mi clítoris. Ya no me importaba estar en aquel lugar rodeado de gente, ni siquiera que el dolor de mi pecho siguiese siendo real; me puse a horcajadas sobre él, sin dejar que apartase sus dedos, y comencé a mover las caderas, sintiendo el roce y la penetración, así como su imposiblemente duro pene contra mí, deseoso de atravesar las capas de ropa que nos separaban para entrar dentro de mí al fin, para sentirlo en mi interior y no simplemente rozándome, duro y caliente, haciéndome gritar._

_Besé su cuello, gimiendo quedamente en su oído, y sentí que introducía otro dedo en mí, haciéndome querer más y más, que no se acabase nunca, que me follase hasta romperme, hasta que dejase de existir._

_\- ¿Te gusta esto, cielo? - dije mientras colocaba su mano libre sobre uno de mis pechos, acariciando uno de mis duros pezones sobre la tela del vestido. - Invítame a una copa y podrás hacer lo que quieras conmigo. Lo que quieras._

_Me quedé contra su cuello mientras que él dejaba de tocarme y pedía dos copas, ofreciéndome una que vacié con ansiedad, sintiéndome al fin lo suficientemente borracho, siguiendo por sus labios, lamiendo el sabor a alcohol de ellos, rodeando su cuello con los brazos y mirándolo con los ojos brillantes, justo antes de que él me alzase y me llevase hasta el fondo del club, a aquel largo y oscuro pasillo que pensé, como tantas otras cosas, que jamás volvería a visitar._

_Me pegó contra una pared, todavía manteniéndome alzado, yo rodeándolo con mis piernas, y sentí su lengua ansiosa recorriendo toda mi boca por dentro, con desesperación. Lo había calentado lo suficiente como para que no pudiera detenerse en darme lo que quería, y ni siquiera se quitó la ropa, simplemente se limitó a liberar su erección y a restregarla contra la humedad de mi entrepierna varias veces, justo antes de penetrarme sin cuidado y haciéndome gritar._

_Aquello. Aquello era justo lo que necesitaba._

_No fue especialmente largo, pero por un momento creí que jamás había hecho nada tan placentero, cegándome y nublándome la mente. Ya no me importaba quién era Charles Xavier, no entonces. Ni tan siquiera me importaba quién era Erik Lehnsherr. En aquellos momentos no era nadie, o quizás era demasiadas personas a un mismo tiempo, las embestidas de aquel desconocido extendiendo el olvido y el placer por todas las partes de mi cuerpo como una salvación. Se corrió dentro de mí, sintiendo su semen resbalando entre mis muslos, todavía sin salir de mi interior, simplemente detenido, jadeando, sujetando mis caderas, mientras que el único orgasmo que había tenido en todo el día me corroía._

_\- ¿Cuánto te debo? - Su voz era grave, muy acorde con el resto de su persona.  
\- Nada... Te dije que haría lo que quisieras si me invitabas a una copa. ¿No era esto lo que querías? - Enterró el rostro en mi hombro por toda respuesta, y aunque estaba exhausto, me di cuenta de que aquello no había sido suficiente para apagar mi sed, para cubrir mi euforia._

_Abandoné la habitación antes que él, yendo al baño para limpiarme los restos de su semen de mi cuerpo, recolocándome el cabello desordenado y contemplando el reflejo del espejo, a aquella mujer que ya no era una desconocida, con los labios hinchados y una de las tiras del vestido deslizándose por uno de sus brazos. Aquella mujer era tanto un inconveniente como una distracción, y quizás agradecía estar en su cuerpo, entonces que ya no me quedaba nada más. Quizás, ni tan siquiera importaba._

_Volví a mezclarme con la gente, pidiendo otra bebida y deslizando un billete sobre la barra, siguiendo con los ojos la estancia. La música y las luces hacían parecer todo irreal, cuerpos sudorosos restregándose los unos contra los otros, anónimos que quizás no se verían nunca más._

_Y entonces me topé con ella._


	31. It says 'home is where your heart is' but what a shame 'cause everyone's heart doesn't beat the same.

_Estaba sentada al fondo, junto a la entrada del pasillo, sus piernas cruzadas, indiferente al universo entero de aquel club, esperando a que alguien se acercase, como siempre la había visto hacer. Rose. Todavía recordaba el tacto de su suave piel, sus labios rojos y sus cabellos cortos y castaños. Había pasado tanto tiempo con ella que ya parecía la persona a la que mejor conocía en el mundo. Y después de todo lo que Charles le había hecho, de poseerla y torturarla, ella había vuelto a lo de antes, quizás lo único que sabía hacer._

_No sabía qué estaba haciendo pero me acerqué, deteniéndome cuando ya estaba a centímetros de ella, sus ojos azules como el cielo estudiándome con atención, quizás preguntándose qué era lo que quería. Me limité a inclinarme para besar sus labios, pegándola contra la pared y sujetando su rostro, con avidez, y fue entonces cuando se puso de pie, hasta quedar a mi altura, mirándome como si no lo comprendiese. Yo me limité a extenderle un puñado de billetes y aquello, al parecer, fue suficiente para ella, tomándome de la mano y llevándome de vuelta al lugar del que yo había acabado de salir._

_Me besó, empujándome para caer sobre el colchón, despacio, lo que me llevó a preguntarme si Rose alguna vez había hecho algo con otra mujer, si estaba segura de lo que hacer. Comenzó a quitarme el vestido, besando mi piel, dejándome desnudo por completo y volviendo a mis labios, sus besos suaves y delicados, sintiendo sus pechos sobre los míos, mis manos en sus caderas y subiendo por su espalda, buscando la cremallera de su vestido azul, acariciando su piel pálida y bañada de pecas, todavía demasiado borracho como para que los recuerdos me inundaran._

_Comenzó a acariciar mi pechos, rodeando mis pezones con los pulgares, siguiendo con aquella suavidad que nunca había visto en ella, sus dientes apareciendo de repente y mordiéndolos, besándolos y chupándolos, haciéndome gemir en voz baja, ella sabiendo perfectamente bien lo que tenía que hacer, dónde tenía que tocar. Mis manos siguieron el recorrido por su entonces desnudo cuerpo, llegando a su entrepierna, acariciándola y sintiendo cómo comenzaba a mojarse, gimiendo mientras que mordía mi cuello. Por un momento, fue como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado, como si todavía siguiese con Charles en la mansión, utilizándola porque no podía soportar no sentir nada, no poder hacer el amor conmigo. Rose era a mis ojos no más que una parte de él, y en el momento en el que salió de encima de mi cuerpo, separando mis piernas y comenzando a lamer mi entrepierna, el nombre que acudió a mis labios fue el de él, y no ningún otro, entre los jadeos y el placer._

_Ella paró de golpe, limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano y recuperando su lugar anterior, sus ojos chocando contra los míos, mirándome con la expresión congelada en el rostro._

_\- ¿Qué me acabas de llamar? - Mis mejillas ardían y solo acertaba a devolverle la mirada, sin saber exactamente qué debía hacer. - Dime qué es lo que acabas de llamarme - insistió, viendo que no tenía intención de abrir la boca.  
\- Charles. Te he llamado Charles.  
\- ¿Quién demonios eres tú? - Se apartó de mí y comenzó a vestirse mientras que yo cubría mi cuerpo con la sábana y la miraba fijamente, con las lágrimas a punto de surgir de mis ojos.  
\- Rose. - Ella se detuvo, viendo la infinita tristeza que me había comenzado a asolar de golpe, acercándome de nuevo al estado que me encontraba antes de comenzar a beber. Se arrodilló sobre el colchón, quedando de nuevo a mi altura, y me apartó un par de mechones de cabello de delante del rostro, colocándolos detrás de mis orejas, todavía impasible, casi hostil.  
\- ¿Qué sucede? Solo hay una persona que me habría llamado así y...  
\- Y yo soy esa persona, Rose. Soy Erik. Yo... - Escapé de sus ojos, comenzando a llorar sin control mientras sentía sus brazos rodeándome, acariciando mi cabeza y tratando de consolarme, tal y como si nada más importase lo más mínimo en aquel momento._

_Tomé aire y se lo conté todo sin detenerme. Ella me escuchaba con atención y supe que, para cuando hube terminado mi relato, no me guardaba ningún tipo de rencor. De hecho, si sentía algo por mí, era quizás una pena infinita._

_\- Lo siento mucho, Erik - dijo finalmente, casi susurrando. - Por todo. Espero que puedas encontrar una solución y... Bueno, no sé, todo esto es tan extraño... Ven conmigo, Erik. Quédate en mi piso.  
\- Yo no...  
\- Tú solo hazlo, ¿de acuerdo? - Secó las lágrimas de mis ojos con sus dedos, todavía siendo más delicada y dulce de lo que lo había sido nunca conmigo, con mi verdadero yo, y me acercó el vestido, que procedí a ponerme con su ayuda. Me sentía triste y cansado, y de repente ella era como una bendición, sacándome del club y conduciéndome por una estrecha calle no muy lejos de allí hasta un edificio, en el que vivía._

_Su casa era pequeña pero cálida, con un olor agradable inundando toda su superficie, ordenada y cubierta de cosas que recordaban a ella._

_\- Siéntete en casa, Erik. El baño está al final del pasillo. Si quieres ducharte, te dejaré una toalla limpia y algo de ropa. Creo que más o menos usamos la misma talla ahora. - Aquello la hizo sonreír, pero en aquel momento, yo solo quería dormir, y se lo hice saber._

_Su dormitorio era la habitación más grande de la casa, con una enorme cama de sábanas de seda, tan cómoda y caliente que pensé que podría morir allí en el momento en el que me acosté, vistiendo unas cuantas prendas de Rose, con el cabello suelto y desparramado por la almohada. Ella se acostó a mi lado, volviendo a estudiarme con la curiosidad inicial que había visto en sus ojos, y se inclinó para besar mis labios justo antes de rodearme con sus brazos, inundándome con su olor familiar y su calor._

_\- Me gustas así - dijo contra mi cuello, como si me estuviera confesando un secreto.  
\- Rose, gracias. Por todo. - No podía entenderla, o no quería hacerlo, así que opté por cambiar de tema, diciéndole aquello, que era lo más sincero que había sentido nunca.  
\- No me des las gracias. - Acarició mi rostro, pensativa. - ¿Tienes pensado volver al club?  
\- Sí, esto...  
\- No voy a juzgarte, si es lo que piensas, Erik. No tienes nada que explicarme. Yo soy la menos indicada para ello. Es solo que... No importa. Hablaremos mañana.  
\- De acuerdo - contesté, y me percaté de que me estaba conteniendo las ganas de llorar de nuevo, sintiendo la ausencia de Charles y todo lo que me había hecho sobre mis hombros, como si yo fuese Atlas y mi carga el mundo._

_Rose se durmió entre mis brazos, casi al acto, probablemente después de una jornada demasiado larga en el club, y yo, aunque ni siquiera podía mantener los ojos abiertos, me entregué al dolor._

Los primeros rayos de la mañana me despertaron, a la par que el llanto de David. Me levanté de la cama sólo para darme cuenta de que ni siquiera me había tomado la molestia de desvestirme, palpándola para descubrir que había pasado la noche solo, que Erik no había vuelto y que no estaba seguro de si lo haría alguna vez. Pensé con amargura que probablemente habría vuelto a la Hermandad, de dónde, como él mismo afirmaba, nunca debió haber salido. Me sentía furioso conmigo, pero también experimentaba el mismo sentimiento hacia él, que siempre huía cuando las cosas se ponían mal, y de su tendencia a abandonarme cuando más lo necesitaba.

Me dirigí a la habitación de David, y me sorprendió ver lo grande que ya se veía. Estaba de pie en su cuna, aferrado a la barandilla, y sus ojos azules estaban más brillantes que nunca por las lágrimas que estaba derramando. Su cabello rubio y ondulado brillaba con la luz del sol y, al percatarse de mi presencia, extendió los brazos hacia mí. El abrazarlo no hizo más que recordarme que Erik lo había adormecido la noche anterior y me di cuenta del poco tiempo que había pasado con David desde que comencé a prolongar mis horarios en la universidad. El niño comenzó a revolverse nervioso en mis brazos y lloró con más fuerza, como si mi abrazo no fuera suficiente para tranquilizarlo. Cargué con él hasta la cocina y caí en la cuenta por primera vez de que siempre había sido Erik quien se encargaba de alimentarlo, al menos en aquellas últimas semanas. Lo senté con mucho cuidado y le preparé una papilla, sin estar muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, pensando en qué debía hacer si Erik no volvía. ¿Habría recuperado su cuerpo? ¿Dónde habría pasado la noche? Quería llamar a Raven y preguntarle por él, pero también temía preocuparla por si él no había ido inmediatamente a la Hermandad… Pero entonces, ¿dónde estaba?

David comió poco y de mala gana. Sus balbuceos se confundían con mi nombre, el de Erik, con unos cuantos _papá_ y, sin más, comenzaba a llorar una vez más, haciéndome desesperar. Lo cargué de nuevo, dándole palmaditas en la espalda, confiando en que eso lo tranquilizaría. Tenía los nervios de punta y sabía que si yo no lograba tranquilizarme, tampoco lograría que David lo hiciera. Estábamos en la biblioteca, él sujetando con fuerza uno de mis hombros, su llanto apagándose, cuando me detuve en seco, invadido por una imagen que no me esperaba. Era Erik, de rodillas, sosteniendo uno de los peluches de David, jugando con él, la risa del niño invadiendo aquella ilusión. Escuché los libros cayendo de las estanterías de la biblioteca, y me di cuenta de que aquello sí era real, no como lo que mi mente acababa de presenciar. Separé a David de mi cuerpo para mirarlo y me di cuenta de que mantenía sus ojos fijos en mí. Esa ilusión, sin duda, había sido provocada por él.

\- ¿Extrañas a Erik, pequeño? - murmuré, antes de verlo hacer un mohín de tristeza y que acabara abrazándome de nuevo.

Me sorprendió que el poder de nuestro bebé fuera mental. La curiosidad me invadió, pero él aún era muy pequeño para intentar saber más de su mutación. Sin embargo, el hecho de que intentara comunicarse conmigo a través de la mente… Sin duda era un niño muy listo. Ni siquiera había tenido oportunidad de preguntarle a Erik si él había notado algo de su poder, si también se lo había manifestado, pero ya era demasiado tarde para todo aquello. En ese momento lo único que yo necesitaba saber era que ambos lo extrañábamos y, al parecer, en la misma medida.

Decidí quedarme todo el día con él. Sus llantos eran constantes y todos mis esfuerzos fracasaban, así que de alguna forma me sentí aliviado cuando la noche cayó y él, tan agotado como yo, cedió al sueño. No me había despegado del primer piso, echándole miradas furtivas a la puerta por si en algún momento Erik decidía volver, pero aún no tenía noticias suyas. Subí a David a su habitación, lo arropé y bajé de nuevo para prepararme un poco de té antes de dormir, cuando el timbre me devolvió de golpe a la realidad. Abrí la puerta de par en par para encontrarme al otro lado a William, quien, estaba seguro, notó mi mueca de decepción porque daba por hecho que sería Erik a quien me encontraría.

\- Lo lamento Charles, ¿esperabas a alguie? ¿Arruiné alguna sorpresa? - Su habitual buen humor me hizo sentir avergonzado.  
\- No, es que… Lo siento William, ¿qué te trae por aquí? - Pensé en el terrible aspecto que seguramente tenía. Ni siquiera me había cambiado de ropa desde el día anterior, demasiado preocupado por estar con David, atormentándome con todo lo que había ocurrido.  
\- ¿Estás bien? No has ido a la universidad hoy y he tenido que presentar tu parte del proyecto de investigación, y creo que no soy tan convincente como tú. He preguntado y dicen que ni siquiera avisaste...- Se ajustó las gafas para después cruzarse de brazos.  
\- He olvidado por completo llamar, pero… En fin, ¿quieres pasar? Estaba a punto de hacer un poco de té.

Me siguió hasta la cocina, hablándome de la reunión a la que se suponía que debía asistir; su voz entusiasta inundaba la casa y agradecí su compañía; era bueno por fin tener a alguien más hablando en aquella enorme mansión cuyas últimas veinticuatro horas habían estado plagadas de dolor para mí.

Preparé el té y nos sentamos en la mesa. William por fin guardó silencio pero pude sentir su mirada, escrutándome con detenimiento.

\- No contestaste a mi pregunta, Charles. ¿Estás bien?

Me descubrí tratando de contener las lágrimas, fijando mi vista en la taza, sintiendo el olor del té inundándome y tratando de tranquilizarme. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, y William había demostrado ser lo suficientemente de confianza como para escucharme. Le conté, sin muchos detalles, la discusión que había tenido con la persona que para él era _Elizabeth_ , echándome toda la culpa a mí por una infidelidad, un tonto momento de debilidad y de cómo entonces ella se había marchado sin decir nada más, y aunque apenas había pasado un día, eso no dejaba de dolerme y torturarme. Él me escuchó con mucha atención y me miró un largo rato hasta que, a punto de decir algo, escuché a David llorar en su habitación. Aquello me colmó la paciencia y le conté la verdad acerca del niño, que él era mi objeto de estudio porque estaba preocupado por su desproporcionado crecimiento y de lo mal padre que era al haber sido incapaz de tranquilizarlo en todo el día. William se levantó y se acercó hasta a mí, poniendo uno de sus brazos sobre mis hombros e inclinándose hasta quedar a mi altura.

\- Haremos esto: yo iré a ver a David y tú irás a darte una ducha, ¿de acuerdo? - dijo en una voz que parecía más una orden que una sugerencia.  
\- No, es mi hijo y yo debería estar con él.  
\- Charles, haz lo que te digo. Te servirá, créeme. - Sentía su aliento a la altura de mi rostro y eso me hizo sentir nervioso. - Además, tengo experiencia con los niños. O, al parecer, más que tú.

No pude evitar sonreír y aceptar su sugerencia. Era increíble cómo la presencia de William había logrado sosegarme, y aquello se convertiría en una constante en mi vida. A raíz de haberme sincerado con él, William se ofreció a ayudarme con el cuidado de David, aprovechando nuestros horarios libres en la universidad y, cuando aquello era imposible, recurriendo a la canguro que en una ocasión había contratado Erik, dándole una gran cantidad de dinero para comprar su silencio. Los poderes de David se iban manifestando con más fuerza y William y yo nos encontrábamos fascinados con aquello. El niño cumplía años en semanas. Desde aquella noche en que William había llegado, su crecimiento se había acelerado, y pasó de ser un niño que apenas podía sostenerse en pie a uno que andaba y corría tambaleante a mi llegada de la universidad. Aquello hizo que pareciera que me había distanciado de Erik hacía años y aquella sensación me aterraba. No había noche en que no extrañara su presencia y me preguntara donde estaría, aunque si no sabía nada de él, lo más seguro era que estuviera en la Hermandad, y si Raven no se había comunicado conmigo, tal vez fuese porque Erik se había encargado de contarle la escoria que tenía por hermano. Trataba de no pensar en ello, no entonces que me sentía tranquilo, aunque nunca en paz.

Lamentaba mucho que Erik no pudiera verlo, porque el niño iba pareciéndose más y más a él conforme crecía. Su cabello, ligeramente más oscuro de lo que lo tenía de bebé, sus largas pestañas, los labios delgados y, como si en realidad hubiera algo de mí en él, los enormes ojos azules. Había aprendido a hablar, aunque también se comunicaba con nosotros por medio de la mente, y los recuerdos que tenía de Erik eran cada vez más difusos a la medida que iba creciendo. David asimiló la presencia de William y también se alegraba de verlo cada vez que aparecía para pasar cada vez más tiempo con nosotros.

\- No deberías consentirlo tanto - le dije un día en que lo atiborró de caramelos y el niño se alejó corriendo para ir al jardín.  
\- Y tú no deberías de ser tan estricto, Charles. - Se sentó a mi lado, mirándome con interés, así que bajé el libro que sostenía para mirarlo.  
\- Sólo quiero lo mejor para él, William.  
\- Y lo estás haciendo muy bien. Es un niño excepcional, ¿no? - Colocó su mano en una de mis rodillas. - Además, recuerda que según nuestros cálculos, sólo debe crecer un par de años más y después todo esto se detendrá… - Clavó su mirada en mí. - Has hecho un gran trabajo.

Sus ojos brillaban mientras me veía y me sentí inexplicablemente cohibido por su presencia.

\- Bueno, me has ayudado bastante - dije, levantándome de golpe, sin poder sostenerle la vista por un momento más. - Mañana comenzamos con las clases. Ya sabe leer muy bien, pero creo que necesita aprender un poco más de todo, ¿no?  
\- Por supuesto, pero recuerda que es un niño, no uno de tus estudiantes.

Al principio, David mostraba reticencia a pasarse horas sentado con algunos de nosotros, escuchando lecciones de cualquier tipo, pero pronto aquella rutina comenzó a formar parte de nuestra vida. No podía ir a un colegio normal, pero le prometí que lo haría pronto y confiaba en que, si nuestros cálculos no fallaban, todo se normalizaría con él. Moría de ganas de verlo desarrollar a plenitud sus poderes, de enseñarle a controlarlos, pero era un proceso que se daría de forma gradual.

Una noche llegué tarde de la universidad y los encontré a él y a William sentados en la mesa de la cocina, aún con los libros abiertos. David estaba terminando de beber un vaso de leche cuando se percataron de mi presencia.

\- ¿No deberías estar dormido ya, David? - pregunté.  
\- Lo siento Charles, ha sido mi culpa - admitió William. - Estaba explicándole un poco sobre su mutación y creo que su curiosidad ha podido más que su cansancio…  
\- ¿Cuál es tu poder, papá? ¿Es mental? ¿Puedes enseñármelo? - David me miraba con sus grandes ojos azules y una punzada de dolor me recorrió al recordar que llevaba tanto tiempo sin usarlos que no sabía si sería capaz de controlarlos de nuevo.  
\- Enviar a niños que hacen demasiadas preguntas a la cama - contesté, revolviéndole el cabello. Me miró con una mueca de decepción y se cruzó de brazos, dispuesto a hacer un berrinche. Era ridículo su parecido con Erik, incluso cuando se enfadaba o fingía hacerlo. Me preguntaba si Erik, a su edad, con los siete u ocho años que aparentaba tener, se vería igual.  
\- Ya escuchaste a tu padre, David. Ve a dormir o ambos seremos castigados.

De un salto, se bajó de la silla. Me incliné para que se despidiera de mí, cosa que hizo justo antes de escucharlo subir las escaleras hasta que el eco de sus pasos se perdió en el piso de arriba.

\- ¿Quieres cenar algo, Charles?  
\- No, estoy bien. Realmente, sólo estoy cansado. Lamento no ser de gran compañía ahora.  
\- No te preocupes, sé que es tarde ya, sólo déjame llamar a un taxi y me iré en un momento... - dijo William, dirigiéndose al teléfono.  
\- ¿Por qué no te quedas? La mansión es muy grande, puedes escoger cualquier habitación. Hay ropa en cada uno de los armarios y creo que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para compensártelo, después de que te quedaras hasta tarde…

William esbozó una sonrisa y aceptó mi invitación. Me disculpé y me adelanté a mi habitación. Estaba fatigado y, de repente, aquella escena con David no hizo más que recordarme que había pasado más de un mes y aún no sabía qué había pasado con Erik, con su cuerpo, y me enfurecía que ni siquiera se hubiera tomado la molestia de llamarme para preguntarme por el niño. Me puse el pijama y me metí en la cama, agotado, tratando de que el sueño me lograra tranquilizar por completo.

No supe cuánto tiempo llevaba dormido, quizás sólo un par de horas, cuando escuché la manija de la puerta girando y a alguien tumbándose en el colchón, a mi lado. No podía ser David, aquel cuerpo era demasiado grande para ello. Me giré y me encontré de frente con los ojos de William, que brillaban aún en la oscuridad, mientras que el reflejo de la luna brillaba en su cabello rojizo. Mi corazón comenzó a latir aceleradamente, extrañamente ansioso, con una urgencia que no sabía que experimentaba a pesar de que sabía muy bien que William se había convertido en alguien importante para mí.

\- ¿Pero qué haces…? - Me silenció con un beso. Sus labios suaves, tibios y ansiosos apresaron los míos y, poco a poco, casi con timidez, profundizó un beso que me cortó la respiración.

Me abrazó hasta quedar sobre mí, sin despegar nuestros labios, dirigiéndose a mi cuello. Sentía su barba contra mí y aquello me erizó la piel, extasiándome.

\- Charles, tenía tantas ganas de hacer esto… Tantas… - Su voz se había convertido en gemidos entrecortados, los mismos que morían con cada beso que me daba.

Liberó sus brazos, que se habían quedado detrás de mí, y buscó mis manos, enredando sus dedos con los míos, sintiendo cómo su erección crecía y se ponía más dura a través de la tela, y cómo poco a poco comenzaba a restregarse contra mí, balanceándose suavemente, haciéndome soltar breves jadeos cada vez más prolongados. Parecía como si todo estuviera ocurriendo a cámara lenta, como si quisiera extender aquel momento hasta que ya no pudiéramos soportarlo más.

Me ayudó a quitarme la camiseta, contemplando mi cuerpo con admiración y dirigiendo su boca a mi pecho, besándome, mordiéndome, mientras sus manos apresaban las mías de nuevo. Se detuvo a mirarme, él sobre mí, sentía mis labios hinchados, mi respiración agitada, y no podía dejar de verlo y pensar en todo lo que habíamos vivido juntos, en lo maravilloso que se veía y en cómo quizás aquello no era tan mala idea…

Rápidamente, me bajó los pantalones y la ropa interior y se dirigió hasta mi entrepierna, chupando y lamiendo mi pene, mientras yo trataba de no gritar de puro placer, aferrando las sábanas hasta que sentí que las palmas de mis manos comenzaban a dolerme por el puro esfuerzo de contenerme. Se incorporó para mirarme, limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano.

\- Quiero follarte, Charles… Quiero que grites mi nombre. - Buscó de nuevo mis labios. - Había estado esperando tanto esto…

Aun besándome, comenzó a bajar sus pantalones y sentí su miembro contra el mío, rozándonos. Supe lo que estaba a punto de pasar, aunque sonara absurdo. Fue como si, de repente, todo tuviera sentido. Mis manos, que segundos antes habían aferrado su espalda, se colocaron en su pecho, alejándolo de mí. Él me miró, confuso. Tenía los labios rojísimos y la respiración entrecortada, y me pareció que nunca lo había visto tan hermoso como en aquel momento, pero no podía hacer aquello. No debía hacerlo.

Me incorporé, tratando de no pensar en él, en su cuerpo desnudo, en las ganas que tenía de que acabara y me penetrara, en todo el tiempo que llevaba sin tener sexo, pero no podía dejar que un impulso, de nuevo, arruinara mi relación con Erik, si es que aún existía algo de ella. William se quedó de rodillas sobre la cama, su expresión de completa incredulidad.

\- Lo lamento mucho, William… Esto no debió… No...  
\- Pensé que lo querías tanto como yo - dijo. Su voz sonaba profundamente dolida.  
\- No puedo hacer esto contigo, aún amo a Elizabeth y yo… - Me mordí los labios, tratando de contener mis lágrimas. - Volverá, sé que lo hará. No puedo seguir acumulando remordimientos, ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir?

Su gesto se convirtió en un enojo que jamás le había visto. Se levantó de la cama y se vistió, viéndose de nuevo tan impecable como siempre.

\- Por favor William, no quiero que estés enfadado conmigo… Has sido un gran apoyo todo este tiempo y no me gustaría que esto lo arruinara todo.  
\- Creo que es inevitable. Ahora sabes lo que quiero de ti y tú… - Me miró con una expresión de lástima en el rostro. - Estás esperando por algo que ya no existe, Charles.

Salió de mi habitación con el mismo sigilo con el que se había colado, dejándome con un montón de dudas, con los labios ardiendo y el corazón desbocado, aún estupefacto por lo que acababa de ocurrir, de haber sido capaz de detenerlo. Me sentía miserable, con una urgente necesidad de correr tras él y pedirle que me hiciera suyo, pero me contuve. Me vestí y me metí en la cama, cubriéndome con las sábanas, aún con una calidez ajena a la mía.

No tuve que bajar para saber que, quien cerró la puerta de la mansión con un gran estruendo a manera de despedida, era William marchándose. Y ni siquiera podía culparlo. El único que había arruinado todo, de nuevo, había sido yo.


	32. Can you hear me when I'm crying out for you?

_Me desperté con el roce de los labios de Rose, su cuerpo cálido sobre el mío, sus dedos deslizándose por mis mejillas. Le correspondí, todavía nadando en la inconsciencia, con los ojos cerrados, rozando su piel, maravillado ante los contrastes entre la suavidad de una mujer y la fiereza de un hombre, cómo parecían realidades alternativas de la misma cosa._

_\- Buenos días - dijo cuando al fin abrí los ojos, sonriendo y colocándome los cabellos detrás de las orejas. - ¿Cómo estás?  
\- Hola - susurré, sobresaltándome con el sonido femenino de mi voz, recordando que aquello no era la mansión, que ella no era Charles y que ya no estaba soñando. - Bien - mentí, siendo recibido de nuevo por sus labios, sus dedos desabrochando los botones de la camisa de noche que me había dado la noche anterior, buscando mis pechos y besándolos delicadamente. Era la primera mañana en mucho tiempo en la que no me despertaba verdaderamente excitado y ella pensaba acabar con aquella rareza, al parecer, sintiendo mis pezones endurecerse bajo su lengua caliente y mi coño humedeciéndose a una velocidad sorprendente._

_La hice rodar sobre la cama, hasta que fui yo quien estuvo sobre ella, desnudándola antes de que pudiese pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, besándola y haciéndole daño con los dientes, presa de mi propia excitación salvaje, sujetándola por las muñecas y comenzando a morder su cuello, besándolo y lamiéndolo. Bajé mis manos hasta rodear sus pechos, oyéndola gemir mientras que las puntas de mis cabellos cosquilleaban su pálida piel, lamiéndola por entero, y la obligué a separar las piernas, comenzando a acariciarla, buscando su clítoris con mis dedos y comprobando que estaba incluso más húmeda que yo, gritando de puro placer, arqueándose cada vez que mis dedos tijereteaban en su interior, introduciéndolos uno a uno y sintiendo cómo sus piernas se abrían a mí todavía más, queriendo, deseando, suplicándome por todo lo que pudiera darle._

_Rose se incorporó ligeramente, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos y mirándome fijamente, sus ojos tan brillantes como sus hinchados labios del color de las fresas._

_\- Quiero... quiero probar tu bonito coño. Acabar lo que no pude ayer. Quiero oírte gritar de placer, cielo. ¿Me dejarás? - Me besó, despacio, y yo la dejé volver a su posición inicial._

_Separó mis piernas, casi ceremoniosamente, comenzando a pasear su lengua por mi entrepierna, rozando mi clítoris con la punta y obligándome a contener un grito, mientras que ella seguía saboreando todos los fluidos de mi coño, casi besándolo, despacio, haciéndome perder la cabeza, llevándome a un orgasmo que fue como si en su interior contuviese un millón, mientras que jadeaba incontroladamente y enterraba mis dedos en sus cabellos castaños._

_\- Apuesto a que no has sabido sacarle el provecho suficiente a este cuerpo tuyo hasta ahora - dijo mientras volvía a la altura de mis pechos, apresando uno de mis pezones entre sus labios, continuando su trayecto ascendente hasta que estuvo a la altura de mi nariz. - Un hombre no sabe realmente satisfacer a una mujer. Seguramente, ni siquiera tú, Erik. - Mis dedos se paseaban por su espalda, distraídamente, mientras que ella se limitaba a contemplarme, como si hubiese descubierto lo más interesante del mundo en mi rostro._

_Me sentía extrañamente bien. Charles, David, William, incluso yo mismo, volvían a parecer cosas muy lejanas, como los personajes de una película que hubiese visto la noche anterior en un cine, y Rose me había hecho experimentar algo que, como afirmaba ella, nadie me había hecho sentir nunca._

_Tal y como si fuese la primera sensación real que había experimentado en toda mi existencia._

_\- ¿Sabes? Creo que voy a preparar algo de desayunar - dijo. Pensé que querría más, que el punto de todo eso no era que únicamente yo llegase al orgasmo, pero ella ya estaba de pie, poniéndose una bata de seda con motivos orientales, sonriente. - Tú deberías darte una ducha, tesoro. Todo lo que hay en mi armario está a tu disposición._

_Iba a contestar, pero ella ya había desaparecido. Me levanté, entrando en el baño y abriendo el grifo de la ducha, dejando el agua correr. No fue hasta que estuve dentro, que sentí una irreprimibles ganas de llorar, despreciándome por todo lo que había estado haciendo desde que abandoné el hogar de Charles, sabiendo que no era mucho mejor que él por haber tenido sexo con aquel desconocido... incluso con Rose. Me sentía sucio, triste e inevitablemente abandonado, y de repente, toda sensación de bienestar anterior ya no existía._

_Me quedé allí lo que se me antojó una eternidad, con el agua tibia escurriéndose por todo mi cuerpo, hasta que dejé de llorar y temblar, tratando de olvidar todo lo que escondía mi pecho, y no fue hasta entonces que salí de la ducha, envolviéndome en una toalla que olía a Rose, como todo en aquella vivienda, y volviendo a su dormitorio. Abrí el armario y contemplé su interior, todo pulcro, ordenado y tan femenino que hizo que se encendieran las mejillas de forma involuntaria._

_\- ¿Indeciso? - Probablemente llevaba unos diez minutos de pie, estático, simplemente observando, sin saber qué se suponía que debía ponerme, ninguna de aquellas prendas lo suficientemente parecida a los vestidos que me había dado Charles como para no sentirme extraño. Rose había aparecido, preguntándose quizás por qué demonios tardaba tanto tiempo, y me hablaba apoyada contra el marco de la puerta, una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.  
\- Yo...  
\- Ponte cualquier cosa, Erik. Ya luego me haré cargo de ti. - Volvió a desaparecer como si no hubiese estado allí. Finalmente, me decidí por un liso vestido negro, poniéndomelo sin nada más, dirigiéndome a la cocina y tratando de aparentar normalidad._

_Pasamos la tarde entera juntos. Jamás había mantenido una verdadera conversación con Rose, no con ella realmente, y lo cierto era que me agradaba, mucho más de lo que había esperado. Todavía no entendía por qué se portaba tan bien conmigo, pero al no tener ningún otro lugar al que ir, trataba de no tentar a la suerte._

_\- Yo debería prepararme para irme... - dijo, nada más hubo caído la noche. Había olvidado por completo que ella debía regresar al club, una intención que yo compartía, y me sentí como regresando a la realidad de golpe. - ¿Te has decidido a venir tú también, entonces?  
\- Sí - me limité a contestar, sin tan siquiera mirarla directamente. Me avergonzaba reconocer que iba allí por placer, teniendo en cuenta además que a Rose no le agradaba su trabajo.  
\- ¿Estás seguro? No tienes por qué venir si no quieres...  
\- Quiero hacerlo, Rose. Yo... - Quise contarle la verdad, hablarle de mi obsesión con el sexo, de cómo aquello me torturaba incansablemente y no podía abandonarlo, pero me sentí incapaz de decir nada.  
\- Está bien. - Besó mis labios ligeramente, tomándome de la mano y llevándome hasta la habitación, volviendo a abrir el armario y mirándome fijamente. - ¿Confías en mí?  
\- Claro.  
\- Entonces ponte todo lo que te dé, ¿de acuerdo? - Me limité a mirarla, asintiendo ligeramente._

_Revolvió en el armario, entregándome unas pequeñas bragas de encaje negras y un par de medias separadas, junto a unos altos y elegantes tacones, también de color negro. Me lo puse todo, sin quitarme el vestido que llevaba y sin mediar palabra, y ella se acercó a mí y me desvistió, colocándome un corset y comenzando a apretarlo en mi espalda, sintiendo aquella extraña opresión con la que aquel cuerpo parecía familiarizado. Rose comprobó el resultado de lo que había hecho y sonrió, como si hubiese estado deseando hacer aquello desde hacía tiempo. Por último, me entregó una estrecha y cortísima falda casi transparente. Fue entonces cuando pareció darse por satisfecha._

_\- Perfecto - dijo, un segundo antes de comenzar a vestirse, rápidamente, mientras que yo la contemplaba sentado en el borde de la cama, pensando en lo mucho que me gustaba, en las ganas que tenía de follar, ya fuese con ella o con cualquiera, sin dejar de sentirme como la escoria que había pensado que era a la mañana pero ya sin poder sentir remordimientos por ello._

_Me peinó y me maquilló, ya sin siquiera prestar atención a lo que me estaba haciendo, y al minuto siguiente ya estábamos de vuelta en el club, ella desapareciendo entre la gente, justo después de decirme algo que no pude entender._

_Me acerqué a la barra y pedí un par de bebidas, vaciando ambas al acto y sintiendo cómo se me subían a la cabeza. La realidad desapareció, dejándome perdido entre nebulosas hasta que me encontré en el pasillo, una vez más, en una de las habitaciones, mientras que un hombre me desnudaba y me besaba, sintiendo otras manos y otros labios sobre mi cintura y mis hombros, notándome ya excesivamente mojado, aunque ni siquiera recordara cómo había llegado a eso. Me separaban las piernas y me acariciaban, haciéndome gemir, y aquello estaba bien, condenadamente bien._

_Para cuando me penetraron, ambos al mismo tiempo, por delante y por detrás, creí que me moriría. Nunca había hecho algo así, ni por asomo, y el placer era tan intenso como el dolor, sintiéndome aprisionado entre dos cuerpos ardiendo que me embestían sin cuidado, haciéndome creer que me desmayaría del dolor, por mucho que quisiera que no parasen nunca, que me llenasen de esa manera hasta que dejase de existir. Probablemente tuve una decena de orgasmos, que me hicieron sentir más vivo que nunca, y para cuando se fueron, dejándome un sobre lleno de dinero, la mayor cantidad que había visto nunca, me dejé caer sobre el colchón, sin tan siquiera cubrir mi cuerpo desnudo, tratando de recuperar el aire y sin saber si sería capaz de ponerme en pie, con un dolor lacerante extendiéndose desde mi entrepierna hacia abajo, hasta la misma punta de mis pies. Estaba inundado por el semen de ambos, incluso escurriéndose por mi boca, sin poder recordar cómo había llegado ahí, y acababa de cerrar los ojos cuando sentí una nueva presencia en la estancia, volviendo a abrirlos casi al instante para ver a un hombre que me contemplaba fijamente, de pie contra el marco de la entrada, sin llegar a identificar su rostro entre las sombras._

_\- ¿Buscas algo? - casi gemí, sin controlar lo que estaba diciendo.  
\- A ti - se limitó a contestar, su voz ligeramente familiar, mas mi cerebro se negaba a colaborar. Avanzó un par de pasos, justo hasta inclinarse para quedar a mi altura, pero solo seguía viendo un rostro borroso de ojos verdes. Comenzó a limpiar mi boca, siguiendo por mi entrepierna, yo sin comprender por qué estaba haciendo eso, y de repente su lengua estaba dentro de mi boca, su cuerpo sobre el mío y sus manos alrededor de mis muñecas, moviendo sus caderas y haciéndome sentir la erección de dentro de sus pantalones. - ¿Me complacerás?_

_No lo pude evitar y gemí, sintiendo mi excitación regresar como si nunca se hubiese ido, mi cuerpo adolorido ya como parte de un mal sueño, reemplazado por aquel hombre y sus expertas manos sobre mi cuerpo, sus labios sobre mi piel y el roce de su barba, quitándose la ropa hasta que ya no existió nada que separase nuestras pieles ardientes, mi coño de su pene, que fue antecedido por sus dedos en mi interior, estremeciéndome y arqueando los músculos de mi cuerpo, jadeante._

_\- Eso es... ¿Te gusta esto? - Sonreía, mientras que separaba más mis piernas.  
\- Sí... Sí... No pares, por favor... - Necesitaba que me penetrase ya, que me recordase lo malherido que estaba mi cuerpo pero lo mucho que aquello me satisfacía, y no tardó en complacerme, haciéndome soltar un grito por la forma abrupta en la que lo hizo, por lo grande y duro que estaba, por la fuerza con la que me embestía. Todo seguía a oscuras, su rostro un verdadero misterio para mí, pero hacía algún tiempo que algo familiar había asaltado mi mente, solo que ya ni siquiera podía dilucidar que era, entre el alcohol, el dolor y el placer. Fuera quien fuese, en aquellos momentos no importaba: solo quería todo lo que pudiera darme. Como siempre, incansablemente. Como siempre._

_Llegué al orgasmo, manteniéndolo rodeado con mis piernas, sintiendo su aliento sobre mis labios y viendo sus ojos brillar, lo único que podía distinguir con claridad en su rostro, mirándome con una atención exquisita, el peligro y la diversión mezclados a partes iguales._

_\- De todos los lugares del mundo... No pensé que fuese tan fácil encontrarte, Erik. Nunca pensé que tu problema con el sexo llegase a..._ esto _. - Mordió mi cuello, tal y como si no hubiese dicho nada de todo aquello, pero la realidad me golpeó como una jarra de agua fría, apartándolo de mí al instante, sintiendo que el alcohol abandonaba mi cuerpo y que el desprecio me poseía. William. Una vez más, era William, y no me había dado cuenta desde el primer instante en el que lo había visto. Él se había puesto los pantalones, todavía con la indiferencia en todos y cada uno de sus gestos, y volvió a acercarse a mí, poniéndose de rodillas sobre el colchón, mientras que yo me protegía con la sábana, sintiendo la frustración de no tener mis poderes en cada milésima de segundo que transcurría con él allí. - No puedes negar que te haya gustado, Erik. Me has suplicado.  
\- Lárgate. - Agradecí la oscuridad, pues mis mejillas estaban ardiendo. Necesitaba huir de allí, limpiar todo rastro de su presencia en mi piel, olvidar lo que acababa de suceder aunque probablemente no lo pudiese conseguir nunca.  
\- Oh, ¿así tratas a tus clientes? ¿Es que ni siquiera me vas a dejar que te pague, putita?  
\- William, ya que no tienes pensado devolverme mi cuerpo, al menos déjame en paz, ¿de acuerdo? Lo que yo haga no es de tu incumbencia. No sé ni siquiera cómo te atreves a venir hasta aquí.  
\- ¿Por qué, es que piensas hacerme algo? Oh, claro, tus poderes... Lo siento, Erik. - Sonrió, mientras que yo ya solo tenía ganas de vomitar. Me estaba sintiendo físicamente enfermo solo de pensar que había tenido sexo con él, todavía peor cuando recordaba que lo había disfrutado, además de que todavía me parecía condenadamente atractivo con su pálido torso pecoso al descubierto y su cabello revuelto. Trató de acercarse a mí de nuevo y yo no me moví, alcanzando mi oído y susurrando: - ¿Sabes qué siento también? Siento haberme follado a tu novia, Erik. Oh, tendrías que haberlo visto. Charles es toda una maravilla. Me temo que ya no te necesita... - Le asesté un puñetazo en pleno rostro y aquello pareció tomarlo por sorpresa, llevándose la mano al lugar en el que lo había golpeado y mirándome con incredulidad. - ¿Estás enfadado? - Se levantó, tal vez temiendo otro golpe, buscando la camisa y la americana con las que había llegado y acabado de vestirse. - Pues me alegro. No sabes cuánto. Que te jodan, Erik._

_Me arrojó un puñado de billetes y, hecho esto, se marchó, casi esfumándose en su sitio. Todavía no conseguía procesar todo lo que había sucedido de forma tan abrupta y sentía las lágrimas rodar por mis mejillas de forma involuntaria mientras que abrazaba mis rodillas, percatándome de que aquel bastardo realmente había conseguido hacerme daño, daño real, algo que, después de tantos años sufriendo, no se conseguía con facilidad._

_Probablemente estuve allí mucho más tiempo del necesario, hasta que me sentí capaz de mantenerme en pie. Me vestí, sin llegar a calzarme los tacones, y abandoné el club, dirigiéndome al piso de Rose, sabiendo que aquella noche no podría soportar nada más. Descubrí casi con sorpresa que no lo necesitaba, que estaba demasiado afectado como para pensar en sexo, como para sentir excitación con algo, a tal extremo había llegado. Me metí en la ducha y me froté casi hasta que mi piel sangró, todavía sin poder dejar de llorar, y para cuando llegué a la cama, tan grande, fría y vacía, me dormí al acto, deseando que todo fuese un mal sueño del que me despertaría al día siguiente._


	33. And still I dream he'll come to me.

La mansión estaba sumida en un silencio sepulcral cuando abrí los ojos, tratando, por enésima vez, de conciliar el sueño y fracasando en ello. Había dormido poco y mal, todavía atenazado por los recuerdos de la noche anterior, de todo lo que había ocurrido con William y la manera en que, al parecer, nuestra relación había acabado a causa de un malentendido que temía haber sido yo quien lo había provocado. William se había convertido en una persona importante para mí a una velocidad vertiginosa, pero jamás se me había pasado por la mente intentar algo con él, ni por asomo. Lo cierto es que mi corazón pertenecía por completo a Erik, cuyo silencio comenzaba a angustiarme, y aunque pensaba que debía comenzar a buscarlo, tampoco quería importunarlo. Tenía sus razones para marcharse, quizás aún se sentía dolido, y lo entendía; era yo quien había provocado su sufrimiento.

Me hundí una vez más en las sábanas, intentando dormirme de nuevo, cuando escuché el ruido de unos pasos cerca de mi habitación. Pensé que quizás era David, que en los últimos días había tenido por costumbre entrar de improviso por las mañanas para acurrucarse a mi lado en la cama, lo que entonces no hizo. Me levanté, extrañado por aquello, y después de ponerme la bata, salí de mi habitación para dar con él. Era muy temprano para que estuviera despierto, así que estuve buscándolo por las habitaciones de la mansión hasta que encontré una que estaba cerca de la antigua que ocupaba Erik, cuya puerta permanecía entreabierta. Miré hacia el interior sólo para encontrarme a alguien que de espaldas, no reconocí. Era un chico un poco más alto que yo, que vestía unos pantalones elásticos grises y una sudadera que se estaba acomodando, sin duda alguna el uniforme del instituto que nunca llegó a funcionar como tal.

\- ¿Quién demonios eres y qué buscas aquí? - pregunté, levantando la voz. Lamentaba haber sido tan descuidado de dirigirme a la búsqueda de un intruso sin llevar nada conmigo.

El chico se sobresaltó ante mi voz y se giró para hacerme frente. Mi primera reacción fue retroceder, porque me di cuenta de que estaba en una situación vulnerable sin mis poderes. Los ojos de la persona que me miraba, profundamente azules, se llenaron de lágrimas en un segundo.

\- Papá, lo siento mucho, no quería molestarte… - comenzó a decir con la voz quebrada, todavía sin poder mirarme.

Me quedé petrificado, observándolo con detenimiento hasta que me di cuenta de qué era lo que ocurría, y aquello me horrorizó, aunque no estaba seguro de que esa fuera la palabra correcta. Su corto cabello castaño, la mandíbula cuadrada, la nariz recta, las mejillas salpicadas por unas cuantas pecas que se ruborizaron al instante. No cabía duda, era David, quien hasta sólo la noche anterior apenas parecía un niño de unos diez años, pero que entonces estaba como un adolescente ante mí.

Me acerqué a él y lo contemplé, fascinado. Más allá de su crecimiento acelerado de las últimas horas, el hecho de que de entonces fuera cada vez más parecido a Erik no dejaba de impactarme.

\- ¿Erik, quién es Erik? - preguntó, mirándome confundido.  
\- La primera lección que debes aprender es que no debes hurgar en la mente de los demás, David - dije, sonriéndole.

Lo abracé, tratando de tranquilizarlo. Sabía que estaba asustado, y la manera en la que se echó a llorar me lo confirmó, y no podía decir quién de los dos tenía más miedo. Sabía que su crecimiento inusual no se había detenido, y aunque era consciente de que tenía que analizarlo de nuevo sólo para confirmar que aquello no llegaría a ser una tragedia, en aquel momento sólo quería estar con él y consolarlo. Detestaba tener que afrontar aquella situación solo, que Erik no se hubiera preocupado por nuestro hijo, y entonces ya ni siquiera tenía a William para compartirle mis temores. Tenía que ser fuerte por él, porque sabía que me necesitaba.

\- ¿Te parece si desayunamos algo? - le pregunté cuando se separó de mí. Su nueva estatura me intimidaba, pero en el fondo sabía que aún seguía siendo un niño, por la manera en que asintió y me siguió, tomándome de la mano durante todo el trayecto hasta la cocina.

Preparamos huevos revueltos, tostadas, té y zumo de naranja, que él devoró con avidez, dada su nueva condición. Yo aún me sentía demasiado nervioso como para comer, pensando en qué era lo que debía hacer a continuación y qué explicación debía darle.

\- ¿Qué me está pasando, papá? - Era extraño escuchar su voz más gruesa, lejos de aquella dulce voz que había tenido de niño.  
\- Bueno David, verás… - Entrelacé los dedos alrededor de la taza que sostenía, sintiendo el calor de la misma. - Como sabrás, eres un mutante. Creo que William te habló de tus poderes y la forma en que debes utilizarlos, pero lo que no te dijo porque aún eras muy pequeño es que estás creciendo a un ritmo anormal, lo cual puede deberse a tu mutación. Esto no debería continuar, pero para estar seguro, quiero hacerte unas pruebas. Te prometo que no te dolerán y que, pase lo que pase, estaré a tu lado, ¿de acuerdo?  
\- ¿Mi mutación es la misma que la tuya? ¿Podrías enseñármela? - preguntó, con los ojos brillantes.  
\- Sí, es mental. Puedes leer la mente de los demás y también controlas los objetos. Yo también soy un telépata pero… En este momento no puedo enseñarte mis poderes. Prometo explicarte todo.

Me miró, por fin, y en su expresión sólo había decepción.

\- ¿Mi madre también era mutante?

Las palmas de las manos comenzaron a arderme por la fuerza con la que sostenía la taza, cuyo contenido caliente me hacía daño. Me di cuenta de que nunca había podido hablarle a David de nada, entre mis periodos de tiempo en la universidad y su crecimiento acelerado. Jamás pensé en qué debía contarle sobre Erik, sobre mí, sobre nuestra relación, y aquel no me parecía el mejor momento. Podría tener el aspecto de un adulto, pero para mí seguía siendo un niño.

\- Lo era - dije, y aquello no era completamente falso. - Y te contaré más, pero debemos recoger todo esto e ir al laboratorio. Así que apresúrate.

Estuvimos todo el día en el laboratorio. David me hacía compañía como si temiera que en cualquier momento pudiese ocurrirle de nuevo otro cambio abrupto. Se había acomodado en una de las camas de la enfermería y soportó sin rezongar la docena de pruebas que tuve que hacerle. Por fortuna, parecía que finalmente se había estabilizado y que, a partir de ese crecimiento acelerado, todo continuaría como debía ser. David se había quedado dormido en una de las angostas camillas de la enfermería y tuve que despertarlo para que me acompañara y le diera las buenas noticias.

\- Ahora de lo que debemos preocuparnos es de tus poderes, que puedo enseñarte a controlar y saber qué alcances tiene. - Mi voz sonaba entusiasmada, pero él se restregaba los ojos y bostezaba, agotado por el día tan ajetreado que habíamos tenido. - Creo que deberíamos ir arriba a descansar, ¿no?

Dibujó una sonrisa cansada y asintió, siguiéndome. Era una tontería que nunca preví, pero era evidente que el cuarto de David estaba pensado para un niño y no para él, así que le sugerí escoger cualquiera de las habitaciones de la mansión, que serían mejor para su comodidad. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras no dejaba de parecer, de repente, inmensamente interesado en sus manos.

\- ¿Puedo quedarme contigo, papá? - preguntó, con un hilo de voz. - Tengo… miedo de despertar y encontrarme solo, como hoy, midiendo el doble de lo que lo hacía antes de irme a dormir.  
\- Por supuesto - le sonreí. - Aunque ya te dije que no ocurrirá de nuevo…

Un gesto de dolor se extendió por su rostro, así que no insistí. Nos dirigimos a mi habitación y él se metió primero bajo las mantas, quedándose dormido casi al instante. Me acurruqué a su lado, sintiéndome absurdamente extraño con la situación. Parecía que había transcurrido una eternidad desde que Erik había aparecido en mi vida, salvándome de aquella miserable existencia que se sucedía en un club, nunca sin ser demasiado consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, ahogado por mis vicios, despreciándome cada día más. Habíamos pasado días difíciles, tortuosos, pero también momentos que valía la pena recordar, y aunque lo de David había ocurrido en circunstancias bizarras, él estaba allí, conmigo. La viva imagen de Erik.

Se giró para acomodarse en mi pecho, como cuando era más pequeño, abrazándome con fuerza. Hundí mi rostro en su cabello, sintiendo su olor familiar, pensando en lo feliz que me hacía tenerlo conmigo y lamentando que Erik no estuviera con nosotros en ese momento. Sabía que lo quería, me lo había dicho muchas veces antes de que todo se arruinara, pero no soportaba la idea de que simplemente lo hubiera abandonado. Eso era demasiado cruel e injusto, incluso para alguien como él. Ambos habíamos prometido protegerlo, y entonces el niño - aunque su edad biológica sugiriera otra cosa - sólo me tenía a mí. Y haría que eso fuera suficiente.

Los días transcurrieron en una apacible calma, con David habituándose a su nuevo cuerpo y, aunque aún asistía a la universidad, no me encontré a William de nuevo, lo que agradecía: estaba demasiado avergonzado como para preguntar en algún lado qué había sido de él. Además, tenía más cosas de las que preocuparme. David había crecido rápido, sí, pero también su capacidad de aprendizaje, así que entonces pasábamos largas horas estudiando, dominando sus poderes, aprendiendo sobre su mutación. Resultaba intimidante contemplarlo demasiado tiempo y notar cómo ciertos gestos suyos se parecían a Erik, aunque ni siquiera lo conociera. David estaba encantado con su mutación, la telequinesis que había comenzado a controlar cada vez mejor, y con poder salir por fin de la mansión, aunque fuera sólo a comprar ropa. Se encontraba fascinado por el mundo y aprendía con avidez, y aunque su curiosidad era abrumadora, nunca volvió a preguntarme por su origen, demasiado ocupado como estaba viviendo en un mundo que parecía abrirse ante él por primera vez para desvelarle todos sus secretos.

Esa noche, después de un juego de ajedrez, se despidió de mí como acostumbraba y se adelantó a su habitación, pues al fin había escogido una que se ajustaba a sus gustos. Me quedé en la cocina, preparándome un poco de té antes de irme a dormir, cuando escuché unos golpecitos suaves en la puerta. No tenía ni idea de quién podía ser a esa hora, pero me dirigí al recibidor y, al abrir, me encontré a quien menos me esperaba. Vestido con una camisa blanca y unos pantalones grises, el abrigo negro y largo y una bufanda en aquella noche especialmente fría, Erik estaba ante mí, con el semblante adusto, observándome como si pudiera leer cada uno de mis gestos. Mi primer pensamiento fue cerrarle la puerta en las narices, pero mi cuerpo no respondía a lo que mi mente quería.

\- Charles - susurró, y sentí cómo toda mi piel se erizaba ante la sola mención de mi nombre. No estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar, y sabía que la taza que sostenía en la mano temblaba sin control.  
\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - Temía que mi voz sonase insegura, quebrada, que sólo pudiera articular balbuceos ante su sola presencia. - ¿Estás bien? - Levanté una ceja, mirándolo con suspicacia. - ¿Realmente eres tú?  
\- Soy yo - respondió, y sonrió de lado. - He pasado… un infierno. Me alegra estar de vuelta en casa. - Se acercó a mí y retrocedí, ya más por instinto que porque fuese lo que realmente deseara. - Entiendo, Charles. Sé que será difícil creerme, pero si tú no confías en mí, no me queda nada.

Cerró la puerta y, sin decirnos nada más, me siguió hasta la cocina, donde minutos antes había estado. Permanecí de pie, mientras él se sentaba enfrente de mí, entrelazando los dedos, escrutándome con atención. Era difícil sostenerle la mirada, sus ojos verdes que hacía una eternidad que no contemplaba, su rostro tenso, como si temiera que en cualquier momento tuviera un exabrupto y le reclamara los millones de cosas que quizás sabía que se merecía.

\- ¿Cómo lo recuperaste? - El silencio resultaba incómodo, por lo que pregunté lo primero que se me vino a la mente.  
\- En la Hermandad. No podía volver a tu lado hasta que no tuviera mi cuerpo conmigo y ha sido difícil, pero… Estoy de vuelta, Charles, y no quisiera hablar más de ello.  
\- Pudiste haberme dicho algo, Erik. Tu silencio no ha hecho más que enloquecerme, yo… - Me mordí los labios, tratando de no llorar. - David y yo te necesitamos.  
\- Lo sé. - Se puso de pie, acortando la distancia que nos separaba. - Pero ahora estoy aquí y no me iré a ninguna parte.  
\- Tienes que prometerlo.  
\- Lo prometo - dijo por toda respuesta, y sentí las palmas de sus manos sobre mi rostro y sus labios cerca de los míos. Podía sentir su respiración y moría de ganas de besarlo.

Sin poder contenerme, apresé sus labios con mis dientes y él reaccionó, con sorpresa al principio y correspondiéndome después. Había estado tanto tiempo sin él, sin sentirlo, su presencia sólo como un sueño, que tenerlo entonces ante mí me hizo perder el control. Su lengua estaba dentro de mi boca, acariciándome, y yo sólo podía pensar en cuánto lo necesitaba, en cuánto lo amaba. Nos separamos sólo para contemplarnos y lo abracé después, llorando en sus brazos, sintiendo cómo humedecía su camisa con mis lágrimas. Sentía que tenía el peso del mundo sobre mí, que había tenido que sobrellevar demasiadas cosas por mí mismo y él siempre me hacía falta, sin él todo era más complicado, más difícil de vivir.

\- Ven, ven conmigo - musité, y él sonrió.  
\- ¿Es lo que quieres, Charles? ¿Estás seguro?  
\- Más que nada en el mundo.

Subimos a mi habitación, procurando no hacer ruido, dándonos besos ansiosos, satisfaciendo nuestros deseos como si quemaran. Le desabotoné la camisa y contemplé su cuerpo ante mí, cosa que él correspondió. Mi piel ardía ante el contacto de sus manos y él se comportaba de manera dulce, pausada, como si quisiera disfrutar de aquel instante prolongándolo al máximo. Fue acostándome en la cama lentamente, sin separar sus labios de los míos, y aunque una parte de mí aún seguía furiosa con él, el resto no necesitaba ni quería más. Erik dejaba de besarme por momentos sólo para mirarme y sonreír, como si aquello fuera exactamente lo que él estaba esperando.

\- ¿Podrás perdonarme, Charles? - preguntó. Estaba sobre mí, sus ojos brillando con la única lámpara que permanecía encendida.  
\- ¿Y tú, Erik? ¿Me perdonas? No debí permitir que te marcharas de aquella manera, sabía que estaba mal lo que había hecho pero debimos haber hablado y tal vez… - Cortó mi discurso con un largo beso al que correspondí.  
\- Ambos hemos actuado mal. Pero vamos a enmendarlo.

Sentí sus besos en mi cuello y aferré mis dedos a su espalda, mientras él comenzaba a mecerse lentamente sobre mí, su erección cada vez más evidente entre las capas de tela que nos separaban. Se irguió frente a mí para deshacerse de mis pantalones y mi ropa interior y lo ayudé, haciendo lo mismo con él. Buscando mis labios de nuevo, sus manos asieron mis muñecas, mientras nuestros miembros se rozaban y a mis oídos llegaban mis propios gemidos entremezclados con los suyos. Escuché mi voz diciéndole cuánto lo necesitaba dentro de mí, y a él simplemente susurrando que esperara, que tuviera paciencia. Lo estaba disfrutando muchísimo, pero quería que me hiciera el amor. Sus manos ascendieron hasta entrelazar mis dedos mientras aquel festín de besos continuaba, sus dientes en mi cuello, en mi pecho, mis labios que comenzaban a arder.

\- Erik… hazlo ya… - Jadeaba sin control, sentía mi erección más dura que nunca contra la suya.

Liberó una de mis manos y se llevó los dedos a la boca, sin dejar de observarme. Utilizando su saliva como lubricante, sentí sus dedos dentro de mí, masajeándome, preparándome para penetrarme. Lo hizo, por fin, con lentitud, y sólo pude sentir cómo mi espalda se arqueaba mientras él me sostenía por la cintura, penetrándome cada vez más, nuestras voces al unísono, nuestros sentidos amplificados al máximo, disfrutando de aquel momento. Soltó mi cintura y, sin dejar de embestirme, tomó de nuevo mis manos. Sentía las lágrimas correr por mis mejillas, pero él se encargaba de secarlas con sus besos. Aumentó la velocidad hasta que, juntos, llegamos al orgasmo en un momento que bien pudo haber durado una eternidad. Todavía sin salir de mí, sus labios buscaron los míos. Lo abracé, más feliz que nunca por tenerlo conmigo, mientras él salía de dentro de mí y se recostaba a mi lado, apoyando la cabeza en su mano.

\- Ha sido maravilloso, Charles - dijo, y me acarició el rostro.  
\- Te eché de menos. Muchísimo. - Busqué sus labios de nuevo. La piel me ardía y sentía sus fluidos correr entre mis piernas, pero no me importaba, todo estaba bien. Aquel momento no debía acabarse nunca.

Erik se levantó de la cama sólo para ir a por unas toallas y limpiarme, haciendo lo mismo con su cuerpo. No bien hubo vuelto a mi lado, lo abracé mientras el sonido de su respiración comenzaba a adormecerme, poco a poco. Sus brazos rodeándome fue lo último que sentí, antes de quedarme profundamente dormido, seguro de que esa noche al fin podría conciliar el sueño sin ninguna clase de pesadillas.


	34. Honey, if you stay, I'll be forgiven.

Aún estaba amaneciendo cuando escuché el timbre de la puerta, sonando con insistencia. Erik todavía me abrazaba, la paz completa que brinda el sueño profundo enmarcando su rostro. Extrañado por aquel escándalo a horas tan tempranas, recogí la ropa que había quedado regada por toda la habitación y me vestí lo más rápido que pude, aún con los recuerdos abrasadores de la noche anterior. Los pasillos estaban en silencio y agradecí que David no se hubiera despertado con el ruido, pues no me sentía listo para explicarle la presencia de Erik, a quien había tenido la oportunidad de leer en mi mente en una única ocasión. Después de dar con el manojo de llaves correcto, abrí la puerta para encontrarme a una muy asustada Raven, que se lanzó a mis brazos sin darme tiempo a reaccionar.

\- Pensé que no te encontraría Charles - dijo. - ¿Cómo estás? - Tenía la voz agitada y su perfecta piel azul brillaba con los primeros rayos de luz de la mañana, tan preocupada que ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de usar sus poderes, como siempre hacía cuando estaba conmigo.  
\- Perfectamente. ¿Qué ocurre?  
\- Entremos, necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante.

Pasó delante de mí, mirando hacia todas partes, como si esperara que en cualquier momento alguna presencia amenazante surgiera de alguna esquina en su camino hacia la biblioteca. Se sentó en el sofá y yo la imité, quedando frente a ella. No fue hasta que ambos estuvimos frente a frente que comenzó a hablar.

\- Es sobre Erik - comenzó a decir, sin percatarse de la forma en que fruncí el ceño, extrañado por aquellas palabras. - Me había enviado varias semanas a una misión ridícula, supongo que sólo con la intención de mantenerme lo más alejada posible de él, pero he vuelto ayer y… Sé que no debería decirte esto, que lo suyo no está bien, pero creo que eres la única persona que me entendería y que lo puede detener antes de que ocurra algo peor.  
\- No entiendo de qué me hablas…  
\- ¿No has visto las noticias, Charles? - Negué con la cabeza como respuesta a su pregunta. Ante la situación de David, lo último que me había preocupado era qué ocurría en el resto del mundo. - La Hermandad se ha vuelto más violenta últimamente y no sólo han estado asesinando a políticos o atacando a las organizaciones anti-mutantes: también han arremetido contra civiles. Niños, mujeres… No hay noche en la que no salgan en una especie de cacería cuyo único objetivo parece ser la aniquilación y, hermano, sé que planean algo peor. Una especie de golpe de estado.

Cada palabra de Raven era un golpe abrupto a la realidad que no me había esperado, en ningún momento. Sabía que Erik tenía planes en su llamada _utopía mutante_ , pero también sabía que no cometería crímenes de esa naturaleza por el simple placer de hacerlo.

\- He vuelto ayer, como te decía, y no pude averiguar nada entre los demás miembros, demasiado reacios a decirme algo, como si Erik se lo hubiera prohibido. Charles. - Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, embargados de infinita pena. - Cuando por fin pude llegar hasta donde él se encontraba y lo he visto… estaba con alguien más. Conozco a ese mutante, llegó hace nada a la Hermandad, pero parece ser que durante este tiempo en el que he estado ausente, él ha tomado el control junto a Erik. - Me negaba a hablar, tratando de procesar lo que Raven me decía. Era ridículo, Erik estaba conmigo, en mi habitación, en mi cama. - No debería darte detalles porque sé que te lastimaré, pero Erik y él… Sabes lo que hacían. He tenido que escabullirme para que no me vieran.  
\- El mutante… ¿Quién es el mutante? - pregunté, sintiéndome cada vez peor.  
\- Es un hombre que llegó a la Hermandad hace poco tiempo, nunca he hablado con él pero todos parecen bastante impresionados. Creo que se llama William. William Duncan.

Me puse de pie casi de un salto. Era ridículo. Imposible. Tenía que ser una broma. Raven me observó sin poder comprender mi actitud.

\- Me preocupa que Erik esté bajo la influencia de su poder - prosiguió, siguiéndome atenta mientras caminaba por la biblioteca, mi mente hecha un caos. - Al parecer, su mutación consiste en una especie de intercambio de mentes. Podría estar en cualquier cuerpo y nunca lo sabríamos. Incluso podría estar en el cuerpo de Erik. Por eso he recurrido a ti, porque tu poder nos permitirá saber qué es lo que ocurre en realidad.

Apoyé las palmas de las manos en el escritorio, tratando de controlar mi respiración. ¿Sería posible que aquel fuese William…? ¿Que no me hubiera percatado? ¿Y de entre todas las personas, William me había engañado de aquella manera cuando no había hecho más que confiar en él?

\- Necesito que te vayas. Ahora mismo. No vuelvas a la Hermandad. Consigue un lugar donde quedarte, lejos de Erik. Raven, por favor, confía en mí.  
\- Pero Charles, si puedo ayudarte de alguna forma…  
\- Me ayudarás evitando en lo posible que los planes de la Hermandad se lleven a cabo. Por favor. Tienes que irte. - La tomé del brazo, casi arrastrándola a la salida. Me pareció escuchar en el piso superior el sonido de una puerta que se cerraba, pero no le presté atención. Necesitaba volver a mi habitación, saber qué demonios era lo que ocurría.  
\- ¿Es que ya no te preocupa lo que ocurra con Erik? - Raven estaba tan sorprendida como enojada.  
\- Me preocupa, por eso te pido que te marches. Por favor. - Cerré la puerta, dejándola confundida y seguramente bastante furiosa conmigo, pero sabía que entendería y que me haría caso. Confiaba en ella.

Subí las escaleras prácticamente de dos en dos, esperando que Erik o quien fuera se encontrase aún dormido. Sentía las lágrimas acudiendo a mis ojos sin poder controlarme mientras entraba en la habitación, buscándolo, solo encontrando las sábanas revueltas, sin rastro de él. Ni siquiera me percaté de su presencia cuando, por la espalda, su mano apresó mi muñeca y me arrinconó contra la pared, girándome hasta quedar frente a él. Su mirada enloquecida dibujaba una sonrisa que nunca había visto en la expresión de Erik y supe en ese momento que lo que Raven me había dicho era cierto, aquel hombre era William. Nada más que él.

\- ¿Sorprendido, Charles? Vaya, esto es un problema, ¿qué haremos ahora que sabes todo? - Se restregó contra mí, colocando una de sus rodillas en mi entrepierna, pasándose la lengua por los labios.  
\- William, ¿cómo pudiste…?  
\- ¿Vas a llorar, otra vez? - Torció una sonrisa. - Es lo menos que te mereces. Es lo que menos que Erik y tú os merecéis. ¿Ya no me recuerdas, verdad? Déjame refrescarte la memoria. - Colocó una de sus manos en mi cuello, apresándolo, y sentí que el aire comenzaba a faltarme. - Por supuesto que no sabes quién soy. Vine a ti muy diferente del hombre que conociste en la universidad, un pobre mutante recién llegado del viejo continente con la esperanza de hallar refugio en este lugar… Y no encontré más que tu rechazo. No te culpo, probablemente estabas tan drogado que ni siquiera te percataste de que era yo y que venía en busca de tu ayuda…  
\- ¿Haces todo esto por aquel insignificante momento…? - Comencé a jadear, tratando de tomar un poco de aire, pero era cada vez más difícil.  
\- Al principio, sí. Luego… Digamos que me pareció divertido. Tú, cayendo como una adolescente ante mis palabras, siendo tan ingenuo… Me gusta tu fe ciega en la gente, Charles, pero si continúa así tendrás muchos problemas. - Pasó su lengua por mi mejilla, y aunque sabía que estaba mal, que aquel hombre no era mi Erik, aquello me excitó a un nivel ridículo. Él se percató de mi reacción, complacido. - ¿Te gustó, eh? No te culpo. A mí también me gustó follarte. Mucho.  
\- Eres un maldito perturbado.  
\- ¿Perturbado? Perturbado tu noviecito, ¿sabes dónde ha estado estos dos últimos meses? Me lo encontré hace un par de días, tan fácil. Le hice lo mismo que a ti… Aunque tú me has gustado más, no te pongas celoso. - Sus ojos permanecían clavados en mi mirada y trataba de no llorar, ya no sabía si de ira, impotencia o dolor.  
\- ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué le has hecho?  
\- Absolutamente nada. - Me liberó de su agarre y caí al suelo, de rodillas, respirando con dificultad. Él se agachó hasta quedar a mi estatura. - Digamos que sólo fui a contratar sus servicios. Y al parecer es una puta muy cotizada.

De repente todo tuvo sentido. Erik estaba en el club. Había vuelto a ese lugar, seguramente sin tener a dónde más ir, sabiendo que William estaba en la Hermandad, sin decirme nada cuando se lo había encontrado en la mansión y no podía entender por qué, por qué había callado…

\- Es una lástima, Charles. Pudimos haber hecho tantas cosas, tú y yo… Te habrías divertido más conmigo. - Se puso de pie, yo aún estaba demasiado confundido como para reaccionar, sintiéndome de lo peor, sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

Sus pasos alejándose fueron todo lo que escuché antes de ponerme de pie, tambaleante, pensando en qué era lo que debía hacer a continuación. Sabía que no podía ir tras William, era un enfrentamiento absurdo que tenía que postergar. Estaba furioso con él, pero más conmigo mismo. William me había engañado de la peor forma posible, se había burlado de mí, había lastimado a Erik… Tenía que ir a por él, sacarlo del club aunque el simple hecho de poner un pie allí de nuevo me horrorizara, pues era parte de un pasado que pretendía borrar y que aún me provocaba pesadillas, pero si Erik estaba en aquel lugar tenía que hacerlo por él. Maldecía no haber sido capaz de tragarme mi orgullo y buscarlo antes, por permitir que se marchara tan lastimado y tan decepcionado.

Tuve que esperar a que la noche cayera porque no tenía ni idea de dónde podía estarse quedando Erik durante el día. No crucé más que unas cuantas palabras con David durante todo ese tiempo, y él tampoco hizo demasiadas preguntas, demostrándome que ya no era más el niño curioso que solía ser. Cuando se despidió de mí después de cenar, tomé uno de mis abrigos y me dirigí hacia el club, esperando que aún no fuera demasiado tarde para arreglar todo lo que había causado.

_Me desperté tarde aquel día, con el sol ya alto en el cielo y filtrándose por las cortinas de la habitación, Rose profundamente dormida entre mis brazos bajo las mantas, sus labios entreabiertos y húmedos. Me dolía todo el cuerpo, además de que mi subconsciente seguía horrorizado por lo que había ocurrido ya hacía más de una semana, mi encuentro con aquel mutante bastardo al que me prometí a mí mismo por millonésima vez que asesinaría con mis propias manos, pero a pesar de todo, me sentía en calma todas las mañanas, cuando estaba allí en silencio, pensando que mi vida siempre había sido así, temiendo en cierto modo que me estuviese sucediendo lo mismo que a Charles, que estuviese llevando más lejos de lo debido mi existencia como una mujer, lamentándome cada vez menos por ya no ser yo mismo, por no tener mi cuerpo y mis poderes, entregándome a la facilidad de una vida nocturna que no exigía de mí más de lo que yo no quería darle._

_Volví a cerrar los ojos, sintiendo el calor del sol y del cuerpo de Rose a partes iguales, dejándome inundar por ello, y fue entonces cuando la sentí revolverse, sus manos viajar a mi rostro y acariciar mis mejillas, besándome la frente y los labios y permaneciendo así, sin más, su respiración y sus dedos lo único que llegaba a mí a través de mis párpados cerrados._

_\- Buenos días - susurré, dando señales de vida aunque no me quisiera mover de allí, deseando quedarme tumbado en cama durante el resto de aquel día. Ella seguía rozándome, en silencio, casi entregándome al reino de los sueños de nuevo. La sentí pegarse más a mí, buscándome con desesperación, sintiendo sus lágrimas mojar mi piel. Abrí los ojos, ya entonces, alzando su barbilla y mirándola directamente a los ojos, sus dos brillantes cielos tan parecidos a los de Charles. - ¿Qué ocurre, Rose?  
\- Nada, no es nada...  
\- Contéstame. - Mi voz sonaba más desesperada que autoritaria, y ella se limitó a besarme de nuevo, sonriendo con tristeza.  
\- Erik, yo... te quiero. No estaba segura de si te resultaba obvio, o si acabo de romper lo que existía entre nosotros, pero... Necesitaba decírtelo. Te quiero, y ojalá pudieras quedarte aquí para siempre._

_Me quedé contemplándola largo rato, ya separado de ella, la confusión plantada en el rostro. ¿A eso se reducía todo? ¿Ya lo sabía y había pretendido ignorarlo todo ese tiempo porque me agradaba Rose y al fin tenía un lugar al que acudir? Me habría gustado quererla, poder decirle que el sentimiento era mutuo, que ella no podía ser más porque era imposible, que jamás nadie me había tratado tan bien, siendo mi soporte cuando creía que el mundo estaba a punto de venírseme encima... Pero entonces recordé que mi ser por completo ya pertenecía a alguien. Siempre había pertenecido a la misma persona, y descubrí, quizás con cierta tristeza, que no importaba lo que sucediese, ni las cosas que nos hiciésemos el uno al otro para rompernos mutuamente; era de Charles. Por completo. Él era mi persona, y no fue hasta que ella me dijo que me quería, con las lágrimas rodando por su rostro manchado de pecas, que no me percaté de la realidad, de lo vacío que me sentía por no tenerlo a mi lado. Me había engañado, y era consciente de haberle dicho una veintena de cosas horriblemente hirientes, pero de repente, nada de eso parecía importar._

_Le necesitaba. Nunca podría querer a otra persona._

_\- Rose, lo siento. Lo siento tanto... Nunca pensé que tú... Yo también te quiero, por supuesto que lo hago, te debo demasiadas cosas y nunca me has pedido nada a cambio, pero... Me temo que no te quiero del mismo modo que tú. Me es imposible. Nada me gustaría más que poder quererte, seguir con esta vida y olvidar todo lo demás y...  
\- Pero le quieres, todavía le quieres, y por eso no puedes hacerlo. Es eso, ¿verdad? - Ella se había sentado sobre la cama, todavía cubriéndose con las mantas, y se secaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, como si de repente se sintiese muy avergonzada por haber llorado.  
\- Rose. - Me coloqué a su altura, tomando su rostro entre las manos y mirándola a los ojos. - Sabes que no es fácil, así como sabes que tarde o temprano tendré que recuperar mi cuerpo. Esta persona a la que ves es una completa desconocida, alguien que no tiene nada que ver conmigo. Sé que odias a Charles, es comprensible después de todo lo que te ha hecho, pero soy incapaz de gobernar lo que siento, no puedo fingir que no le quiero, y mucho menos puedo mentirte a ti, después de todo. - Ella solo me contemplaba en absoluto silencio, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Me levanté de la cama, vistiéndome con lo primero que encontré. - Será mejor que me vaya, yo...  
\- No es necesario, Erik. Puedes quedarte. Esto ha sido una tontería y...  
\- Será mejor que me vaya por hoy. Necesitamos pensar, ambos. Mañana continuaremos con esta conversación, ¿de acuerdo? - Besé su frente, sintiendo sus brazos rodearme acto seguido en un abrazo que se prolongó minutos, y fue cuando me soltó, sin que yo le dijese nada para que lo hiciese, que decidí que era el momento de marcharme, con más de una tarde entera a mi disposición para reflexionar y una larga noche de acostumbrada locura en el club, en el que quizás volvería a ser el único lugar del mundo que tenía, dada la situación con Rose._

_Vagué por la ciudad mientras me dejaba avasallar por todo lo que había comenzado a sentir de golpe, mientras que fumaba y dejaba que el frío y la lluvia calasen en mi ser. Me preguntaba cómo estaría Charles, si me echaba de menos tanto como yo lo hacía, si no me buscaba porque se sentía tan cobarde como yo. Tenía ganas de abrazar a David, de sentir sus pequeñas manitas tironeándome del cabello mientras que se reía, tratando de formar palabras que en su gran mayoría no tenían sentido. Lo había dejado todo atrás, todo, y parecía ya tan lejano que a veces creía que era un buen sueño, algo que nunca se haría realidad. En cierto momento me eché a llorar, en silencio, solo el temblor de mi cuerpo acompañando a las lágrimas, pero realmente ya ni siquiera me importaba, porque me había percatado de que había regresado a la realidad al fin y que el dolor no era bueno, pero algo tenía que recordarme quién era, al fin y al cabo. A quién le correspondía, sin dudas ni reservas._

_La noche llegó y yo regresé al club, sin querer hacerlo realmente por primera vez, aunque sentía una absurda y patética obligación interior que me llevaba allí a pesar de todo, que me hacía fingir una sonrisa y que, sí, a pesar de todo, provocaba a mi cuerpo, me excitaba y me obligaba a buscar clientes con los que saciarme, con los que apagar el fuego de mi interior, aunque desease que todos y cada uno de aquellos extraños fuesen Charles._

_Estaba en la barra, todavía recuperando el aire después de haber tenido sexo en el pasillo con un hombre que parecía demasiado desesperado por ello, casi rompiéndome con su ansia, cuando alguien tomó asiento a mi lado, inundándome una voz familiar que me llevó de vuelta al principio, a Charles dentro de mi cabeza y usando mi cuerpo, arrastrándome a aquel club y haciéndome paladear aquella vida que había tenido, la misma de la que yo me había acabado apoderando._

_Brandon._

_Él podría ayudarme a olvidar, después de todo. Con algo más que sexo, me recordé._

_Apuré el contenido de la copa que había pedido, sintiéndome de golpe abrumado por el alcohol, observándolo por unos instantes antes de dirigirme a él, aquella intacta elegancia suya, sus ojos grises que parecía siempre esconder algo, sus marcadas facciones y su impecable traje._

_\- Eres Brandon, ¿verdad? - dije mientras me acercaba más a él, dibujando una sonrisa en el rostro.  
\- Sí, así me llaman. - Fingía indiferencia, pero sabía que toda su atención estaba fijada en mí en aquellos instantes, estudiándome con detalle.  
\- Me han hablado mucho de ti y... - Me acerqué a su oído, tratando de ser insinuante. - Me dijeron que podrías ayudarme. Así que este es el trato: tú me das lo que necesito, y yo... yo te daré algo que jamás podrás olvidar. - Le mordí el lóbulo de la oreja, todo mientras arrastraba las palabras, ya no sabía si para excitarlo o porque estaba demasiado borracho como para no hacerlo.  
\- Suena... tentador - respondió con una sonrisa. - Me temo que no tengo más remedio que aceptar. Aunque... - Introdujo su mano en el interior de su americana, sacando una bolsita de plástico que en su interior contenía una única pastilla de color verde pálido, sacándola y colocándola sobre la mesa. - Solo aceptaré si pruebas el material primero. Te prometo que no te decepcionará. Esto es mucho más de lo que necesitas. - Me sonrió enseñando los dientes, mientras que yo tomaba la pastilla y me la tragaba sin más. Su propuesta me había sonado ligeramente sospechosa, pero ya nada me importaba._

_¿Qué podría ser lo peor que me pudiese suceder?_

_Las luces explotaron y, de repente, el mundo se deshizo a mi alrededor. Aquella pastilla mostró sus efectos demasiado deprisa, amplificando lo que ya sentía por culpa del alcohol y llamando a mi desesperación sexual de nuevo, llegando como nunca lo había hecho, implorándome porque follase en aquel justo momento, con quien fuese, donde fuese, quemándome y rogándome más de lo que lo había hecho nunca._

_Apenas podía ver lo que sucedía a mi alrededor, pero a mis oídos llegaba la voz de Brandon, su aliento cálido junto a mi oído, sus manos sobre mi cuerpo, desnudándome, sintiendo su piel fría contra mí, tan caliente que dolía, o quizás estaba alucinando. Por un momento pensé que aquello que me había dado me mataría, pero en el momento en el que me penetró, tan duro y de forma tan inesperada que me hizo gritar, ya nada más me preocupó, nada que no fuese el hecho de que no parase nunca, que me llenase y me hiciera gritar, mientras que era consciente de lo húmedo que estaba, de lo húmeda que estaba, de... ¿Importaba acaso quién demonios era yo? Sentía sus dientes sobre mis pezones, sus embestidas sin piedad, que justo eran lo que necesitaba, rodeándolo con mis piernas para abrirme más a él y sentirlo todavía más adentro, si acaso era posible. Ni siquiera era consciente de si lo que sentía contra mi espalda era el suelo, la pared o el colchón, si estábamos de pie o tumbados, para mí solo existía el dolor y el placer que me otorgaba mientras el mundo entero seguía estremeciéndose y estallando a mi alrededor._

_El orgasmo llegó, justo en el momento en el que sentí su semen inundarme, escurrirse por entre mis piernas y llevándome al nirvana, sus manos sujetando mi rostro y mirándome fijamente a los ojos, como si quisiera comprobar mi estado, sonriendo a través de la bruma con la que yo percibía la realidad y besándome con avidez, justo antes de dejarme sobre el colchón - fue entonces cuando me percaté de que me había alzado contra la pared durante todo ese tiempo, dejando que fuese la gravedad en gran parte la que lo ayudase con la penetración - y desaparecer, haciéndome creer que ahí se acabaría todo aunque todavía me sintiese como si estuviera al borde de un mal viaje con una droga que ni siquiera conocía._

_No podía recordar quién era. El nombre de Erik acudía a mi mente, pero Erik era un nombre masculino y yo sentía el cuerpo de una mujer bajo mi tacto, mientras me masturbaba porque necesitaba desesperadamente sentir algo dentro de mí de nuevo, el coño húmedo, quizás por lo que acababa de hacer con Brandon o porque de verdad no podía dejar de excitarme, de mojarme con cosas que ni siquiera comprendía pero que no me dejaban en paz. No podía ser Erik... ¿no? ¿Era Belle? ¿Era Elizabeth? ¿Era Rose? ¿Qué importancia tenía, al fin y al cabo? Sabía que era una puta, y que eso era lo único relevante, y que aquella puta, la misma que estaba alcanzando su milésimo orgasmo en aquel día, que por alguna razón recordaba nefasto sin una explicación lúcida, necesitaba follar. De nuevo. Una y otra vez. Hasta que dejase de existir._

_Abandoné el pasillo, si es que estaba realmente allí, mezclándome entre la gente y sintiendo la música retumbando en mi cabeza, sacudiéndome e invadiéndome de un pánico irracional, la soledad de estar entre una montaña de gente desconocida, mi cuerpo temblando y... Sentí unos dedos rodear una de mis muñecas, arrastrarme y apartarme de la multitud, a un lugar desierto en el que la música llegaba de forma lejana, deshaciendo el terror pero no el hambre, comprobando que aquella mancha borrosa, la propietaria de aquellos dedos que me habían traído allí, era un hombre, que me sujetaba por el rostro y me decía algo en tono suplicante, palabras que no podía entender y que sonaban absurdas en mi mente._

_Me acerqué y lo empujé contra la pared, besando sus labios con un exceso de exploración por parte de mi lengua e introduciendo mis manos bajo su camisa, acariciando su suave cuerpo y dejándome embriagar por su olor, que por alguna razón me resultaba familiar, una sensación incluso más intensa que la que me había invadido cuando me encontré con Brandon, justo antes de que todo aquello comenzase a sucederme, antes de la pastilla y el ardor. Quería que se callase, que simplemente dejase de sonar tan dulce y de tratarme con tanta delicadeza para que me acariciase, para que me poseyese y me dejase la mente en blanco. Veía sus ojos azules y brillantes, pero realmente lo que me había dado Brandon me había hecho olvidarlo todo y cosas vagas trataban de llegar a mi mente sin conseguirlo. Solo podía sentir que me quería, que era recíproco, que algo había sucedido entre él y yo y que me suplicaba algo que..._

_De repente estaba en cama, en una cama que pensé que ya no recordaría, más consciente de la realidad de lo que lo había estado antes de desmayarme, de caer entre los brazos de Charles y que él me sacase del club, tal y como si hubiese ido hasta allí para rescatarme... Aunque yo no quería que lo hiciese. No necesitaba ayuda, no quería admitir que lo necesitaba después de todo lo que me había hecho, y que sobrevivir a base de sucedáneos de él, de todo lo que me podían dar, no era un modo de vida ni nada agradable a lo que aferrarse. Él estaba a mi lado, sus dedos apartando mechones de cabello de mi rostro y acariciándome, sentado sobre las mantas con la preocupación anidada en su ser por completo._

_\- ¿Cómo estás? - Hablaba en voz baja, mientras que acomodaba las mantas que cubrían mi cuerpo, ahora vestido con una de sus camisetas blancas, ya sin el encorsetado vestido negro con el que había llegado al club, con los ojos recargados de maquillaje y los labios cubiertos de carmín; él seguía siendo el mismo caballero inglés de siempre, aún y a pesar de todo. Me dolía el cuerpo por entero, pero mi cabeza era la que se llevaba la peor parte, casi a punto de explotarme.  
\- Mejor. - Sentía la lengua pesada dentro de mi boca, al igual que mis párpados: me costaba hablar y ver. Mi cuerpo ya no me pedía sexo, solo descanso, y todo lo que había sucedido regresó a mí con claridad meridiana, haciéndome sentir miserable, habiendo tratado a Charles como a un cliente cualquiera, obligándolo a verme de aquella manera... Pero no. No. - ¿Por qué has vuelto, Charles?  
\- Tenía que hacerlo. - No, no tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que demostrarme que podía odiarlo, que era posible después de haberlo visto engañándome delante de mis propias narices, pero allí estaba, impidiéndome echarle en cara todo lo que me había hecho justo antes de que yo me fuese de la mansión con la intención de no volver nunca más, siendo el maravilloso hombre del que me había enamorado sin remedio para siempre. Quizás deplorable, absurdo, pero cierto. - Será mejor que descanses, Erik. Hablaremos de todo mañana, ¿de acuerdo? - Quise detenerlo, decirle que no me podría dormir hasta que no pudiese hablar con él de todo lo que rondaba mi cerebro, pero ya ni siquiera estaba consciente cuando sus brazos me rodearon y sus labios rozaron mi frente, él de verdad, al fin, de nuevo, haciéndome sentir insignificante en su abrazo._

_Estaba en casa de nuevo, y nunca pensé que fuese tan agridulce.  
_


	35. I can't give everything away.

_Me desperté entre el aroma del cuerpo de Charles y las lágrimas secas de mi rostro, ya con fuerzas pero con un hambre voraz, probablemente producto de la droga que había consumido y de casi un día entero sin comer. Aunque habría preferido quedarme allí eternamente, contemplando su rostro tranquilo y perfecto, me sentí en la necesidad de escabullirme de entre sus brazos para bajar las escaleras y dirigirme a la cocina, abriendo los armarios y la nevera, buscando algo que desayunar casi con desesperación. Me senté ante la encimera de la cocina pasado un rato, cuando ya tenía café, zumo, tostadas y galletas ante mí, y comencé a devorarlo todo como si nunca me hubiese llevado algo a la boca, concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo y no pensando en nada más, tratando de hacerme a la idea de que volvía a estar en la mansión y de que las cosas quizás podrían volver a tomar un buen rumbo, una vez Charles y yo hubiésemos discutido todo lo que habíamos hecho, sopesar nuestros actos a favor y en contra, sabiendo que ambos nos percataríamos de que no merecía la pena seguir si no era uno al lado del otro, pues nunca había dudado de lo que Charles sentía, ni de si él era realmente lo que yo necesitaba. Estaba tan ensimismado en todo ello, que no me percaté de que alguien acababa de entrar en la cocina, con unos pasos decididos que jamás habrían sido los de Charles, deteniéndose de golpe cuando se percató de mi presencia, permaneciendo de pie en su sitio justo a mis espaldas._

_\- ¿Quién eres tú? - Me sobresalté con el sonido de aquella voz. No era familiar, aún y a pesar del acento inglés gemelo al de Charles. No la había escuchado nunca antes, y cuando me volteé para toparme con su propietario, un montón de cosas trataron de unirse en mi cerebro, sin resultado alguno. Estaba tratando de decirme algo a mí mismo, pero mi mente seguía funcionando demasiado despacio._

_Lo primero que pude observar fue el enorme parecido que aquel joven tenía conmigo mismo, con mi verdadero yo. Los rasgos marcados, casi en una expresión de hostilidad innata acompañando a los labios finos y fruncidos, el cabello corto y castaño... Solo se salvaban sus ojos, azules como un cielo despejado y rebosantes de una vitalidad que solo la juventud podría otorgar, además de unas cuantas pecas de más que surcaban su rostro, concentrándose en la zona cercana a la nariz, su piel quizás algo más pálida que la mía, casi como sería si no estuviese atrapado en el cuerpo de aquella maldita prostituta. Vestía una camisa de color blanco y un cárdigan azul marino, junto con unos pantalones de sastre de color gris, que a pesar de todo dejaban intuir un cuerpo delgado pero fibroso, y tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, su postura desafiante. No era una novedad que Charles se rodease de hombres que de alguna manera terminaban pareciéndose a mí, pero... Sabía quién era aquel joven. Sabía que seguiría creciendo cuando yo ya no estuviese, en el momento en el que había dejado la mansión y a él con ella, no sin dolor, pero nunca podría imaginar, jamás, que cuando volviese a ver a David, mi hijo ya sería un completo adulto, un hombre fuerte y tan parecido a mí que daba escalofríos... aunque ya no me recordase en absoluto._

_\- Yo... - No sabía por dónde empezar, si Charles le habría contado algo, si tendría algún sentido para él todo lo que me había sucedido. Me levanté, acercándome mientras que sentía la hostilidad aumentar por su parte, y coloqué una de mis manos sobre su rostro, teniendo que levantar la cabeza para mirarlo. - David. - Sentí su mente rodearme, intentando leer en la mía aunque ya estaba preparado para levantar barreras mentales incluso sin realmente desearlo, defendiéndome de su curiosa intromisión, que era tal y como si Charles lo hubiese hecho, de haberle dado la autorización que él sentía que necesitaba para ello. Supe, sin lugar a dudas, que mi hijo era un telépata, que a pesar del parecido físico que pudiese guardar conmigo, sus poderes habían resultado ser como los de Charles, aunque él estuviese más por la labor de saltarse su código ético-moral si las circunstancias lo requerían, como en aquel justo instante. Le sonreí, todavía sin saber si debía estar orgulloso o confundido, y me percaté de que no necesitaba contestar a nada; él podría ver la verdad en mi mente, aunque tuviese que ocultarle algunas cosas, lo cual no me resultaría difícil teniendo en cuenta que su experiencia todavía no podía ni acercarse a la de Charles, el mismo que me había enseñado aquel método de defensa. - Así que eres telépata. Interesante... David, ¿querrías responderte tú mismo?  
\- ¿Qué...?  
\- Lee mi mente. Solo así podrás comprenderlo todo._

_Él no dijo nada más, solo asintió y llevó las yemas de sus dedos a mis sienes, tal y como el propio Charles habría hecho, sintiéndolo entonces dentro de mi cabeza y no solo en los bordes de mi mente, aquel joven que se identificaba a sí mismo como David Xavier y nada más, lo que me produjo cierto resquemor que no quise dejar aflorar, el mismo que estaba buscando y recibiendo los recuerdos seleccionados que yo le ofrecía, sintiéndolo dudar ante todo lo que estaba viendo, desde que me habían arrastrado a aquel cuerpo hasta de mis recuerdos con él, justo antes de tener que abandonar la mansión por algo que no le dejé saber con exactitud. David contemplaba, temblaba, y de sus párpados cerrados comenzaron a rodar lágrimas, las mismas que cayeron sobre mi hombro en el momento en el que me abrazó, sabiendo que en aquel momento estaba siendo avasallado por el amor incondicional que siempre había sentido hacia él, incluso sin desearlo._

_\- Sé que no es fácil - susurré, mientras que acariciaba su cabello. Su olor me recordaba a Charles, y todavía trataba de relacionarlo con el pequeño balbuceante que había dejado en su cuna antes de irme. - Pero es toda la verdad. Charles podrá corroborarlo todo, aunque entiendo que no haya querido contarte nada. Ha sido demasiado... pero no sabes cómo me alegro de verte de nuevo, al fin.  
\- ¿Pero cómo es posible que...?  
\- Sabrás el resto de la historia, te lo prometo. Lo sabrás todo. Pero no hoy, y no ahora. Creo que ya tienes bastante que digerir, y tal vez Charles no esté de acuerdo con que yo...  
\- Pensé que nos habías abandonado. - Él me atravesaba entonces, con sus ojos brillantes. No importaba lo mucho que se pareciese a mí: se podía ver como en agua cristalina que su educación había corrido a cargo de Charles.  
\- En cierto modo, lo hice, pero no como me temo que pensabas. - Sonreí con tristeza, mientras que volvía a ocupar mi asiento, esta vez de cara a él. - Todo volverá a la normalidad, te lo prometo, David, y entonces podremos llevar la vida que deberíamos haber tenido desde el principio. Tienes mi palabra. - Él asintió, como si realmente creyese en mis estamentos, y yo apuré lo que me restaba de la taza de café, sintiéndome al fin satisfecho con lo que había comido, colocando toda la vajilla en el fregadero y sonriéndole. - Ahora tengo que hablar con Charles. Nos veremos luego, ¿de acuerdo?  
\- Claro... - Era consciente de que seguía sintiéndose extraño, pero seguramente no más que yo. Coloqué mi mano sobre su hombro y simplemente le di un ligero apretón justo antes de subir las escaleras, abrumado, pero... nunca dejaría de ser yo mismo. Necesitaba estar con Charles en aquel momento, sí, pero no era hablar lo que quería. Quizás era cierto que teníamos mucho que discutir, muchas verdades que gritarnos y muchos malentendidos que explicar, pero entonces, como me ocurría una mañana sí y otra también, no era hablar lo que quería._

_Abrí la puerta, echando el cerrojo y dejando caer la camiseta que vestía al suelo. Estaba excitado, sin saber por qué una vez más pero solo queriendo acallar aquel ansia, y aunque me preguntaba cómo demonios era posible que Charles no se hubiese dado cuenta de mi problema con el sexo a aquellas alturas, dándome todas las mañanas que había pasado en la mansión todo lo que yo le demandaba, sabía que no podía escapar, que era mi rutina que, en esencia, era lo que me hacía la persona que era._

_Devorar y nunca, nunca, saciarse._

Me había prometido no volver nunca a aquel lugar que representaba el origen de todo el vórtice de decadencia al que fui arrastrado, no sin culpa, a aquella vida que todavía me ocasionaba pesadillas. No estaba sorprendido de recordar el asfixiante olor a tabaco, alcohol y sexo que emanaban cada una de las personas que, sin recato, se restregaban contra mí pretendiendo ofrecerme sus servicios, por lo que evitaba mantener contacto visual con ellos, apretujándome en el abrigo y observando todo el sitio esperando dar con la persona, la única persona, por la que había sido capaz de volver. 

Las luces del club comenzaban a marearme, por lo que trataba de no permanecer demasiado tiempo en el mismo lugar, huyendo incluso de antiguos clientes que comenzaban a mirarme con sumo interés. Estaba a punto de abandonar aquella empresa, cuando lo vi. Allí estaba Erik, el Erik atrapado en aquel cuerpo femenino, vestido como si aquel fuera su uniforme, una extensión de sí mismo. Su largo cabello contrastaba con el vestido negro y ceñido que llevaba, y caminaba tambaleante, sin rumbo, probablemente en búsqueda de un cliente más; de hecho, tuve que correr hacia él antes de que alguien más lo hiciera. Lo tomé de la mano y lo arrastré conmigo, y su expresión fue tan absurdamente feliz que me dolió en lo más profundo de mi ser. Estaba conmigo, en esos sucios pasillos, y aunque lo tomaba del rostro y trataba de hablarle, de pedirle que volviera conmigo, su expresión estaba completamente ausente, las pupilas dilatadas y sus manos ansiosas recorriendo mi cuerpo, mirándome con un absoluto desconcierto cuando lo detuve, impidiendo que continuara con sus intentos de seducción. Lo ayudé a sentarse, acariciándole el rostro constantemente, diciéndole quién era, pero me miraba como si no comprendiera lo que ocurría. No supe cuánto tiempo estuve tratando de hacerlo reaccionar, hasta que agotado, cayó en mis brazos, inconsciente.

Sabía que la mansión le brindaría aquel remanso de paz que necesitaba, que intentar hablar con él en aquel momento era inútil, así que me lo llevé conmigo y me quedé despierto hasta que su respiración agitada se normalizó y lo vi hundirse en la serenidad que brinda el sueño profundo. Al instante, me quedé dormido con él, atosigado por mi conciencia, a sabiendas de que era yo quien lo había orillado a aquello.

Fueron sus labios sobre los míos los que me despertaron. Ni siquiera abrí los ojos, disfrutando de su lengua experta que recorría mi paladar y me daba leves mordiscos, su cálido aliento; lo rodeé con mis brazos, tratando de retenerlo contra mí, cuando sentí su piel ardiente y supe que estaba completamente desnudo, a mi merced. Sus ojos verdes me miraban plagados de lujuria mientras una de sus manos se colaba entre mis pantalones y comenzaba a masturbarme, mis gemidos mezclándose con los suyos.

\- Erik, basta... Tenemos que hablar... Tenemos... - Perdí el control de mí mismo cuando, con agilidad, él se colocó encima, mi erección completamente evidente y él, balanceándose sobre mí con su cuerpo, aun si la ropa nos separaba. Su pelo cayendo en cascadas sobre su rostro brillaba con la luz de la mañana.  
\- Tengo una idea mejor. Y eso no incluye que hablemos justo ahora. - Llevó mis manos hasta sus pechos, retorciéndome de puro placer, provocándome dolor con la urgente necesidad que tenía de follármelo en ese mismo instante, sintiendo su coño húmedo atravesar mis pantalones.

Me sorprendía, o quizás me asustaba, lo experto que parecía ser él, mientras se deshacía de la ropa que nos separaba sin dejar de morderse los labios, como si se estuviera conteniendo ya por demasiado tiempo. Ni siquiera fui capaz de reaccionar cuando volvió a estar sobre mí. Sin mediar palabra, lo rodeé hasta dejarlo debajo, nuestros cuerpos temblando de placer y él dijo un simple _hazlo ya_ , como si pretendiera ser una orden. Lo penetré con cuidado al principio, hasta que su voz aumentó de volumen y me pidió más, como si quisiera que lo rompiera y, cegado por mi excitación, lo hice. Sus piernas rodeándome, su espalda arqueada y sus gemidos ahogados fueron lo último que sentí y escuché cuando llegué al orgasmo, invadido por mil sensaciones, viéndolo en aquel cuerpo con su mirada perdida, como si fuera parte de una ensoñación.

Me dejé caer a su lado, agotado, confundido, y él me abrazó y continuó besándome, mordisqueando mis hombros, pasando sus dedos por mi cabello, rodeándome con sus piernas húmedas de mí, de él, del peor error que acababa de cometer.

Sus besos fueron aumentando de intensidad, sentía sus dientes en mi cuello, sus uñas aferrándose a mi espalda y sus caderas meciéndose contra mí como si no hubiera tenido suficiente y nunca pudiera saciarse. La cabeza me daba vueltas porque sabía que aquello no era correcto, y no permitiría que ocurriera de nuevo aunque el simple contacto con su piel ardiente me nublara la razón, pero era consciente de que aquel no era Erik, que su cuerpo lo tenía William, el mismo que la noche anterior me había follado, y odiaba admitir cuánto lo había disfrutado.

Me incorporé, deteniendo aquel festín de besos y caricias, sentándome en el borde de la cama mientras Erik se colocaba detrás de mí y continuaba pegado a mi cuello. Le amaba, le amaba muchísimo, pero no podía soportar que continuara encerrado allí y que a él pareciera no importarle.

\- Erik, basta - dije, levantándome de la cama, cubriéndome con la bata de dormir. Él sólo me miró confundido, sus mejillas coloradas, su pecho subiendo y bajando aceleradamente.  
\- ¿Qué ocurre...? Ah, ¿estás cansado? No te preocupes, yo puedo hacerlo todo por ti... - Me asustaba que su voz sonara como ronroneos, ahogada de excitación, como si yo fuera un cliente y no la persona que más lo amaba en el mundo.  
\- Iré a darme una ducha y después hablaremos. Creo que fue lo primero que debimos hacer. - Vi su expresión contrariada, la forma en que aquello parecía decepcionarlo.

De forma unilateral, ya había tomado una decisión. Necesitaba mis poderes, aunque eso implicara atarme de nuevo a la silla de ruedas y ser completamente sincero con David. Nunca hallaríamos el cuerpo de Erik si continuaba de esa forma y lo cierto era que comenzaba a preocuparme la manera en que él parecía tan habituado a aquel tan femenino de Belle. Era mi propia experiencia la que me horrorizaba.

Se había cubierto con las sábanas cuando salí de la ducha, su expresión aún de decepción, pero al menos parecía más tranquilo.

\- Encontré a David en la cocina esta mañana - dijo, con la voz apagada, evitando mirarme. - No sabía nada de mí.  
\- ¿Qué querías que le dijera? Pasó de ser un niño de diez años a un adolescente en una noche. Estaba asustado, Erik. No sabía qué debía decirle, estaba solo con él...  
\- Sabes bien porqué estabas solo con él. - Supe, por la forma en que lo dijo, que aún me guardaba rencor.  
\- No podemos continuar así. Te ayudaré a encontrar tu cuerpo, y si luego quieres marcharte, no seré yo quien te lo impida. - Trataba de no llorar, pero me dolía el desprecio de su voz.  
\- Me parece un trato justo.

Erik se levantó de la cama, aún cubierto por las sábanas, y pasó de largo, dirigiéndose hacia el baño. Me quedé de pie, escuchando el agua de la ducha correr sintiendo la culpa corroerme, pero no podía permanecer así para siempre. Recordé que se había encontrado con David y, después de vestirme, bajé a su encuentro. Él estaba en la biblioteca, escribiendo en uno de sus libros de texto, cuando me vio entrar. No trató de leerme la mente, una costumbre que ya no le permitía seguir practicando, así que simplemente me siguió con la mirada cuando me dejé caer en una de las butacas que estaban frente al escritorio. Sabía, sin necesidad de leerle la mente, las mil preguntas que pensaba plantearme.

\- Entonces Erik es mi padre - dijo de repente, la voz firme y sus ojos azules escrutándome.  
\- Nunca encontré la forma de decírtelo pero creo que ha sido mejor que él lo haya hecho. - No estaba seguro de lo que habían hablado, de cuántos detalles le había revelado, así que esperé.  
\- ¿Se quedará con nosotros?  
\- No puedo prometer nada, es su decisión.  
\- Pídele que se quede, papá - murmuró, como si temiera que Erik nos escuchara, y él no tenía ni idea de la manera en que sus palabras me dolían.

Pero Erik no se marchó, y no supe si fue por el trato que le había ofrecido o porque de verdad pensaba que era el momento de que intentásemos solucionar todo, aunque no habíamos hablado gran cosa. Le conté de mis planes, de volver a la silla de ruedas e intentar hallar a William, de los destrozos que estaba ocasionando en su nombre, y aquello pareció hacerlo reaccionar.

\- ¿Cuál es tu idea, Charles? - Era ya de noche, David se había ido a dormir después de cenar con nosotros y sólo estábamos él y yo en la biblioteca.  
\- El efecto del suero ya no debe durar más tiempo, así que cuando tenga mis poderes de nuevo, buscaremos a Belle primero. Ella no es mutante y, sinceramente, no creo que esté con William por su voluntad después de todo este tiempo, especialmente, en un cuerpo ajeno.  
\- ¿Y crees que será tan sencillo? - preguntó, levantándose del sofá y sirviéndose un vaso de whiskey, para volver justo donde yo me encontraba, sentándose a mi lado.  
\- Tenemos que intentarlo. Confía en mí.

Apuró el contenido de su vaso de un trago y se quedó mirando fijamente la chimenea, cuyo fuego crepitante parecía haberlo hipnotizado.

\- ¿Y si no accede, qué? ¿La obligarás?  
\- Haré todo lo que sea necesario.

Pareció satisfecho con mi respuesta.

\- Me gusta esa parte de ti - dijo, dibujando una sonrisa de lado. Acortó la distancia que nos separaba, buscando mis labios, y le correspondí.

Poco a poco, comenzó a empujarme al borde del sofá, logrando que él quedara casi completamente sobre mí, sus besos aumentando la velocidad, cada vez más ansiosos y desesperados. Se restregaba de forma casi felina, buscando mi cuello, sus manos ágiles desabotonándome la camisa. Sabía en qué culminaría todo aquello, y no pensaba continuar el juego, no cometería el mismo error dos veces.

\- Erik... Detente... - Ni siquiera parecía escucharme, sus gemidos aumentando de volumen, sus manos tomando las mías y dirigiéndolas a sus piernas, desnudas gracias al vestido que usaba.  
\- ¿Por qué lo haría? - susurró en mi oído.

Era suficiente. Lo tomé de las muñecas, incorporándome. Mi respiración aún estaba agitada y él parecía profundamente ofendido.

\- Debí decírtelo antes pero... - Tomé aire, buscando la manera de decirle lo que llevaba mucho tiempo pensando sin lastimarlo. - No podemos continuar así. Estás en el cuerpo de Belle, ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir? He vivido eso con Rose, y llegará un momento en el que no podrás diferenciarlo. No quiero que eso pase contigo. - Su expresión no cambiaba y eso me desesperaba -. Lo que quiero decir es que no tendremos sexo de nuevo hasta que estés en tu cuerpo y seas Erik, otra vez. Te quiero a ti, te necesito a ti.

Se levantó del sofá sin mediar palabra, acomodándose el vestido.

\- No tomes decisiones por mí, Charles - dijo lacónicamente, antes de salir de la biblioteca. 

Sus pasos veloces y la puerta de nuestra habitación cerrándose fueron el único ruido que se escuchó en la mansión, aquella noche en la que decidí que lo mejor era quedarme justo donde me encontraba.


	36. Into the wild.

Los días comenzaron a transcurrir con una lentitud exasperante. Los silencios de Erik me agobiaban a sobremanera y, aunque había recuperado mis poderes, no me atrevía a entrar en su mente y leer lo que pensaba de mí, si me había perdonado o aún estaba enfadado conmigo. Tuvimos que explicarle a David lo que había ocurrido en Cuba y por qué entonces me encontraba en una silla de ruedas, y fue él quien se ofreció, sin dilación, a ayudarme en todo lo que necesitara, aunque yo trataba de hacer todo por mí mismo. Encontré, y eso me alegraba, que Erik y él mantenían una buena relación, y no era raro encontrarlos juntos paseando por los jardines, frente al tablero de ajedrez o simplemente charlando. David se había habituado a la presencia de Erik y, por mucho que éste me guardara rencor, sabía que su amor hacia nuestro hijo era incondicional.

Llevábamos un par de semanas en esa rutina, mi control mental casi del todo recuperado; había sido capaz de proyectarme a larga distancia utilizando a Cerebro y aquello me había agotado. Estaba en la biblioteca, pasando distraídamente las páginas de un libro sin prestarle mucha atención. El té comenzaba a enfriarse, y no fue hasta que escuché la puerta cerrándose con suavidad y miré la hora que me di cuenta de lo tarde que era ya. Erik estaba de pie, en la puerta, las manos en la cintura, observándome con detenimiento.

\- ¿Pasa algo? - pregunté, percatándome de lo terriblemente cansada que sonaba mi voz.  
\- Llevas todo el día aquí. Te estaba esperando.  
\- He estado ocupado, investigando un poco sobre la mutación de William, para que... ¿Qué estás haciendo? - Me detuve de golpe, abrumado por lo que Erik había hecho en un minuto: había recorrido la distancia que nos separaba y entonces estaba sobre mis piernas, acomodándose en la silla de ruedas. No sentía su peso sobre mí, pero sí sus brazos rodeando mi cuello y sus manos jugueteando con mi cabello.  
\- ¿Cuánto tiempo más me harás esperar así, Charles? - Me miraba con lascivia, pasándose la lengua por los labios y, por un momento, me horrorizó pensar que a quien tenía sobre mí era a Belle, la prostituta, y no al Erik que conocía.  
\- Pensé que ya habíamos hablado de esto... - respondí, nervioso. Me dejaba intranquilo no ser capaz de sentirlo, que todo lo que habíamos vivido ya con anterioridad se repitiera.  
\- Fuiste tú quien lo decidió.

Sentía su aliento cálido en mi rostro, los ojos verdes mirándome con intensidad. Tomó mi mano y, sin dejar de mirarme, la llevó hasta su coño, dejándome sentir toda su humedad, que atravesaba su diminuta ropa interior.

\- Y mi decisión sigue siendo la misma - contesté secamente, evitando que mis dedos siguieran su juego porque mi razón sabía que no era lo correcto.

No era la primera vez que había detenido el intento de Erik en esas semanas; no podía recordar las veces en que, bajo las sábanas, había intentado una y otra vez que hiciéramos el amor. Comenzaba a preocuparme que le importara tan poco mi decisión y que insistiera en hacer algo que nos hiciera daño a los dos.

\- Quizás cuando recupere mi cuerpo ya no quiera estar contigo, Charles. Tal vez ahora piense que no serás capaz de darme lo que quiero.

Sus palabras me dolieron profundamente y sentí mis ojos inundarse por las lágrimas, pero hice todo lo posible por no llorar. Erik se levantó y, sin más, se dirigió a la cocina, donde lo escuché remover platos por un largo rato hasta que subió por las escaleras, sin dirigirme de nuevo la palabra.

Supe que aquel era el momento de utilizar a Cerebro, me hallara o no en completas condiciones, así que me dirigí hacia allí, mi corazón dolido por lo que Erik me había dicho pero, al mismo tiempo, preocupado de haberlo perdido ya para siempre. Sin embargo, la familiar sensación del casco sobre mi cabeza fue todo lo que necesité para olvidarme de la escena que acababa de vivir y concentrarme en encontrar a Belle, a toda costa.

Estaba muy cansado y la cabeza comenzó a dolerme con intensidad, pero la encontré, aunque no pude evitar lamentarme porque fuera de aquella manera. La lúgubre iluminación del bar hizo que me costara un poco verla, pero el cuerpo del que hacía posesión entonces era inconfundible. Belle estaba ocupando a William, y no la habría reconocido de no ser por su barba brillante bajo las opacas luces del lugar. Caminé hacia ella - la sensación me invadía en la silla de ruedas, aunque no fuera capaz de sentir las piernas como tales - y su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando me reconoció.

\- Hola, querido, qué sorpresa encontrarte por aquí - dijo, para después darle un sorbo a su bebida.  
\- Necesitamos hablar. Y en esta barra no es una buena idea hacerlo.  
\- Pero aún no he acabado mi vodka, ¿quieres uno? - Era extraña la forma en que, aún teniendo el cuerpo de William, sus gestos y expresiones permanecían idénticas.  
\- No, necesito que hablemos. Es urgente.

Me miró con curiosidad y después asintió, dejando un billete sobre la mesa antes de hacerme una señal para que la siguiera. Estábamos en un bar y no en el club, así que el único lugar donde podríamos hablar, porque al parecer su intención era no abandonar el sitio, fue en los baños. Hasta allí la seguí, viendo cómo le echaba el cerrojo a la puerta.

\- ¿Qué es lo que se te ofrece, cielo? - preguntó, apoyándose en la pared. Qué diferente lucía respecto al William que conocía, vestida con una chaqueta de cuero y unos vaqueros ajustados.  
\- Un trato. Necesito que nos ayudes a llegar hasta William. - Ella enarcó una ceja, su expresión volviéndose seria. - Yo sé qué ha hecho contigo, Belle, y mírate ahora: estás en un cuerpo que no es tuyo, a merced de alguien como él. No es justo para ti, ni para Erik.  
\- Eso es muy arriesgado Charlie... ¿Qué obtengo después? Él podría hacerme daño.  
\- No lo hará. Estaré ahí para protegerte y evitarlo, nosotros... - Me horrorizaba lo que estaba a punto de decir. - Lo mataremos en caso de ser necesario. No tendrás que estar sometida a él, ni a la vida que llevabas antes.

Caminó hacia mi, ya no luciendo seria, sino con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Me rescatarás de él, eso es lo que dices? - Estaba frente a mí, tan cerca que su aliento ligeramente alcoholizado me llegaba al rostro.  
\- Sí. Pero tienes que ayudarnos a entrar a la Hermandad.  
\- Creo que es una oferta interesante, sí.

Comencé a retroceder, intimidado por la forma en que ella parecía haber tomado de repente el control de la situación. La pared a mis espaldas me indicó que ya no podía estar más tiempo lejos de ella y eso pareció complacerla enormemente.

\- ¿Qué pasa cielo, ya no te gusto? - Cruzó los brazos alrededor de mi cuello, una sensación amplificada porque estaba utilizando a Cerebro. - Porque hoy me estaba aburriendo hasta que llegaste, como mi héroe...  
\- Belle, yo debo marcharme... Yo... - Sentí sus besos en mi cuello, su lengua recorriéndolo hasta que sentí sus dientes en el lóbulo de mi oreja.  
\- No seas aburrido, Charlie - murmuró, mientras metía su mano entre mis pantalones. Me sorprendió ser capaz de sentirlo.

Comenzó a acariciarme sin dejar de besarme, de chuparme. Fui yo quien buscó sus labios, profundizando un beso que me dejó sin aliento, su lengua en mi paladar, su erección contra la mía, su mano masturbándome en un frenesí que me di cuenta de que ya no era capaz de controlar, mientras mi verdadero yo se aferraba a la silla de ruedas con fuerza, casi haciéndose daño, tratando de ahogar los gemidos de placer entre los jadeos incontrolables que salían de mi garganta. Ya no sentía cansancio, sólo el cuerpo de William, su recuerdo que me carcomía aunque pretendiera odiarlo cada día de mi vida por lo que nos había hecho...

Belle detuvo su juego, observándome plenamente satisfecha; yo sólo era capaz de sentir la pared fría en mi cuerpo ardiente.

\- ¿Por qué te detienes? - inquirí, sin poder evitarlo.  
\- Charlie, Charlie... Quién lo diría... Pero es todo lo que tendrás, por hoy. Tómalo como un adelanto de tu pago por tu noble labor. - Sonrió antes de besarme de nuevo, mordiendo mis labios.

Abandoné el baño antes de volver de nuevo en mi cuerpo, en la mansión, con la respiración entrecortada y la urgencia, que comenzaba a quemarme, de acabar con esas ansias de sexo que ella había despertado en mí. Recordé el coño húmedo de Erik, que minutos antes había tocado, y me dirigí hacia la biblioteca, siendo consciente de que lo llamaba con mis poderes pero a sabiendas de que estaba allí, pues lo pude leer en su mente, arrepentido por lo que me había dicho antes, algo que entonces ni siquiera me importaba. Me vio entrar y no podía ni imaginarme qué aspecto tenía para que él pareciera de repente tan complacido.

\- Erik, te necesito, he sido un tonto... He... - Uno de sus besos fue lo que acalló mis palabras, que más parecían jadeos.  
\- Todavía podemos solucionarlo. - Se colocó de nuevo en la silla de ruedas y, aunque no podía sentir nada, el recuerdo de lo que acababa de ocurrir con Belle me embargó.

Lo ayudé a sacarse el vestido que traía, sus pechos quedando al descubierto, y dirigí mi lengua hacia sus pezones duros, mientras escuchaba sus jadeos y comenzaba a revolverme el cabello. Subí por su cuello, buscando ansioso hacerlo gritar cada vez más, a lo que él se detuvo sólo para quitarme la camisa, sus manos recorriendo mi piel, sus uñas clavándose en mi espalda, haciéndome perder la razón. Se puso de pie sólo para deshacerse de la delicada prenda interior femenina que vestía y colocarse de nuevo sobre mí. No supe muy bien qué hacer, hasta que él llevó mis manos hasta su coño.

\- Ve despacio, Charles - susurró en mi oído, y fue entonces que introduje un dedo en él, sintiendo cómo todo su cuerpo se estremecía mientras comenzaba a balancearse suavemente, sin dejar de besarnos mutuamente.

Acariciaba su clítoris y él ya gemía sin control, mis dedos pletóricos de su humedad, hasta que me pidió más y mis otros dedos se abrieron paso en él. Aumentó la intensidad de sus movimientos, moviéndose a mayor velocidad, y fue uno de sus gritos ahogados lo que me hizo saber que ya había llegado al orgasmo. Aún continuaba acariciándole mientras él me besaba y mordía mis hombros, su frente perlada de sudor. Saqué mi mano sólo para abrazarlo, sentir su corazón latiendo aceleradamente en mi pecho, disfrutando de aquel momento que habíamos vivido, atrapado en un cuerpo que pensaba que no era capaz de sentir nada más. Cerré los ojos mientras seguía besándome y supe que mi vida sin él ya no tenía ningún sentido. 

Iba a hacer todo lo posible para que fuera feliz y eso era lo único que me importaba.

_El sonido de los pájaros sobre las ramas de los árboles del jardín llegaba a mis oídos a través de la ventana entreabierta de la habitación. Sentía los brazos de Charles envolverme, su respiración pausada y profunda, el suave calor de su cuerpo. Ni tan siquiera había abierto los ojos y no podía dejar de pensar en lo que me había dicho la noche anterior, cuando ya nos habíamos acostado sobre el colchón, su voz como un murmullo apagado: había hablado con Belle, y a pesar de que no me había dado más detalles acerca del encuentro, me confirmó que estaría dispuesta a colaborar, a infiltrarnos en la Hermandad para que al fin pudiese recuperar mi cuerpo. Estaba tan cerca, después de todo... Y aún así, tenía la corazonada de que no sucedería, de que me quedaría en el cuerpo de Belle hasta que ya ni siquiera recordase lo que era ser realmente Erik Lehnsherr y ya no pudiera ni echarlo en falta, porque no conocería más vida que la que escondían aquellos ojos verdes y aquella larga cabellera del color del fuego. Quería tener fe, pero era algo que nunca se me había dado bien: eso era un asunto en el que solo había un experto, el mismo cuyo corazón latía junto a mi oído como un agradable tambor, meciéndome lejos de la sofocante realidad._

_\- Charles. - Escuché un suave gemido proveniente de sus labios y pronto sentí estos mismos sobre mi frente, recolocándose hasta que sus ojos azules quedaron a la altura de los míos, deshaciendo su abrazo pero sin dejar de acariciar mi espalda con la punta de los dedos.  
\- Buenos días - contestó, sonriendo suavemente, como si se hubiese percatado en una sola noche de que ya no le importaba si estaba en ese cuerpo o en cualquier otro; aquello me hizo sentir bien, querido como nunca, y besé sus labios con delicadeza, sin siquiera usar la lengua, justo antes de decirle lo que me estaba rondando por la cabeza.  
\- ¿Iremos hoy a la Hermandad o tendremos que esperar algunos días más? - Mis ojos estaban fijos en los suyos, tratando de que no se notase la impaciencia en mi voz y la desesperanza atenazante que se había instalado en mi pecho desde que me había dicho lo que había hecho. Él acarició mi mejilla, repasando mis labios con un dedo, como si estuviese pensando en lo que decir y tratase de ganar tiempo.  
\- Tendría que volver a hablar con Belle... Pero creo que podríamos hacerlo. Cuanto antes, mejor.  
\- Tengo la sensación de que ha pasado una eternidad desde que... - Solo podía pensar en el momento en el que pudiese recuperar mi cuerpo y con él mis poderes, en todo lo que le haría a William, en cómo lo torturaría hasta que agonizase y dejase de respirar. Quería matarlo, y ni siquiera aquella insistencia me había pesado tanto cuando sentí que mi encuentro con Sebastian Shaw estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para empezar a degustarlo. Había sufrido demasiado tiempo para conseguir la felicidad, y parecía a punto de alcanzarla, después de semanas enteras sin saber que estaba en el mundo real porque algo fallaba en mi cabeza, en el momento en el que William lo arruinó todo; le enseñaría que se había entrometido en la existencia de la persona equivocada.  
\- Lo sé. Yo también lo siento así. Una vez haya acabado todo esto, al fin podremos tener todo lo que siempre hemos querido, Erik. Todo. Y... - Parecía a punto de llorar, y lo besé antes de que pudiese continuar. Lo amaba tanto... aunque el camino hacia las buenas intenciones estaba plagado de espinas. - No lo puedo creer.  
\- Yo tampoco, Charles. Yo tampoco._

_Volví a abrazarme a él, sintiendo la necesidad imperiosa de hacerme uno con su piel de repente, de tenerlo lo más cerca posible. Me rompía el alma escucharle decir aquello con la tristeza marcada en la voz, con sus ojos lagrimeantes y el corazón en un puño, como si no pudiese creer en la felicidad después de toda la miseria y los pedazos a los que ambos habíamos ido quedando reducidos. Me había comenzado a preocupar por mis batallas internas, antes de que la desesperación por la soledad, el sexo y, principalmente, la droga me arrastrasen al club por primera vez en toda aquella vida entera que había transcurrido desde la primera vez que había vuelto a ver a Charles, e_ hipersexualidad _era el único concepto que parecía encajar con todo lo que me sucedía, el monstruo que vivía dentro de mí, aunque saberlo no me otorgaba ninguna respuesta porque no había una solución específica para ello, y para cuando el desenfreno de la prostitución llegó, ya ni siquiera mi nombre parecía importar. En aquel momento, en el que pretendía volver al camino de la salvación y a una vida con Charles, me percataba del mayúsculo error que aquello había sido, pues bien era consciente de que mi ansia y mi deseo habían ido aumentando y empeorando con el tiempo, y que entonces ya no estaba seguro de si habría algún punto de retorno, una solución para mí. ¿Cómo iba a vivir con Charles si no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese en sexo, si no podía ni siquiera amarlo como se merecía porque la ansiedad y el desenfreno eran mayores? ¿Cómo iba a soportarlo si ni siquiera podía mantener relaciones_ reales _con él, entonces que la sensibilidad y funcionalidad de su cuerpo de cintura para abajo era inexistente?_

_No, me negaba a aceptar que estaba a punto de arruinarlo todo una vez más, con o sin mi cuerpo._

_\- Te amo. Te amo muchísimo. Necesito que lo sepas. - Mi voz funcionaba por sí sola, mientras que me sentía como si fuese la última vez que pudiese expresarle mi amor, tan absurdo y tan real que me causaba dolor físico.  
\- Y yo._

_El silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación. Tal vez me quedé dormido, ya no lo podía recordar, solo deseando que el tiempo pasase y que mis presentimientos no fuesen más que las habituales precauciones de mi subconsciente, demasiado acostumbrado a no ser feliz._

_Charles estuvo media hora en soledad dentro de la sala de Cerebro, buscando a Belle para contarle nuestras intenciones. Salió de allí, con el cansancio reflejado en el rostro pero con una sonrisa triunfante, ampliándola en el momento en el que tropezó con mi ojos, tomándome de la mano y apretándomela levemente._

_\- Hoy es el día, Erik._

_Y nunca nada sonó tan bien en mis oídos._

_Llegamos a la Hermandad ya cuando el sol comenzaba a caer, aunque todavía faltasen unas horas para que llegase la noche. Belle había ido a la mansión para acompañarnos y ayudarnos a entrar sin levantar sospechas, no pudiendo sostenerle la mirada ni un solo minuto porque seguía ocupando el cuerpo de William, aunque ella eliminase toda aquella elegancia que lo caracterizaba cambiándola por cierto aire de rebeldía y sensualidad que no hacía más que potenciar mi odio hacia aquel rostro endemoniadamente atractivo, sus ojos verdes brillando como si ocultase algo que le excitase en exceso._

_Todo seguía tal y cómo si yo no me hubiese marchado, con el lugar bullendo de mutantes, Charles y yo invisibles para todos ellos gracias a sus poderes de telépata, avanzando tras los pasos de Belle mientras que yo aferraba mi casco con fuerza entre las manos; había decidido que era necesario rescatarlo del fondo del armario para aquella ocasión, por alguna razón, aunque sería contraproducente que me protegiese de los poderes de William, ya por no decir los de Charles, que en aquel momento eran lo único que me podría devolver a mi verdadero cuerpo. Se veía nervioso mientras movía su silla a mi lado y sus dedos permanecían fijos en sus sienes, un sudor frío perlando su rostro por el esfuerzo y la tensión._

_Entramos en una sala a la que ni siquiera yo estaba habituado, un gran rincón desconocido de la Hermandad, y Belle cerró la puerta una vez estuvimos todos dentro, apoyándose contra ella y encendiendo un cigarrillo con una cerilla, con aire casual._

_\- Bueno, aquí estamos. Yo ya he cumplido con mi parte del trato - dijo mientras alzaba la barbilla y dejaba escapar el humo de entre sus labios, justo cuando Charles parecía a punto de preguntar algo. - Lo que suceda a partir de ahora, está en vuestras manos._


End file.
